I'm Back
by wow60
Summary: Ron's been in Austrailia for two years for Auror training. When he comes back he sees that the love of his life is engaged and has had his baby... Rated M for a sexual content!
1. Chapter 1: Coming Back

A/N: Hello. I've decided to make another R/HR fic. Enjoy!

**I'm Back**

Ron was back coming back from Austrailia. He was training to be an Auror for two years. He left England when he was twenty-four. He missed his family and Harry, but the person he missed most was Hermione. Harry, him and Hermione were all twenty-six. He was depressed that he didn't have the courage to tell Hermione that he loved her for ages, but he couldn't help, but remember that sweet thing that happened between themselves before the night he left. He was on a muggle plane right now thinking about her.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman next to him, which made Ron's thoughts disappear. He turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine," Ron smiled. The woman held out her hand.

"I'm Helena Gerralds," Ron shook her hand, "Ronald Weasley,"

"Where will you be going when you get off this plane?"

"London. And you?" Ron asked politley.

"Same, but I will be only staying for a few months at the Leaky Culdron," Helena replied.

"How come?" Over the years at Auror training, Ron became extremely mature. He learned how to control his temper, stay paitent and try not to lash out at anymore.

"Well I've been transfered from Thailand for a top secret assignment," she replied, frowning.

"Is it dangerous?" Ron had suddenly become interested with this woman.

"Kind of..." she replied.

"If you don't wanna tak about it then that's fine!" Ron laughed. "I wouldn't give my missions or assignments away either,"

"Thank you," He thought that Helena was very pretty with all that blonde hair, blue eyes a lovely figure. They both fell in comfortable conversation until they both fell asleep at night.

--

The next day the plane came to a halt and they all had gotten off. Ron had got his luggage while Helena had gotten her's. They both stepped outside the plane and walked towards the airport and then left. Ron had ordered a taxi for both of them and it came five minutes later. He had dropped her off at the Leaky Culdron.

"Thanks again, Ron!" Helena said through the opened window. "Here's my number," she passed her card through the window and Ron had looked at it. He smiled and said goodbye. Helena had walked off and went inside.

"Where next, mate?" the taxi driver had a Londenier accent.

"1842 Bever Street, please," the taxi driver drove off with Ron in the back street.

"Here we are," he said after half an hour, "That's £7.50." Ron quickly paied, picked his luggage and then stepped outside. He heard the taxi driver drive off and Ron stayed on the spot for a few minutes. He looked at the block of flats right infront of him. It was dark and the street lamps were on. He checked his watch and it was 1:30am. He then walked over to the speeker which said 'Weasley and Granger.' Ron quickly pressed the buzzer and a few minutes later a heavenly voice hit his ears.

"Hello?" a tired voice came from the speaker.

"H-Hermione?" Ron said timidly.

"Ron is that you?" Hermione gasped. "You were coming today?"

"I-I owled you a few days ago, remember?"

"Oh my- I forgot, I'm so sorry, Ron! Come in!" A buzzing sound appeared from the speaker and the doors opened. Ron decided to use the lift because Hermione's flat was right at the top. Once the lift went up to platform fifteen he went up to the room that had the number '174' on it. He quickly knocked on the door and the door opened immediately.

There stood Hermione. She was in a silky blue nightdress with her hair down. Her hair became curlier than bushy these days and her skin was glowling.

"Ron!" Hermione jumped on him and hugged him. "Come in!" she got off him after a few seconds and opened the door for Ron to come into her flat. He stepped in and realized it hadn't changed much. Her living room still had shades of red and golds, her kitchen had the colour of Ron's china blue eyes and her small library had brown wooden walls. He made himself welcome on their couch and sighed.

"So how did you get on in Austrailia?" Hermione asked nervously as she went over to the kitchen to make two cups of tea.

"Well I'm officially an Auror!" Ron sighed happily, but was confused when Hermione talked nervously. "And I'll have a coffee if you have any,"

"I thought you didn't like coffee," Hermione said. Her apartment was small, but she was happy with it anyway. Ron had lived here with her before he went off to Austrailia.

"I only drink it when I feel tired," he rubbed his next, realizing it was best never to sleep on an areoplane's chair if he ever went abroad again.

"Milk, two sugars and cream?" Hermione asked.

"With chocolate sprinkles. He grinned when he heard Hermione laugh.

"You're unbelievable!" she said through laughs.

"Which is why you love me so much!" They both became silent immediately; so silent they could hear a pin drop. Hermione came back with her tea and his coffee.

"Thanks," he mumbled when she handed it to him and they both drank in silence. Ron's eyes roamed around the room, trying to desperately find his attention on something. His eyes saw something shiny on Hermione's finger so he gazed at it. There was a huge diamond ring on one of her fingers with her left hand. Ron spat out the coffee he just had in his mouth. Hermione jumped.

"Ron, are you alright?!" Hermione went over to him and patted his back while he coughed. He took a sip of his coffee and calmed down.

"I-I am now," he and Hermione's body and faces were quite close. Ron pulled away from her a little bit.

"Hermione,"

"Yes?" she answered slowly.

"Why do you have a huge diamond ring on your finger?" _Please don't be taken away from me_...

Hermione looked at the diamond ring and groaned. She had forgotten to take it off...

"I-I," she looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad... You weren't supposed to see it!"

"It depends on what the fuck has happened! And this was going to be kept a secret from me, you're best friend?!" Ron shouted, which made Hermione jump again. _So much for controling my temper..._

"I- Please don't swear, Ron and sit down. If I told you then I'd knew you'd act like this!" she whispered. She was scared. Ron eyed her suspiciously before sitting down.

"Okay," she sighed. "A few days after you left for Auror training I was in my office working," Hermione had been promoted to The Department of Law Enforcement. "And my secretery I had someone wanting to see me right away. I asked who it was, but the secretery told me the person refused to give them their name so I decided to let the person through and that person-that person was-" Hermione's eyes started to have tears in them. "Viktor Krum."

Ron's body went numb and he decided to pale. "G-Go on," he whispered.

"I was so suprised to see him there," her voice, barely above a whisper. "I asked him why he had come here and he said that he had come to see me for a while. We had been chatting and before I knew it, we were dating," she took a deep breath, "He took me to restraunts and showed me off everywhere we went. I was _slightly_ uncomfortable with this, but then Viktor told me to relax, have fun and smile at the camera. We were in every magazine! B-But one night," she took another deep breath, "He took me to this posh restraunt and when we finished our starter and main course, the desert arrived and he had proposed to me. Everyone was 'awwing' and 'ahhing' so-so I decided to accept," Hermione started to cry now while Ron was just sitting there, staring at her in shock. His eyes moved to the mantlepiece. There were pictures of her and Viktor smiling and kissing each other. He got up and touched them. He realized all the pictures of Harry, him and Hermione were all at the back.

"H-He said it would create a more happy atmosphere if I put pictures of him and me then you Harry or me," Hermione wiped her tears on her sleeves. Ron sat next to Hermione.

"When's the wedding?"

"In two weeks," she sniffed.

"Do you love him?" She stared at him as if he was mad.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"I-I," Hermione shook her head, "I guess not. Not completely."

"Have you slept with him?" he said firmly. He had clenched fists in his lap, his knuckle was turning white. She slowly shook her head.

"It just wouldn't have been right since..."

"Since that time between me and you?" she nodded in reply.

Ron remembered the time that he and Hermione had slept together. It was a few hours before he would be setting off to go to Auror training...

_Flashback_

_"I'll miss you, Ron," Hermione said while hugging him. They were in the middle of their apartment embracing each other._

_"I'll miss you too," he said, embracing her back. They stood like that for a while._

_"You're a sweet guy, Ron," Hermione's head was on his shoulder, "Any woman would be lucky to have you," she lifted her head slowly and looked up at him. Ron saw passion in her eyes. His erection was becoming was starting to rise. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at her's. Ron couldn't help it much longer and leaned in and kissed her. Hermione immediately responded back and pulled Ron's neck closer to her so she could deepen the kiss. Ron stepped forward, which made Hermione fall back on the couch with him._ _He lifted his head up and started to unbutton her blouse while she tugged Ron's shirt over his head. She decided that Quidditch had been good for him because he had such a muscular body. Ron quickly threw her blouse to the other side of the room and kissed her neck. He lifted her back up a little so he could undo her bra hooks. He fumbled with it for a while until he became unpaitent and pulled it apart, which made it rip._

_"Ron!" Hermione said angrily while he was still kissing her neck._

_"Sorry," he breathed, "You can easily repair it or buy another one!"_

_"But that's not the poin- oh!" she was cut off when he put his mouth over her left nipple. Hermione's breathing became shaky while Ron was licking and lightly biting her nipple, making sure she wasn't in pain and started to knead her breast. He moved to the other breast and paid as much as equal attention to that one. Soon he decided to kiss down her body and realized Hermione still had her pale yellow skirt on that went up to her knees. He quickly tugged at it and it came down her legs. He then removed her white sandles and threw it behind him. He saw that Hermione had pale yellow knickers on with white dots. He tugged them down quickly and threw them across the room as well. He put his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart while Hermione sat up. She turned a deep red and looked away._

_"You're beautiful," Ron was trailing kisses, up and down her thighs. He slowly kissed her inner thigh, savouring the moment. He bowed his head down and made sure her wet, hot centre was covered with his mouth. Hermione gasped and laid back down, but her legs still spread. Her eyes were rolled at the back of her head as she closed them and she could see little stars bursting everywhere. Ron was working his tongue around his centre. He quickly plunged his tongue in it and made Hermione moan. He used his left hand to play with her folds and lightly grazed his teeth over her clit. He did this for a while until he kissed back up her body. He kissed Hermione on the mouth which she happily returned. His hand slowly moved downwards again and slid a finger inside of her which made her moan, but it was muffled against Ron's mouth. Hermione was turned on by the taste of her and Ron on her lips. Ron pulled back and slipped another finger inside her. His thumb brushed against her clit. He rubbed her clit with his thumb in a circular motion. He knew he was making her go over her climax._

_"Ron-Ron, please..." she begged._

_"Shh... I want you to come when I'm inside of you. Just be paitent..." He slowly stroked her which made her moan louder. He could see her shiver violently. He stopped doing the process after a while and sat next to her sighing. Hermione soon calmed down, climbed on Ron and then straddled him with her legs (which suprised Ron alot.)_

_"Hermione, what are you-"_

_"You're not the only one who can have fun, __Ronald__," she bent down and kissed him, her hands on his cheeks. She could feel Ron's bulging erection through the tight material of his jeans. Her finger trailed down his muscular chest and moved to the left. She circled her finger around the newly-hardened nipple and sucked on it slowly, savouring the moment. She went over to his other nipple and licked it. She could smell his sweet cologne on his body. Ron let out a groan. Hermione pulled back and kissed Ron again. Her finger trailed down his chest again, but this time it went South. Her finger found his belt and she used her hands to undo it. She threw it away behind her and it landed on top of the T.V., but she didn't care. She wanted Ron and that was all that mattered._

_She unbuttoned his jeans for him and broke the kiss to pull it off of him. She took off his socks afterwards and glanced at his erection. She laughed._

_"What's so funny?" Ron asked._

_"Y-You're boxers!" Hermione put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. His boxers were orange with all the Chudley Cannons players on them. Ron blushed and Hermione started to take pity on Ron._

_"Sorry, Ron," she gave him a swift peck on his lips. She was suprised to still taste herself on him. "How can I make it up to you?" she teased him._

_"Well..." he said, playing along. "You could get these boxers off me..." Hermione smirked playfully and budged them off forcefully, which made Ron shout out in pain._

_"Oh, Ron, are you alright? What did I do? What happened?" Hermione asked quickly._

_"Y-You," he croaked. "You pulled my boxers down with too much force when my erection was in the way," he quickly put his hand to his erection to cover it up._

_"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Ron!" she slapped his hands away from his erection and her eyes widened at how huge his cock was._

_"Oh-my-" she stared at it for a very long time which made Ron highly uncomfortable. "Your huge!" she saw Ron's face, "Which is a good thing! Double the fun," she soon relaxed and smirked and kissed down Ron's body. She got Ron to sit up while she was on her knees. She put her hands around his __huge__ and __large__ manhood and brung it forward to her mouth while she was leaning in. She slowly licked it all around._

_"Fuck!" Ron groaned out._

_"Don't __lick__ swear," Hermione said in between each lick. Ron groaned loudly when she used her whole mouth to cover it. He fell back on the couch, slightly bringing Hermione with him. His hands went to her soft bushy hair. He didn't want to gag her, but he slowly brough her head closer. Ron was going to go over the edge._

_"Hermione--please--" now it was his turn to beg._

_"Be paitent," she said while his cock was still in her mouth. She smirked, knowing what would send Ron to burst. She gently bit his cock and used her hands to squeeze his testicles. Hermione felt a silky substance explode in her mouth and she swallowed Ron in a whole. She lifted her head up and whiped her mouth. Ron tasted like Chocolate Frogs._

_She looked up at Ron and grinned at him. Ron's eyes were closed and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. He could see tiny stars burst everywhere. Ron felt something cold hit his manhood and he opened his eyes. He could see the bushy-haired which grin happily and his cock was covered in saliva. Hermione climbed on top of him and straddled his hips again. She felt the tip of Ron's entrance touch her centre and he still had an erection._

_"Do you want to do this?" Ron asked. He would never want to hurt Hermione... __ever__. She nodded. "Positive?" she nodded again._

_"Please, Ron," Hermione whispered. "I want to do this. Are __you__ sure?" He nodded, "Positive?" he nodded again._

_"Are you ready?" he nodded again. She slowly sat up, but then made sure Ron's cock plunged into her. She moaned loudly and tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"I'm so sorry," Ron whispered shakily. She shook her head. Ron's large hands gripped her hips while hers gripped his shoulders. She made Ron plunge into her again and their hips started to thrust forward._

_"Fucking hell, so wet!" Ron shouted._

_"Don't-swear," Hermione said through clenched teeth. She let out a moan when Ron was in her again._

_"Harder--faster--" she demanded and he obeyed. They were both sweaty and they were sure the neighboros could hear them through the walls, but they didn't care because they just have what they've desired all their life threw Hogwarts. Soon, Ron and Hermione couldn't take it anymore and Ron cummed into her and they both screamed out each other's names. Hermione stopped thrusting her hips with Ron and landed on him, her head in his chest. They were both panting and sweating heavily. After a few moments of calming down, Hermione lifted her head up and smiled lazily. She brushed Ron's sweaty fringe out of his face._

_"I'll miss you," she said tiredly._

_"I'll miss you too," Ron replied, just soundling like her. "You don't regret this do you?"_

_"No," she replied firmly. "Never."_

_They sat in silence for a few more minutes._

_"Ron," Hermione whispered, staring deeply into his china blue eyes. "I need to get out of you and you need to leave if you really want to become an Auror," Ron opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after a few seconds, not know __what__ to say. Hermione slowly pulled herself out of him and went around the room gathering his stuff._

_"Here," she handed him his clothes. "You need to go or you'll miss you're plane," he accepted the clothes and quickly put them on. He turned to Hermione, who was standing behind him and watch him put his clothes on. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his large lands._

_"Bye, Hermione," he kissed her tenderly on the lips, picked up his luggage by the door and left before he could get all emotional._

_"Bye, Ron," she watched Ron walk out the door. "I love you." she whispered._

_End of flashback_

Ron and Hermione stared at each other uncomfortably.

"Do you still regret it now?" he asked her.

"No," she replied firmly. "Never." Ron noticed she used the same tone as she did that night.

"Will you be moving into _Vicky's_ anytime soon?" he spat angrily. She shook her head.

"Not until the wedding..." she shifted in her seat. "I-I've missed you, Ron." she stood moved over to him and embraced him which he returned back. After a few minutes of staying in that position, Ron felt something wet penertrate into his clothes. He lifted his head up from Hermione's head and realized she was crying.

"Oh, Hermione," he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "What's wrong?" he could feel Hermione shake violently.

"I-I-I don't want to marry Viktor, Ron," she whispered, looking up at him, feeling pathetic. "I want to marry someone, but just not him," she shook her head.

"Well... who do you want to marry?" he asked, leaning slowly into her.

"I want to marry-" she was cut off by a sound coming from the stairs.

"Mummy?" which broke Ron and Hermione apart immediately. "Who's that man?" asked a two year old, red haided, blue-eyed girl.

"Rose!" Hermione jumped in her seat. Rose walked over to her. "What are you doing up? And haven't I told you not to walk down the stairs. You could get hurt!"

"Mummy, relax! I heard a noise so I came to invesigate," Rose stared at Ron and smiled. "You've got the same hair colour just like me!" she squealed in delight. "And our eyes!" Ron smiled at her and then moved his gaze to Hermione, who mouthed _later_.

"What's your name?" Ron asked the little girl.

"Well if you listened to my mummy then you would know," she said, putting Ron on the spot which made him sweat.

"Relax!" Rose giggled at Ron's face. "I was messing with ya!" Ron couldn't help but admire the little girl in front of him. She had bushy red hair with china blue eyes. She looked like Hermione. He thought Hermione must have brought her up well if she could speak like a proper adult and walk down the stairs by herself.

"I-I'm Ronald Billus Weasley," Ron relaxed, "But people call me Ron."

"Pleased to meet you, _Ron_," she held out her tiny hand, which he shook in his big hand. Rose climbed on Hermione's lap and glanced up at her.

"Is this my Dad?" Rose asked Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron to Rose and then said,

"Yes-Yes it is."

A/N: HAHAHA I'm evil! I've put you all on a cliffy! Anyways, this is my new story which is going to have chapters like my other story 'Moving In'. I'll try to complete both of them! Anyways, what is Ron's reaction in the next chapter? Find out in chapter two! (By the way I hope the sex scene was good enough for you ;)!)


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Von

Ron stared at Hermione, Rose and back at Hermione again. "Wait, what?" Ron breathed out. He could see Hermione had a guilty look on her face.

"Listen, I'll go put Rose to bed and then come back. Alright?" Ron nodded and watched Hermione and Rose go upstairs. Ron's mind was racing with thoughts.

_I have a daughter... __We__ have a daughter __together__! Why didn't she tell me? Did she even want me to find out? Did she..._ Ron's thoughts were cut off when he heard creaking sounds from the stairs. He turned around and saw Hermione coming down the stairs and then sitting next to Ron. They both sat in silence for a while until Ron broke it.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked angrily. Hermione gave a sigh.

"Well..." she started off shyly. "When you left I started feeling sick and that was the day Viktor came by. Before we went out to dinner I went to St. Mungos and they told me I was pregnant. I was so shocked and upset and I wanted to tell you so badly, but you had your Auror training-"

"How do you know I'm the dad?" asked Ron harshly. Hermione seemed hurt by his words.

"Your the only person I've ever slept with Ron," she said quietly. "Can I continue?" he gave a small nod, feeling bad. "I-I really, _really_ wanted to tell you so badly, but you had your Auror training and I would feel guilty if you gave it all up for... me." she finished in a quiet voice. Ron got up, closed the door that leaded to the landing, locked it and casted a silencing charm.

"R-Ron?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron turned to her with an angry face.

"Feel guilty? FEEL GUILTY?" he bellowed. " I HAD ANOTHER YEAR TO TAKE AUROR TRAINING AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

"Ron, I know, but it was a far journey and-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE JOURNEY, HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. "IT WASN'T ABOUT THE JOURNEY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Hermione, who was scared and it was suddenly disappeared into anger, stood up and walked over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Hermione bellowed back. Ron smiled nastily.

"Oh, I think you know what it means," Hermione shook her head. "OF COURSE; YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD MAKE A HORRIBLE FATHER!" Ron raised his voice again. Hermione gaped at him and slapped him hard across the face. Ron pressed his hand to his stinging cheek.

"How dare you think that Ronald Weasley! You wouldn't make a terrible father, Ron," she shouted, but then said more softly. "I was guilty if you risked your career for me and Rose. And I knew you had next year," she cut in before Ron could say anything. "But you've been waiting for this for your whole life. I wasn't going to get in the way with that," she lifted her hand and pressed it to the cheek she slapped. "I'm sorry," she added.

"It's alright," Ron shook his head. "I needed that. You were just looking out for me," Ron and Hermione stared at each other for a long time before Ron said, "I've got two years to make it up to her," Hermione smiled.

"I've missed you, Ron," Hermione stood on her tiptoes and hugged him. "Does your cheek still hurt?" Ron, who was busy smelling Hermione's hair, didn't realize she was talking. "Ron? RON?" Ron suddenly jerked.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Ron pulled back.

"I was asking if you're cheek was still hurting?" Ron shook his head. "Good," They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hermione?"

"Mhmm?"

"I missed you too," Hermione smiled and hugged him. They stayed in that position for a while until Ron carried Hermione to the sofa and laid put her down next to him. Her nightdress slid up a bit, showing a good portion of her thigh. Ron stared at her thigh for a few minutes and then back at Hermione.

_Thighs that Krum will be in between in two weeks..._ Ron sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, moving closer to him and putting her hand on his. Ron gave a slight shiver at the touch.

"I'm just," he sighed. "I'm just upset that you're getting married to Krum. I mean, he's a arragont pig! His head is shaped like a pumpkin and-" Hermione took her hand away and stood up, red in the face. Ron knew he said the wrong thing.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you give me that Ron! I want to be with Viktor-"

"YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM A FEW HOURS AGO!" Ron bellowed again.

"W-Well i-it was an honest mistake..." Hermione sat down and cried in her hands. She honestly didn't know what to say. Of course she didn't love Krum. She loved Ron and she admitted it as soon as he had left! She was half hoping he _did _hear it...

"Hermione?" Ron sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. He could feel the tears penertrate into his t-shirt, but he didn't care.

"I'm so, so sorry," Hermione sat up and sniffed. She quickly sat up and wiped away her tears.

"Your right, Ron, I don't love him,"

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"I-I-" Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. After a few weeks of seeing me he had just decided that we date. He flaunted me around like he had caught a snitch or something... I've only wanted a quiet and peaceful life. He knows about Rose... but he doesn't know that your the dad..." Hermione turned her head away.

"_What_?" the red-head asked, shocked that she didn't tell _Vicky_ the truth.

"Ron, please, no arguments." Hermione she begged him.

"Fine, fine, ignore the _whole _situation why don't you?!" he stood up, shouting again. "I'm going to unpack." Ron grabbed his luggage, opened the door and then slammed it when he stood over the thresehold. He sighed and set off upstairs. He saw a little red-headed girl sitting on the landing carpet.

"Rose!" Ron put his luggage beside a wall. "What are you doing up?" She stared up and him and gave a tired smile. He could see something in her hands.

"Story," she sounded tired.

"Oh... well... erm... I'm not good at telling stories..."

"Not telling, reading! You can read can't you? I wouldn't like someone thick as my dad," she frowned. Ron snorted.

"I'm the most thickest person in the world," and made a 'duhh!' sound (which made Rose laugh.)

"Please tell me a story daddy!" Ron felt a rush of love for this little girl. He nodded and helped her up. She put her tiny hand in his large one and the little girl lead him into her room. When he entered his mouth fell open.

Her walls were painted in a china blue colour and the bed was a sea blue. She had a white toy box in the corner and had a bewitched ceiling of the galaxy on her ceiling. Her blinds and curtains were a light shade of blue, but her lamp was an emerald green.

"Why is you're lamp emerald green than white or blue?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well," Rose let go of Ron's hand and ran over to her light. She flicked it on and Ron saw a lovely shade of green around her room. "It brings out a beautiful colour and it's relaxing! Do you like it?"

"I love it," he saw Rose climb on her bed when a sudden thought hit him. "Why don't you have a cot?"

"Mummy says that I'm all grown up to have a cot so she bought me this bed along with the other things," she gave him a toothless smile. Ron smiled back and sat down on her bed. He heard the springs bounce. He decided to get the book of Rose's hands and put it down at the side of the bed. He lifted his daughter (oh how he loved that word) up and tucked her in inside her bed. She gave him a sleeply smile. Ron picked up the book and read it to her...

--

Half an hour later...

Ron kissed Rose's forehead gently and looked at her peacefully sleeping figure. She was sprawled out in bed and her hair was in her face. Ron tucked it behind her ear, turned off her lamp and left. He closed the door with a soft click and sighed. He picked up his luggage and went to his old room he shared with Hermione. He entered and saw Hermione putting a top on. She turned around at the sound of the noise and turned around.

"Ron!" Hermione said, clutching her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack and I was changing into my top!" Ron could see that she didn't have a bra on.

"Oh calm down, woman. I've seen you before without a top on _remember_?" he retorted. Hermione had shut her mouth hastily and put her top on. She climbed into the king sized bed her and Ron shared. Ron ripped off his clothes furiously and put on boxers and a shirt. He climbed into bed as well and turned the other way, not facing Hermione. He felt her hand slip in his shirt and up his chest. She stroked it with her thumb.

"Ron, please look at me..." Ron, reluctantly, turned to see her. She looked so heavenly with her hair sprawled out. Hermione reminded him of Rose. They both looked _excactly_ the same. (Apart from the eyes.)

"I-I do love, Viktor," she lied, trying to sound truthful and tried to believe herself that she does. "I-I hope this doesn't change anything between us-"

"Doesn't change anything at all. Goodnight!" Ron turned off the light, but light seeped in through the two windows they had in the room. They were both awake, just thinking about each other. Ron felt uncomfortable in his current position so he shifted the other way and his eyes met deep chocolatey brown ones.

"Hermione!" Ron jumped back and banged his head at the smooth side of the drawer. "Ow..." Hermione quickly turned the lamp she had on her side and moved over to Ron. She helped him sit up and she gently touched his head. He winced.

"Does it hurt there?" he nodded. She got out her wand from her pillow and murmured a charm. Ron sighed, mumbled a thanks and pulled himself down. The bushy haired witch nodded and fell back down as well. They both turned their heads to look at each other and it suddenly had gotten hot in here. They hands were moving closer together, just itching to touch each other.

"I love Viktor, I love Viktor, I love Viktor..." Hermione closed her eyes and murmured to herself. The person beside her heard it and felt angry.

"Was I good?" he suddenly blurted out. Hermione opened her eyes, and moved her heard to him.

"Sorry?"

"Was I good? I mean when we... erm... ya know," he blushed.

"Oh? Oh! OH!" Hermione realized what he had meant and started blushing as well. "Y-You were good, Ron- well better than good, amazing, fantastic!" Hermione started to feel embarassed. "You had skill. You must have been with a lot of girls," she joked, but hoped he that _she_ was his first time. He shook his head.

"I-I've never slept with anybody before and you were my first time... it just happened with me and you," Hermione's hopes went high, but then low again. It had just _happened_.

_Oh why didn't I wait for him?! I waited for him for seven years at Hogwarts. What the hell is so different now?!_ Hermione opened her mouth to ask if she was good, but had already beated her to it.

"You were... super," they both smiled at each other and then turned their heads away. After a few minutes Hermione could feel Ron shift around and he turned his body, facing her way. He opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile and then closed them again. Hermione kissed his cheek, sure that he was asleep and turned off the light. She faced the other way and Ron opened his eyes, pressing his finger tips to his cheek and then fell asleep...

--

_"If anyone has reason to object please say now or forever hold your peace!" the priest bellowed. Ron stood up and shouted,_

_"I object!" everyone turned to him, including Viktor and Hermione (who were standing at the alter.) Ron looked around at the staring people. His eyes went to Rose, who stared up at him smiling and mouthed "Go for it!" Ron nodded, smiled and then turned back to Viktor and Hermione._

_"I object!" he repeated. Hermione looked simply furious._

_"What the hell did you just do that for?!" Hermione screamed. "Why ruin the supposed-to-be happiest day of my life!"_

_"I-I love you!" Ron stared at her as if she was crazy._

_"Well __I__ don't love __you__!" she shouted back. "You had you're chance, but you blew it!" She turned to the priest and told him to proceed. Viktor and Hermione had gotten married and they had walked down the aisle. Ron did nothing to stop her. Hermione turned back with disgust written all over her face at him. Viktor kissed her and she kissed back enthusiastically._

_"I can't wait for the honeymoon!" Hermione smirked Viktor and then at Ron. He fell to the floor, the love of his life has gone forever..._

--

"NO, NO, NO! HERMIONE!" Ron stirred in the bed and felt someone shake him.

"Ron, Ron, RON! Wake up!" Hermione shook him. "You're going to wake up Rose!" she hissed. Ron was jerked awake and sat up. He felt cold sweat dribble down his forehead and someone rubbing his back, whispering soothing things in his ears.

"Shh, it's alright, Ron, it's alright. It was just a nightmare," she conjoured up a glass of water. "Here. Take this," Ron accepted it and finished it in a gulp. He put the glass on the bed-side draw and sighed. He ruffled his hair.

"Why were you calling out my name?" Hermione asked quietly. He stared at her.

_What should I tell her? I can't go "I was dreaming about you and Viktor getting married, the love of my life was gone!" No, No, I can't say that! Um alright, how about..._

"I was dreaming about you getting murdered by a couple of Death Eaters in the war," Ron said quickly, hoping that she would believe it. He could see a lot of light seeping in through the windows. He could see her hair bushier than before and her nightdress straps were falling down her slender arms. Oh, how he wanted to just shag her senseless right now...

"Oh," came Hermione's reply. They stayed in silence for a while. "Are you alright now?" he gave a little nod. "G-Good night," Hermione said.

"W-Wait!" Ron grabbed her arm before she could lay back down.

"What is-" Ron broke her off with a hug. Hermione slowly hugged him back, her head in his chest. "What's this for?"

"I-If you-I mean w-when do marry Viktor... will-will we keep in touch?" he croaked. Hermione lifted her head up from his chest and gave me a look as if he was crazy.

"Of course I will! Where is all this coming from?" she frowned.

"Don't frown, Hermione, you'll get wrinkles!" Ron laughed when she raised an eyebrow and gave him a playful glare. She couldn't help, but give a little giggle.

"You never giggle!" Ron said as he sobered up.

"What an effect you have on me then," she stared at him deeply. He could see a mischevious twinkle in her eyes. Oh how he loved her eyes, but Krum will see them for the rest of his life in two weeks.

"You deserve happiness, Hermione," Ron said automatically. She stared at him again.

"Everyone deserves it, Ron, but not just me, you too and Harry and Ginny and your family, my family. Everybody!" she smiled. "But thank you anyway," she kissed his cheek, but she lingered there for a while until pulling back. "If only Viktor said sweet things to me like you do..." she sighed.

"He doesn't be romantic towards you?" he asked outraged.

"Oh he does... only when he's trying to get me into the _mood_," she shook her head and Ron opened his mouth.

"You mean he tries to get you into bed?!"

"W-Well sometimes, but I don't blame him. He is my fiancé after all so he has a right..." she trailed off, shifting uncomfortably.

"Has he-has he ever _forced _himself onto you?" he was giving her his undivided attention.

"W-Well, once. But don't worry," she cut Ron off before he could say anything. "I talked to him and said I want to do it after the wedding... only I don't..."

"What do you mean you don't?" Ron stared at her.

"Well, ever since that thing between us happened, it just doesn't seem right, but I bet you've been with a lot of girls while you were in Austrailia!" she gave him a weak smile.

"I've never slept with any other girl since... ya know. Although I did meet this girl on the way over here,"

"Oh. Really? What's her name?" Hermione said curiously.

"Helena. Helena Gerralds," Hermione stared at him.

"Oh my God! She's my best friend!" Hermione sat up straighter. "She must have come when I sent her the invitation. She also said she was on her way over here because of a mission..."

"I knew she had a secret mission, but I didn't know she knew you..." Ron looked confused.

"Why on Earth didn't you tell me?" Hermione said, mock angrily. Ron smiled.

"It just never came up! And I can't believe you had a best friend in the muggle world!" he said more seriously. Hermione's grin turned into a hurt expression.

"Oh-wait, I'm sorry-I-I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione shook her head furiously.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just a bushy-haired know-it-all who only had Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley as best friends!" she shouted the last part, laid down and faced her back to him. He sighed and put his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it to come out like that. I'm sure you had a lot of friends back where you lived," she turned around to look at him with tears in her eyes. He brought her closer.

"Nope," she shook her head and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I only had her. We were both extremely clever and when I had gotten my Hogwarts letter she was upset that I was hardly going to see her anymore, but she was also pleased for me and promised not to tell _anyone_. I hear she works with the Ministry, but she's a muggle. She's not like me," Hermione yawned.

"Tired?" she nodded. "Get some sleep," She closed her eyes.

"Ron?" she called out tiredly.

"Yes, love?" he whispered.

"Thank you for reading to Rose. I'm sure she adores you," she gently pecked his lips. "Good night."

"G-Goodnight." Ron gently touched his lips and sighed.

"Oh I wish you waited for me..." and then he fell asleep as well.

--

The next morning...

Ron woke up and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled at the sight and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and gave Ron a tired smile.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning," he sat up and stretched himself. Suddenly the door bursted open and the two adults jumped.

"Rose!" they both said in usion. The little red-headed girl came in and sat on Ron's lap.

"Hello daddy," she gave him a toothless grin. Ron kissed her forehead.

"Morning sweetheart," he started to stroke his little girls hair. Even though Hermione loved the site, she and Ron had to have a shower and get dressed.

"Rose, sweetheart, go get changed and wait in the living room alright?" Rose nodded, jumped off Ron's lap and closed the door after she went out the room.

"Amazing..." Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione smiled at him.

"See, I told you Rose adores you!" Hermione went to her draw and got out her knickers and then went to her wardrobe and picked out a pale yellow shirt with an white ankle length skit.

"Do you want to go into the shower first?" she asked.

"Nah, you'll go and I'll make breakfast," Ron sat up.

"You can cook?" Hermione's eyes widened. Ron grinned.

"Oh yeah. I didn't just learn how to be an Auror, did I?" he grinned and left to go downstairs. Once he was down the stairs he saw Rose sitting in the living room paitently.

"Hello, Rose," Ron said. Rose looked up and smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?" She nodded. Ron picked her up and put her in her high chair in the kitchen. Ron then stood still.

"What's up?" Rose said curiously.

"I-er- I don't know what you eat," Rose pointed at the cupboard.

"Just get out that small pot of porridge and feed me it," Ron walked over to the cupboard and it was full of cereals, beans, sweetcorn, chocolates, crisps and baby food. Ron picked up the pot that said 'Baby's Porridge'. He unscrewed the lid, poured it into a plastic bowl and had gotten out a plastic spoon. He had put her beside the table and started to feed her. About ten minutes later he was finished and Hermione had come down. She had stopped at the sight of Ron feeding Rose and smiled. Ron was making areoplane sounds. He saw Hermione and flashed her a grin and then turned back to feeding Rose. Soon they were finished and Ron stood up.

"I'm gonna go have a shower now," Hermione nodded and said thanks for looking after her. He went upstairs and went back into his and Hermione's room and went into the bathroom that was linked with it. He entered and turned on the water, making it just the right temperature. He quickly stripped and went inside the shower. He pushed his hair back and water splashed everywhere. He suddenly had thoughts about Hermione and his member had become hard. He gulped. There was only one way to get rid of it.

He gripped his member gently and started to stroke himself. Soon he pushed himself in and out and called out Hermione's name. He saw the sticky substance on his hand and quickly washed it away. Soon the door opened.

"Ron?" called out Hermione. "You called for me?"

"Oh, er..." Ron quickly opened the door a little bit and steam escaped. "Could you get my towel? I left it?" Hermione was staring _down there _and Ron started to feel uncomfortable. "Hermione? HERMIONE?" She jerked.

"What? Oh, oh, yeah I'll go get you're towels," she quickly left the room and then came back. "I-I'll just put them here," she put them on the radiator.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled and left the room hastily. Ron closed the door and sighed. He quickly washed his hair with shampoo and conditioner and washed his body with this deep blue shower gel. Ron turned off the water and stepped out of the door. He put shaved, put on his aftershave and his lemon scented colonge. He wrapped his lower half with a towel and walked out the door. The sudden breeze hit him which made him quite cold. He went to his wardrobe and got out a white top, dark blue jeans, black socks and white trainers. He got dressed quickly and used the towel to dry his hair. He ruffled it with his hand and set off for downstairs. Once he was ready he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast, but when he entered the room he had already seen his breakfast on the table. Hermione smiled shyly at him.

"Did you make this for me?" he indicated the the three rashes of bacon, two sausages, a scrambled egg and a fried tomato with beans and a bit of ketchup on the side. She nodded. He walked up to her and gave her a hug which she returned. Rose watched the sceen intently.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear,"

"Well you did feed, Rose and you do have a big appatite..." he kissed her cheek and lingered there for a bit and then deattached herself from him. The tip of Ron's ears were red and Hermione's cheeks turned a faint pink. Ron quickly sat down and started to eat. Just then the buzzer had rung. Ron was about to make a move until-

"I'll get it. You stay and eat," Ron slowly sat back down and waited for Hermione to pick up the phone. He heard her voice saying "Hi." and then let the person in. As soon as the door had been shut a very scared looking Hermione was leading in a very strong man. Ron dropped his fork on the floor as he saw who it was.

"Hello, Von." Viktor smiled.

A/N: Oooohhhhhhh clifffffffffffffyyyyyyyy! Anyway what will Ron's reaction be? Will he and Viktor have a fight? And will Hermione tell the truth about Ron being Rose's dad to Viktor? Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Rubbing On The Potion

"Um... hello, Viktor," Ron picked up his fork and went to the sink. He turned back around and saw Hermione still have the scared look on her face. Viktor was behind her, smirking.

"So, Herm-own-ninny, shall we finish off those wedding plans?" Hermione gave a short nod and picked Rose up from her seat and then turned to Ron.

"You're coming too, Ron!" Ron shook his head.

"I'm not doing anything though-"

"You're the best man!" Hermione had cut in with fake happiness. "That is if you want to be of course,"

"Err..." he looked at Viktor. "I am?" Viktor nodded.

"It was Herm-own-ninny's idea! Such a clever witch..." _Stupid jerk, he can't even pronounce her name right! I wonder what'll happen when they shag and he screams her name out like that!_ They started to make their way into the living room and Ron followed. Hermione placed her daughter on a rocking chair in the living room while Viktor and Ron sat on the floor around the table. Hermione then went over to the little cupboard and got out magazines, parchment, ink bottles and quills. She was struggling to carry them all at once.

"Here, let me help you," Ron offered. Hermione let him take half the stack and smiled.

"Thank you, Ron." she said.

"You're welcome." he smiled back. He could see Viktor silently scowling at him and he smiled to himself. Soon the glass coffee table was covered with the things Hermione had gotten out.

"So how about a black tux for Ron, Viktor? I'm sure he would look good!" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that vould be a good idea," Viktor agreed lazily.

"So since that's all the peoples outfits done, it's time to go onto my wedding dress!" Ron gaped at her.

"You mean you _haven't_ sorted it all out yet?"

"Well-no, not really," Hermione turned bright pink. "I've just been busy, is all," Ron didn't push onto the subject further. Viktor gave out a loud yawn which annoyed Hermione, but she ignored it. "Aha! I've found two dresses and I don't know which one to pick. What do you think Viktor?" Viktor just waved his hand and yawned. Hermione frowned and turned to Ron. "What do you think?" Ron gave her a puzzled look, but she only returned a pleading face in return. Ron sighed and scooted over to Hermione. He could smell her vallina scent in her hair and her strawberry scent in her body.

"Ron?" Hermione shook him and he jerked.

"Oh, sorry! I just dozed off there."

"Which dress?" Ron eyed the two dresses that were circled. One was strapless and silky with thin gold lines running around it and the other one was silky with thin straps which was ankle length and had ruffles at the bottom.

Ron pointed at the one that had ruffles at the bottom. Hermione smiled.

"Good choice, Ron! I was thinking about picking that one as well, but the gold lines on the other one is just lovely, but I'm glad you picked the one I liked because ruffles are my favourite design!" she said quickly.

"Well I think you would look beautiful in any clothing," Ron said, blushing furiously. Hermione smiled at him, getting secretly turned on by his polietness.

"Thank you, Ron." she kissed his cheek lovingly, even thought she wanted to kiss his lips, and went back to plan the wedding, even though it was killing her inside.

"What flowers should I pick? There are three that I like in here, but I won't count the lavenders…" she trailed off.

"Why are you leaving them out?" Ron asked curiously.

"Brings back bad memories in sixth year," she said quietly.

"Oh," was all Ron could say. He knew it was because of him and _Lavender _snogging all over the place.

"So, Viktor which one of the two should I pick?" she held the magazine up to him again and he lazily looked at them. He just pointed to a random one. Hermione frowned. "I never circled that one!"

"Vell then vhy don't you go ask Veasley!" he muttered angrily. Hermione shook her head and turned to him.

"What do you think?" he bent his head over again so he could smell her hair and body again and looked at the flowers. One was roses. The colour was a deep red and the other was pure, snowy white tulips and camellia leaves. He picked the tulips. Hermione smiled again.

"How come you picked them?" she asked.

"I'm sure every bride-to-be pick roses because they think they're pretty, but I piked the tulips because they stand out and you're different from other people, Hermione. Their original and unique. Just like you," Hermione hugged Ron and cried into his shoulder.

"Vat is vrong?" Viktor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ron said some really sweet things, Viktor. You should be like that more often!" _Actually, don't because that will be another reason why I don't love you and why I shouldn't marry you. _Viktor grunted again. Ron hugged Hermione back and then pulled away five seconds later. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears and she could hear Rose gurgle. She gave her daughter a quick smile and reached over the table and grabbed a box. She lifted the lid up and she held up one of the empty invitations. Ron thought it was beautiful. It was a gold piece of parchment with red swirls around it.

"You haven't done them either, have you?" Ron asked teasingly. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Viktor," she turned to him. "Can you come and help me with this?" Viktor slid off the sofa and next to Hermione.

"You smell vonderful, Herm-own-ninny," he kissed her cheek and she unnoticeably winced, but Ron saw that she did.

"Thank you," she turned to Ron. "Will you help us?" he nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" she thought for a minute.

"How about write a list of peoples names from Hogwarts? That would be wonderful. Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny me and you together again," she grinned. "But there will be more guests outside of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Like: Terry Boot and Ernie and Hannah…" she trailed off and gave Ron and Viktor a quill and ink bottle each. She gave them a piece of parchment as well.

"Vat is this vor?" Viktor asked, indicating the piece of parchment.

"To see which family members you want at the wedding," she said bluntly and started to write the invitations as Ron had passed her a few names. Viktor sighed angrily.

"Herm-own-ninny, please, they are my vamily! They maybe big, but all _you're_ vamily members are coming!"

"The only family members that are coming are my mum and my dad and my best friend! Even though she's not family, but she's close to me. Three people! You have fifty members you want to invite and that will not be enough space. You know we only have fifteen seats on each side of the church," she said while writing down more invitations. Viktor sighed.

"Vine!" Viktor started to write down on the parchment of which family members he wanted to invite. Hermione secretly grinned to herself, but it only lasted for a second and Ron saw. Soon, he finished the list and passed it to her.

"Oh, thanks, Ron," she took the parchment from his hands and scanned it. Viktor lifted his head up.

"You have a strange flat, Herm-own-ninny," Hermione lifted her head up and raised her eyebrows.

"Why is that?"

"Because you haff a landing and stairs when vlats should just have no landings or stairs," Viktor stated.

"Well me and Hermione are used to it," Viktor turned to him.

"You and Herm-own-ninny are used to it?"

"We lived together before I went to Auror training and we still live together now, but I suppose she and Rose will be moving in with you when you two get married…" he trailed off sadly.

"There is something strange about Vose anyvay…" Viktor trailed off, eyeing her.

"Why is that?" Hermione put her quill down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because she has the same hair as Veaz- Von," Hermione's annoyed face turned into horror and she stared at Ron. Ron just stared at Viktor, wearing a normal expression.

"So?"

"So, I think this is because you are Vose's vather!" Viktor suddenly stood up.

Ron snorted. "All because of me and Rose have the same hair?"

"And the same eyes. You two haff exactly the same eyes…" and then he rounded up on Hermione. "Is Von the dad?" Hermione shook her head. "Do not lie to me, Herm-own-ninny. Is he the dad?!" he started to shout which made Rose cry. She quickly ran over to her and picked her up.

"Don't shout! You're scaring her!" Hermione whispered soothing words in her ear, telling her it was alright.

"Tell me the truth!" Viktor shouted again. Ron got angry and stood up.

"I am not Rose's dad!" Ron lied. "I have never been with Hermione _ever_ and even if I did, which I _didn't_, it would have been ages ago since I was at Auror training for two years!" Viktor breathed heavily and glared at the little girl in Hermione's arms.

"Ven why do you two haff the same hair and eyes?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know, but please do not blame Hermione for this. She loves _you_. She wants _you_. Why can't you see that?" it killed Ron to say those words, but he wanted Hermione to be happy more than anything in the world. Even if it meant giving her up to let her be with Viktor Krum. Viktor sighed.

"I'm very sorry vor accusing you," he walked over to Hermione and hugged her and Rose. "I'm sorry, Herm-own-ninny. Vorgive me?" Hermione nodded and he wrapped his strong arms around her and Rose. Ron felt sudden jealousy run through his body, but he saw Hermione give him a small smile over Viktor's shoulder which kind of made Ron feel better. She suddenly pulled back and put Rose back in her chair.

"Shall we picked up from where we left off?" Ron and Viktor nodded and after a few hours they soon finished everything. Hermione dropped her quill on the table and laid back down and sighed. "That was hard work. I never knew planning a wedding would be _this _hard!" Viktor walked over to her and bent his head down and kissed her lips roughly, but she pushed him away. Viktor looked at her angrily and whispered something in her ear, which made her sit up and kiss Viktor straight away. Ron turned his head away disgustingly. After a few moments later Hermione pulled away and Viktor said he was going to Quidditch practise and disapparated

"Thank's for saying you weren't the dad, Ron," she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, trying to forget about the sloppy kissing from Viktor.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Hermione," he squeezed her hand back. They stayed in silence for a few moments, just thinking about each other.

"Thank you for saying all those nice things as well," she automatically leaned in closer and he leaned in closer too.

"You're welcome," she could feel his warm breath on her lips and she had a pleasurable shiver down her spine. His lips brushed against hers, but Rose gave out a loud yawn and they immediately jumped back.

"Err, I'll go put Rose to bed." she quickly picked up Rose and dashed out the room and to the kitchen. She quickly warmed up a warm bottle of milk while she was jiggling Rose from her hip. Once the bottle was warmed, she picked up her daughter and was about to set her foot on the first step of stairs, but Rose called out "Daddy?" and Ron came rushing in from the living room straight away, looking red and flushed. Hermione thought he looked cute, but she had to stop thinking that because she was getting married to Viktor in two weeks time!

"Yes, sweetheart?" he said softly. He tried to avoid Hermione at all costs.

"Can you put me to bed?" she yawned again, her head resting on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart." Hermione gently put her in his arms and he craddled her for a while. Hermione quickly put the bottle in her mouth and she lazily took it in her arms and drank it. Ron gave Hermione a quick smile and went upstairs. He walked into Rose's bedroom and put her down on her bed. He turned on the green lamp that relaxes _anybody_ and it put her to sleep two minutes later. He quickly kissed her cheek, turned off her light and went out of the room. He slowly put his fingers on his tingling lips and sighed. He felt tired all of a sudden.

_Must be the green light_ he thought and then set off to his and Hermione's bedroom. Once he had opened the door he found Hermione changing out of her clothes (so she was naked, but with her knickers on.) He turned around so he was facing the other way.

"Jesus, Hermione," he hissed, careful enough not to wake up Rose from the next room. "Lock the bloody door if your getting changed alright?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Why don't you knock next time?!" she hissed back.

"This is my room as well. I don't need to knock!" he started to shout, but Hermione told him to be quiet or he would wake up Rose.

"Well sorr-y!" he rolled his eyes. He closed the door quietly.and got out his wand to cast a silencing and locking charm. Once he was done he threw it on the bed. He smiled evilly. "Now we can shout without my daughter waking up!"

"_My_ daughter you mean," she shot nastily. "You weren't even around for two years!" she immediately knew she had said the wrong thing.

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT HER. I BET THOSE EXCUSES FROM LAST NIGHT WERE ALL MADE UP. "OH, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A WASTE OF JOURNEY!" "YOU HAVE WAITED TO BE AN AUROR FOR YOU'RE WHOLE LIFE, RON!" NO, HERMIONE. THOSE WERE EXCUSES. YOU WERE SCARED OF TELLING ME!" Hermione started to tremble as Ron walked around the bed towards her. She backed away.

"Ron," she said with fear in her voice. "Please don't shout. I-I'm sorry for not locking the door. Please don't hurt me," he stopped suddenly at her last sentance. He stared at her as if she was mental.

"What did you say?" Ron looked at her deeply. She shook her head.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it. Let's just forget abo..." Ron didn't hear the rest of her words because he was so focused about the bruises on her stomach."Ron?" she followed the trail of his eyes. She gasped and quickly turned around, but it was no use; there were even _more_ on her back and even her legs.

"Who did this to you?" he said in a deadly voice. He clenched his fists at his sides.

_If it's Vicky, he's going to wish he never did this to __my__Hermione__!_

"Oh, I fell down the stairs," Ron knew that she was lying. He had been in Auror training for two years! But if he wasn't then he might have believed her because she was never a good liar before. She had kept a straight face, but her speech sounded like it was rehersed and you can't really get _that_ many bruises from falling down the stairs, can you?

"Then why haven't I seen those marks before?" he questioned.

"Because I put a spell on them to cover them up. I was just about to rub the healing potion, but then you came in" she pointed at the blue liquid in a glass bottle on her bedside drawer. An idea popped into Ron's head. He had to _seduce_ Hermione to tell him who did this to her. He didn't want to, but he needed to protect her from harm.

"Hermione, should I rub the potion on for you?" Hermione looked taken back, but she nodded slowly, thinking she could trust her _true love_. Ron said he was just going to get changed so she nodded again. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and had got out a shirt from his draw (making sure it would show his abs.) He turned around and saw Hermione naked. His mouth dropped. How can she still be so beautiful with bruises all over her body?

"W-Why are you naked?" he asked, taking in every detail of herself. She shyly lifted up her leg and trailed the bruises lightly on her bikini line.

"I-I kind of have bruises here as well," she shivered at her touch. Ron just wanted to stare at her all day, but how could she get bruises there as well?

"H-How did you get bruises there as well?" he asked.

"Everytime I came out the shower I kept slipping and my legs were sprawled out on the floor, smaking my bikini line," Ron still didn't believe her. He just shook his head and sat down on the bed with his legs crossed. He then patted Hermione to sit as well. She slowly sat in front of him, her back towards him. He reached over and grabbed the glass full of the blue liquidy potion and started to pour it in his hands. He rubbed his hands together and gently touched the bruises on Hermione's shoulders. She exhaled a large amount of breath soundly and Ron massaged them in. He stopped, kissed them, stopped, kissed them and repeated the process.

"I hope you're alright," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at his warm breath.

"What's wrong?" he frowned. She shook her head.

"I-I'm cold," she lied. Ron brought her closer to him and started to massage and kiss her shoulders again. After a few minutes Hermione said stop. He stopped.

"Where else do you want me to rub?" she quickly made herself and Ron stand up. She casted a anti-mess charm to the liquid wouldn't get on the duvet covers. She laid down on her stomach in the middle of the bed. Ron sat on the right side of her. He looked uncomfortable because he didn't know how to rub the potion on in that position.

"You can sit on my back you know," Hermione smiled inside, but then felt upset for lying to Ron.

_If I tell him what __really__ happened, he'll get mad for me lying to him! I just can't risk getting Viktor into trouble otherwise he would do it again..._

She felt Ron's weight sitting on her bum.

"You don't mind do you? I just don't want to break you're back," he said.

"It's fine," Ron used all of the potion on his hands so he picked up the glass bottle and lifted it high in the air. He tipped it downwards and the potion came falling down. He moved the bottle around her back and it drizzled. He stopped as there was only half of the potion left. The potion smelt a lot like blueberries. Hermione shivered again so he gently rubbed her sides, making her warm up.

"This potion smells nice," Ron said truthfully. "It smells a lot like blueberries,"

"It does, doesn't it?" she let out a gasp on pain as Ron massaged a bruise. Ron bent down and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked worridly. She tried to shake her head, but it was no use with her head resting at a side.

"No, no, I'm fine," she answered, but added, "It's strange how you're kisses warm me up," Ron stared at the side of her face.

"Well then I guess I should kiss you more often." he whispered and leaned his head down and kissed her cheek. He slowly brung his head back up and started to massage her back again. He couldn't believe he was openly _flirting_ with her even though she was getting married to Viktor. Hermione gave out a soft moan.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Y-You touched my sensitive spot," she said quietly. Ron moved his wands away from the _spot_ and carried on. She said stop after a few minutes. Ron stopped and got off her bum. She quickly turned her body so she was on her back. Ron sat on the side and saw bruises all over her chest, breasts, stomach, hips, waists, bikini lines, legs, knees and feet.

"Who the hell did this to you?!" he shouted, kissing a big bruise on her chest.

"I-I just fell down the stairs," she lied. He shook her head.

"Your lying, Hermione. You don't get these bruises from falling down the stairs. I _have_ been in Auror training for two years and I _know_ when someones lying to me!" he said angrily, while rubbing the blue-potion-that-smells-of-blueberries on her chest. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry," he kissed her forehead, rubbing his bludging erection against her thigh. Hermione stared at him deeply, but then turned her head to the side. Ron blushed deeply and kept on rubbing her chest. Soon, he was done and he waited for permission from Hermione to touch her breasts.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione finally turned to look at him.

"Permission." Ron replied.

"Oh." she nodded and Ron poured the potion onto her breasts. She moaned as a drop hit her nipple. Ron stopped pouring it and it had suddenly got hot in here.

"D-Did you turn the heater on?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh."

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" he nodded and then slowly rubbed the potion across her breasts. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and swallowed her moans as Ron worked his magic. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice.

"Did someone hit you?" he asked, kissing a little bruise of her breast. He didn't _want_ to seduce her, but he needed answers and he was _definately not_ going to take advantage of her. As soon as she would tell him the _real_ truth, he was going to make sure justice would be _done_.

"W-Why would anyone hit me?" she asked, somewhat angry.

"Because you don't get bruises from falling out of the shower or falling down the stairs! Tell me the real reason?" he started to massage her breasts hard now. Hermione gave out a moan.

_She's enjoying this_ Ron thought. _But so am I._

"Ron, I fell out of the shower and fell down the stairs. End of story." she said. "So how was Auror training?" Hermione changed the subject to avoid the questions, but Ron decided to play her games.

"Yeah, yeah it was good. Did you want to know what I learnt?" she looked up and him and nodded.

"Well I've learned: Spells, charms, combat moves, working out a lot and knowing when someones _lying_," he smiled sweetly at her and Hermione turned her head to the side.

"C-Can we talk about something else please?" she sounded upset. Ron's _sweetly_ smile was wiped off his face and before he knew it he caressed her nipple with his thumb. Hermione gasped and looked at Ron. Ron stopped and turned crimson. He was finished with her breasts and decided to massage her stomach.

"S-Sorry." Hermione blinked a few times. She was wondering why the hell he did that and why was she _enjoying_ him caressing her? She _had _to be over him. He had this chance to tell her how he felt, but when Ron didn't tell her anything, she gave up and decided to think that he never liked her like that.

_He only likes me as a sis..._ Hermione's thoughts were cut off when Ron's hands had gotten lower.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked worridly. Ron rested his hands on her sides and rubbed them slowly.

"Do you want me to do you're bikini line?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Err..." she came this far. Why stop now? "O-Okay," Ron shifted back a bit and slowly brought his hands to her knees.

"Can I- I mean may I?" Hermione stared at Ron for a few seconds, but then she nodded. He corrected his grammar for _her_?

She felt the 'hot' air hit her entrance and she gave out a silent gasp. Ron poured the potion on her bikini line. She shivered again because the potion was so cold. Ron used his index finger and lightly trailed across her bikini line. He turned his head away to the other side so he couldn't see her body. He was sure he was blushing madly by now and he didn't want to invade her privacy. Since Ron didn't look at what he was doing, his finger went over her clit instead. Hermione sat up straight away and Ron turned to her. His finger rested there for a little while, but then took it away.

"S-Sorry. I-I didn't look at what I was doing," Hermione slowly laid back down.

"You can stare you know," Hermione said shyly.

_If Viktor heard me say that to Ron he would kill me!_ Hermione shook the idea of Viktor beating her up just because she told her best friend he could look at her. She saw that Ron's head was still turned away. "Ron?"

"A-Are you sure I can look?" he asked slowly. Hermione sat up and used her small hands to turn his head to look at her.

"Ron, I trust you. I'm sure you wouldn't do _anything_ I didn't want you to." Ron nodded and she laied back down again.

Ron sighed _I guess I should not ask her anymore questions, but she __is__ hiding something!_

Ron trailed his index finger across her bikini line. Ron couldn't help, but stare at Hermione's womanhood. Her entrance had become wider than the last time he saw it. He looked back up at Hermione, who was giving him a small smile.

"I-I've kind of stretched ever since erm... me and you," she said shyly. "And then Rose came along." Ron nodded. "I think I've lost my figure ever since Rose came along," Ron shook his head.

"Nah. I think that you've still got the same figure. But it doesn't matter if you don't because you'll look amaz-" Ron realized what he was saying.

_I shouldn't say things about her like this. I'm her best friend. We can't become anything more!_

Hermione blushed and Ron turned to her other bikini line. A sudden image came to his head.

It was about _Vicky_ looking after _his_ Rose with _his _Hermione. Rose was in her rocking chair and Viktor and Hermione were cuddled up on the couch. Viktor suddenly kissed Hermione's head and she grinned. She whispered something in his ear and Viktor quickly picked up Rose and put her to bed. He and Hermione were making out on the couch and they were removing their clothes...

"RON!" Hermione sat up again and shook him. Ron shook his head and stared at Hermione. "Are you alright?" Ron gave a weak smile and a nod and gently pushed Hermione back down. He was soon down with her bikini lines and moved onto her thighs. He realized he had ran out of the potion.

"Er, Hermione. We've ran out of the potion." Hermione sat back up again.

"But my legs will hurt like mad! I don't have any more and I don't know how to make one," Ron gave a mock gasp.

"Hermione Granger, the most cleverest witch in the wizarding world doesn't know how to make a potion!" he tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work.

"It's not funny! Now what am I going to do?" Hermione said in her hands.

"Well why don't you floo Ginny and asked her for some. Hermione lifted her head up from her hands and glared at him.

"Why the hell would Ginny have a healing potion? I doubt Harry abuses her!" she gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

_NO, NO, NO, NO! I DID NOT SAY THAT!_

"Hermione," Ron asked, his temper rising. "Has someone hit you?"

A/N: OOOOH! I just love cliffies, don't you? Anyway, how will Ron react to her words in the next chapter? KEEP UPDATED!


	4. Chapter 4: Running Away To The Park

**A/N: OK so I've been getting reviews and messages of why Ron and Hermione had no contact and why Hermione kept Rose a secret from Ron.**

**Ron and Hermione didn't make contact with each other because Ron was busy with Auror training and Hermione was just thinking about herself and Ron, but then Viktor came along. Hermione kept Rose a secret from Ron because she was scared if they had to confront their feelings when she was with Viktor and because Ron might start shouting and blaming her for all of this (and he did.) She was also scared because she **_**had**_** to keep Rose a secret from him because she didn't have the courage to tell him. She was scared to tell Viktor to tell him about who was Rose's dad because... you'll just have to find out ;). Anyways, on to the story!**

"Hermione," Ron said, breathing heavily. "What did you mean by that?" Tears started to pour down the girl's eyes.

"Ron, I-" thankfully, she was cut off by the buzzer. Ron kept staring at Hermione. "The buzz-"

"Ignore it," The buzzer kept on ringing and Ron had gotten mad. "ARGH!" he shouted. He had quickly put some jeans on. "Put on some clothes." Ron ordered to Hermione before leaving the room. Hermione sighed in relief and held back the tears when he left.

--

Ron quickly ran down the stairs and realized he had the blue potion on his hands. He quickly wiped them on a dish cloth and then pushed the button. "Hello?" he said through it.

"Ron?" asked a familiar voice. "It's me, Helena Gerralds!" Ron remembered the conversation he had the night before with Hermione. She told him Helena was her best friend back into the muggle world. He quickly pressed the buzzer and let her in. A second later Helena walked through the door.

"Hi, Ron!" she said, with a grin on her face. "I never knew you lived with Hermione!"

"Well, we were best friends back at Hogwarts," Ron stated.

"Ah, yes. I remember. She used to send me letters about you and some other boy called Harry Potter. She said that you and her always had arguments and that she lo-" she stopped in mid sentence.

"She said what?" Ron eagered her on. She shook her head.

"So," she started to change the subject. "I was suprised to see the flat labelled _Weasley and Granger_!" Ron knew she was changing the subject, but decided to play along anyway.

"We lived together before I went off to Auror training," Helena nodded.

"I met Viktor once. I don't like him much, but don't tell Hermione I said that because I don't want her to get mad!" Helena and Ron grinned.

"Too late. I already heard!" Hermione said, coming down the stairs with Rose. Ron turned around in a flash. He thought she looked beautiful in that pink blouse and white skirt that went up to her ankles. She was bare foot.

"When did Rose wake up?" Ron asked.

"I woke her up. If she slept all afternoon then she will never get sleep at night!" she turned to her muggle best friend. "Helena! Long time, no see," she walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Mummy!" squealed Rose. "You're squashing me!" Hermione and Helena laughed.

"How's my god daughter?" Rose gave Helena a toothless grin. Hermione passed the little girl to Helena and she took Rose into the kitchen. Slowly, Hermione turned around to Ron.

"I thought Ginny would be the god mother," Ron said.

"Oh, she is if anything happened to me, you or Helena," Hermione explained.

"You-You didn't mention Viktor," Ron said slowly.

"So I didn't." Hermione shrugged and then walked into the kitchen. Ron shook his head and then followed after her, confused by the whole situation. He saw Hermione making tea and a bottle for Rose. She carried the tray of tea, but the pain in her arms would have made her drop it if Ron wasn't there to help her.

"Here, let me do it." Ron quickly took the tray from her and placed it in the middle of the table. Helena smiled at Ron and then went back to tickling Rose.

"Aren't you a pretty girl?" she cooed and the red-headed girl giggled. Once everyone was settled, Hermione started to make conversation.

"So, Helena, how's the magical work?" Helena smiled.

"Very easy actually. I can't believe magic is slowly coming to me!" Hermione nodded.

"I read about it somewhere. Some magic doesn't come to the wizards or witches when they're older. It was a shame you never had the magic inside of you when you were eleven or we could have attended the Hogwarts together!" the blonde haired girl shook her head.

"I'm glad I didn't! I heard about all those crazy journies you went on with Harry and Ron. I wouldn't have lasted for a second!"

"Nonsense. You are really good at duelling. You're not scared of _anything_!"

"You sure know how to cheer someone up, _Hermy_," Helena gave a small laugh when Hermione winced.

"Here I am, complimenting you and you just call me by _that_ nickname." Hermione tried to hide the small smile, but it was no use. Helena turned to Ron.

"So, Ron, are you proud of having a little girl like Rose in the family?" Ron glanced at Hermione and then to the woman who was holding Rose.

"Yes I am. I can't believe I created such a perfect girl," he sighed and looked at his daughter lovingly.

"Excuse me," Hermione snorted. "But I believe _I _helped in all of this as well," Ron and Hermione started to tease each other.

"Yes, but without me _our_ daughter wouldn't be here,"

"Or without me, _Ronald_." Ron and Hermione gave each other mock glares before falling into fits of laughter. Helena took in the site.

_Ron's perfect for her. I can see that she still loves him and he loves her, but they're both dumb and scared to do anything about it! It's weird that they shagged and they have a daughter, but they're not doing anything about getting together. Viktor is a sleezebag, but she's __happy__. _Helena snorted out loud._ Happy my ar-_

"Something wrong?" Ron asked. Helena shook her head and took a careful sip of her tea. The buzzer had rung again. Ron stood up to get it, but Hermione had beaten him to it.

"I'll get it," Ron sat back down. Hermione left and him and Helena were in an comfortable silence. Soon, Viktor came stumbling into the room.

"Hello, everyone," Viktor said cheerfully. He looked awfully sweaty.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Hermione asked, stepping away from him which made Viktor _very_ angry.

"I haff been to Quidditch practise," he turned to Helena and licked his lips. "Ah, hello, Helena," Helena gave a curt nod and then turned her attention to Rose. She fed her with Rose's bottle and a few minutes later Rose started to fall asleep.

"Wow," Ron said in amazement. "That was pretty fast. She must've still been worn out!" Helena flashed him a smile and then rocked Rose gently.

"Such a beautiful girl," Helena gently fingered one of Rose's curls gently, making sure she wouldn't wake up.

"I'll go put her back into her bed," Ron stood up and Helena gently passed Rose into his arms. He saw Hermione's depressed face, but he was sure she didn't want any attention if he asked what was wrong so he decided to ignore it. He went up the stairs slowly and opened the door. He laid her down in her cot and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and turned on the baby monitor. He closed the door, dashed into his and Hermione's room and picked up the monitor and set off downstairs. He could hear two loud voices.

"Paris!"

"Bulgaria!"

"Paris, Viktor!"

"Bulg-"

"SHUT UP!" Ron entered the kitchen to see Helena shout at Viktor and Hermione. She turned her head to see Ron in the room just in time.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron closed the door behind him.

"Hermione had just realized she had forgot to do the honeymoon and now Viktor and her are arguing where it should be!"

"Viktor, I went to Bulgaria with you remember and I didn't have a good time now did I?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "You'll love Paris!"

"It vill be boring!" Viktor protested.

"You haven't even been there yet!" she could see Viktor grin evily and walk towards her. He whispered something in her ear and Ron and Helena got suspicious when her body started to shake and her voice began to tremble.

"Y-Yes. B-B-Bulgaria will be l-lovely. I-I'll go book it right away!" Hermione started to walk towards the door.

"I'll come help you!" Helena gave Ron a glance and then left the kitchen with Hermione. The door clicked shut.

"So, how come Hermione agreed so quickly?" Ron asked. Viktor shrugged.

"Must be my charms!" Ron had an urge to roll his eyes. He put down the baby monitor on the table and walked towards Viktor.

"So I bet you're glad you're going to be married to, Hermione," Ron said, jealousy shooting through his body, but he remembered all those classes back in Austrailia to hid you're feelings and being paitent. Well, it was hard with Viktor and Hermione around.

"Very much," Viktor yawned.

"Do you like Rose?" Ron asked.

"She's alright, but I don't think she likes me," Viktor turned his head to Ron.

"Why?" _My daughter hates my enemy. YES!_ Ron tried to hid his smirk.

"You vill haff to ask her that!" Viktor's anger and suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he quickly left the kitchen. Ron was confused about what had just happened so he had picked up the baby monitor and walked into the living room. He saw Hermione and Helena sit around the coffee table with worried glances and Viktor sitting on the couch.

"Herm-own-ninny, ve are going to dinner tonight," Viktor said, demand in his voice. Hermione's worried expression turned to a blank one.

"Why?"

"Because ve vill haff a good time!" Viktor said.

"But I don't want t-"

"Herm-own-ninny, please," Viktor said with a sad face on. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Good. I vill pick you up at eight. Bye, Helena." He quickly bumped his strong shoulder into Ron's. Even though Ron had strong shoulders, Viktor is still stronger. Ron fell over and landed on his back and the baby monitor fell out of his hand and smashed against the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione and Helena said in usion. "Why did you do that, Viktor?" Hermione asked angrily.

Viktor shrugged. "He vas in the vay." and Viktor disapparated. The two girls helped Ron up.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Helena asked, putting him on the sofa.

"I think I have a bruise on my shoulder," he moved his shoulder in a circular motion. "Rose's baby monitor!" Ron tried to get up quickly, but Hermione put a hand on his bruised shoulder and put him down. Ron winced in pain.

"Sorry, Ron, but don't worry we have a baby monitor in the room," she pointed. "But I'll go fix it." she quickly pointed her wand at the smashed baby monitor and said, "Reparo." and then put the fixed monitor on the table.

"There." Hermione sat next to Ron.

"Oh damn. I have to go somewhere!" Helena got out her wand to disapparate.

"You told me you didn't need to be anywher-" Helena cut off Hermione with a simple, "Bye!" and disapparated. Hermione scowled.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione. She shook her head and stood up.

"The potion you put on me earlier would have worked, but I've ran out. I think I have some other things upstairs. Come on," she picked up the baby monitor and walked up the stairs, with Ron following behind. He could see her backside in front of him.

_She hasn't changed much has she?_ he thought. He felt himself getting hard.

"Traitor!" he hissed silently down there. They were at the top on the stairs five seconds later and Hermione opened the door for him. He smiled a thanks and walked in and sat down on the bed. She put the monitor down on Ron's side of the bedside drawer (they have a bedside drawer each) and then dashed into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. A few minutes later Hermione came back with a red lotion. She told Ron to sit in the middle of the bed and he did. She then sat behind him cross legged. Her skirt rolled up a bit to her knees and he could see the bruises on her legs.

"We really need more potion," Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"C-Can I take off you're shirt?" Hermione asked shyly. She saw Ron nod and she quickly lifted the shirt over his head. She gasped.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You have so many scars!" Hermione trailed her index finger over a long scar. Ron laughed.

"If you think that's bad, you should see how many I have at the front!" Hermione quickly crawled around him and saw the huge bruises and scars on his front as well.

"D-Does it hurt?" Hermione put her hand on his chest.

"A bit, but I'm used to the pain. The marks will heal and the pain will go soon," He stroked Hermione's hand on his chest with his thumb. Her hand was soft and it smelt of strawberries. Her body tingled at Ron's touch, but she forced herself out of her trance and saw behind Ron again. She unscrewed the red lotion and a rasberry scent filled the room. Hermione poured some of the lotion in her left hand and rubbed it with both hands. She put her hands on his shoulders and Ron shivered at the touch. She started to massage his shoulders. He could feel the pain being reduced straight away. He let out a throaty moan and Hermione kept massaging his shoulders.

"How are you good at this and what is this stuff your putting on me?" Ron asked.

"I don't know how I'm good at this and this is just a lotion that gets rid of the pain, but not the bruises or scars. Is it working?" Ron gave a small nod. Her hands started to trail downwards to the scars on his back. She rubbed on more lotion and once she was done with the scars on his back she sat in front of him cross legged. She rubbed more lotion in her hands and rubbed his neck.

"Why are you massaging my neck?" she could feel her hands vibrate against his Adam's Apple.

"I just want to." She started to spread her hands across his chest and rub in the lotion and saw his nipples harden. She gently pushed him back so she could rub his stomach. She straddled his hips and she could feel his bulging erection beneath her. She swallowed her moan and started to rub his stomach. Five minutes later she was done and started to get off him, but Ron put his hands on her thighs and kept her down. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He gulped.

"I-I have pain and scars _down there_ as well." She was confused.

"Wh- Oh! OH! Oh, um, okay. C-Can I take off you're jeans and boxers?" he nodded.

_Is he doing this on purpose?_ she thought to herself. She slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them off his muscular legs. She saw his bulging erection and looked up at him, silently asking permisson. He nodded and she started to pull down his boxers gently, trying not to hurt him. Her hands started to get sweaty and her heart started to beat faster.

_You've seen __it__ before. Control yourself, Hermione!_ She stared at his cock, then at Ron and then back at his cock again.

"I-Is there anyway you can-you know, stop it from being so hard like _that_?" Hermione asked curiously. He nodded. "How?"

"I-er, well I'll have to, er, wank..." Ron said, blushing deeply. Hermione nodded. He started to get up, but she stopped him.

"L-Let me do it for you..." Ron laid back down and looked up at her.

"Wait, what?" he said. "Y-You want to do it for me?" Hermione nodded. "Wouldn't you be cheating on Viktor?" She shook her head.

"I'm helping you out. I need to _learn_ this anyway because I'm going to be with Viktor in nearly a week's time," she blinked back her tears and he nodded slowly. "S-So does that mean I can?" he nodded again. "Show me how to," she whispered.

Ron gently gripped her hand and put it round his shaft. Hermione felt a wonderful sensation shoot through her body all over and she could feel herself become wet. Instinctively, she started to stroke his cock with her index finger lightly, which made Ron twitch, but relax. She then did it roughly and it made Ron groan. She then used her palm and stroked it with that as well. Her pace started to quicken and Ron's groans became louder. All of a sudden, Ron's substance exploded on Hermione's hand. She laughed a little bit and then brought her hand up to her mouth and she tasted Ron. He tasted like Chocolate Frogs. She then tasted all of him and turned back to Ron. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"D-Did you just _taste all _of _me_?" he asked incredulously. Hermione smiled a little and nodded ("You taste nice.") She then looked down at Ron's lifeless cock and gaped. She was sure he had _grown_.

"I think I've grown two more inches," Ron said shyly, as if reading her mind. She looked up at him and nodded and then had put the rasberry smelling lotion on her hands and rubbed it on his cock, where there was a little scar. His eyes fluttered shut.

"You work wonders, Hermione," he whispered pleasantly. Hermione's spine shivered with delight and Ron gave out a groan.

"You know," Hermione started to say, "It's a coincidence that you had massaged me and now I'm massaging you back."

"Mmm," was Ron's response, but then he snapped his eyes open and sat up hastily.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked and stopped massaging his cock.

"You need to tell me what you meant about you doubting Harry abusing Ginny," Hermione swallowed and tried to run to the door, but Ron had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Tell me!" Hermione struggled to get free of Ron's gentle grip.

"You're hurting me," she whispered. Ron had a confused look on his face and let go of her wrists.

"But I was barely even touching you," he said as he watched Hermione move her wrists in a circular motion. "Your not as strong as you used to be, Hermione," Hermione had stopped moving her wrists and looked up at him.

"I am," she croaked. He shook his head.

"Your _not_. Tell me, Hermione," he demanded softly. "Tell me."

"I-I'll get hurt again," she sat down lifelessly on their bed. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Who's hurting you, Hermione?" she shook her head, whispering that she couldn't tell him. Ron sighed and shook his head. "I give up, Hermione. I'm offering you help and protection and your not taking it." he started to put his clothes back on. "Oh, and I think we shouldn't massage each other anymore because this is _not_ what _best friends _do to each other." he quickly tugged the t-shirt under his head and left the room. He was sure he had heard a sob as soon as he'd slam the door.

--

Ron stormed down the stairs angrily.

_Why the hell won't she tell me what's wrong with her? Doesn't she know she can trust me? I've took every single bloody spell that's aimed and had stuck up for her from Malfoy and what do I get? NOTHING! Well I'm sick and tired of her crap. I'm going to Harry and Ginny's._

He was about to apparate when he had realized Hermione might be worried if he left without a note... He bit his lip.

_I at least owe her that don't I?_ Ron quickly walked into the living room and had grabbed the nearest quill, ink bottle and parchment. Once he had written his note, he re-read it incase he had made a mistake. The note had said:

_Gone to Harry and Ginny's. Don't know when I'll be back. DO NOT go looking for me._

_Ron._

He felt it was satisfactory and left it on the table. He got out his wand and disapparated to Harry and Ginny's. Soon, he was in front of Harry's front door. He had pressed his finger against the doorbell and had heard a tuneful sound from inside. A few minutes later a disgruntled Harry had opened the door with his shirt buttons undone. Ron raised an eyebrow and stepped in. He saw an angry Ginny standing in the landing. Her usual straight and sleek hair was like Hermione's bushy one and she was in a night gown. Harry's flat hair was ruffled and he was in a t-shirt and boxers.

"I'm not interupting anything am I?" Ron asked, looking back and forth at the two, "Because if I am then I'll just leave."

"You _were_ interupting, but I guess you're here now," said Ginny, who's anger finally managed to calm down. Her older brother gave a small smile in thanks. Harry hastily did his buttons up on his shirt and lead Ron and Ginny into the living room. Once they had sat down Ginny had crossed one leg over the other and started asking questions.

"Why are you here? Did you and Hermione have a fight? Do you know about the engagment? Do you know about Ro-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Ginny. Calm down!" Ron gave a small chuckle, but it died straight away. "Yes, I did have a fight with Hermione. Yes, I do know about her and _Vicky_ and yes, I do know about Rose," he gave himself a small smile whenever he thought about Rose. Harry and Ginny had upset looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said. "I should have told you about Viktor and Hermione, but it just felt like it wasn't my place to say." Ron nodded and it all turned silent.

"So," Ron started to make conversations, Where's James and Al?"

"Oh, there at you're mum and dad's. They said we should have some _quality_ time together," Harry flashed a cheeky grin at Ginny as he was saying this. Ron gave out a fake sick noise and they all laughed, but it soon died down.

"C-Can I ask you something?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny both nodded, giving him their undivided attention.

"W-When I was talking to Hermione earlier, she had said she had run out of this blueberry smelling potion," Ginny gave out a silent gasp which neither Ron nor Harry had noticed, "and when I told her to ask you two, she had said why would Harry want to abuse Ginny. I was so confused at first, but then I realized that what she was saying is that she was being abused! She won't tell me who it is and then we had a fight and that's when I stormed out." he sighed as he finished. Harry stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, don't you think that Hermione could have had some sort of accident or something?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Harry, you should have seen the bruises on her body. She kept saying she had fallen down the stairs or had fell out of the shower!" he said angrily at his best friend and then turned to his sister, who had stayed quiet. "What about you, Gin?" she lifted her head up. She turned her head to another direction. "Gin?" Ron said. "Is there something your not telling me?" Ginny dragged her eyes to her brother's.

"Look, Ron," she took a deep breath. "I _know_ what's wrong with Hermione, but I promised not to tell anyone, not even Harry and especially _you_!"

"Why not me?" Ron stared at Ginny with a furious look on his face.

"Because I made a promise not to tell anyone!" Ginny said calmly. Ron started to stand up and shout now.

"JUST TELL ME, GINNY!" Harry, who didn't want to get involved, had started to stand as well and pushed Ron back down.

"Don't shout at her!" Harry hissed. "She can't tell you because she promised and you know my wife keeps her promises." Harry said.

"Oh, so _you_ know as well don't you?" Ron stood up, going face-to-face with Harry, staring directly at him in his eyes.

"No, I don't know anything, but I'm trusting Ginny to keep that promise. You will _not_ pressure her into telling you!" Harry commanded.

"What are you going to do about it if I do?" Ron started to shove Harry.

"RON!" Ginny shouted, but Harry had just stayed still.

"You're my best mate an' all Ron, but you know I would protect Ginny from _anything_ and that _includes you_!" Ron sighed and sat down. He started to cry. Ginny gasped and ran to his side, but he had shrugged her off.

"Ron, don't be such a stubborn prat." Ginny snapped. Ron stopped crying and lifted his head up.

"I am _not _being stubborn. Just because I don't want _you're _help does _not_ mean I am being stubborn!" he screamed.

"Ron, calm d-"

"No, Harry. I will not calm down! I'm going to go now. Thanks for all your _help_!" and without another word Ron had disapparated into a street. He looked around and had realized he had come to the park near his house. He walked towards the gate and opened it. He saw a few kids playing on the swings, slides, sandpits and splashing into puddles. He could see couples that were snuggled up on the wooden benches. He smiled to himself warlmy at the couples and their kids playing. He had sat on an empty bench and had looked at all the children playing. He then looked at the couples and then back at the hard concrete ground.

_If only it was Rose playing with those kids and Hermione snuggled up to me right now_ he sighed sadly. Soon, it had turned dark and the couples and kids started to departure the park. Ron was soon left on his own. He felt a sudden urge to go on the red seated swing. He dragged his legs across the ground and sat on the seat. He started to swing gently, but then the speed had increased. He felt like on top of the world, swinging on a swing. Sure, he may look childish at what he was doing now, but he had found it fun. Suddenly, as soon as he felt the swing go backwards, someone had grabbed it and pulled it back. Ron gasped and put his hands on the chains as the person behind him started to push the swing. Ron suddenly felt tense. After a few moments the person stopped pushing the swing and Ron came to a halt. He jumped off the swing and then turned around to see Hermione standing there.

"H-Hi, Ron."

A/N: What is it with me and cliffhangers?! Anyways, what will happen between Ron and Hermione? Will they get into another fight? Will Hermione confess to Ron about WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER? And will they admit their true feelings? Find out in chapter 5!


	5. Fish and Chips and Bringing Rose To Work

**A/N: Sorry about my last story because of the errors and such. I have also been getting reviews about Rose speaking properly. I think that Rose should be able to speak normally is because Hermione**_** is **_**her mother. Don't you think she would teach her little girl about speaking properly? Hermione **_**did**_** correct Ron's speech all those years back in Hogwarts! OK, onto the story!**

"W-What are you doing there?" Ron asked, noticing that there was an old church towering behind her. It had a clock and it was eight. "Shouldn't you be with Vic- Viktor?" he had also noticed a bag in Hermione's hand. She had sat on the wooden bench Ron had been on.

"Come sit, Ron." she said gently. Ron sat down slowly and stared at the swing he had just been on. He could hear rustling and turned his head to the side. He saw Hermione taking out something out of the bag. She passed him a paper bag that smelt of fish and it was warm and then passed him a wooden fork. He slowly opened it up. He stared blankly at it.

"It's called fish and chips," Hermione explained. "I saw you opening the gate and sitting on the bench. I quickly dashed around the corner and saw a fish and chips shop," she explained. "It's muggle food." she added. Ron stabbed his fork in the fish roughly and took a small bite out of it.

_This isn't so bad..._ Ron carried on eating just as Hermione started hers. Suddenly, an urgent thought came to his head.

"Where's Rose?" Hermione turned to him.

"She's with my parents. She's staying the night." Hermione said and then took a bite of out her chip. Ron slowly nodded and carried on eating. Soon, he was finished and paitently waited for Hermione to do as well. She was finished after a few minutes and put their paper bags in a near by bin. She came back and digged her hands in the bag and found two cans. She held one out for Ron. He gently took it and his finger tips brushed against her fingers. They turned a little pink so Ron decided to put his focus on the can. The can was ice-cold with a deep red colour on it and silver writing which said _Coca Cola_.

"It's a muggle drink," Hermione said quietly. "Muggles call it 'Cola' for short." he nodded and stared at the can, not sure how to open it. He saw Hermione pick up the ringlet, pushed it forward and then pushed it back. He mimicked her actions and took a sip of the cola. Soon, he was chugging it all down. He catched Hermione staring at him so he faced her.

"What?" he snapped. She jumped.

"N-Nothing." she turned her head around so she wasn't facing Ron. He sighed. He didn't _mean_ to be nasty, but he really _wasn't_ in the mood.

"Sorry." he said quietly.

"It's alright." they were in silence again. Hermione was taking small sips from her can and Ron was staring at the sky. He was curious and wanted to know why Hermione was here.

"Hermione," she turned to face him. "Why are you here?" she sighed.

"I was worried about you. I cancelled my date with Viktor and I went all over to find you. I saw the note you left for me and I went to Harry and Ginny's straight away, but then they said you had left. Then I checked the Ministry and The Burrow, but then I remembered you telling me about a little park near our flat. I went there straight away and there you were, swinging on a swing." she smiled to herself.

"Why did you push me on the swing?" Ron asked, listening to every word she said.

"I just had a feeling to, like my hands just _had_ to reach out and and do it. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Hermione's voice was barely quiet. Ron nodded.

"I went to Harry and Ginny's and Ginny said she knows what's wrong with you," Hermione gave out a little groan. "Don't worry, she didn't tell me anything, but you _have _to tell me!" Hermione started to get angry.

"I don't _have _to tell you anything!" Suddenly, a loud sound of thunder came from the sky and rain drops started to fall. Soon, the rain drops started pelting down and they were both soaking wet. Hermione was shivering while Ron was just letting the rain fall on him. Another sound of thunder erupted the sky, but they could also hear something else... something like _music_. They craned they're heads to see where the sound was coming from. It was coming from an old cottage near the church. Ron could make out two eldery people dancing to it. Soon, the elderly man had gotten up and turned the music up louder and they started dancing again. Ron started to stare at Hermione.

"Dance with me!" he shouted over another crash of thunder. She turned to him.

"What?" she shouted back.

"You heard! Dance with me!" Hermione shook her head.

"N-No..." Ron wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Please," he started to walk towards her. "Dance with me." Hermione sighed and nodded. He put his hand on her waist and he gripped her hand with his other one. She had put her hand on his shoulder and they started swaying to the music. After a while, Ron had let Hermione do a little twirl and she giggled. She stared up at his amazing blue eyes, just thinking about nothing else. She had slipped her hand off his shoulder and pushed his wet fringe out of his face and then put her hand back on his shoulder. He smiled and they started swaying to the music again. Once they were swaying, Ron decided to take a good look at her. She had her bushy hair stuck to her face, her chocolaty brown eyes were shining and her skin was wet, but he could tell it would be smooth as silk if it was dry. Suddenly, the song was over and lightning had joined the thunder. They stayed in the position for a few minutes until Hermione sneezed.

"We're gonna catch a cold if we stay out here any longer!" Ron had gripped Hermione's waist and apparated back to their flat. They were in the landing and Hermione kept sneezing. He led her to the living room and made her sit in front of the fire. She sniffed. He quickly dashed into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for her.

"What about you?" she asked as she was taking the mug off his hands. He shrugged.

"I'm alright." she said thanks and he sat with her in front of the fire. They sighed and stared at the fire dancing merrily into the hearth.

"Did you enjoy the dance?" Ron asked. She turned to him with a small smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes I did." he smiled to himself happily and continued to stare at the fire. He could hear Hermione gulping down her hot chocolate, but he didn't mind. As long as he was with her...

"When is Rose coming home?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow. I _really_ miss her when she's not with me. It feels the one out of two parts of me has gone missing!" she said sadly. Ron craned his head to face her.

"What's the second one?"

"Second what?"

"The one out of two parts that were missing from you. What's the second one?" Hermione turned red.

"Oh, oh, that..." she trailed off before saying, "It's private." he nodded, deciding there shouldn't be an argument and he shouldn't get involved with his _best friend's_ business.

Hermione sneezed again. "Urgh," she said, "Sorry."

"I think we should get you out of those wet clo-" he realized what he was saying and turned a deep red. Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, Ron. I know what you mean." she stood up. "What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked, standing up as well.

"You need to have a wash too." she stated simply. Ron shook his head and then casted a cleaning and drying charm on themselves. "Oh why didn't I think of that?" Hermione groaned and Ron laughed. They sat down on the couch and relaxed into it.

"What did Viktor do when you told him you weren't going to you're er... date?" Ron asked steadily.

"He just said that we would have to go out some other time." Hermione said, staring at the dancing fire.

"Oh." he said and didn't say anything else until...

"I have to go to work tomorrow!" he exclaimed. Hermione, who was startled, turned to him.

"So do I!" she frowned. "I'll just get you're or my mum to look af-"

"No," Ron cutted in, "That wouldn't be fair. I'll take her with me, I'm sure she'd love it. And besides," he put his hand up to stop Hermione protesting, "I've only got paperwork to do. I'm not going on a mission or anything." she bit her lip.

"I don't know, Ron. It would feel like I'm giving you too much hassle."

"Nonsense. I'm sure Rose would love it." Hermione nodded after a while and Ron smiled.

"She'll be in safe hands." he implied happily and she nodded and then gave out a huge yawn. "Tired?" she nodded. Ron picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"Ron, put me down!" she squirmed, but Ron kept a firm hold of her. They reached their bedroom and he sat down on the bed, Hermione still in his arms, and pushed back the covers and laid Hermione down gently, as if she was some sort of baby. She gave him a sleepy smile and fell asleep soon afterwards. Ron stroked her cheek with his thumb and tucked a loose strands of curls behind her ear. He kissed her cheek and then snuggled in with her. He fell asleep soon afterwards as well.

--

Hermione stirred for a bit and then snapped her eyes open. She was face-to-face with a Ronald Weasley (who was sleeping and snoring lightly.) She smiled at his features, watching his chest rise. She lightly touched his face and stroked the smooth skin on his cheek with her thumb. Ron's eyes fluttered open and smiled sleepily at Hermione.

"Hey." she whispered and stopped stroking his cheek.

"Hey." he whispered back. "Um... why are we whispering?" Hermione let out a small laugh.

"I don't know really... maybe it's because it's so quiet?" she answered suggestivly. Ron nodded and started to get up. He realized that they were in the same clothes they were wearing last night. He dashed into the bathroom and came out a while later. Hermione saw that Ron was shaved and he was wearing nothing, but a towel, but that just covered below his hips. He bent down to get some socks from the draw from the other side of the room. Hermione could see a good view of his back side and she blushed and turned her head away. It felt _very_ hot in their room...

Once Ron had gotten everything he needed he went back into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out, fully clothed and refreshed.

"I'll go and make breakfast." he said harshly and stormed out of the room. Hermione sat up straight away, confused about what's happened. She got her clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower and dressed herself. She was in her work robes because she had to go to work. They were a shiny brown with a mixture of gold. Once she was ready she went downstairs to see Ron making breakfast. He was making bacon, fried eggs and sausages. Her eyes drifted to the table and it was already set with muesli and cereal. She decided to ignore Ron and sat down to have some museli. She poured it in the bowl that was already set out and then poured in the milk that was in a glass jug. She took a bite out of it just as Ron sat down, shovelling food in his mouth. They sat in silence apart from the sound of the cultinary touching the bowl and plate. Hermione eyed Ron while he wasn't looking. His hair was ruffled, his eyes went darker than before and he was wearing shiny blue robes with a mixture of black. He looked up from his plate and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. She blushed and turned back to her museli (which was hardly touched.)

"I'm going to go and get Rose," Ron said, pushing his chair back as he was.

"I'll come with you! We can go to work together." Hermione smiled, but Ron just gave a nod. She went extremely angry.

_Be calm, Hermione. Be calm_ Hermione tried to reassure herself. "Side along apparation?" he nodded again and Hermione grabbed his arm. With the wave of Ron's wand, they ended up at the Grangers doorstep. Ron rapped the door three times with the golden knocker which was in the shape of a lion.

"Hey," Ron said, "Isn't that the Gryffindor lion?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I got my parents to get a designer who designs doors and I sketched the lion, coloured it in and he did it all," she explained.

"How long have you had it?" Ron asked, trailing his finger along the lion's ears.

"Since first ye-" she was cut off by the sound of someone opening the door. Ron stepped back and he saw Mrs. Granger carrying Rose.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting you until ton- Oh, Ron! How lovely to see you again." Mrs. Granger said as she was shaking his hand. "What brings you here?"

"Well I- I mean _we_ decided that Rose comes to work with me." Rose squealed happily, but Mrs. Granger _was_ not happy at all.

"Take a two year old to work with you?" she shouted. "You have to go on missions and fight evil people. Hermione's already told me about this! The answer is _no_." she was about to shut the door, but Ron held it open with his foot. Hermione had a right mind to shout at her mother and tell her that Rose was _her_ daughter.

"I'm not going on any missions," he said calmly. "I'm doing paperwork all day. If there was any missions then I wouldn't bring Rose with m-"

"What if there was a mission at the last minute?" Mrs. Granger asked suspiciously.

"Then I wouldn't do i-"

"But you could get fired!"

"Will you just let Ron finish his sentence?" Hermione snapped. Mrs. Granger stayed quiet. She realized a few people were staring at them while they were walking down the street.

"Wait here," Mrs. Granger passed Rose to Ron and she disappeared. She came back in a flash.

"These are Rose's things. Her diapers, milk, toys, food, pacifier..." she explained. "Will she come back once you've finished work?"

"Err," Ron looked at Hermione, who looked at her mother.

"No. Rose will be staying with us." her mother nodded. "W-Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's asleep sweetheart." she smiled at Ron and Hermione dreamily and then waved goodbye and closed the door. Ron and Hermione stared at each other and then the door.

"Love..." Hermione muttered and then turned to Rose. "Hi, sweetheart." she kissed her cheek and then they set off down the street.

"Would you like to walk?" Hermione asked. "Because it's such a beautiful day," she had a point there. The sun was out and the sky was a clear blue. The man next to her nodded and they walked to the Ministry. On they're way there they saw Viktor.

"Viktor!" Hermione called. Viktor turned round in a flash and sped towards Hermione.

"Hello, Herm-own-ninny," he said, kissing her lips. Ron caught Rose's eye and did a look of disgust which made her giggle.

"Erm, I'll just go now... bye!" Ron escaped from the 'happy' couple quickly and walked straight into the building. He expected the place to be full with people rushing down the corridor, but there were hardly any people at all. He glanced at a clock near by and it showed it was 7:30am. He didn't start until nine. He heard footsteps behind him and he saw Hermione walk it.

"We're early." Ron stated as she came up to him. She looked red in the face and flushed. "What's the matter?" She shook her head and changed the subject.

"Being early is good. I don't start until 9:00. Anyway," her normal colour risened to her cheeks, "I've got to go. A whole lot of paperwork and cases to figure out!" she kissed Rose's cheek and gave a wave to Ron and stepped into a elevator.

"Women." Ron muttered and walked down to the Auror Department. A few people were already there and they cocked their heads to see who entered the building. They all saw Ron with a baby.

"Aww!" a few women aurors came up to him and saw Rose. "Who's a pretty girl? She must get it off her Dad!" they all flashed Ron a smile and he suddenly became embarassed.

"Er, excuse me." Ron mumbled, moving past them. He dashed into his office. He sat down on his seat and put Rose's bag to the side of it. He saw a small pile of paperwork on his desk. He opened Rose's bag and got out a few toys.

"Do you mind playing with you're toys while daddy does work?" Rose shook her head, grabbed the toys and bounced off Ron's lap. She rushed over to the small couch that was in Ron's office and climbed onto it. She started playing with her toys once she was settled. Ron smiled and then went to his paperwork. He took the first file and opened it up. He was trying to concentrate, but his mind wandered to Hermione. Why was she so flushed this morning? Did Viktor upset her? Did she have a fiight with him or something? He shook his head and decided to concentrate. He should forget about Hermione. She's moved on... why can't he? Ron only had one more file to do. He was about to reach for it until he felt something or _someone_ tugging on his work robes. He looked down and saw his daughter.

"What's up, sweetheart?" he sat her on his lap.

"I'm tired," she yawned. "Milk..." she settled into Ron's arms. Ron had a confused face on him until he realized what she meant. He gently cradled Rose as he got out her bottle of milk. He passed it to her and he was about to hold it, but she could do it herself. She stared up at him with her shiny blue eyes and then fell asleep afterwards. He stroked his long, curly hair and then took her over the couch. He conjoured a pillow and put it on the couch. He settled her and then conjoured up a blanket. He tucked her in and once he was satisfied he kissed her cheeks and went back to his desk. He saw Rose already sprawled out on the couch. He chuckled to himself and then did the last file. He was a lot quicker then last time all because of his daughter.

One hour later, Ron was done and he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he said, loud enough for the person to hear, but quiet enough to let Rose still sleep. Hermione entered the room.

"Hi." Ron got up and walked to Hermione. "You alright?" she nodded.

"Where's Rose?" she asked, looking around the room. She saw her daughter sleeping peacefully on the couch. She turned back to Ron. "Want me to take her?"

"Not really, but you can if you want..." he asked, doing a pout.

"Okay, okay, I _won't _take her," there was silence between them. Suddenly, a cry was heard and they snapped their heads to the couch. Rose had woken up. Ron walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hello, sweetheart," Ron said, kissing her cheeks. "There's mummy!" at the sound of this, Rose's head snapped up and she smiled at her mum. The red-headed man passed the little girl to Hermione. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. Ron glanced at the grand father clock in the room.

"It's 12:30pm already?" he said and Hermione nodded. "How time flies when ya having fun. Anyway, wanna go for some lunch?" she nodded again. Ron went to his desk and grabbed the bag, stuffed all Rose's toys in it and then held the door open for Hermione.

"Thank you." she sounded confused and stepped outside. They walked down to the canteen where there was a lot of witches and wizards already. Hermione put Rose on her hip and she grabbed a tray. They moved down the line slowly. Finally, they reached the bar and ordered their food. Ron had gotten a scrambled egg with chips and for dessert a cherry cheese cake. Hermione just ordered porridge with cinnamon and a small slice of chocolate cake. Once they were at the till, Ron said he was paying for Hermione.

"Ron, I can manage for myself. Thanks, but no th-" she realized Ron had already paid for hers and his and he went off to a four seater table. Hermione reached the table and sat down opposite him. "You didn't have to do that!" she said angrily.

"But I wanted to." Ron said, clearly amused. Hermione stopped pressing onto the matter; what's done is done. Hermione passed Rose to Ron and Ron started feeding her while he was feeding himself. People who went by stopped for a few minutes to admire Rose, but they left soon after. After a while another person came to their table.

"Hey guys." they snapped their heads up to see who it was.

"Harry," Ron grinned. "Come sit, mate!" Harry slipped in the seat next to Ron.

"Bloody stalkers," Harry grumbled, but then perked up when he saw Rose. "Does Duggo know he's here?"

"Shit!" Ron exclaimed out lout, earning a few looks from other people. Duggo was his and Harry's boss. He was strict and he didn't like his workers doing or bringing things in without his permission.

"Ron, don't swear." Hermione hissed, but Ron ignored her.

"I'm sure he'll accept when he sees Rose, and if not then I'll just show him the paperwork I fin-"

"Weasley!" bellowed a man's voice. Ron jumped and Harry laughed. "Who's this then?" Ron looked up and saw Duggo in front of him.

"Er..." he looked at Hermione, who had a helpless expression on his face. "M-My daughter."

"You're daughter, ey?" Duggo eyed the two year old, like he was some sort of paedofile. Ron protectively covered her arms around her small body. "Why didn't you ask _me _if she could stay?"

"I forgot." Ron replied, taking a bite out of his cherry cheesecake.

"You _forgot_?" Duggo gave out a shrill laugh. "You're the best Auror we have here, and you _forgot_?" Harry gave a small cough. "Oh, yeah, you as well, Harry. You're the best," Harry had a satisfied grin on his face and ate his bacon sandwhich. "Ron, I'll let you off next time, but if you bring her in aga-"

"_Her_ has a name," Ron replied cooly.

"I don't even know her name!"

"It's Rose." he replied calmly.

"Yes, yes, whatever, but if you bring her here again without my permission then there will be action _involved_! Harry, ma'am, Rose." and he stalked off.

"Ruddy bas-" Ron started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Ron," Hermione snapped at him. "Rose likes to repeat what other people say, so watch what you say around her, alright?" Ron glanced at Ron who was laughing into his sandwhich and then turned back to Hermione and nodded. They sat in silence, apart from the sound of chewing.

"How's James and Al?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry and Ron were extremely glad Hermione broke the silence.

"Oh, they're great. Did you know Ginny's leaving the Holy Harpies?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione gaped at Harry.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"She said she's not been spending enough time with me and the kids, but she's been offered a job at the _The Prophet_ and the _Daily Prophet_. Apparently, McGonagall handed in her story about Quidditch back in Hogwarts and they want her to write about the Holy Harpies and other Quidditch teams." Harry had a small smile on his face.

"That's fantastic!" Hermione squealed happily. "Isn't it, Ron?"

"Yeah. Tell her I said congratulations, mate." Ron finished his food and Rose finished hers. He packed her stuff away and started to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"What has it got to do with you?" Ron snapped at her and the last thing Ron saw was Hermione's mouth hanging open with tears in her eyes before he apparated to his office.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I WANT REVIEWS!! Anyway, why is Ron being so on and off with Hermione today and what did Viktor want with Hermione earlier? Find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blackmail

Hermione looked at her lap as she cried. She felt embarassed as people were staring at her. Harry rushed to her side and she automatically dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Shh. I'm sure he didn't mean to snap at you," Harry felt angry at Ron because he had upset the closest thing he had to a sister.

"But that's the point, Harry; he did!" she sniffed and sobbed uncontrollably. Harry realized Ron left Rose's stuff behind so he grabbed her bag and gripped Hermione's arm and apparated outside his office door. Hermione realized she was in the Auror department and then discovered something else...

"You have an office next to Ron's?" Harry nodded as he fumbled with his keys.

"No, no, no... ah here it is!" Harry unlocked his office door and led Hermione over to his leather couch. He closed the door behind him and went over to his kettle.

"Why not just apparate into you're office?" Hermione asked.

"I put charms around it if people try to break in or try to sneak around, so I doubt the charm would just let _me _in _my_ office." she nodded. Harry walked over to her with two teas in his hands. "Here."

"Thank you." she drank her tea down, just as Harry was sipping his. She started to cry again.

"Shh," Harry put his mug down and hugged her tightly. She cried in his shoulder.

"He just has to be a _prat_, doesn't he?" Hermione sniffed. Harry gave her a small smile. "He's been like this ever since we woke up." she sighed.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, he's nice, nasty, nice and then nasty all over _again_! What's his problem?" Hermione huffed.

"Must be testosterone." Harry mumbled into his tea. Hermione pushed him as Harry laughed into his hot drink.

"It's not funny, Harry!" she felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. "Anyway," she tried to change the subject. "Do you know _why_ Ron is being like _this_?"

"Nope. Anyways, how's you and Viktor?" Hermione blushed at his question. "What?"

"N-Nothing." she cocked her head to the side.

"Hermione..."

"Today he came round to the Ministry and Ron and Rose were with me. Ron left and then Viktor asked if I-I wanted to m-move in with h-him," she explained quickly and blushed harder than before.

"That's not so ba..."

"Yes it is! I said no because I want to wait after the wedding, but he just had to cause a _scene_! I stormed back inside and saw Ron and then he took Rose to his office and I went to mine." she finished.

"Hermione," Harry croaked. "Does Ron know abo-"

"No," she cut in sharply. "Why? You haven't told him have you?" she started to panic.

"Of course not! Ginny said she knows, but she didn't tell him anything and she didn't tell him that I knew as well. He'll get angry and beat Viktor to a pulp if he knew! You shouldn't let Viktor treat you like th-"

"Harry, he drinks too much. It's the drink's fau-"

"And he also takes drugs!"

"He's a Quidditch star. What d'you expect?"

"I'm a hero. D'you see me taking drugs?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, because I wouldn't expect you doing stuff like that!"

"And what about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"D'you see him taking drugs? He's the best Auror we've got here!"

"Ron _despises_ things like that. Viktor can do what he pleases."

"So _abusing_ you is what he pleases? Taking drugs is what he pleases? Drinking is what he pleases? Hermione, you used to be strong. Viktor'll lock you away for the rest of yours and Rose's lives!" just then the door opened and Ron entered with Rose on his hip.

"Err, am I interupting something?" he asked, looking back and forth at Harry and Hermione.

"No," Hermione said as she was standing up. "You forgot Rose's bag." she shoved the bag into his chest and stormed out of the room.

"So, um," Harry coughed. "Why are you here?"

"I just came to see if you had Rose's bag. I'll, er, I'll just go now." he disappeared before Harry could say another word. He walked back to his office and set Rose down on the couch. He started to breathe heavily.

_Viktor. Abusing. Hermione._ He heard _everything_ through Harry's door. _Put a silencing charm up next time_._ And Viktor drinks and takes drugs?! Hermione needs to be saved by that sc..._ his thoughts were cut off when his boss came through the door. He stood up immediately and Rose looked curious.

"You finished the paperwork yet, Weasley?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Hold on..." Ron hastily walked over to his desk, picked up the files and handed them to his boss.

"Thanks." and he left the room. Ron sighed and sat down.

_Wait, this is what Ginny must've been hiding and Harry wasn't telling me anything. Hermione getting abused my Viktor! I wonder if Helena knows. If Harry knows, why can't I? Just because I'll lose my __temper__. I'm suprised Harry hasn't. Hermione's the only closest thing as his sister. Wouldn't he __protect__ her? Well, Hermione can twist his arm, but she can't twist mine!_ Just then the bell went (which meant everyone had to get back to work.) Ron's boss Duggo entered his room again and he stood up again.

"You have the day off, Weasley," he stated simply.

"Er, why?"

"'Cos you finished all you're work for today. We have no missions so you are free to spend you're time doing what you want. G'day." he left and Ron collapsed onto the couch.

"Daddy," Rose called. Ron stared at her.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go see Mummy if you have the day off? I'm sure she'll just have paperwork." she said, matter-of-factly. Ron chuckled to himself.

"Your a lot like you're mother. She's brought you up well!"

"Oh, grandma's and grandpa's helped as well!" Rose jumped off the couch. "Come on!" Ron grabbed her bag and held clasped her hand in his. He opened the door and then locked it. He casted a few charms on it just in case if anyone wanted to break in. They set off in the corridor. The red-headed man looked for the signs to the Department of Law Enforcement.

"Over here!" little Rose squealed. Ron walked to where Rose was pointing and they set off down the corridor. They stopped until they saw a door saying, '_**Miss. Hermione Granger's office. Department of Law Enforcement**_.' Ron knocked on the door.

"C-Come in!" he heard Hermione say. Was it him or did he hear a sob? He entered the room and saw Hermione at her large desk.

"R-Ron!" she said, sniffing. "W-What are you doing here? Aren't you s-supposed to be working?"

"Finished early because I did all my paperwork. Rose decided to come and see you." Hermione looked more upset than before.

_So he only came because __Rose__ said so! Not that it's a bad thing my daughter wants to come and see me of course..._

"So you didn't want to come and see you're best friend then?" she asked nastily.

"Something else was on my mind. The world doesn't _revolve_ around Hermione Granger!" they stared at each other angrily. Ron slammed the door and sat in one of the chairs that was behind her desk.

"Ron," she sighed angrily. "I have to get my work do-"

"It's not like I'm trying to sha- er, get _intimate_ with you or anything?" she blushed when he winked at her and then she bent her head down and scribbled furiously at her work. Soon, the door opened and Hermione's boss entered.

"Hermione, you're up for the Blanchers case- oh, who's this?" she said as she saw Ron. Ron saw that Hermione's boss have long, blonde shiny hair that went up to her hips and she was as tall as Ron is and that she was wearing shiny emerald robes with gold. She flashed him a smile, showing her perfect, white teeth.

"This is my best friend, Ron Wea-"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" her boss asked, fully entering the room as she was staring at Ron. Hermione sighed and forced a smile.

"Ron, this is my boss, Ophelia Laws. Ophelia, this is my best friend, Ron Weasley." Ophelia held out her hand and Ron reluctantly shook it. He swallowed his chuckle when he heard her second name. _That must be why she became a lawyer then._

"Nice to meet you," he lied. Ophelia spotted the little girl who was staring at her with her big blue eyes.

"Who's this then?" Ophelia pointed at Rose.

"My daughter." Ron and Hermione said at the same time. They blushed.

"Er, we are Rose's parents." Hermione said confidently. Ophelia bent down and whispered in Ron's ear,

"You slept with _her_ and now you have a _kid_ with _her_? I'm suprised the kid hasn't turned out ugly like _her_!" Ron's temper began to rise.

"Is it alright if you leave now?" Ophelia smirked and nodded.

"Here's my card, call me." she said in a husky tone and then left Hermione's office. Hermione slammed the door and marched back to her desk.

"I heard what _she _said," Hermione said angrily. "I HATE MY BLOODY BOSS! And now she's gotten me to curse, and even in front of my own daughter! I mean, what's so wrong if you _slept_ with _me_? Am I _that_ revolting?" she rambled on.

"No, of course you're not! She must think she's prettier than everyone else. Just don't worry about her." Ron ripped up Ophelia's card and threw it in the fireplace that Hermione had in the office.

"Wise choice," Hermione mumbled, but then said more loudly, "Did she just say I'm up for the Blanchers case?" she looked at the clock. "OH MY GOD, I HAD TO BE THERE FIVE MINUTES AGO!" she screamed as she grabbed her suitcase. "Keep Rose away from the fire!" and then she disapperated with a _pop_! Ron sighed.

"Mental, you're mother is, Rose." Rose gave him a smile and she went back to playing with her toys. Ron sighed and looked around the room. Hermione's office was decorated in deep shades of brown and gold. Her robes blended in with them perfectly. His thoughts went back to earlier - Harry talking with Hermione about Viktor. How could Hermione tell Harry and not him? Surely Harry would hurt Viktor, wouldn't he? Well, whatever Harry's doing, he's certainly not beating _Vicky _up. Just then the door burst opened and it entered a furious looking Hermione. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She sat in her comfy seat and leaned back in it.

"That was fast." Ron said. Hermione snapped her head up.

"Stupid, _Ophelia_," she emphisized her bosses name in pure hatred, "she had gotten someone else to go. I swear I feel like thrott-" she stopped in mid-sentence and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked worridly.

"S-She knows Viktor and we told Viktor that you're not the dad, but I said we're Rose's parents to Ophelia," their faces paled immediately. "What are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know..." he trailed off, thinking.

"I'll be right back!" Hermione said after a while. She stood up and stepped out of her office, leaving a confused Ron behind. She spotted Ophelia -how she hated that name- flirting with some men lawyers. Hermione casually walked over to her with a smile on her face.

"Hey, miss," Hermione said, using the name _Ophelia_ liked, "Can I have a word?" Ophelia reluctantly accepted and they walked into her office. Her office had emerald green wallpaper with gold in it and her leathered chair behind her desk was a dark green, while her desk was the colour of a tree trunk. (**A/N: Technically, the colour of the workers robes, the colour of the wallpaper and some different shades of the colour; e.g. Pink. You would get different shades of pink to blend into you're office and robes.**)

"You wanted to talk," Ophelia said as she was looking at her nails. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Y-Yes. I was wondering if you could not tell Viktor that Ron is Rose's d-dad." Ophelia snapped her head up.

"What do you mean that you don't want me to tell Viktor that Ron is Rose's _dad_?" she asked, giving Hermione her undivided attention.

"W-Well," she stuttered. "H-He doesn't know... and I'd like it to stay t-that way."

"But why?" Ophelia asked.

"Because I haven't told him and I _do not_ want him to _find out_! Please, please don't tell Viktor about Ron and Rose!" Hermione begged her and Ophelia smirked. "W-Wait. I know that smirk. It's when you _want_ something or someone off _me_,"

"I promise not to say _anything_ to Viktor if..." Ophelia paused, giving time for Hermione to beg.

"What?" Hermione begged.

"If you tell Ron to go on a date with me." Hermione's mouth opened and closed.

"B-But, you can't _make_ _me_ _make him_ to go out with you. That's his own choice!" Ophelia started to pick up her the reciever on the telephone she has in her office.

"Then I guess a little chat with Viktor wouldn't hurt," she was about to dial his number in, but Hermione stopped her.

"No, wait! Okay, okay," she sighed. "I'll get Ron to go on a date with you, just as long as you don't talk to Viktor about this. Deal?" Hermione sticked out her trembling hand which Ophelia firmly shook.

"Deal. I will give you _five days_ to pursuade Ron to go on a date with me and if I don't hear anything off you, then you're secret gets revealed." Hermione nodded and left the room. She sighed and walked back to her office. She saw Rose having a nap on her couch and she sat down next to her sleeping body, stroking her hair.

"How'd it go?" Ron's voice startled Hermione.

"Jesus, Ron!" Hermione screamed as she clutched her chest.

"Sorry," he gave her his famous lop-sided grin that he would always show if they had a fight to make her shut up and forgive him.

"She said that she wouldn't tell him if you went out on a date with her. I have five days to _pursade_ you and if she doesn't hear anything off me then you'll get revealed," she explained hastily. "_Please_, Ron. Just-Just go out on a date with her. _Please_."

"Okay, I will, but don't you think she'll blackmail you more and more if you keep on letting her? Why not just tell Viktor the _truth_?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because-Because," she _couldn't_ tell him that if she told Viktor about Ron then Viktor would _abuse_ her and it's not the drinks and drugs that do it either. Ron knew what was wrong because he overheard her conversation with Harry earlier.

"Well?" he urged on.

"Because he'll get angry and storm off and then there won't be a wedding!" Ron nodded, not believing a word she said.

_Does she even __want__ this wedding?_ Ron thought to himself. The bell rang again and Hermione checked her clock.

"It's 5:30 already!" Hermione said as she was standing up. She packed all her stuff away and grabbed her suitcase. "I'll go tell her that you will go on that date with her." Ron nodded and picked Rose up and started to cradle her in his arms. Hermione packed up Rose's stuff as well and passed the bag to Ron. He slipped it over his shoulder as they stepped outside. Hermione locked her door and put a few charms on it, as did everyone else in the department. Hermione saw Ophelia and told Ron to stay here. She walked over to Ophelia.

"Well?" Ophelia asked and Hermione nodded. "Excellent. Tell him to meet me at mine at 8:00pm tomorrow," she handed Hermione her card. "Just in case he lost my other one. Good job at pursuading him Hermione." and Ophelia walked off. Hermione raised an eyebrow and gripped the card that Ophelia handed her tightly.

_Does she even know __how__ I pursuaded Ron?_ Hermione walked back to Ron and handed him the now-crumpled card.

"She gave me a spare one just in case you lost her other one and she said to pick her up at eight tomorrow." Ron pocketed the card and they walked out of the Ministry. Hermione gripped Ron's arm and they apparated outside of their flat. Hermione fumbled with the keys, but soon opened the door and found Viktor sitting on the couch watching T.V..

"Viktor?" Hermione asked as she set her suitcase down. "What are you doing here?" Viktor glanced at Hermione to Ron to Rose and then back to Hermione.

"I vondered if you vould like to go out to dinner tomorrow night," Viktor said as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"S-Sure. What time?" Hermione decided to accept because she had to make up for missing him last night and Viktor doesn't like it when she says no to him.

"I vill pick you up at eight tomorrow. Do you mind if I stay?" Hermione shook her head and Viktor led them to the couch. He kissed the top and snuggled up to her and went back to watching the Quidditch. Holy Harpies vs. The Chudley Cannons. Hermione glanced at Ron who looked very red in the face. He set Rose's bag down with a _thump_ and it made Rose wake up.

"Mummy?" she called out. Hermione jumped up and took Rose out of Ron's arms.

"Hello, sweetheart. Viktor's come to visit!" Hermione said as sat back down on the couch with Rose on her lap. Rose was saying hello to Viktor, but Viktor wasn't paying attention (which annoyed Ron.)

"These Chudley Cannons are stupid," Viktor grumbled.

"No they're not!" Ron protested. "They're a good team. They've just got a sh- stupid manager!" Ron remembered that Rose was in the room and he didn't want _his daughter_ repeating words she shouldn't. Viktor raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Don't make excuses vor them!" Viktor said. "They're shit. End of!"

"Viktor!" Hermione squealed as she covered Rose's ears. "Will you control you're swearing?" Viktor grumbled and then turned back to Ron.

"They're Keeper can't even save _one _goal!" Viktor said.

"I'm telling you; it's the managers fault! He doesn't make good strateg-" but then he saw a flash of red hair on the screen. "Hey, is that Ginny on _T.V.?_" Ron asked, shocked. Hermioned turned her to see.

"Yes it is!" she gasped. The commenter started to say that the woman who had the Quaffle in her hand was Ginny Potter and this was her last ever game today since she is moving jobs. "So Harry _was_ telling the truth!"

"You didn't believe him?" asked Ron.

"Yes, of course I did. I was just going to ask Ginny earlier, but it doesn't matter n- GO ON GINNY!" Ron, Viktor and Rose jumped at Hermione's screaming. "What?" she asked as they all stared. "She was dodging people the players to put the Quaffle in!"

"You've never had a passion for Quidditch though," Ron laughed.

"But this is you're sis-" she was cut off by the Holy Harpies cheering as Ginny scored the Quaffle in. Then the seeker, called Jack Tyson, had just caught the snitch. Ron and Hermione started to cheer and he went up to her, picked her up and swung her round and round until he set her down. They could see he Holy Harpies running to Jack and they all hugged each other. Ron let go of Hermione and she blushed. Rose stood up and stretched her arms out to Ron. He smiled and swung her around too, until he was so dizzy, he fell on the couch and sat right next to Hermione. Viktor growled and the trio looked up at him. Viktor casted Hermione a look before he disapparated. Hermione's happy expression fell and she gave out a little gasp and she ran upstairs. Ron and Rose looked at each other and then at the doorway.

**A/N: OK, so how was **_**this**_** chapter? I bet you're all wanting to know **_**why**_** Ron was on and off with Hermione. I might - I MIGHT - explain in the next chapter. Why was Hermione scared when Viktor casted her a 'look'? You also MIGHT find out in Chapter 7! REVIEWS PLEASE! (By the way, tell me what you think about Ophelia. Don't you think she's such a bitch for blackmailing Hermione to get closer to Ron? I do!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Abusement

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I hope I didn't keep you hanging for too long! Enjoy!

Ron and Rose sat in silence. They were confused about why Hermione stormed out of the room. Viktor gave her a look before he disapparated and Hermione just... ran. Ron hated that bastard for what he was doing to his _love_. He turned to Rose.

"Would you like to go play in your room and I go see what's wrong with mummy?" Rose nodded and then dashed upstairs. Ron waited a few minutes and then walked up the creaky stairs slowly. He stopped in front of the bedroom door and knocked.

"Hermione?" he said quietly as he entered. "Are you alright?" he saw her sitting on the king-sized bed. She looked deep in thought. Ron immediately kicked off his shoes and sat next to her. Hermione turned her head to face him. Ron put his hand on top of hers. He was suprised at how cold her hand was and shrugged off his robes and wrapped them around her shoulders and body.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Ron pulled her close to him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm OK," she replied. They were silent for a few minutes.

"What was that all about downstairs?" Ron asked cautiously. Hermione shook her head. "Herm-"

"Look, just leave it, OK?" Hermione snapped, staring at the mirror in front of her. They had two wardrobes which both had mirrors on and one of them was in front of them. She stared at her and Ron through the mirror and couldn't help but think that they looked good together. Ron caught her stare through the mirror and they held it there. He squeezed her now warm hand. Still holding the gaze, she squeezed back.

"Do you still have those bruises on your legs?" Ron whispered. Hermione nodded. "I'll go buy you more potion if you like,"

"No, it's alright," she said. Ron wanted to protest, but he didn't want Hermione to get angry. They stayed in silence for a while. After what felt like forever, Rose entered the bedroom.

"Hello," she smiled and climbed onto the bed. Ron grabbed her and put her in his lap, stroking her curly and bushy hair. Hermione took Rose's hand and held it. After a few minutes of silence, Ron said,

"How about we all go out for dinner tonight as a family?" Ron said, wishing they were a _family_. Hermione frowned.

"I don't know, Ron... a lot of people know Viktor ever since he moved to England," Ron sighed.

"So that's cancelled then," Hermione gave him an apologetic look. "How about a take-away?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "Fish and chips!" Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, remembering the park incident.

"That's not really a take-away, Rosie. How about... Indian?" Hermione suggested and Ron nodded. Rose nodded as well. "I will go call them now. Shall I invite Harry and Ginny?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen those two in ages, and tell them to bring James an Al!"

"Have you even met them?" Hermione asked.

"I've met James, but Harry went to Auror training with me and he told me Ginny was due with her second child, found out it was a boy and decided to call him Albus Severus," Hermione nodded and then went downstairs. Ron turned to Rose and started to tickle her tummy.

"Stop-please-daddy-stop!" she laughed. He gave her one last tickle and then stopped. Rose sat up and hugged him. "Love you, daddy." she said against his chest. Ron lifted her up and kissed her lips in a family way.

"I love you too, sweetheart." they hugged each other for a while, until Hermione's lovingly sigh came from the doorway. They broke apart and smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

"Dinner will be here in an hour and Harry, Ginny, James and Al will be here in ten minutes!" Hermione said happily. Ron and Rose groaned.

"Does it take that _long_ for a take-away?" they asked together. Hermione laughed and then Ron asked,

"How do you know what we like?"

"Remember, Ron, we had it a couple of times before you left for you're training and Rose had it once and she loved it." and without another word, she set off downstairs with Ron and Rose following behind. They entered the living room and sat around the coffee table with Rose in Ron's lap.

"I'll be missing this place when I move in with Viktor to Bulgaria." Hermione sniffed.

"This place won't be the same without y- wait, what do you mean when _you_ move with Viktor to Bulgaria? Won't you come back and what about Rose?" Ron looked at Hermione, shock written on his face.

"Well... Viktor said Rose can come and visit for Christmas and Easter..." she trailed off uncomfortably.

"You're abandoning _our _daughter for some _marriage_?" Ron asked outraged.

"I'm not abandoning h-" Hermione's bad mood came back.

"That's what it looks like to me! Who will she be staying with then?" Hermione bit her lip.

"I-I haven't told anyone about this yet, but I was hoping... _you_ could look after her?"

"Me?" Ron gasped. "O-Of course I'll look after her, but what about my job and social life and she'll get hardly see you anymore!"

"Well, you could leave her with mine or your parents and I'm sure you'll be able to squeeze it in," Hermione sighed sadly.

_I'm abandoning my daughter because I'm too scared to say no_ she blinked back her tears. "So is that a yes?" Ron nodded. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear as he returned the hug. "I wouldn't want her to be with anyone else," she wanted to kiss all over his face and _body_, but she resisted the urge to do so and reluctantly pulled back.

Rose, who was listening to the conversation carefully, said, "So I'll be living with daddy when you and Vicky get married?" Ron snorted when Rose mentioned Vicky, but he turned it into a cough. Hermione was trying so hard not to smile. She secretly found it amusing when Ron called him Vicky.

_But that was after what he did to me_ she thought angrily.

"Rosie, where did you get the name _Vicky_ from?"

"I just shortened it to Viktor," replied the girl. "So I'll be living with daddy then?" Hermione nodded and Rose started to cry.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," Hermione rushed over to her little girl and hugged her. "You'll be in Bulgaria for Christmas and Easter, but I'll be back in London for you're birthdays and when you leave to go to Hogwarts. You'll always be my little girl." she gave Rose a kiss and hugged her. Rose, over her mother's shoulder, smiled at Ron with tear-stained cheeks and he smiled back. Hermione pulled away and heard someone coming out of the fireplace. They turned around to see Harry and Ginny dusting the soot off of them and their children. As soon as they were done James and Al were screaming for Ron.

"Uncle Ron!" They ran and hugged his legs (He stood up to greet Harry and Ginny). He laughed and patted their heads.

"You've met my beautiful daughter, Rose, I presume," they nodded and they hugged her as well. Rose giggled and Hermione smiled and then turned to Harry and Ginny. She saw Harry's hair ruffled and Ginny trying to flatten her hair.

"Did I interupt something?" Hermione asked in a amused voice. Harry and Ginny stuck their tongues out at her. "What an immature pair you two make!"

"Hey! That's you're brother you are talking to," Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry. "OK, _younger_ brother then." The trio laughed.

"Will somebody help me?!" shouted Ron as he was bombarded with pillows from James, Al and Rose. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to help Ron, but she joined in instead. "Ginny!"

"Sorry, big bro, couldn't resist." and ordered the three toddlers to stop it.

"Can me, James and Al go play in my room?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded and they ran up the stairs.

"Don't do anything incestuous!" Ron shouted once they were at the top. Hermione shoved him as Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Ron!"

"Sorry. I better go set the table. You kids relax." and Ron went into the kitchen. "Drinks anyone?" he called.

"Butterbeer," they all called back.

"So," Ginny said in a whisper, "How's the Viktor situation going?" Ron could hear what they were saying.

"Well, Ron hasn't suspected anything and I want to keep it that way," Hermione whispered back. Ron felt his anger boil.

"Well, I think you should tell him," Harry interjected. "If Ron knew then he would put a stop to this!"

"By being violent?" Hermione shot back sarcastically.

_You've just read my mind_ Ron thought evily. He was planning to murder Viktor for what he did to her. He wanted all this to stop and he wanted Hermione to be his as well. He walked into the living room, holding a tray of three frosty mugs of Butterbeer. He set the tray down on the large glass coffee table. "I'll be back with the plates and cultinary!" He dashed off and then came back a moment later. He put down the plates, knives and forks and then sat down and drank the frosty mug of Butterbeer. "Ah!" he breathed out as warmth took over his body.

"Excited about marriage, Hermy?" Harry asked sweetly and Hermione gave him a glare.

"Yes, I am," she replied confidently. Her and Harry had a glaring match and Ginny couldn't take anymore of it.

"Are you going to have a hen night?" she asked. Hermione's gaze turned to hers.

"Oh, er... I don't know, Gin..."

"Oh, come on, Hermione! _Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_," Ginny said in a whiny voice with a puppy dog face. Hermione sighed.

"Fine! But I'm not going to have my hen night the day before my wedding. I'll have such a hangover," Hermione said firmly.

"When then?" the red-haired girl asked.

"Hmm... how about two nights before the wedding?" Hermione said.

"You mean the day before the actual hen night should be on? It's you're hen night, but what about Rose?"

"That's what I mean and she will be with me of course. Harry," Hermione turned to him, "When is Viktor's stag night?"

"Er... I haven't discussed that with him. I'll do it tomorrow, but I presume he'll have it the night before the wedding," Harry replied. Hermione nodded and turned her head to him.

"You're going to be at Viktor's stag night if he has one,"

"W-Why?" Ron asked weekly.

"Because you're the best man. You've got to go to his stag night!"

"I don't have to do anything!" Ron would have said that, but he didn't want to upset Hermione so he simply said, "S-Sure. I'll find out when he's having it tomorrow," they all took sips of their drinks except Ron because he drank his and the set the mug on the table. They were all in silence until Ron broke it. "So how's Teddy then?" Harry and Ginny smiled.

"He's great. He changes his apperance to the person he touches," Harry laughed.

"You mean he can change into a _girl_?!" Ron asked, shocked. Harry and Ginny laughed harder.

"Of course, silly! But not his body parts." Ginny's replied. "So, Hermione, what are the plans when you move in with Viktor?" Hermione gave a paniced glance to Ron.

"Well, er, umm..." she started off uneasily. "Well, m-me and Viktor decided t-to leave Rose be...behind," Harry and Ginny looked at her deeply.

"What d'you mean 'leave her behind'?" Harry asked slowly, trying to process what she was saying.

"She's going to be living with Ron," she said quickly. Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped.

"Y-You're leaving Rose with Ron?" Ginny asked, fuming. Hermione, scared by the younger girl, gulped and nodded. Ginny then turned to Ron. "And you're just going to let her do this, are you?"

"Listen, don't start on me because I love having Rose around. Hell, I would fight for custody if Hermione would never let me see her again!" Ron stated. Hermione started to take deep breaths.

"I thought you'd never give her up, Hermione," Ginny said quietly.

"Viktor and I agreed and now let's just leave it at that!" Hermione snapped. Ron, Harry and Ginny were all glancing at each other, but kept quiet. Soon, the doorbell rang and Hermione stood up to get it, but Ron dashed to the door first.

"Oh, it's _you_," he said at the door to Viktor. "What d'you want?"

"Who is it, Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked to see who it is. She put on a fake smile as she saw who it was. "Oh, hello, Viktor. What brings you here?" she stepped away, but Ron stood firmly on the spot.

"Move," Viktor demanded, but Ron said no. Viktor pushed his way through, banging his shoulder against Ron's. It was the same spot as last time and Ron sucked in a lot of breath.

"Ron, why didn't you just move?" asked Hermione as she touched his shoulder. He glared at her and Rose, James and Al came downstairs.

"Is the food here yet?" asked Al.

"Sorry, kiddo," Ron said weakly, clutching his shoulder. The three kids looked upset and went back upstairs.

"R..." Hermione was about to put a quick spell on his shoulder, but he just walked past and back into the living room, still clutching his shoulder and felt a lot of anger in his body for Viktor being violent to Hermione and hurting his shoulder.

"You alright, ma.." Harry broke off when he saw Viktor. "Oh, hello, Viktor!" Harry felt his anger rise up as well.

"Ron, just let me do a quick spell!" Ron and Hermione were fighting over his shoulder.

"No, just go away!" Hermione slipped her wand back in her pockets, huffed and sat back down around the coffee table. Meanwhile, Viktor was grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny snapped.

"I haff just had a pay vise and I vould like to take Herm-own-ninny out for dinner," Viktor lied, partly telling the truth. He was also happy that he hurt Ron and he and Hermione were arguing. He turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Oh, well, Harry, Ginny and I are having a take-away h-"

"You could mention me as well!" Ron growled and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Here." Hermione finished her sentence.

"That's alvight, I vill join you," Viktor said happily and sat down next to Hermione, kissing her cheek. Ron felt like punching Viktor badly, but he didn't want everyone to get angry at him. He stood up, rubbing his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't want to be in the same room with Viktor _at all_. Harry was wrong about him - he is a Bulgarian git just like Ron said back in fourth year.

"Out." Ron stormed out the room and went upstairs to get his jacket, but he had other ideas too...

He quickly grabbed his jacket and then went into Rose's room and saw Rose, James and Al playing with Rose's toys.

"Hey, kids, wanna go out for a bit?" Ron asked.

"Where?" James asked and stopped playing with Ron's daughter's toys.

"How about that toy shop in Diagon Alley and then we can go to a diner and have pizza and chips and ice-cream instead of the take-away because it won't come until ages!" Ron said. Rose, James and Al looked at each other and then nodded. "Go grab you're coat, Rosie," Rose quickly grabbed her coat which was on her bed and put it on. They all went downstairs and Ron started to put James and Al's coats on for them.

"Where are you going with my kids?" Ginny asked. Harry coughed. "_Our_ kids, then."

"I'm just going to go take them out for a bit. They'll get bored if they stayed up in Rose's room for another half hour. Oh, hang on!" Ron quickly dashed upstairs, grabbed his wallet and wand, pocketed them and then went back downstairs. "Come on then!"

"I never said you could take them," Ginny asked, arms crossed.

Ron sighed. "_Please _may I take James and Al out for a bit?" Hermione was about to ask if he could ask if he could take Rose, but she didn't want Viktor to be suspicious nevertheless.

"Yes, but make sure you're back before the food comes!" Ron nodded and told Rose to hold his hand, Al to hold her hand and James to hold his hand. They did as they were told and he apparated to Diagon Alley.

--

Four hours later, Ron came through the door with Rose, James and Al with a smile on his face. He shut it and then walked into the living room carrying bags and seeing a fuming Ginny, a worried Harry and a angry Hermione and Viktor still smiling happily.

"You said you'd be back before the food comes!" Hermione hissed.

"And?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"AND? AND?" Ginny screamed, making everybody in the room jump. "I THOUGHT YOU AND MY KIDS KIDNAPPED," Harry didn't bother to cough this time. "YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR _FOUR HOURS_. I WAS ABOUT TO GO FIND YOU MYSELF IF IT WASN'T FOR HARRY HOLDING ME AND HERMIONE BACK, TELLING ME YOU'D COME SOON. DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE ALL BEEN?!"

"Mummy, mummy, calm down!" James said, smiling. "We've had such a brill time. Uncle Ron each brought us toy broomsticks, teddy bears, fake wands, sweets and we went to a diner! Oh, and Uncle Ron got his shoulder sorted because we ordered him to go to St. Mungo's and sort it out." Ginny sighed as Harry rubbed her back.

"Don't you _ever_ go away for that long from my kids ever again, Ronald Weasley!"

"Yes, Ginny. Oh, James and Al picked something out for you and Harry. Go on, give the gift to you're mum and dad," James and Al stepped forward with a mug. James handed Harry a _Worlds Best Dad_ mug and he smiled and gave his son a big hug. Al was giving Ginny a _Worlds Best Mum _mug and she cried and hugged him back.

"You don't like you're mug, mummy?" Al asked as Ginny pulled back, sounding hurt.

"No, silly," she laughed. "I _love_ it. These are tears of happiness!"

"Oh, good, because it was Uncle Ron's idea!" Harry and Ginny smiled at Ron.

"Mummy," Rose walked up to her and handed her a box. Hermione glanced at Rose and then Ron and opened the box. She gasped when she saw a gold chain. On the messaging it was done in rubies and it said: _I Love You, Mum!_ Hermione smiled and kissed and hugged Rose.

"Thank you sweetheart," she said as she let go.

"Oh, it's OK. It was all daddy's idea. I wanted to get you something, but I didn't know what and so he picked it out. He said the colours remind him of Gryffindor," Hermione smiled at Ron and then looked back down at Rose. "Let Daddy put the necklace on you!"

"Oh, er..." she looked at Rose's eager face. "Ron, do you mind?" he shook his head and walked over to her. He took the necklace carefully and walked behind Hermione. She lifted her long, bushy, soft hair and Ron quickly chained the necklace around her neck. Hermione was holding a breath and finally let it go when Ron walked away. Viktor's grin disappeared and he was angry. Ron was grinning smugly to himself and saw Harry and Ginny sharing knowing smiles.

"What's wrong, Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"Vhy did Vose call Von 'daddy'?" All the adults face's fell. Rose, James and Al were confused about what's going on.

"Oh, Rose thinks of Ron as a father figure. She likes calling him daddy," Hermione lied hastily.

"I thought he was my dad," Rose inquired, looking confused. Hermione mentally smacked herself, forgetting to remind her daughter not to call Ron daddy around Viktor.

"Do not lie to me, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said in a deadly voice. "Tell me the truth!" Hermione winced as Viktor's voice raised.

"Okay, Viktor, Ron _is_ Rose's dad, but the only reason I didn't tell you is because you'd get angry," she said in one breath. Viktor's face turned from angry to disgust.

"You've slept with _him_?" he asked in disgust, like he tasted something horrible and spat it out straight away. Ron felt angry.

"What's wrong with her sleeping with me?" he asked, trying to sound calm. Harry was warning them not to say stuff like that infront of the kids, but nobody was listening. Viktor sneered and didn't say anything else so Ron decided to say something else.

"I bet she'd rather sleep with me than get abused by _you_!" Harry, Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"V-Vicky hurts mummy?" Rose asked, tears in her eyes. "Mummy, you said you fell!" Ron's eyes turned from her to Hermione.

"So you've lied to our kid then as well?" he asked angrily as tears fell down Hermione's cheeks. Ron didn't know how to control it, but he just lashed out; he punched Viktor and he stumbled back and fell.

"RON!" Harry, Ginny and Hermione shouted, but did nothing to stop him. Rose, James and Al were cheering him on.

"GO UNCLE RON!" "GO, DADDY, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Ron grinned and kicked Viktor in the stomach and he groaned.

"_You-will-never-touch-her-again!_" Ron said between every kick. The adults just stood there, shocked, but soon Harry was cheering in with the kids.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed.

"What? Viktor deserves everything he gets and if Ron can hurt him, why can't I?" Harry tried to walk over, but Ginny held him back.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, but he ignored it. He punched Viktor on his nose, stomach, left eye and lip.

"STOP IT!" Hermione begged, but Viktor kicked Ron and he stumbled back. Ron quickly ran up to him and grabbed Viktor's shirt and threw him across the room and the table landed on Viktor. The plates and glasses that were full of food and firewhisky (**They had firewhisky to calm themselves from worrying about Ron, Rose, James and Al and the take-away came and they ate some of it**) smashed onto him. Hermione and Ginny screamed and ran to pick the table off Viktor. Viktor immediately stood up and got out his wand.

"Cruc-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rose ran and pushed Viktor. Viktor fell over and his wand slipped out of his and. Rose catched it and passed it to Ron. He beamed at Rose's bravery.

Everybody panted heavily. Viktor stood up, grumbling. He turned to Hermione.

"Vhat are you going to do about this?" he asked angrily.

"Well what do you want me to do?" she screamed and sobbed. Viktor started to shout now, a blue vien sticking out of his temple.

"I'M THE ONE YOU ARE MARRYING AND INSTEAD YOU SLEEP WITH THAT POOR VEASLEY!" Hermione cringed at his voice.

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't abuse me and this thing with me and Ron happened two years ago," she said calmly.

"So you dated then?"

"No! I-It just happened with me and h-him..." she gave Ron a sincere look. Ron felt his heart drop and wanted to cry, but he composed himself. "I-I'm sorry, Viktor." Ron felt angry. What did she have to be sorry for excactly? Sleeping with him? Not telling him and Rose to Viktor? Viktor sighed.

"Vell, you told me the truth and ve are still going out at eight tomorrow, aren't ve?" Hermione nodded and he grabbed his wand off Ron, but before Viktor disapparated he told Ron that he wasn't allowed at the wedding and Harry is the best man now. Everybody's mouthes dropped. Immediately, Ron rounded on her, not caring about being invited or not.

"What do you have to be sorry for excactly?" he asked angrily. "Sorry for not telling _Vicky_ about me and Rose? He didn't even apologize that he abused you!"

"Er, James, Al, grab you're things and we'll go. Do you want us to take Rose?" Harry said.

"No, let her stay here," Ron said, his eyes fixed on Hermione's. Harry nodded, even though Ron couldn't see it, and disapparated with Ginny and the kids. Rose sat on the sofa, scared.

"Rose, sweetheart, go to you're room," Ron said without looking at her as well.

"Y-You're not going to hurt her like Vicky did, are you?" Ron moved his gaze over the little girl's. She had tears in her big, blue eyes and she was shaking.

"No, sweetheart," he hugged her tightly. "I would never hurt you're mummy." Rose pulled away and sniffed.

"This is all my fault!" she bursted out. "I was the one who said daddy and..."

"Rose, it's not you're fault," Hermione spoke for the first time. "It was mine for not warning you not to call Ron daddy when Viktor's round," she gave her a hug as well and then told her to go upstairs. Rose nodded and then ran upstairs. Ron slammed the door and put a locking and silencing charm on it.

"So you're going to go back to him, are you? After all he's done to you, Hermione! You used to be strong and now look what's happened to you. Viktor's took you're confidence away from you!" He said.

"I-I love him!" Hermione shot back, trying to believe it was true. "And he loves me!"

"If he loves you then he wouldn't hurt you. And what's all this shit about him taking drugs and drinking heavily?" Ron asked, fuming.

"Don't swear! He's a famous pers-"

"So's Harry and me, but do you see us taking drugs? No!"

"It's Harry and _I_. You and Harry would never take drugs!"

"This isn't the time for correcting me. Besides, neither would you. You're going to be _his wife_ soon, so you'll obviously me a famous person as well. I can see you getting called '_Quidditcher's Wife_'. I bet you'll be taking drugs youself soon! My, my, Hermione, Parvati Patil was right back in sixth year: you do like you're Quidditch players!" he spat. Hermione started to turn a deep red and stepped forward.

"Oh, the same sixth year when you dated Lavender Brown? And I would never take drugs; Viktor's wife or not!"

"Why did you even get _mad_ at _me_ for dating her anyway? Shouldn't you have been happy for me finding a girl?

"Not if the girl's an absolute slag! And the only reason I was mad was because you picked the wrong girl and you were mean to me for no entire reason! You still haven't explained that and I want you to tell me why now!"

"I think you were jealous, and Lavender, a slag?" Ron scoffed, ignoring her demand. "You sure you're not comparing you to her?" Hermione gasped and ran up to him and pounced on him. He fell and she started to punch his chest and Ron was suprised at how strong she was. He was _wrong_: she is _strong_.

_Shame she can't use her muscles against Vicky!_ Ron thought angrily. He looked up at Hermione and saw tears filling her eyes as she punched him. Ron would usually comfort her, but he decided that she should let her anger out. Hermione finally stopped punching Ron and stood up. She dropped onto the couch and cried. Ron sat up and clutched his chest, breathing heavily. His chest was in pain and Hermione was staring at his clutched chest with a worried face.

"Oh, God," she kneeled beside him. She got out her wand and pointed it at his chest. She muttered a spell and Ron's breathing went back to normal and his chest didn't hurt anymore. Ron stared at Hermione who was staring at the floor. He lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione," Hermione collapsed onto him and embraced him.

"I'm sorry for punching you," she cried on his chest and then she lifted her head up. "I can't believe you're not invited to the wedding anymore," she sniffed.

"Oh well," he said, "I didn't really want to go in the first place!" Hermione frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because of the man you're marrying," Ron said as if it was blatanly obvious.

"You're supposed to be happy or me either way!" she fumed.

"Well how can I be when he's abusing you?!" he screamed. Hermione stepped back and shook her head.

"I hate you," she said in a disgusted tone. "You won't let me deal this in my own way, will you?"

"By taking all the kicks and punches and slaps? What a lovely way of dealing this, isn't it?" he said in a saracastic tone.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, standing up.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP, HERMIONE. EVERYDAY THERE ARE WITCHES AND MUGGLE WOMEN WHO ARE EITHER ENGAGED OR MARRIED AND ARE GETTING ABUSED. THE SENSIBLE THING TO DO IS TO RUN AWAY OR TO GET THEM LOCKED UP. YOU," he took a deep breath. "_You _are staying and Viktor's going to dig you into an early grave, is that what you want?" Hermione bit her lip and shook her head as tears came down her cheeks. Ron stood up and wrapped his muscular arms around her, rocking back and forth as she cried. He kissed her head and whispered, "I'll protect you. I'll use everything in my power to get rid of that bastard."

"No. You've done enough damage tonight," she said, muffled against his chest.

"He needed that and yet you still take him back," he said, hurt in his voice. Hermione pulled away and looked at him.

"Why do you sound so hurt?"

"You could hear it in my voice?" she nodded. "W...Well don't you think I have a right to be? My best friend is practically getting murdered!"

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "P-Please can you unlock the door and do a counter-curse for the silence spell?"

"No." Ron said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm.

"Because," Ron walked over to the bags that had his shopping in when he bought some things with Rose and his nephews and went over to a green bag. He got out a package and turned around, showing it to Hermione. "I thought you wanted to get rid of the pain and bruises on you're legs." he had a mischevious glint in his eyes, the one Hermione knew so well back in Hogwarts when he tried to make her do his homework, or sneak into Professor Snape's office so he could get some ingredients for no entire reason whatsoever!

"I-I can't let you," Hermione replied unseasily. She wanted him to touch her so badly, and when he put his finger on her clit, she thought it was amazing because she had never felt that kind of touch in two years. She would have made sound, but she swallowed down her moans and she was upset that he didn't rub her long enough to have an orgasm.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I can do it myself and even you said that best friends don't massage each other," Hermione replied quickly.

"Oh... oh, OK." Ron passed her the package and got out his wand. He performed the counter-curses on the door, grabbed the bags and walked upstairs quickly.

He walked upstairs and saw Rose sitting on the landing. She looked worried and she saw Ron drop the bags and kneel beside her quickly.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he pulled her to his lap and stroked her half bushy and half curly hair. She sobbed into his chest and Ron felt his heart sink. He didn't want his little girl to cry.

"T-This i-is a-a-all my f-f-f-fault!" she wailed softly into his chest. They heard someone running up the stairs and saw it was Hermione. She kneeled in front of Rose and glanced at Ron then back at Rose. She dropped the package Ron gave her and he swiped it quickly.

"Rose, sweetheart, this isn't you're fault!" Hermione tried to reassure her. "Viktor was going to find out one way or another," Rose launched forward and hugged her mother.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione sighed deeply and carried on hugging Rose. Ron was watching the scene and, thinking that this was a daughter-and-mother time going on, he stood up quietly and tried to walk to his and Hermione's bedroom, but was soon caught by Rose.

"Daddy," she lifted her head up, "Where are you going?" Ron turned around and smiled.

"I'm just going to bed sweetheart because I have to get up early for work." he smiled.

"Am I still coming with you?" she asked excitedly.

"Er..." Ron looked at Hermione, "Why don't you go with mummy for once?" He didn't really want her to go with Hermione, but it was only fair Hermione had a turn this time.

"I can't," Rose said sadly, "She has a lot of cases to solve and one time she brought me in, her boss made her go back home for the rest of the day, shouting at mummy saying this wasn't a daycare centre and it was mummy's pay day, but she never paid her!"

"Ophelia did?" Ron gaped.

"Yes," Hermione said sadly, looking like she was about to cry, but quickly composed herself and said, "Right, off to bed you, missy!" Hermione stood up with Rose.

"Can't me, you and daddy camp out in my room tonight? The galaxy and green light and the colours of my room are so relaxing and beautiful," Rose sighed. "Please, mummy!"

Hermione glanced at Ron who smiled and nodded.

"OK then, Rosie. You set up the matress and me and daddy will get changed." Rose nodded and smiled and skipped back off to her bedroom. Hermione walked past Ron and walked into the bedroom and Ron followed after her. He dug into his chest of draws and found a t-shirt and golden silky boxers and two pairs of socks if Hermione or Rose needed they're feet to be warm. He turned around and saw Hermione standing behind him carrying a silky maroon nightdress that Ron presumed it went up just below her thighs and carrying her wand. He put the package in his draw.

"Do you want to get changed in the bathroom first?" Ron asked politely. Hermione nodded and scurried into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Ron sat down on their king-sized bed and looked around. The bedroom was in different shades of green. Emerald green for the duvet and pillows, lime green for the wallpaper and an olive green for picture frames, but the draws and wardrobes were a dark wooded brown. Hermione came out of the bathroom two minutes later and Ron was right: her nightdress just went to her thighs. She told Ron he could go into the bathroom and scurried out of the bedroom door, shutting it behind her. Ron stood up and changed into the bathroom. Once he was done he quickly brushed his teeth and used this mouthwash called _Listerine_ Hermione introduced him to. He cleaned up the sink and then went into Rose's room. He already saw her and Hermione sorting out the bags that Ron and Rose went shopping. Hermione saw Ron and tutted at him.

"A toy broomstick?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Ron smiled and kneeled on the floor with them. He already saw a bed made up on the carpet. It was a large blue mattress and it was covered with a silky blue duvet. Ron smiled and still sorted out the bags.

"Rose, don't eat Chocolate Frogs before you go to bed. You've just brushed you're teeth!" Rose smiled at Hermione with chocolate all over her teeth and Ron snorted, but turned it into a cough when he looked at Hermione's stern face glaring at him.

Soon, they all sorted the boxes and Hermione got Rose's teeth brushed. Ron got up and snuggled into the mattress. He had to admit, it was _very_ comfy. Hermione and Rose came back and she jumped onto the mattress and snuggled in next to Ron. Hermione got in and Rose told her to move closer so we could all hug together. Hermione sighed and moved closer and Ron wrapped arm around Rose and Hermione. A few minutes later, Rose fell asleep and Ron whispered in Hermione's ear,

"This isn't over, the thing between you and Krum. I'm only keeping quiet for now because of Rose." and he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep... and he did ten minutes after, his arm still wrapped around Hermione and Rose.

Hermione sighed and stared at the sleeping figures. Today's events came rushing to her mind. She felt like crying, but she was staying strong for Rose. She looked at Rose and stroked her cheek. She was thinking about what a beautiful thing she created with Ron.

_Ron_ Hermione sighed. The man she _loves_ and it wouldn't go away, even if it tried, because Ron stole her heart, and he never gave it back. She felt angry and jealous that Ron was going out on a date with Ophelia.

_Why did Ron and I even sleep with each other?_ she asked herself. She wanted to touch herself and think about Ron badly, but she knew she couldn't with her love and Rose with her. What would she say if they woke up? She looked up and stared at Rose's ceiling.

"Beautiful." she breathed out as she looked at a comet fly over the sky and galaxy. Tiny stars and planets were there. There was the sun (it doesn't damage you're eyes) and the Earth was spinning around on it's axis. She looked at Rose's digital muggle clock and it was 12:00am.

_I need to get some sleep for work tomorrow_. She sighed and turned out all the lights with her wand and snapped her eyes shut. She fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: OK, so how was this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Will Hermione find out why Ron was in a bad mood with her? (You will in the next chapter, I promise!) How will it go at work and Ron and Hermione's dates? Find out in Chapter 8! BTW, about Ron's speech about women getting abused, I'm not sexist; some men get abused as well, and if you're getting abused and reading this: COME TO YOU'RE SENSES AND RUN AWAY otherwise you will get really hurt :(. (Yes, I know. I'm shit at doing action scenes!) sigh...**


	8. Chapter 8: A Nice Day

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. Today I'm in England for Christmas and I'm enjoying it! It's very different from America. I had to bring my laptop and things all the way over here to see my parents and the rest of my family. I've just had my Christmas dinner so I came on here to make some changes. Confession: this chapter was made in OCTOBER, but I wasn't sure about putting it up, and since I wasn't sure, I've made SIX MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY! Here's the next part. Enjoy! Oh! And just so you know, I was disappointed by the lack of reviews I revieved from my last chapter. What's wrong with you people?! That better have been a faze!!!! Anyways, hopefully, you will end that despicable faze and start reviewing again :D. Merry Christmas! (I know it's late, but it's better late then never right? It's 11:54pm in England now! I need to go to bed. Goodnight)!**

Ron was the first to wake up, but it was in the middle of the night. He rubbed his blurry eyes lazily and waited for them to go back to his normal eyesite. Once that happened, he looked at Hermione tossing and turning and screaming out Ron's name in... ecstasy? His mouth dropped open and felt like it had hit the floor. She was just calling his name out like that night they had together. He glanced quickly at Rose, who was still asleep, and then he looked back at Hermione. He wondered what was happening in her dream...

**Hermione's Dream:**

_..."Ron!" Hermione giggled as he tickled her, "Stop it!"_

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, you're just too god damn irresistible!"__Ron replied innocently, making Hermione shiver in pleasure at the words 'Mrs. Weasley'._

_"Don't swear and take the Lord's name in vain," Hermione slapped him playfully on his shoulder._

_"Ow!" Ron clutched his shoulder and rolled off the couch, as if he was about to die. "I'm hurt!"_

_"Oh, poor, Ronniekins," Hermione jumped off the couch and kneeled beside him, "I'm so sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"_

_"Well..." Ron said, pretending to think, "I think there is," he sat up and leaned in close to Hermione._

_"Oh, and what's that?" Hermione asked, leaning in as well._

_"I think you know," he breathed against her lips before kissing her passionately. Hermione responded enthusiastically and wrapped her legs around Ron's waist as he stood up and pushed her back against the coffee table. He broke the kiss, lifted up her skirt and ripped off her knickers._

_"Ron, just take me!" Hermione pratically screamed and he did just that... after he unbuckled his jeans and kicked off his socks and shoes. He thrusted inside of her just as he threw away his boxers. Hermione moaned in pleasure as Ron thrusted into her again. They found their rhythm together and they soon came. Ron landed on top of his wife and rolled off her, immediately landing on the floor instead. Hermione lazily looked over and giggled, but squealed in suprise instead as Ron grabbed her and she landed on top of him. She gasped as she felt his throbbing erection beneath her._

_"We've only just done it, and you've suddenly gotten hard __again__?!" she exclaimed._

_"Yeah, well, you have a __big__ affect off me," Ron put her onto her back and whispered into her ear, "Good thing Rose and Hugo are at your parents house," and he was about to thrust into her again, only..._

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!" Ron decided to finally wake her up by shaking and hissing at her. Hermione slowly came out of her dream, savouring her precious dream moment.

_Hugo_ she thought to herself _it must be another child of Ron and I's, but I have to admit, it's such a beautiful name_. Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes, but came in contact with blue ones. She blushed, but was thankful Ron couldn't see her reddened cheeks in the dark.

"Why are you blushing?" Ron asked. Hermione gaped.

"You can see me in the dark?"

"Well, we drank a lot of carrot juice back in Auror training to keep us being fit and healthy. I read about it in a fitness book that it helps your eyesite as well," Ron said, matter-of-factly. "So why were you shouting out my name in you're dream?"

"I-I was?" she asked, turning redder than before. "Er, I-I don't know... what else did I say?"

"You said were saying the names Rose and Hugo, and-and that I should take..." he started to blush as well.

"Oh... oh," Hermione said. She didn't know if she could get any redder than she was now.

"So... Hugo," Ron conversated, "That's a nice name. I'd probably call my son that if I had one,"

Hermione nodded. "Me too."

Silence.

"Does Rose have a middle name?"

"What? Oh-oh, yes. It's Hermione." Ron snorted and smiled. "What?"

"I told you back in Hogwarts that if I ever had a daughter I would call her middle name Hermione to show my grattitude to you," Ron beamed at Hermione. "You did it for me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," she was suprised when Ron hugged her.

"Thank you. I know you hate your name because you think it's ugly, but it's not, trust me, it's not. Your name is the most beautiful name I've ever heard."

"Thank you, Ron, and you're welcome," she replied and silently giggled and was caught off gaurd when he kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back and stroked Rose's hair casually. Hermione watched him do that . She was turned on by Ron's kindness. He had always turned her on, no matter what the situation was. Suddenly, she blurted out, "I think she loves you more than me," Ron looked up and gave her a suprised look.

"No she doesn't! You've been with her for two years. Looked after her for two years and educated her for two years. She's really clever you know. I think you've done a good job with her," Ron turned around to look at Rose's clock. "2:45 already?!" Ron stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"I'm going to go get ready for work," he replied, picking up the two pair of socks Hermione and Rose didn't need.

"But that's ages away yet and you've hardly had any sleep!"

"Yeah, but in Auror training we used to get up early to work out and I think it's actually grown on me." he scurried out of the room before she could say anything else. Hermione fell back onto the mattress and sighed.

"By the way," Ron popped his head through the door, "This whole situation with Viktor isn't over and I'm gonna find out what your dream was one way or another." He gave her a smile and then went back to his bedroom. Hermione sighed and didn't want to think about the situation so she just fell into a dark slumber.

--

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!" Hermione groggily wiped her eyes and sat up and slapped Ron's hand away as he kept on shaking her. "Ow!"

"Shut up. What time is it?" she croaked.

"9:30am."

"WHAT?!"

"Joking, joking. It's only 8:00am. You have one hour to get washed, dressed and ready." she saw Rose was already woken up was she was dressed in a light blue dress with white sandles.

"You have washed her, haven't you?" Hermione asked as she looked at Rose's wet hair tied up and she got up and put the mattress and duvet away back in Rose's walk-in wardrobe.

"Well, yeah," Ron blushed a bit. Rose quickly said that she was hungry and was going to have breakfast so she ran down the stairs.

"Be careful! Were you alright when you washed Rose?" Hermione asked and smiled at Ron.

"Well... it was... awkward," Ron had a look on his face. "But like, in a good awkward way. I hope you don't think I'm some sort of paedofile or pervert because I'm not!" he said frantically.

"Ron, Ron, Ron, calm down!" Hermione laughed. "You can wash Rose you know. I found it awkward at first, but then I got used to it. You just need practise and have confidence and you'll be alright," she hugged him. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Nope," she could smell the minty freshness in his breath, "I was busy waking you up," Ron smiled. "I'll see you downstairs once you're done." Ron closed the door and walked downstairs. He saw Rose climbing the cupboards, but he quickly picked her up and set her down.

"Rose, that's dangerous! And what are you looking for?" Ron was scared that she was going to fall, but Rose turned to her dad as if it wasn't dangerous at all.

"Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills! Mummy's hidden them somewhere and won't give them back!" Rose said with a pout. Ron found it cute, but sighed and put her in her high chair.

"Rose, Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills are not suitible for breakfast. I tell you what, why don't we go into Diagon Alley after my work shift is over and we can buy all the sweets you want! How about that?" Rose nodded and hugged Ron. He hugged back and smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cheerios!" Ron got out the cereal packet and poured it into a bowl with milk and got a spoon. He fed Rose and Hermione came down fifteen minutes later just as he was finishing his own breakfast. Hermione had some Cheerios as well. The buzzer went off and Hermione got up to open the door. She came back with Viktor behind her.

"Oh, it's you." Ron said bluntly. He was pleased to see Viktor still had those scars and bruises from last night.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Herm-own-ninny, I vas vondering if I could haff breakfast here because my electricity vent off and-"

"Why don't you fix it by magic?" Ron cut in angrily. He wouldn't have this bastard sitting here eating with him.

"-I am getting other people to do it because I don't know the spell to vix it. So can I haff breakfast here?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course," Hermione faked a smiled. She checked the clock. It was now 8:20am. She quickly fixed up some sausages, eggs and bacon with ketchup and passed it to Viktor. He ate it sloppily and quickly. He finished it in five minutes flat! Ron found that disgusting and wiped off the excess spit Viktor had put on him while eating.

"Thank you, Herm-own-ninny," he kissed her roughly on the lips. "I vill see you tonight at eight." and he disapparated. Hermione wiped her lips with the back of her hand and quickly put the dishes in the sink.

"I'll wash these later," she turned around and checked the clock again. "8:25. We should get going. Floo or side-along apparation?"

"Apparation. It's easier," Ron replied, making Hermione cling onto Rose and he gently held Hermione's hand. With the wave of his wand, they were in the Ministry, but bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh, sorry!" Ron was suprised to see who it was. "Ginny!" Ginny looked up and beamed.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione and Rose," she said happily while hugging her big brother. "How are you?"

"We're fine. Is this you're first day?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes it is. I'm really excited and nervous at the same time," Ginny sighed happily.

"As long as you don't turn into Rita Skeeter, I'm happy for you," the three adults laughed at Ron's joke, but Hermione said that they had work to go to after a quick chit-chat.

"Oh, OK, I'll see you at lunch and Ron, tell Harry I love him!"

"Will do."

"Good luck, Auntie Ginny," Ginny kissed Rose's forehead and run off down the hallway waving. Ron turned to Hermione and said a quick bye before flooing to his department. He sighed upsettingly. He wanted to do what Ginny did to Rose before she left, but resisted. He was about to unlock his office, but remembered that he had to ask permission for Rose to stay. He walked up to his bosses office door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" called Duggo. Ron entered to see his boss looking over paperwork. "Ah, Ron," he smiled as he looked up and glanced at Rose.

"Hello, sir. Is it alright if Rose stays again?" Duggo sighed.

"This isn't a daycare centre, but don't worry, I'll let you off." his smile turned into a smirk and went back to his paperwork.

"Thanks, sir." Ron was about to close the door, but Duggo said,

"Ron, since you have nothing to do today, you may have a day off." Ron opened and closed his mouth.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course! Oh, here's you're pay," Duggo opened his draw and something for it. He pulled out a pouch.

"Er, how much is in there?" Ron asked, eyeing the bag with glee.

"One hundred Galleons of course. You and I both know you're an extremely hard worker. Go treat yourself!" Ron was about to protest, but Duggo kept interupting him and shooed him out. Ron bounced the heavy pouch in his hand.

"Can we go buy my sweets now daddy?" said Rose innocently. Her father laughed.

"Rose, let's go see you're mummy first and tell her the good news." Ron bumped into Harry on the way down to the Department of Law Enforcement.

"Hey mate, how come you're not at work?" Harry asked, tickling under Rose's chin.

"Duggo just gave me the day off and my pay," Ron tossed the pouch to Harry which he catched. His eyes widened at the weight.

"It feels like a block of gold!" Harry exclaimed.

"One hundred gallons," Ron said proudly. Harry tossed the pouch back.

"I have to go now mate. I only went to get a sandwhich because I didn't have breakfast this morning," he cheekily grinned. Ron shook his head at the thoughts of his best mate and sister.

"OK... oh, wait, Ginny says she loves you," Harry's eyes had love and compassion shown in them. Instead of going back to the Auror Department, he dreamily walked into The Department of Journalism. Ron smirked and sniggered and walked into Hermione's department. He knocked on the door softly and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" replied Hermione's, from Ron's opinion, angel-like voice from the door. Ron entered and Hermione was shocked to see him in her office.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked as he closed the door and sat on the chair in front of the desk and gently put Rose down. Ron quickly explained what happened and passed Hermione the pouch full of coins. Her eyes widened at the weight just like Harry's did.

"Wow... all this for doing nothing?" Hermione teased.

"Hey! I'm a hard worker, I finished all my paperwork yesterday!" Ron said in a mock hurt voice, but went back to his normal one. "What have you got to do today?"

"Not much," Hermione sighed and passed Ron the pouch back. "Today's pay day. I hope I get mine today because I didn't get mine last time, but that time was irrelevant from bringing Rose to work." Suddenly, the door bursted open and Ophelia strode into the room.

"Hello, Hermione... oh, Ron, you're here as well!" she quickly pecked his cheek and Rose made a noise of disgust. Hermione was fighting back a smile and the blonde haired woman glared at the little girl. "Here you go, Hermione, sixty-five Galleons paid up," and she quickly turned her attention back to Ron. "Where are you taking me tonight?" she asked as she sat on his lap.

"Oh, er, I'm not sure really," replied Ron uneasily, fidgiting.

"Well here's a place I like and we can go there!" she turned to Hermione and demanded, "Pen and paper." she held out her hand and when Hermione passed it to her, she snatched it and quickly wrote down the place. Ron looked at Hermione and it looked like she was about to cry.

_I __hate__ Ophelia_ Ron screamed hatidly in his head. Ophelia passed Ron the paper.

_The name of this restraunt is called Pushlio and it's located in Diagon Alley._

_I want you to be there by 8._

_Love, Ophelia._

Ron nodded and folded up the piece of paper and pocketed it.

"Er, miss," Hermione spoke up timidly. Ophelia sighed and turned to Hermione.

"Yes?"

"M-My pay is ten gallons short," Hermione said in a tiny voice.

"You're so god damn picky!" Ophelia stormed out her office and came back a moment later and threw ten gallons on her desk. "HAPPY?!" and she stormed out again, slamming the door behind her. Hermione sighed and put all the gallons back into the envelope.

"You're gonna let her walk all over you like that?" Ron asked in disgust.

"I've got to, she's my bo..." she broke off when Ron's owl, Pig, was tapping on her window. She glanced at Ron with a confused look, but stood up and let Pigdwigeon in anyways. He was flapping around for a while. Finally, he landed something on her desk. Hermione scooped it up and untied the string. She saw _The Prophet_ in front of her and a note. She read the note and it said:

_Hermione, this is a spare copy if you haven't seen today's headlines. I am so sorry, Hermione._

_Ginny._

_P.S. I DIDN'T WRITE ANY OF THIS!_

Hermione dropped the note and looked at today's headlines.

_Ron and Hermione's Past Fling_

_from Annie Slater._

Hermione looked at Ron in horror. He seemed to be reading the note and quickly went to Hermione's side to read with her.

_Auror Ronald Weasley and lawyer Hermione Granger once had a passionate fling two years ago, but that passionate fling created their daughter, Rose Weasley. We have recently found out this previous information by the famous Quidditch star, Viktor Krum._

_Turn to pg. 2 for more details. _Ron and Hermione hastily turned the page. _We went to The Burrow (Ronald's (or Ron as he is usually called) childhood home) and asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what they all thought about it, but as you can see by the pictures, they did not want to comment any further. _They glanced at the picture of an angry looking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley slamming the wooden door in the journalism's faces. _We also went to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's home in muggle London._

_"What Hermione did with Ron was two years ago and it was a mistake. She's getting married to Viktor now!" Mrs. Granger stated sharply and also slammed the door in our faces. We went to Viktor Krum's apartment and he said,_

_"I am very disgusted by what they have done. I only found out last night when I came to visit Herm-own-ninny!"_

_"Is the wedding still on?" asked Annie Slater._

_"Of course. I have forgiven Herm-own-ninny for what she has done."_

_"Mr. Krum, why do you have black eye and split lip? Does this have something to do with the whole situation?" called out one of the reporters._

_"Yes, I'm afraid Ron attacked me." Viktor said, feign sadness._

_"Why did he do it?" asked Annie eagerly as more cameras flashed._

_"He did it because I confronted Hermione for what she did. This Ron Weasley is a very terrible and violent man!"_

_There you have it: Ron's parents didn't answer anything, Hermione's mother said that it just happened two years ago and Viktor Krum warned us this Ron Weasley is a very violent man._

_(This was voted by The Phrophet's and Daily Phrophet's staff that this is the biggest news of the month)!_

Ron and Hermione looked up at each other. Ron immediately picked up Rose and put the pouch in his pocket and strode to the door.

"Ron? Where are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to The Department of Journalism to sort this out," he grabbed the newspaper. "Are you coming with me?"

"Hold on!" she quickly fed Pig and he flew back outside. Ron and Rose stood outside and she locked her door and put charms on it. When she turned around she saw everyone in the department looking at her, Ron and Rose. She kept her head down and stormed out of the Department with Ron and Rose. Even in the hallways it was deadly quiet. Everyone was staring at them; either with disgust, smugness or I-told-you-so looks that were passed on from people-to-people. Soon, they were in The Department of Journalism. Ron marched over to the secretary's desk and slammed the newspaper down. The secretary looked up from filing her fake nails and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to complain," Ron said angrily, "To Annie Slater!"

"Ron!" Ginny called and she ran up to him. He rounded on her straight away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THIS?!" he screamed at her, which made everyone in the room jump (Excluding Hermione).

"I've just found out by looking at the papers, I didn't know Viktor was going to do this!" Ginny shouted at him. "Don't you dare blame this on me!"

"Where's this Annie Slater?" Ron fumed.

"That would be me,"

Ron turned around. Annie Slater had shiny and sleek black hair and blue eyes with a hint purple and was wearing a dark blue top with white shorts and white slip on shoes. She had a gold badge saying, **Head of The Department of Journalism.**

"You," Ron growled, "HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO GET INVOLVED IN ANYBODY'S BUSINESS!" he screamed, causing Hermione and Rose to jump this time. Rose was clinging on to her mother for dear life and Hermione was stroking her hair, her eyes glued on the scene. She would've scolded Ron for his language, but it was a bad time.

"Mr. Weasley," Annie sighed, "I didn't even want to do this, but Mr. Krum was very demanding and well..." Annie trailed off, not admiting that she had slept with him for the story. She flashed a quick look at Hermione and then back at Ron, too guilty to admit anything to her. She had beaten herself up about it, but she had already 'visited' him a couple more times to... 'discuss the article'. She knew that even with the news out now, they would still be shagging like rabbits. She just hoped that she would always remember the contraceptive charm.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said, shocked.

"We're sorry, but we can't go back now. All the copies have been printed and sent out and we all did vote this story the biggest news of the month!" Annie tried to keep the guiltiness out of her voice.

"Apart from me!" Ginny chimed in.

"I can't believe this!" Ron screamed out in fustration and turned to all the workers behind him that were sat in front of their computers. "YOU BASTARDS SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES, GETTING INVOLVED WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS THAT HAS GOT FUCK ALL TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Ron, our child is in the room!" Hermione hissed, taking action this time. Ron was going to retort, but when he saw Rose so scared and clinging onto Hermione as if she was going to die, he sighed and stormed out of the department, shooting a glare at Ginny on his way out. Hermione quickly scurried after him. She went outside and found him sliding against a brick wall against the huge Ministry building. Hermione walked over to him and sat next to him, her legs in front of her just like Ron's was with Rose sitting on her lap.

"People we're going to find out anyway," Hermione whispered, staring at Rose who was staring at the concreate pavement. Both Ron and Hermione felt sorry for Rose. She didn't ask to be born, yet she was dragged into this. She wasn't able to understand what was going on and they were upset for her for that.

"But aren't you mad at Viktor for telling everyone about this?" Ron said, anger evident in his voice.

"Well, yes, but I still love him and want to marry him. Besides, I'm proud of having Rose as a daughter because I love her and I'm not scared of people knowing you're her dad either," Hermione stated confidently, knowing that the first part was a total lie.

"Hermione, you don't even know what love is, and you weren't proud before, you were _scared_ of people knowing about me being Rose's dad!" Hermione sighed.

"Ron, I do know what love is. I'm in it," Hermione said truthfully. Yes, she was in love, but not with Viktor...

_No, no, I am in love with Viktor!_ she mentally smacked herself.

"And what about you being scared of people knowing?" Ron asked.

"I have to admit I was, but now Viktor and everybody else knows, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Hermione smiled and kissed Rose's cheek and stood up with Rose in her arms. Stretching her hand out she said, "Let's go out somewhere." she smiled.

"What about Ophelia?" Hermione let out a small, shrill laugh.

"After all I've done for _her_, setting _her_ up with you, I think she owes me, and besides, she can't use Rose against us can she? Viktor and everybody else knows now." Ron clutched Hermione's hand and got up, but didn't let go of it. He inwited her fingers and they walked away from the big Ministry building and felt Ophelia's eyes burn onto them, but didn't say anything.

"So, where do you want to go?" Hermione asked cheerily.

"Rose wanted to go to Diagon Alley, so let's go there," Ron smiled and Hermione nodded, setting Rose down and letting go of his hand so she could hold hers. Rose reached out her small hand to Ron's. Ron smiled and beamed all the way down to Diagon Alley while holding his daughter's hand. A crowd of people were rushing down the streets of the popular location, but stopped when they saw Ron, Hermione and Rose, but the tri carried on walking as if nothing had happened.

"Why don't we go and visit Uncle George?" Ron suggested as he purchased Rose's sweets.

"Yeah!" Rose answered excitedly, bouncing up and down. Ron noticed that Hermione looked solemn, but didn't comment on it. They walked into George's shop and luckily saw him at the counter. He looked up when he saw part of his family enter.

"Ron!" George ran over to him and gave him a manly, but brotherly hug. He let go and hugged Rose, completely ignoring Hermione. She looked sad, but caught Ron's eye and smiled reassuringly.

"We'll be one minute George," Ron said and leaded Hermione in the store room. "Why is he ignoring you?"

Hermione sighed and decided not to ignore the question that was eventually going to be asked. "When I told your family at The Burrow about what happened between you and I, George didn't take the news very well and started shouting all sorts at me." Hermione let a few tears roll down her cheeks, but hastily wiped them away. "And we haven't talked since. Besides, when I told your family about Viktor and I's engagement, George started shouting at me again, saying I should've..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Please go on." Ron touched her hand gently.

"I should've waited for you and then had a go at me for moving on so quickly even if I was pregnant." She finished and couldn't help but bursting out the tears. Ron brought her close to him, feeling angry at George, even if he did have a good point at Hermione for not waiting for him.

_Why would she wait for me? I'm just a worthless Weasley she just slept with. But I can't believe all the things George said to Hermione. How could he?! She's like a sister to him, never dobbed him in for all his pranks back at Hogwarts and even commented that there was brilliant magic in his shop! Well I'm not taking anymore of this_.

"Go make up with George," Ron ordered to Hermione who finally finished crying. She stared at him with shock.

"I-I can't!" she stuttered, "He d-doesn't want to kno-" but Ron had already dragged her outside and she was face-to-face with George.

"Hermione has told me you two fell out," Ron told George.

"And she's right." George replied, as if it was blatanly obvious.

"Make up,"

"Eww, Ron, why would I want to kiss her? I don't do that sort of thing unlike you!" George teased him and Ron blushed, but ignored him.

"Please, George. Whatever desicion Hermione makes has nothing to do with you. She-she's moved on, so please, can you two just be friends again and treat her as if she was your own sister?" Ron asked, some-what pleadingly and kept the hurt out of his voice. George stared at him as if he understood Ron was upset. He turned to Hermione and suprised her by hugging her. Hermione hugged back and smiled at Ron over George's shoulder, mouthing, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he mouthed back. Hermione pulled away and smiled at George.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." George said sincierely. Hermione smiled.

"It's alright. Things were happening so fast back then."

"Aren't things happening so fast n- Ow!" he broke off when Ron 'accidently' stood on his foot. "Thanks for accept my apology, Hermione." George said, wincining and quickly smiled. "If you want, I can take Rose for a bit."

"No thanks," Hermione said, checking her watch, "I'm taking her for lunch with Ron. Want to join us?"

"Nah, I'll give you lot some family time," he hugged Ron, Hermione and Rose again and waved goodbye. They walked out of his store. Hermione turned to Ron and hugged him.

"Woah! What's this for?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"For making me make-up with George. Without you, we still wouldn'tve been friends again. Let me treat you and Rose to lunch," Hermione said, getting out her envelope full of gallons, but Ron snatched it and put it in his pocket. "Hey!"

"No, I'm treating you and you should put you're money to something worth while. Come on, let's go to Graggers!" Ron picked up Rose this time, with Hermione protesting on the way.

"Really, Ron, just let me p-"

"No way!" Ron cut it, entering Graggers with Hermione. Graggers was a diner suitable for adults and kids which serves muggle and wizarding food. Ron and Hermione had been there a few times with Harry and Ginny or by themselves or together. Chloe, the waitress who usually served them, grinned as they entered.

"Ron, Hermione!" she hugged them and saw little Rose. "Hello, Rosie," she tickled her for a bit and then handed them the menus. "This way." she led them to a table in the corner and got a high chair for Rose. Ron thanked her and put Rose in the chair.

"So how have you guys been?" Chloe asked as she got out her notepad and pen. "And have you seen _The Prophet_ today?"

"We're fine and yes we have," Hermione sighed happily about it and kissed Rose's forehead. "Can we order?"

"Of course! Would you like to order some drinks first?" Chloe asked, notepad and pen at the ready. They nodded and scanned the drinks menu.

"I'll have a Stella Artois." Ron said finally.

"Ron-"

"I'll do a sobering charm later, Hermione." Ron smiled and Hermione went back to her own menu.

"J2O, Apple and Rasberry please." Chloe had written this down and asked what Rose would like.

"Apple juice please," Rose looked up, smiling. Chloe smiled back, written it down, told them their drinks will be with them soon and walked away.

"Want to look at the food menu?" Ron said and Hermione laughed.

"You and your food, Ron!" she grinned at him and he smirked back.

"By the way, Rose can read?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Of course. I'm teaching my daughter everything I know!" Hermione replied.

"That'll be everything then," Ron's smirk widened.

"Ha, ha. I don't know _everything_," Hermione rolled her eyes, but grinned again in spite of herself. Finally, the drinks came and Chloe had set them out.

"Would you like to order your food now?" Chloe asked.

"Please can you give us a few minutes?" Hermione said politely.

"Of course. Just wave when you're ready." and she went to greet another family that had entered the diner. Ron and Hermione's hands brushed as they went to get their menus. They blushed, but quickly picked and opened them up.

"I am going to get the fish and chips." Ron said after a few minutes of scanning and skimming.

"I might get a large margarita pizza so Rose and I can share and a side order of chips." Hermione blew a rassberry on Rose's cheek and she giggled. Ron smiled and took a swig of the muggle alcoholic drink he ordered. Hermione took a little sip of hers, but Rose just drank the lot in five seconds flat!

"Rose!" Ron laughed.

"I was thirsty!" Rose replied innocently.

"You know, you're going to feel bloated," Hermione said in her matter-of-factly tone.

"Ah, I'll just order another one for her," and Ron waved for Chloe. She walked over and her genuine smile appeared. She loved serving Ron, Hermione and Rose. They were her favourite customers. She hastily written down what Ron and Hermione ordered and Rose's apple juice. Ron and Hermione fell into a comfortable conversation for a while until their food came. They thanked Chloe and Ron dugged in straight away and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness for food. Ron looked up and saw Rose eating just like Hermione: cutting her pizza up into little squares with a knife and fork and ate them smartly and polietly. Ron shook his head and smiled at how Rose was identical to her mother and went back to eating his fish and chips. He finished quickly and took another swig of his beer. Hermione and Rose were so full up, they couldn't eat the last two pizzas on the tray. Ron quickly scooped them up and ate it himself, making Hermione and Rose laugh some more. Chloe came after a while and passed them dessert menus. They opened them and scanned the mouth-watering menu.

"The brownie fudge sundae looks nice!" Ron commented, nearly drooling: the brownie fudge sunade was massive with fudge sauce all over it and three scoops of vallina ice-cream on top and was drizzled in some yellow sauce.

"Ron, close your mouth. I have to admit it's very tempting, but it's just too big..." Hermione sighed sadly.

"Why don't we all share it? You like fudge brownies don't you, Rosie?" Ron asked and she nodded. "There you go then! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Ron begged like a two year old. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, giving in. Chloe came back again, quickly written down of what they wanted and nearly scurried off, only...

"And please may I also have a hot chocolate?" Ron asked.

"Of course. Cream, chocolate sprinkles, marshmellows, chocolate stick and wafer?" Chloe said.

"The full works." Ron grinned.

"I'll have the same please." Hermione said as she finished the last of her J2O.

"Certainly. Would you like something, Rosie?" Chloe smiled down at her.

"No thank you. I still have a lot of apple juice." Rose replied politley.

"OK, your dessert and drinks will be with you in a few minutes!" and Chloe went back into the kitchen.

"I like Chloe," Ron said, "She's nice."

"Yes, she is," Hermione smiled, but teased, "Won-Won in love, is he?" Hermione felt a surge of jealousy shoot through her as she said this.

"Of course not! I was just saying I liked her as a friend," Ron replied, not blushing. Hermione smiled in relief and held Rose's tiny hand.

"Enjoying today, Rose?" she asked cheerfully.

"Very. I wish we could go out as a family more often," Ron and Hermione grinned at each other and hugged her. "I wish you didn't have to go to Bulgaria."

"Yeah, same here!" Ron pouted.

"I don't want to go either, but if Viktor wants to then I'll give it a try."

"So what Viktor wants Viktor gets?" Ron snarled gently with a raised eyebrow. Hermione was looking pleadingly at him. "Sorry. Let's not talk about Viktor and the wedding. Let's just have our day, alright?" Hermione sighed in relief and nodded.

"But that was a very good question daddy asked!" Rose exclaimed quietly.

"Rose..." Ron said sternly, but felt happy his daughter taking his side even though she shouldn't take any.

"OK, OK!" she huffed and crossed her arms, doing an imitation of Hermione.

"I swear, she's you're daugher Hermione. It's spooky!"

"Yes, but she's also yours as well, Ronald." Hermione replied smartly.

Ron snorted. "She doesn't like anything I do!"

"Of course she does! She has a big appetite, but she learns to eat slowly and not sloppily, she loves Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills like you and I do, she likes Quidditch, and she also has you're hair and blue eyes." Hermione finished with a heart-warming smile. The dessert came with the two Hot Chocolates.

"Wow, this looks amazing. Thank you, Chloe." Ron said, flashing her a charming smile which made Hermione's jealousy come back and increasing with large amounts.

She giggled. "Thank you for that. Enjoy!" and she went to go clean some tables.

"Men." muttered Hermione before passing the two of them spoons. Hermione took the first bite.

"Mhm!" she swallowed. "This is really tasty." and she took another bite. Ron took a bite out of it and said out loud,

"This is better than my Mum's desserts, but please don't tell her that. She'll kill me!" he begged jokingly, but knew Hermione would never say anything. She smiled and ate more of the brownie.

"Like it, Rosie?" Ron asked, tucking back her bushy and curly hair as she nodded.

"Er, Hermione, you have a bit of chocolate there..." Ron licked his thumb and wiped away the chocolate stain on the corner of her mouth. Hermione blushed, but thanked Ron anyway. Ron scooped up some of the ice-cream and held it out for Hermione to take. She leaned forward and sucked off the spoon.

"Mmm, the ice-cream tastes great too," Hermione said with a dreamy face on her look. She put brownie, fudge sauce, some of the ice-cream and yellow sauce onto her spoon and held it out to Ron. He took a bite out of it and smiled and went back to feeding himself and a bit of Rose. Soon, they were finished and Ron, Hermione, and Rose drained their drinks. They finished and put everything in the middle of the table neatly so Chloe could carry it properly. She came back and carried the plates.

"Would you like the bill?" they both nodded and she walked away.

"Ron, I'm paying for this. Really, today's been great, but-" she opened her eyes to see Ron at the till already paying.

"Oh, why don't I see him move like lightning!" Hermione huffed to herself and picked up Rose and the sweet bag from the sweet shop they went to. Ron came back, smirking.

"Ron, you prat!" Hermione playfully hit his shoulder while walking out the diner as they thanked Chloe. "Why didn't you let me pay and since when did you move so fast?"

"I have my ways." Ron winked at her and she and Rose giggled. Rose yawned and rested her head on head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Tired?" Ron asked gently and she nodded and sighed. "Want to go home?" she nodded again and fell asleep soon after.

"She feels more heavier when she's asleep," Hermione said, hoisting Rose up more, but he got Rose off Hermione and cradled her in his arms.

"She's not heavy," Ron stated, pulling Rose closer to him.

"Oh, sure, we all don't have manly muscles like you, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ha ha! Want to walk back to the flat? It's a nice day to be honest." he replied, smirking.

"Alright," they walked silently with linked arms to the flat and took the lift. They walked to the door and Hermione opened it with her keys she had in her pocket. She closed the door once Ron stepped inside and locked it. "Let's put her to bed," They walked upstairs together and strolled into Rose's room.

"D'you think we should change her?" Hermione looked at Rose and then back at Ron.

"No. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps..."

_Just like you_ Ron thought with a dreamy look. He used to watch Hermione sleep before he traveled to Australia for Auror training.

"... and it would be a shame to wake her." Ron nodded and tucked Rose in. Kissing her cheeks, Ron and Hermione walked into their own bedroom. Ron was about to change into something more comfortable, but Hermione hugged him.

"Woah!" Ron was caught off-gaurd, but wrapped his arms around her waist the second time that day. "What's this for?"

"For being so sweet today. I've had such a wonderful day. The most wonderful day I've had in two years. It was just you, Rosie and I having a family lunch and you've made George be friends with me again." she was supposed to kiss his cheek, but Ron 'accidently' tilted his head forward so she could capture his lips, and she did.

She froze for a second, but started to kiss Ron and he was kissing her back. They sat down on the bed and they didn't deepen the kiss, they were just kissing tenderly. Ron pulled away and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he sighed again, unhappy that he had to pull away. "You've cheated on Viktor now."

"L-Look, it doesn't m-m-matter," she tried to push out the thoughts of Viktor catching her. She shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to go get changed and then do some reading."

"Reading?" Ron asked slowly.

"Yes, Ron, reading," she repeated as if she was teaching a five year old.

"I do know what reading means!" he snapped, but sighed and apologized. "Anyways, why read on a beautiful day like this? Why don't we go for a walk around the block?"

"But Rose is asleep," the witch pointed out.

"So? You have a pram, don't you?"

"Yes, but it's too small and I need to buy a new one," she replied.

"Right, well, I'll carry Rose and we can go into Diagon Alley!" Ron cheered happily. "I think we should get changed first though," he glanced down at their work clothes.

"But I don't want to go. I'm tired," she yawned. Ron raised his eyebrows. "I am!"

"Fine! Fine! I won't make you go somewhere you don't want to. I'm not like Vicky you know," Ron said sadly, but was even more depressed as he looked at Hermione's face. "I'm sorry. I won't talk about Vickytor if you don't want me to," he grinned and Hermione snorted. He quickly dug into his work robes and passed Hermione her envelope of gallons and put his pouch in his draw.

"I didn't use any of your coins by the way," Ron said as Hermione opened the envelope. She looked up and spoke.

"How much was the meal?"

"Oh, not much." Ron replied as he stepped into the bathroom.

"_How much_?" she asked, more firmly.

"Okay, it was only thirty-eight Galleons.

"WHAT?!"

"Hermione, calm down, we did buy a lot," he was grinning from the other side of the door as he was changing and brushed his teeth. He stepped out to see Hermione sitting on the bed. He sat closely next to her.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she sighed. "I think I'm getting paranoid."

"No you're not!" he wrapped an arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder. "Maybe it was because Ophelia didn't pay you as much as she was supposed to?"

"I hate her. She's so nasty and manipulative and..." she trailed off and sighed. "Everyone thinks she's great, but only I know the real her." she stood up with some clothes in her hands. "I'm going to go get changed." she walked into the bathroom and shut it with a soft _click_.

Ron sighed. He felt so bad for Hermione. He wanted to report to the Head of Law Enforcement, but realized _she_ was the Head.

_Maybe I can put a stop to this_ he thought just as Hermione came out of the bathroom. He gaped as she saw. She was in a long silky, pink night gown with black spaghetti straps. The dress fell over her feet, making it look like she was in a pool of silky pinkness and it had hidden all her curves in the right places. She avoided Ron's gaping face and slipped into bed. He followed her soon after and was about to hug her waist, but was much to scared to even touch her the slightest. Hermione turned her head around and gave him a small sleepy smile. She grabbed Ron and brought him close to her which shocked Ron a lot. Hermione opened her eyes and thanked Ron.

"Hermione, you've already said thank you," he chuckled.

"I know, but without you George would hate me and I wouldn't have such a marvelous day!" she kissed his cheek _properly_ this time and pulled back.

"Oh, wait, I need to set the alarm at six-thirty so we can't be late for our dates," she said harshly and leaned over Ron since he had an alarm clock on his bedside table. Ron blushed and turned his head to the other side so he didn't have to see Hermione's breasts in front of him. Hell, he was getting hard already. She blushed and realized what was happening. She quickly set the alarm and fell back down, getting into her comfortable position again.

She huffed. "Don't you just hate it when you have the right position, but you have to do something and when you get back it's not the same position as before?"

"Hmm." Ron's eyes widened as he saw one of her breasts pop out, but she was too busy tossing and turning to notice. He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her something.

"There." Hermione said and frowned when she saw Ron's face looking at the ceiling. "Are you alright, Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" he said, his voice higher than it was supposed to be. He glanced at Hermione's breast and then back at her face.

"My chest has suddenly gotten cold," Hermione frowned. "It was hot a minute ago!"

"Er, Hermione..." he nodded his head down at her chest and she followed his eyesite. She gasped and turned the other direction and started to feel embarassed.

"Are you... okay?" Ron asked timidly. She quickly covered herself and turned to Ron.

"Of course. You've seen me naked before haven't you? What's so different now?" she was nearly screaming.

"Shh! Hermione, you'll wake up Rose!" Ron cuddled her as she breathed heavily in his chest. She calmed down and closed her eyes, nearly falling asleep. Ron stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Shh, go to sleep." he whispered.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Ron grinned and kissed her forehead.

"To be honest I can't sleep. I want to talk about something, anything." she sighed and moved up.

"Well... do you have a photo album of Rose's I can look at?" he asked. Hermione broke out into a smile.

"Of course! I forgot to tell you that she has a photo album. I'll go get it." she stood up, a trail of silky pinkness behind her and she opened her wardrobe. She went on her tip toes and her fingers brushed lightly against the book. She jumped to grab it, but it didn't work. Ron walked behind her and got it for her, startling Hermione.

"Oh, thanks, Ron," she blushed and tucked a curl behind her ear. She quickly scurried over to bed king-sized bed and sat on it, Ron joining her. She opened the book and it was suddenly hot. She turned a bit pink and showed Ron the front over.

"_The Family Album_." He saw that it was in a gold fancy writing on parchment and with gold swirls. He turned the page and saw Rose as a baby. He felt his heart drop and Hermione sensed his feeling. She took a firm hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"It's not you're fault that you weren't here. It was mine and you know I'm sorry for that," Ron nodded and blinked back the prickly feeling behind his eyes. "Don't cry." Hermione soothed and kissed each of his eyes. He couldn't let it in any longer and he bursted out crying. Hermione closed the photo album and hugged him. She felt like crying herself, but one of them had to be composed.

"Please don't cry. You're a great dad and Rose loves you. Please, _please_ don't cry. Do it for me and Rose, hey?" Ron pulled away and nodded, sniffing. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and Hermione watched him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "To get all emotional about a photo album,"

"We all have feelings, Ron. We will all cry from time to time. It's alright to let them out. Besides, if I were you myself I would cry. I hate myself to know that I never told you about Rose." she wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and suddenly laughed through sobs.

"Look at us, 'ey?" he said, grinning. He felt much happier now. "And Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you. So don't keep hating yourself. Yeah, what you did was wrong, but I was also in on this and I've forgiven you. Have for ages," Hermione hugged him very tightly and he rubbed her back soothingly. She pulled back and smiled.

"Let's look at the photo album another time?" she suggested.

"Yeah." she was about to stand up and put it away, but Ron levitated it back to the ceiling.

"Thank you," Hermione snuggled up to Ron as they fell back down into the pillows. She closed her eyes, knowing that Ron was watching her was comforting. She smiled and leaned closer. She soon fell into sleep, dreaming about her, Ron and Rose...

Ron looked at her dreamy/sleepy smiling face. He smiled and clutched her tighter. He fell asleep soon after.

--

Ron woke up when he felt someone shaking him. He sat up and yawned, seeing Hermione shaking him.

"Ron, wake up now!"

"I am awake, woman!" he protested and yawned again, but didn't close his mouth as he saw Hermione in a short towel, her hair dripping wet. She stopped shaking him and walked around the room, trying so hard not to blush. She opened her wardrobe and spoke.

"I'd advise you to go in that shower if I were you," she said, looking through her clothes.

"Why? What time is it?" Ron finally managed to speak.

"Seven," Ron snorted. "Ron, please go get washed and changed. I want you to make a good impression so my slaggy boss doesn't have a go at me for anything," she smiled to herself when she heard Ron snort again.

"OK, OK. But is Rose still asleep?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm going to drop her off at you're mum's because she's always nagging me for her to spend more time with her," she grinned and picked out a black dress and silky black knickers. Ron felt his erection to rise.

"Rose is coming with me," he blurted out. Hermione turned around and frowned at him.

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is. Everyone knows about what happened now. Ophelia can't blackmail us anymore!" and he whistled as he walked into the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door. He turned on the shower, putting it at the right tempreture and felt the hot water run over his hands. He took off his boxers and stepped into the shower, letting in the warm feeling around him. He used this deep blue shower gel he usually used and washed himself with it. He then used his 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner and lathered his hair in it and after a while he washed it out. As soon as he stepped out of the shower, Hermione entered. She shrieked when she saw Ron but didn't move. Ron was fighting to suppress a grin and ruffled his hair.

"Forget something?" he asked.

"I just came to tell you that Rose shouldn't be going with you," she said, trying to keep her eyes fixed on Ron's face. He noticed what she was doing and he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him.

"Well tough. She is!" Ron moved Hermione gently out of the way and walked into the bedroom. Something caught Ron's eye and he turned around. He saw Hermione in a long, sleek, shiny black dress that went up to her ankles. She had black high heels on and was wearing some mascara, a light pink eyeshadow and some pink blusher. Ron thought she was already naturally pretty as she was. He then saw her hair put in a bun with lose curls around her face.

"You look beautiful," the words tumbled out before he could even stop them. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, but don't change the subject!"

"I wasn't! God, can't I tell my best friend she looks beautiful," he rolled his eyes and out of the corner of his eye he could see her 'blusher' spread. He smirked to himself, but then realized he was nearly having a hard on. He hastily opened his own wardrobe and looked through at what he wanted to wear. He saw this nice blazer, plain white top and some blue denim jeans. He saw some white trainers with white shoe laces and grabbed them. He went to get some black socks and yellow silky boxers. He scurried into the bathroom, avoiding Hermione on the way. He dropped his things on the radiator and bent over nakedly over the sink, gripping the edges. He looked up and saw his handsome face in the mirror.

"I've got it bad," he sighed as he looked down at himself. He locked the door and casted a silencing charm on it. He gripped his hard member and started to stroke himself and wank. Once he shouted Hermione's name and cleaned up the mess and washed his hands as well, he started to dress. He put on some cologne on himself first so he smelt extra nice. He mentally thanked Hermione for buying him for his last birthday last year and then got dressed. He put on his silky yellow boxers, trousers, belted it up, slipped into his top, put on his socks, slipped into his white trainers and tied them up. He went outside because he didn't have a long mirror to admire how he looked. He stepped outside and saw Hermione sitting on the bed with Rose.

"She's up then?" Ron said as he shut the door and sat next to Rose, her being in the middle of her dad and mum.

"Yes. Doesn't she look so pretty?" Rose's hair was just curly today. She had it just in curls and her long, red, shiny locks went past her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow dress with pink strapped trainers. He smiled and nodded, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"So, where are you going with Ophelia?" Hermione asked casually.

"Why?" Ron replied slowly.

"Because Rose is going to be with you! I need to know where she'll be!" Hermione said. She had another reason as well, but was too afraid to say it out loud.

_Because I'm jealous and I might make Viktor take me wherever you're going_.

"Some place called Pushlio," Ron stood up and searched his work robes that were neatly lying on the bed.

"Thanks for sorting out my work robes if you've done them," Ron said as he threw her the paper. She catched it and smoothed it out.

"Oh, it's alright. I washed them as well so they'd stay extra clean," they smiled at each other and Hermione read what Ophelia wrote.

"Wait, Pushlio sounds familiar..." she trailed off, thinking. "Oh, that's the place Viktor proposed to me!" she saw Ron's happy face fall. "Oh, Ron. I'm sorry," she bit her lip.

"I don't think I want to go now," he said uneasily. They were staying in silence for a while until Hermione broke it.

"Trust you to be a fashion expert," she grinned weakly and Ron frowned.

"What d'you mean?"

"Pushlio is a kind of formal restaurant,"

"Well, I look kind of formal, don't I?" Ron asked, standing up.

"You like very nice, daddy," Rose smiled and Hermione agreed. Ron smiled and checked the time.

"Oh, it's quater to eight!" After Ron's speech, the doorbell rang. Hermione and Rose stood up and Ron picked up his daughter. Hermione went downstairs first, then Ron followed. She opened the door and stepped aside to let her fiancée in.

"Hello, Herm-own-ninny," he kissed her passionately and handed her a rose. Ron looked at what Viktor was wearing: a smart black tux with a long tie and shiny black shoes. Viktor turned around to Ron and looked at what he was wearing.

"Hello, Von," he said, fake cheeriness in his voice.

"Hello, Vickytor," he replied notchanly. Hermione and Rose laughed because they couldn't hold it in. Viktor ignored this and his eyes landed on Rose and then back at Ron. He was gripping his daughter and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Let's get going, Herm-own-ninny. I vant to take you somevhere special!"

"Hold on, let me just go put this away," she brushed past Ron and gave him a don't-push-your-luck glance. Hermione looked at the rose and threw it carelessly in the sink that she cleaned when Ron was asleep. "Alright, I'm ready." Viktor held out his arm and Hermione linked hers in his.

"Vhy aren't you giggling?" Viktor asked.

"Er... was I supposed to?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron was watching the scene.

"Vell the girlfriends I had back in Bulgaria used to giggle when I did that!"

"Well I'm not some giggling girl who get's all googly eyed over a Quidditch player!" _He can be so tactless!_

"Vell sorry," Viktor rolled his eyes and stepped out of the landing and went outside, waiting impaitently for Hermione to follow. She walked over to Ron and Rose and gave them each a hug.

"I will see you later," she kissed Ron's cheek and Rose's as well. "Just so you know you look more handsome than Viktor." she whispered in his ear and smirked. Hermione closed the door and locked it. Ron could hear her footsteps and Viktor saying angry things at her.

"He better not hurt her," he said to himself angrily. He checked the clock in the landing and it now read ten to eight. Ron quickly clutched Rose and apparated in the streets of Diagon Ally. A few people spotted him and started to whisper. He ignored them and walked on like nothing's happened. He wondered if Hermione was in Diagon Ally with that Vickytor. He finally came across this posh building called _Pushlio_. It had brown dark wood and _Pushlio_ was in huge gold fancy writing. He entered the building and looked around, his mouth opened in awe. They're were violinists playing romantically to people and an orchestra playing softly in the background. There was plush red wallpaper with gold and silver swirls. To Ron, it was amazing. He saw that there were round and square tables with seats around. He saw Ophelia sitting at one of the square tables. Her hair was in curls and she was in a silky knee length emerald green dress. She had heavy mascara, eyeshadow, eyeline, blusher and lip gloss on. She looked pretty, but yet Ron didn't get hard because she wasn't Hermione. He sighed and walked over, clutching Rose. He tapped her back and she turned around, smiling but then frowning as she saw who Ron was with.

"Why did you bring Poppy along?" she asked.

"Well you can't really do anything about it, can you? Didn't you see _The Prophet_ today? And it's _Rose_."

"Whatever. Yes, but..."

"Listen, Ophelia, do you want me to stay or not? Because if you don't then I will go somewhere else with my little girl instead," he said firmly. She sighed and told him to sit down. Soon, a pretty waitress with red hair came over.

"Hello, my name is Sylvia and I will be you're waitress today. Here are your menus," she passed them the menus. "Would you like to order some drinks?"

"Erm," Ron said as he scanned the menu, "I'll have a... Butterbeer please."

"Certainly sir. And you, miss? Oh, would you like a high chair for your daughter?" she asked both of them.

Ron laughed, a bit nastily as the waitress thought Ophelia was Rose's mother. "She's my daughter, not hers, and yes please."

"Oh, sorry," Sylvia blushed and conjoured up a high chair. He placed Rose in it and said thank you. "A drink miss?"

"Yes. I will have a white wine please," Ophelia said as she set down her menu.

"And would you like anything?" the waitress asked Rose as she had written down Ophelia's order.

"A firewhisky please," Rose smiled. Ron and Sylvia bursted out laughing and even Ophelia bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Joking! Just apple juice please," Sylvia still kept chuckling when she walked back to the kitchens.

"So where's Hermione?" Ophelia asked.

"She's gone out with her fiancée," Ron replied, hiding the jealousy out of his voice.

"Thanks for coming today, Ron. I didn't think you would make it," Ophelia took his hands in hers and smiled nicely. Ron felt awkward but smiled back just to be polite. They stayed like that for a while until their drinks came. And even then they were in complete silence.

--

"So vhere vould you like to go?" he asked as they walked through the busy crowd.

"Viktor, you asked me out!" Hermione laughed. Viktor turned to her and smiled at her gently which made Hermione's heart warm. This was the Viktor she should be falling in love with. Not the violent one. She didn't even consider herself falling in love with him anyway.

"How about Pushlio?" he suggested and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione felt her heart stop. She wanted to go there so badly because Ron was there. He would probably be having a good time already. Her heart dropped. She should be with Ron, not Viktor. She realized that ages- no _years_ ago, but it was too late now to turn back the clock.

_It's never too late_ said a voice inside her head. She sighed and Viktor was looking at her in a weird way.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Vant to go there then?"

"S-Sure," she whispered and they walked down the street together. People were staring at them and soon had a paparazzi on their trail. Viktor turned around and smiled, but Hermione wanted them to back off.

"You heard the lady, back off!" Hermione realized it was Annie Slater telling them to do as she said. The crew grumbled and backed off. Viktor caught Annie's eye and winked at her. Hermione growled and walked away. Viktor realized that she had walked without him so he ran after her. He was about to question her when-

"Eww, it's the woman who slept with her best friend and had a kid with him!" A girl shouted across the street to Hermione and flashed a flirty smile at Viktor. Hermione grinned back at the girl who was giving her a weird look and walked proudly on.

"I'm sorry," Viktor said as he was walking with her, "I vas angry and I vanted to get back at you for you lying." Hermione turned to him.

"You know I'm sorry. What happened with Ron and I was two years ago. It will never happen again," She could still feel the tingle of Ron's lips on hers earlier. How many times she 'cheated' on Viktor with him she did not know. They finally came to a stop in front of the fancy place and Hermione slowly entered with Viktor. She could hear the soft music playing and people chattering and laughing. Suddenly, she saw Ron laughing with Ophelia about something while Rose was drawing. Ron sensed someone looking at him and he looked up, seeing the dark pools of chocolate he loved. His mouth dropped open and Ophelia noticed his look and turned around. If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead right now.

"Herm-own-ninny, isn't that Ophelia and Von?" Viktor asked and frowned. He dragged her across the room and they suddenly came in front of the couple's table. Hermione could see that Ron had a bowl of pasta in front of him while her boss was having lobster and salad and Rose was having a small bowl of chicken nuggets next to her. She looked up and smiled excitedly.

"Mummy!" she leaned down and kissed Rose's cheeks.

"Hello, sweetheart. Having fun?"

"Yes! Ophelia can be really nice when she wants to be!"

"Hey, I'm always nice!" Ophelia protested.

"A person who says that they are ten gallons short and you storm away and come back, throwing the money in their face is not nice," Rose stated, matter-of-factly. The blonde woman blushed, Ron and Hermione grinned to themselves and Viktor was confused, but said nothing.

"Oh, look, Herm-own-ninny, this is the exact same table and the exact same spot I propsed to you! Remember?" Viktor said happily. Ron, who was about to take a bite out of his pasta, dropped his fork and it clatter on his bowl and he sighed angrily, scowling.

"Are you alright?" Ophelia asked. Ron put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Would you like to join us?" Rose asked Viktor and Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron, pleading him in her eyes to let her.

"Yeah, why not? You don't mind, do you Ophelia?" Ron smiled one of his famous smiles that made Ophelia blush and nodded. Hermione felt jealousy surge through her like lightning, but said nothing. Besides, what was she supposed to say? "Oh, Ron, don't you dare go out with Ophelia because I want you all to myself!" Yes, that really was just the cherry on the icing. Just then the dream she had last night came back to her.

"_God, yes, Ron, yes!_" she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out.

"You look nice, Hermione," Ophelia broke the silence, smiling.

"Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself too," she replied just as nicely. Sylvia came over and asked for Viktor and Hermione's drinks.

"I'll have a firewhisky," Viktor said, smiling flirtiously at Sylvia. Sylvia blushed and scribbled down his order.

"Viktor, why don't you have something non-alcoholic?" Hermione suggested angrily. Viktor smiled at her, but didn't recognize her anger.

"I vill have a pumpkin juice then please," Sylvia quickly scratched out the previous order and put in his new one.

"A Butterbeer please," Hermione said. "Thank you," she added once Sylvia went away.

"Has Rose been alright?" she whispered to Ron as he was munching on some pasta.

"Yeah. All she's been doing is colouring in," he said with his mouth full. "Sorry," he said as she wiped away a bit of his spit. She turned her head to see Viktor and Ophelia chatting softly away to each other.

"I shouldn't have come here tonight, you know," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Why? I wasn't really having fun anyways," he admitted.

"Weren't you?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Nope. I'd rather be with you and Rose at home with a family meal then be here in this fancy place." Hermione felt as if Ron's hand slip into her chest and squeeze her heart lovingly. He'd choose her and Rose over some blonde bimbo anyday. She suddenly leaped on him and hugged him. He hugged back, taking in her fragrences.

--

He pulled away from her, sadly to do so and smiled. Out of the corner of his eye Ophelia was observing them closely. He went back to his pasta, ignoring her stare. Viktor sighed boringly and tapped his fingers against the table. The four adults were in an uncomfortable silence.

"Er, Quidditch going good then, Vickytor?" the drink Ophelia was drinking spluttered out of her nose because of laughter. She looked at Ron and then Viktor.

"I'm - sorry!" she wheezed. Viktor turned a deep shade of red, but replied anyways.

"Yes, it is, but you vouldn't know about good Quidditch vould you? You're a Veasley!" Rose looked up from her drawing and glared at him, doing a spot on expression of Hermione.

"Excuse me, but I'm a Weasley as well, does that make bad at Quidditch just because I read the books and play? You have obviously had a lot of training. I mean, you're four years older than my mummy! I hate people who thing they're better than other people because they are a celebrity." Rose finished with a sigh and ate one of her chicken nuggets. Everyone was staring at Rose as if she had grown a second head. "What? I do speak my mind, you know!" she gave a small smile at Hermione before doing a kiddy word search. Ron suddenly picked her up and put her in his lap, cuddling her close. The little girl grinned against his chest and felt happy at last.

She didn't mean as in she had never been happy; she was glad to get all this emotion off her chest because of Viktor thinking he was so great all the time. She shuddered when she realized he would be her step-father soon.

"Cold?" Ron asked gently. She whispered in his ear to tell him why and he sighed sadly. He glanced at Hermione who was glancing at him, but he ignored her and wrapped his blazer around Rose.

"Thanks, daddy," she sighed again.

"Aww," said a voice. They all turned around to see Sylvia standing there, smiling. "Are you ready to order your food?" she said to Viktor and Hermione.

"Er, I haven't really decided yet. Have you Viktor? No? Well, we'll let Ron and Ophelia order their desserts," Hermione said, silently scowling. Ron ordered a toffee sundae and Ophelia ordered a berry cheesecake.

"I'm just going to go to the ladies' room," Hermione declared once Sylvia walked away. She scowled again as she saw her fiancée's eyes falling on the waitress' behind.

"Yeah, I need the toilet as well. Do you want mummy to take you to the toilet, Rosie?" Rose nodded and Ron passed her to Hermione. Hermione silently giggled at Ron's tactfulness to go to the mens' room. "We'll be back in a few minutes," Ron said, kissing Ophelia's cheek politely. Hermione had already stormed away to the ladies' room with Rose, but kept walking in tact. She went into the room and there was nobody in there. She went into one of the toilets with Rose and sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"How about we go home? You can just owl Vickytor and say I wasn't feeling very well," Rose suggested, putting the lid down and sat on the toilet. Hermione stared at the little girl, thinking she had such a great mind.

"I don't think Viktor would like that, Rose," she said after she placed a silencing charm on the door.

"Mummy, it's for the best. You've been acting all angry because of daddy and Ophelia. Let's go home," she smiled and held out her hand. Hermione stared adoringly at the little girl. She couldn't believe that a two year old can make could make her feel so happy: her little girl. She clutched her hand, squeezed it and apparated back to the flat. She walked in the landing and her and Rose's stomachs grumbled. They both fell out laughing and Hermione walked into the kitchen with Rose. Rose climbed into her high chair.

"Rose..." Hermione said, playfully acting stern.

"Sorry, mummy," apologized Rose Weasley innocently and sweetly.

"You're so much like your dad, Rose," she smiled and turned to the stove. "How about we make a Chocolate Frog cake?"

"Yeah!" Rose was about to hop out of the chair, but Hermione grabbed her and put her on the floor before she could. Rose ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills.

"Sugar Quills?" Hermione asked, beaming at her.

"Yeah. They look pretty nice for the decoration and it will be tasty to have as well," she went on her tip toes and put the things on the counter.

"Hermione!" She turned around to see Ron standing there in the doorway. "Where were you? Viktor was wondering where you went!"

"Oh, I forgot to send him an owl saying Rose didn't feel too well," she said as she turned on the stove and melted six Chocolate Frogs.

"Uh, huh... ill enough to melt - I suppose it's for Rose- chocolate?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows, fully entering the kitchen.

"This is for Rose," she replied quickly. "Chocolate cures remember?"

"What about Ophelia? Aren't you going to go back to her?" Rose asked sweetly as Ron scoffed about Hermione's comment.

"No, she's decided to spend the evening with Viktor," he replied angrily, staring at Hermione.

"Oh, well, they are friends," Hermione fakely grinned, but knew Viktor was going to end up taking her to bed. She quickly took out a bowl and nearly smashed it as she slammed it down on the table. Rose jumped back in suprise, frowning at her dad. He just gave a shrug and took out some butter, flour and eggs.

"What are you doing?" the older witch snapped.

"Hermione, calm down..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she half-screamed at him. Rose quickly grabbed her mum's hand and held it, squeezing it gently and gave a shy smile. Hermione sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I-I just..." he broke off, not saying anything.

"Let's just make the cake, hey?" he smiled warmly and grabbed her other hand. She felt another squeeze at her heart. After all she did, shouted and everything, he was still kind. She reluctantly let go of the two hands of the people she loved most and mixed the melted Chocolate Frogs with a wooden spoon. Ron started to pour in the flour, butter and eggs in the bowl and started to mix it the muggle way with a spoon instead of a whisker because he enjoyed baking like a family already. Rose was helping him because he was pretending to struggle, but she could see he wanted her by his side. She stirred gently with her spoon and the batter became soft with no lumps. Hermione tipped in the chocolatey mix into the bowl with the batter and stirred it herself while Ron and Rose had a small flour fight.

"Ron, Rose, stop it, you'll get all messy!" Hermione scoled, but smiled as she kept on stirring the mixture. Soon, she was done and greased the baking tray. She then poured it in the baking tray and put it into the oven She turned it on and set it at the right degree and temperature. She turned around and Ron threw half a packet of flour on her head.

"Ron!" she screamed, "My clothesand hair and face and..." but she decided not to moan about it and used the flour that was on her head to throw at Ron. He laughed and she chucked the rest at Rose.

"What did I do?" Rose asked, laughing as she threw some on Hermione. Soon, another flour fight was on and the kitchen was in a complete mess. Ron, Hermione and Rose were laughing so hard, Ron fell over, Hermione on him and Rose next to Ron. He stopped laughing when he realized what had happened. He blushed, but was thankful white, heavy flour was all over his face. He rolled Hermione onto her back and stood up. Her dress rolled up and he saw her silky, black knickers. He felt a hard-on coming on.

"I'm gonna go have a shower," he said weakly and ran up the stairsas fast and lightning. He slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing madly. He walked over to the wardrobe that had a mirror on it and wiped the flour off his face. He decided to have a nice, long, bubble bath in the jacuzzi. He got out his boxers and shirt and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was quite large for it's actual size. The shower was spacy and roomy. The jacuzzi was as big as a medium sized pool. It was like the Prefects' Bathroom bath, but it looked more modern. It had slightly the same taps, giving a rich aroma around the room as soon as you turned it on. The taps had different coloured waters in them and it was painted a dazzling red and gold. (The bathroom, that is). In fact, the bathroom only had red and gold colours. There was a bathroom in the upstairs landing, next to Rose's room, but the shower was quite small and the bath was too short. Ron dropped his clothes on the radiator and started to strip. He finally kicked away his boxers and set up the jacuzzi. He turned on all the taps which held hot water. He turned a bit of the cold tap on and put it on full speed for the bubbly tap. He sighed in bliss as he smelt all the aromas on the taps. Once it was halfway full, he turned off all the taps and slipped inside. He sighed in bliss again and saw the flour on his face and body wash away in the bath. He felt like he was melting away...

The door opened and Hermione entered, dressed in nothing. She screamed as she saw Ron.

"Ron!" he quickly passed her his towel and she covered herself up. "What are you doing in here?"

"Having a wash," he said obviously.

"But I need one and now the water tempreture has gone low..." she trailed off, staring at the shower and not trying to look at him.

"Well you can join me if you like," he smiled at her and he moved up. "Come on, I'm your best friend. You can trust me!"

She gave in and climbed onto the steps. She slipped off Ron's towel slowly and sat in the tub, her breasts showing a little. Ron felt his bulge erect madly, dying for a stroke or ten. He watched Hermione as she sighed and rested her head on the edge of the tub, closing her eyes. Finally, her breasts were under the foam so it was out of site. Little Ron calmed down a little, but was still erecting due to Hermione being there nakedly in the tub with her eyes closed.

"This isn't how you wanted your date to turn out, is it?" Ron asked softly. She opened her eyes, but her head was still resting on the edge.

"No," she replied just as softly. _He__'s probably sleeping with Ophelia as we speak_.

She felt anger and sadness well up inside her. She gasped as she felt a hand on her thigh. She didn't notice that Ron _painfully_ swam next to her. Her head was up now and she stared at Ron with a smile. "What about you? Did you want it to turn out this way?"

"Yes, actually. I didn't want to go out with her in the first place. Besides, I even told you I'd rather be with you and Rose then with another woman anyday." She smiled to herself. Ron was never as romantic as they were back in Hogwarts. The war matured him very much.

"So when is the cake baked?" Ron spoke, grinning.

"You and your food, Ron!" she laughed softly before answering. "Ten minu-" she was cut off when bubbly water was splashed into her. "Hey!" she wiped the water from her eyes and Ron was too busy laughing to notice her sneaking up on him and pushed him underwater. She let go after five seconds and he gasped.

"I could have died!" Ron said, mock angrily.

"Yes, but I know you wouldn't," she smirked. He went underwater and Hermione had gotten scared. She felt muscular arms wrap around her waist and push her against the tub wall. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist without knowing as he jumped up from the water.

"Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"No. I had fun," she grinned, but it disappeared as they realized what position they were in. They looked down and back up. Ron placed his tip at Hermione's entrance. She moaned as she felt a bit of him go inside of her, her naked and wet breasts against his naked, wet and musculer chest.

A knock was placed on the door.

"Mummy?" Rose called. They immediately sprang apart and Hermione got up, clutching the nearest bath robe.

"I'm coming! You just wait out there!" she called back. She turned to Ron with a look on her face and walked out of the bathroom. Ron leaned back against the tub wall and sighed. He nearly had sex with Hermione. He was sure he would have gone much deeper if Rose hadn't knocked on the door. He swam under the red tap and turned it on, finally relaxed and imagined what would've happened if Rose didn't knock.

--

"Mummy, the cake is ready." Rose said as she saw Hermione step out of the bathroom, cheeks red.

"Oh, right then. Wait, you didn't touch the oven did you?!" Hermione's eyes widened and kneeled in front of her little girl, checking for scars and burns.

"Mummy, I'm fine. I only turned it off. I didn't open or touch it!" Rose laughed merrily at her mother's expression.

"You shouldn't go near it at all, Rosie. You could get hurt," Hermione stood up and walked over to her chest of draws.

"Yes, but I know what to do. Anyways, where's daddy?" she asked slowly, her blue orbs gazing into Hermione's chocolate ones.

"Oh, er..." she blushed and cut herself off.

"He was with you in there. I could hear you splashing and laughing," Rose giggled.

"You won't tell Viktor will you?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Of course not. I love you mummy. I'll wait downstairs for you." without another word, she kissed her mum and skipped downstairs. Hermione smiled warmly to herself. Everything was perfect about Rose. She could cheer you up when you were down and make you laugh instead of cry. She would even keep secrets if you told her the most personal ones and even though she was two, she could understand a lot of things.

_Ron does those things_ Hermione though. _Figures how Rose is funny as well_. She decided to wear Ron's silky maroon boxers and his large Chudley Cannon t-shirt, even though she shouldn't as it was a little exposing on her legs. Once she was done she walked downstairs and got out her oven gloves. She carefully took out the baking tray and put it on the counter. She got out the round Chocolate Frog cake and put it on a large plate.

"Wait for it to cool down, Rosie," she nodded and hopped onto a chair Ron usually sat on. Hermione sat down and they started to talk about _Hogwarts: A History_ and how fascinating it is and how Rose had nearly finished the book.

--

Ron quickly rinsed the tub when he smelt Chocolate Frog cake.

_Must be ready_ he thought. He quickly put on some pajama pants and a light blue shirt. He pocketed his and Hermione's wand since she forgot it and picked up their clothes. He carefully walked downstairs and put them in the washing machine and then washed his hands. He turned around and stopped when he saw Hermione in his clothes.

_Don't you fucking dare Little Ron_ he growled mentally. He weakly smiled and handed her her wand.

"Oh, thank you, Ron. Rose, I think the cake should be nice and warm now," Hermione stood up and grabbed out two plates and a small plastic one. She got out two metal forks, a plastic fork and a sharp knife. She cut three large slices and saw Ron moving Rose into her high chair. She clutched the plastic plate in front of her with the fork on it.

"Thank you," Rose said and she dug in. Hermione then cut Ron's.

"Thanks," he smiled in generousity and sat diagonally opposite Rose.

She cut herself a slice and then sat next to Ron. They ate silently apart from the sound of munching and the fork coming in contact with their plates. Ron glanced at Hermione and smiled at her when she caught his eye. She smiled back and held his hand gently under the table. Rose watched them both smiling while eating, even if her parents were struggling to eat. They were all thinking the same thing:

_This is how it should be_.

**A/N: OK, I'm sorry for the lengthy chapters. I just want you all to love this story. I want more hits and views please :). Anyways, how was this story? I'm sorry I forgot to add why Ron was off with her. I PROMISE I will add it in the next chapter. PROMISE. So, did Hermione's confirmation come true about Viktor and Ophelia sleeping with each other? Will Ron and Hermione finally sleep with each other and will Rose speak her mind more often? I know, shit questions, but what's gonna be done is gonna be done! Find out in Chapter 9! Reviews, hits and views please :). Merry Christmas!**

**Oh, and can anyone tell me how much Galleons, Sickles and Knuts are worth?**


	9. Chapter 9: Arguments

**AN: Oh, my Gosh! I haven't updated in a year. I'm so, so, so, so, ****SO SORRY****. I did have some chapters already done, but I didn't really like them so I deleted those and started to make new ones. To be honest this year has had its up's and down's. (Mostly downs). And hopefully, 2010 will bring a good year to EVERYONE!! So, I guess I'm really sorry for not updating on this story. And to be truthful, I felt like I had lost some steam on this... But luckily, I haven't so I will, hopefully, be updating regularly in 2010. Merry Christmas (and if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy... *insert Holiday here!*) and a Happy New Year!**

**Also, I'd just like to thank everyone who has revieved, favourited, put this on story alert, me being your favourite author... It means a lot to me and it's a joy reciving e-mails about them. So, thanks to the people who have done that!! :)**

"That was great, 'Mione," Ron said after he finished his cake, his hand still clutching Hermione's under the table. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Rose watched them intently and smiled to herself.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door.

"Herm-own-ninny!! I know you're in there!" Viktor's voice boomed through the door. Hermione and Rose jumped while Ron stood up and stormed towards the door, opening it. Viktor stormed past him and went into the living room.

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" Viktor fumed, running around. Hermione came out of the kitchen, shaking a little.

"I-I'm here," she said quietly. Rose ran into the scene, holding Hermione's hand. Viktor turned violently and stormed towards her and pointed a chubby finger in her face.

"You-You stood me up!" he shouted in her face and Hermione threw her head and body back a little, stepping away from him. Ron walked towards them cautiously and grabbed Rose and picked her up, taking a few steps back.

"I- Rose! She was feeling sick and I f-forgot to owl you and-" she stammered and Viktor cut her off.

"I don't vant your excuses," he glared at her, "The paparazzi came into _Pushlio_ and vondered where you were! They vere asking Ophelia questions and she levt!" Viktor said angrily, shoving her shoulder. Ron exploded.

"OI! DO YOU WANT A REPEAT OF THE OTHER NIGHT?!" Ron put Rose down and screamed in Viktor's face. Fear flashed in his eyes for a few seconds, but soon it was gone. Viktor was about to leave, but then he looked at Hermione and gaped.

"Vhat are you vearing?!" Viktor yelled. Hermione looked down at herself slowly and realized she was wearing Ron's t-shirt and boxer shorts. Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out. Rose looked at Ron, Hermione and Viktor, frightened. She decided to interfere.

"Mummy!" Rose jumped into her arms suddenly. Hermione regained balance. "I-I think I'm going to be s-s-sick!" Rose gasped and puffed her cheeks out. Hermione stood still for a few seconds until running upstairs with Rose and went into her and Ron's joint toilet.

--

"I think it's best you fucking leave _now_," Ron said angrily, clenching and unclecnhing his fist. Viktor growled and stormed out of the flat's door. Ron sighed and ran upstairs to find Hermione and Rose.

--

"Are you ill, Rose?" Hermione asked worridly. Rose smiled and shook her head. Hermione looked confused and realized that Rose claimed she was will to save Hermione. Hermione sighed and smiled, hugging her daughter close to him.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Hermione said, pulling back and stroking her hair. Rose sniffed and nodded. "I don't want you to try and protect me anymore," Rose tried to protest, but Hermione continued. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me, or because of anyone. I can take care of myself, don't worry, sweetheart," she kissed Rose's forehead and Rose snuggled into her arms, mumbling,

"OK, Mummy." and slowly fell asleep in her arms. Hermione kissed the top of her head and looked down at her, sighing.

Ron came in right after and saw Hermione rocking Rose in her arms while she slept. Ron slumped beside Hermione down the wall and wrapped his arm around her, holding them both.

They sat there for a few more minutes until Rose started to shift and moan a little in her sleep. Hermione stood up with the help of Ron and they walked out of the bathroom with Hermione settling her down in the middle of her and Ron's bed, both tucking her in and kissing her cheek each. They decided to leave her and Ron shut the door behind her softly. Hermione looked up at Ron shyly and he enloped her into a hug.

"Did Rose throw up at all?" he asked. Hermione laughed.

"No. She was protecting me, once again," she said sadly, "I told her not to do it anymore. I don't want to be the reason if she gets hurts and I don't want anyone to be the reason if she ever gets hurt. I love her too much to want to let her spend the rest of her childhood care-free and happy, not try to act like a protective grown-up to her mother. That's _my_ job," she said the last line fiercly. Ron didn't say anything; he held her because they both knew words didn't need to be said. Ron suddenly carried her bridal style and walked the way downstairs with no problem while Hermione clinged onto him, trying to fight back tears. Finally, he sat down on the couch with him cuddling up to Hermione and rocking her back and forth. Ron said nothing and held her and when she started to cry he clinged onto her more tighter and stroked her hair, letting her cry it all out. Nearly an hour later, Hermione hiccupped and stopped crying and Ron started to rub her back in slow, stoothing circles.

"You-You probably thinking I'm pathetic. A grown woman c-crying," she said and hiccuped.

"No, I don't," he said in a low voice. Silence. "Are you going to leave him?" Those words threw Hermione off guard.

"I- Ron, you know I... I love him," she protested weakly and then started to lie.

_I do! I do love Viktor. It's not a lie!_ Hermione cringed at her thoughts. She looked up and saw Ron staring at her with many emotions in his eyes. Anger? Saddness? Dissapointment? _Regret_? Whatever it was, she turned away because she couldn't look at his intense glare any longer. She reluctantly pulled away from him and slipped next to him on the couch, staring right into the burning fireplace.

"Are you OK now?" Ron asked in a solemn voice. Hermione turned to face him and saw him frowning at the floor, his body completely still. She tentively reached out her hand and brushed her fingertips against his jawline. He flinched slightly, but didn't move away. Hermione sucked in a deep breath before leaning in slightly and rested her hand against his cheek, feeling a bit of a rough stubble prickle out. She shivered in delight at the thought of Ron having a stubble. He would even look more masculine and sexier than before.

She inhaled deeply once the overwhelming smell of his aftershave wafted over to her as she never really noticed how nice he smelt before. She reached up and kissed his jawline, planting soft, sensual kisses in its wake. She felt her lip vibrate against his skin as he started talking.

"If you're in love with Viktor so much, how come you're here kissing me?" he asked in a cold, hard tone he never realized he had before. Hermione froze when her lips was on the corner of his mouth and pulled away, gasping.

"I-I didn't mean to do that!" she exclaimed, gasping heavily. "I just meant to see why you were upset... I didn't mean to..." she trailed off and shook her head. "THIS IS SO COMPLICATED! YOU'RE SO COMPLICATED, YOU KNOW THAT?!" she screamed at him suddenly, both of them unaware there was a high chance of waking Rose up. Ron tried to take a few deep breaths, remembering to try and keep calm in every situation, but his arguments with Hermione had always got the better of him. He stood up and shouted just as loudly.

"I'M COMPLICATED? I DIDN'T GO UP TO YOU AND START KISSING YOUR JAW LIKE THIS!" he pushed Hermione's body towards him and started to kiss her cheek and jawline quite passionately which made both of them moan, groan and become breathless. "DID I?!" he pulled back, but his hands were glued to her shoulders. Hermione shook underneath his hands and slowly lifted her hand up to touch her cheek. Ron's grip slackened on her and he rubbed his face. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking up a while later. Hermione shook her head and smiled up at him.

"It's my fault for shouting at you in the first place, let alone k-k..." she broke herself off, both of them blushing. "I'm sorry," Ron shook his head.

"Don't be. I did it back,"

"Only as a demonstration!"

"So? I still did it,"

"Ron-" he cut her off by hugging her and she giggled slightly. They pulled away a while later and smiled.

"I say we call it a night," Ron said, looking out of the window which the sky had darkened considerably. Just then Hermione yawned and Ron knew that she'd agree. She nodded and Ron grinned to himself. He held her hand as they walked up the stairs and slipped in the bed, looking to see a still peaceful sleeping Rose. They lipped into bed either side of her - Ron on the left and Hermione on the right - and snuggled against her.

"She'll be a riot when she wakes up," Hermione whispered, smirking. "She jumps on the bed and on your stomach and demands that you get out of bed so you can play... think you're up for the challenge?" Ron caught the mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I daresay I am, Miss... Granger," he hesitated and saw Hermione's eyes darken and look wet. Ron kissed her forehead quickly. "I'm up for anything," he puffed out his chest, trying to change the subject. Hermione snorted and laughed, covering her mouth as she was trying to be quiet for Rose.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed and smiled contently at him which he did the same. He turned off the lights with a flick of his wand and with a chorus of "Goodnight!" they both immediately fell asleep, wrapped up in a warm, comfy duvet and both snuggled to their daughter, holding each others hands.

--

"Daddy! ... Daddy! .. Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" Ron shot up straight away and saw Rose sitting on his stomach, innocently smiling. He saw Hermione standing by the end of the bed dressed in work robes and tying up her hair, tutting playfully.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to get up to the challange!" Hermione said in a teasing voice. Ron "hmphed" and started to tickle Rose which made a loud sound of giggles, squeals and squirms fill the room.

"D-D-Daddy, I'll be good, I swear!" Rose said through her laughing. Ron picked her up and laid her back in the bed, cuddling up to her as if she was his own teddy bear. He started to fall asleep, but Hermione took his pillow out from underneath his head and whacked it on top of his. Ron shot up for the second time that morning and grabbed the pillow and threw it at the other side of the room.

"OI! What are you doing, woman? I'm trying to get some sleep!!" he bellowed, but his eyes held a playful tint. Rose snickered and Ron playfully glared at her. She squeezed her mouth shut tightly, her face going red from holding in laughter. In the end she rolled around on the bed laughing with Ron and Hermione watching her with content and joy. She soon stopped and sat in Ron's lap, cuddled against his chest.

"Ron, I want you to get up early so we can go to work and drop Rose off at my parents," she explained. "It's turning six already so we only have three hours left," Ron looked glum and yawned, trying to not fall back to sleep. "I tell you what, if I give you another hour's sleep, let Rose join you so you can have a shower and bathe her. How does that sound?" Ron's face broke out into a grin, despite the tiredness, and gave her a huge kiss on her cheek.

"I'd love to do that! He summoned his pillow and laid back down, Rose's back against him.

"Mummy, join us!" Rose said. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I can't. I'm already dressed and I showered and..." she caught Rose's innocent, pouting look and felt like she couldn't resist that look. She then looked at Ron who looked hopeful.

"Come on, 'Mione! One more hour isn't going to hurt. Maybe if you're lucky you can even share a shower with moi," he winked at her. Hermione blushed and stuttered.

"R-R-Ronald!!" he laughed and gave her his famous lopsided grin and patted the space in front of Rose. She rolled her eyes playfully and quickly stripped so she was in her bra and panties, hanging her work robes up neatly against her wardrobe. She snuggled back in bed and realized how tired she was. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ron gaping at the lacy silk she was wearing. She blushed, bit her lip and turned to him, smiling seductively. Ron swore under his breath.

_Little minx!_ he thought. He grinned back at her and hugged Ron and rested his hand along Hermione's back as he could reach her as well. His eyes drooped and soon he was falling asleep along with Hermione and Rose.

--

Ron kept to his word and bathed Rose and dressed her. As an extra treat for Rose, he braided her hair into a neat and simple plait. She squealed in delight once he was done and thanked him over and over again.

"Rose, you don't have to keep thanking me, sweetheart. I love you and I'll do anything for you," he said sincerely. Hermione, who was in the room serving breakfast, froze at Ron's words to Rose and her heart fluttered and her mood brightened up and she beamed. She couldn't stop beaming when they ate breakfast; she couldn't stop beaming when they dropped Rose off to her parents house; she couldn't stop beaming all through the Ministry and she couldn't stop beaming when she had finished work and found Ron and Rose already home and playing with each other.

"I missed you, Daddy. I wanted to come to work with you," Rose said with a pout. Ron kissed the top of her head and scooped her up in his arms.

"I missed you as well, Rosie, but I don't want you to wake up early. You need sleep and energy, love," he explained and Rose sighed, nodding. She saw Hermione out of the corner of her eye and she squealed.

"Mummy!" she let go of Ron and leaped into Hermione's opening arms. Hermione picked her up and twirled her round and kissed her. She set Rose down and hugged Ron briefly. Ron hugged her a moment longer and then pulled away, smiling softly to her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said back and was still beaming. "I'll go make us some dinner," she announced and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll look after Rose, but call me if you need any help!" Ron hollered. Hermione said a thank you to him and got to work on making a meal. Just as she was about to get started a familiar, repetative bang on the front door ensured like last night. Hermione tensed up and slowly walked out of the kitchen and saw Ron smiling reassuringly at her and nodded. She felt more confident all of a sudden and smiled back and strode toward the door in a confident manner and opened it. She was suddenly pushed past by Viktor storming in. She took in a deep breath and shut the door slowly and turned around and went into the living room where Viktor was snarling below at Ron. Rose stood up suddenly and kicked Viktor in the shin, hard, and Viktor started hopping up and down on one foot. Ron and Rose started to burst out laughing and Hermione thought the situation was funny, if only her daughter agreed that she would stay out of trouble for her and herself and Viktor hopping up and down on one foot was hard not to laugh at as well. Viktor regained himself quickly and went on his knee, going to Rose's height. She started back just as viciously as he was staring at her.

"Ivv you vere in Bulgaria I vould teach you a LESSON!" his voice was raised at the last word and Rose stumbled into Ron's arms, fliching and then started to cough convincingly which made Hermione dash to Rose's side.

"Breath... _cough_... mint!" she gasped out and Ron burst out laughing again, bringing Rose with him. Hermione stood up and shook her head.

"What is it you want, Viktor? I need to make a start on dinner for my fam... Ron and Rose," she quickly corrected herself and stared bravely down at him. He stood up and went close to her. Ron looked on suspiciously and felt jealousy course through him as he watched Viktor nearly touching Hermione. Rose noticed the tension and held onto her dad and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said in a sweet voice he could muster and lifted his hand up. Ron was ready to attack, Hermione flinched and Rose ran and stood next to Hermione immediately. Hermione looked down at her and she shook her head, pointing to go and sit with Ron. Rose pouted and nodded, slumping back to Ron. He hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth, kissing the top of her head and carried on watching the scene.

Viktor rested the back of his hand against her cheek and started to stroke her cheek.

"Very soft skin," he commented lovingly. Hermione let out a ragged breath. Viktor stepped a few steps towards her and tangled his hands through her hair and closed the gap between them; he kissed her suddenly and passionately.

Hermione's eyes widened at first and then her eyes drifted to Ron and Rose; Rose was making gagging noises and turned away and Ron looked at them with tears shining in his eyes. He caught her eyesite and he turned his head away, grabbing his sleve to wipe his eyes. Hermione was about to pull away, but Viktor was kissing her more roughly now in a way to say "Hurry up and kiss me back, damnit!"

Hermione kissed Viktor back in disgust and ran her hands through his stubbled head. She cringed; she hated touching the rough stubble above his head. She loved to touch red, soft firey locks that was as smooth as silk and wasn't cringful at all...

She mentally cursed herself and went back to the task in hand kissing Viktor. She pulled away suddenly and found an excuse.

"Viktor, Rose is in here!" she gushed and blushed. Viktor growled and looked disdainfully at the little girl in his enemy's arms.

"So?" he leaned in for another kiss, but she stopped him.

"What kind of mother am I to be an example by kissing in front of her?! She's only TWO!" Hermione screamed the last word. Viktor winced and nodded.

"Alvight, Alvight, calm down," he rolled his eyes and then looked at her lustfully. "How about ve take this upstairs to the bedvroom?" he said in a sleezy voice that turned Hermione off than she already was before and shook her head.

"N-No! After the wedding," she whispered furiously at him to bring a subject like that up in front of Ron and especially Rose! Viktor grumbled and stormed towards the fireplace.

"Dinner at mine tomorrow, Hermione, I vant you there _straight_ avter vork! Bring that ungrateful _brat_ with you if you vant," he commanded and snarled and flooed away. Hermione looked at Rose and saw her reaction which was just a sad smile. Hermione walked towards Ron and Rose and sat in front of them and took Rose off Ron's lap. Rose looked at her in disappointment and Hermione was thrown back as she would never expect that look from Rose.

"I'm going to bed," she announced after a while later. She stood up and kissed Ron's cheek. "Goodnight, Daddy," he gave her a long hug.

"I'll tuck you in soon, yeah?" he whispered. She nodded and went upstairs, ignoring Hermione.

"Ron... can't you just try and get along with Viktor, for me?" she asked him once Rose left. Ron glared at her.

"What the fuck do you think?! How can I get along with the person I've hated since fourth year and then I come back and find out your married to the fucking git and he's been abusing you! He's probably cheating on you as well!" he spat. The smack on his cheek echoed everywhere.

"How dare you!" Hermione fumed and stood up. Ron stood up as well, his cheek sore and red. "Viktor would never, ever do that to me; he _adores_ me!" She knew Ron was most likely speaking the truth.

"And do you adore him, hmm?" Ron replied. Hermione gaped at him.

"Yes. Yes, I do," she jutted her chin out. Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, right. If you did then we wouldn't have been in the tub together yesterday and I might have nearly not fucked you senseless right there and then!!" he shouted. Hermione's face flushed and she shoved him.

"Rose can hear all of this you know!" she hissed.

"Don't try and give me fucking parenting skills, Hermione; you wouldn't excactly win an award for the 'Best Parent of the Year' would you?!"

"Oh, and you would?"

"I WOULDN'T FUCKING KNOW BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE FOR THE FIRST TWO YEARS OF HER LIFE!!!" Ron bellowed suddenly which made Hermione jump and back away from him. He sighed and rubbed his face warily.

"Hermione, I'm sorry..." he broke off and walked towards her, but she shook her head vigorously.

"NO! You told me yesterday you forgave me!" she yelled. Ron looked at her impatiently.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, alright?" he snapped. She shook her head.

"You can sleep in the spare room, tonight!" she shouted.

"FINE; I WILL!" he screamed and stormed into the kitchen. Hermione followed after him and saw him get a bag of crisps, bread, ham, knife and a plate out.

"Food - how typical," Hermione scoffed. Ron took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"This is for _our_ daughter. She went to bed quite early considering it's-" he broke off and stared at his watch he got as a present off his parents before he left Auror training, "6:13. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to make her some food before she most probably starves to death," he got out a cup and warmed some milk and poured it into the cup, attatching the lid to it. He got back to making the ham sandwich for Rose and put some crisps onto the side. He set the knife in the sink, picked up the plate and cup and without looking back at Hermione started up the stairs. Hermione watched after him and sighed in despair. She went up the stairs and went into her bedroom after she glanced at Rose's door. She got changed and slipped into bed, realizing how exhausted she had become. She slowly succumbed into a restless slumber.

--

"Rose," Ron said quietly and knocked on the door, deciding to use the levitating charm. He heard a sniff. He immediately opened the door and found Rose lying in her large bed with the green lamp on and it showed how tear-streaked her face is. He came in and set the food and drink down at her bedside and enveloped Rose's tiny body in his large, muscular arms.

"Don't cry, Rosie-Posie," Ron tried to say soothingly and cursed and kicked himself mentally. "How... How much did you hear?" he asked hesitantly. Rose hiccuped.

"I covered my e-ears after the 'What the f.. do you think'," Rose refused to swear. Ron shook his head, sighing, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," Rose stayed quiet. Ron handed her the plate and bottle of milk. "Here, you must be hungry," he offered gently. He watched as Rose ate and drank and held her while she fell to sleep. He kissed her, _accio_ed the plates downstairs and tucked her in. After one last check he went straight to the spare room and opened it.

He looked around and realized he hadn't stepped inside the room ever since Hermione offered him to share her original room with each other...

**A/N: Short, sorry, I know, but I did say I felt like I was losing some steam with this. :\ Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review, they're what usually keeps me going. :) And in the next chapter you'll know how Ron and Hermione turned out to share a room. I know some of you are curious. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The New Woman Worker

**A/N: So... here's Chapter 10! Good thing it's not posted a year later this time! I haven't realized how bad writer's block can be until now. Thank you to everyone who has been patient from the last chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on story alert. Hope you like this next installment. Enjoy. :)**

_"Ron, no, please, no... not Ron, PLE-- NO!!" Ron woke up from hearing Hermione's screams. He dashed out of his room straight away and stormed straight into Hermione's room. He found her thrasing around wildly in her bed, her body tangled and caught up in her bedsheets and her hands gripping tightly on her hair, looking like she was about to rip it out._

_Ron ran to her side immediately and shook her violently._

_"HERMIONE, WAKE UP!" Suddenly, he recieved a slap across the face while Hermione was still shaking uncontrollably in her sleep. Ron's cheek stung badly, but he went back to the task in hand and tried to wake up Hermione._

_"HERMI-" he quickly dodged another slap. This time, he held her wrists in one hand and shook her violently. "HERMIONE, WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM!!" he bellowed suddenly which caused Hermione to snap her eyes open and look into Ron. She panted heavily and started to sob. Ron enveloped Hermione in his arms and wrapped them protectively around her, slowly rocking back and forth. She clinged onto his t-shirt tightly, sobbing quite heavily. She calmed down after a long while, her sobbing becoming into slow, deep breaths, occasionally sniffing._

_"How long have you been having nightmares?" he asked quietly. Hermione sniffed._

_"A-About a while," she said with a small hiccup. Ron sighed._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly._

_"B-Because you're m-most likely still dealing with the death of F-F-Fred and I didn't want to disturb you with all my nightmares," she explained and Ron fell silent. "Do you have any n-nightmares?"_

_"Yeah, I do, actually," he mumbled. "I just can't get Fred's smiling death face out of my head," Ron admitted softly and felt tears well up in his eyes. One fell down his long nose and dropped onto Hermione's bare shoulder. She looked up and saw him crying. She turned around in his arms and hugged him and he cried and cried until he felt he could cry no longer. Hermione was there the whole time; just simply holding him. That was all Ron needed._

_"W-W-What were you dreaming about? I h-h-h-hear-heard you scream m-my name," he stuttered out while trying to regain breathing properly. Hermione looked at him softly and sadly._

_"I had a nightmare when we were in the War... a Death Eater captured you and I and he threatened to put the Cruciatus curse onto you and then kill you - that's why I was pleading for the Death Eater to stop," she said lowly. Ron hugged her._

_"I'm h-here, remember that, OK?" Ron whispered._

_"To be honest, I've been having nightmares ever since that night happened with the war," Hermione admitted. Ron looked at her and she looked up at him, whimpering._

_"I-... so have I, 'Mione," he replied truthfully._

_"'Mione..." she whispered and Ron blushed for letting it slip out like that. "I like it," Ron beamed a little._

_"Good," he declared. "I don't want to ever see you suffering like that __ever__ again," Ron said forcefully._

_"I can't promise anything," Hermione shot back. Ron smiled sadly at her and kissed the top of her head. "Ron," Hermione suddenly came up with a good idea. "Will you sleep with me from now on?" Ron looked down at her in shock and felt a lot of blood rush down to the lower regions of his body as he imagined doing some very explicit things to her and imagined her screaming his name._

_"Not like that!!" she snapped, but blushed crimson and felt herself becoming turned on, "I meant as in... will you share this room with me?"_

_"B-But why?" he asked, mainly in shock. Hermione shivered._

_"I... I know this must sound crazy, but I don't know why... you're my-my best friend and I trust you. I feel safe and protected when I'm around you," she admitted quietly and softly. Ron felt his whole body warm and tingle._

_"I... I'll do it... only if you want me to, though," he replied. Hermione shot up and hugged him which made them both topple on the bed. They laughed in the dark and clinged to each other, enjoying each other's presence. Hermione looked up at Ron's face as she was laying across his whole body. They blushed, but neither one of them moved._

_"Thank you," she whispered._

_"Anytime," Ron replied, kissing her forehead tenderly. Hermione sighed contendly and moved towards his face slightly and so did he. Their breathing quickened and their lips landed softly onto each others. Ron groaned and pulled away and moved Hermione off of him gently and stood up. Hermione looked shocked, hurt and embarasssed - all mixed in one._

_"Do you have any room for my stuff?" he asked, trying to forget about what happened, but it was too hard; he felt her soft, warm lips on his still and it was a hard sense to get away from._

_"I only have a wardrobe full of clothes and a full set of draws full of... other things," she blushed. Ron knew she meant underwear and whatever stuff women had. "I have two spare wardrobes and another full set of draws... they're yours now," she explained and smiled up at him. Ron nodded._

_"I can go get them n-n-n-now..." he trailed off into a yawn. Hermione shook her head._

_"Do that tomorrow. Just... please don't leave me," she begged. Ron immediately slipped under the covers with her and hugged her to his chest._

_"No Death Eater can get rid of me. I'll be here as long as you need me - I promise," Hermione knew that that promise could easily be broken - death could come at anytime and any place and for Ron to make a desicion like that to her and her only made her feel special and warm yet panicked and scared. None of them would be around forever, they had to die eventually. Hermione looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled kindly at him and kissed his cheek._

_"Thank you for all of this, Ron. Thank you..." she immediately drifted off into sleep, not realizing how tired she was._

_Ron watched her for a few moments and decided that watching Hermione sleeping was the most beautiful thing in the world... along with reading, shouting, cheering, smiling, laughing, arguing and even being upset was beautiful as well. He stroked her hair and soon fell asleep after that._

_--_

_Ron went downstairs, yawning and ruffling his hair. His Auror training started in a week's time so packed and moved the rest of his belongings into now his and Hermione's room. He found her in the kitchen sipping tea and reading. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and saw there was already a cup of tea made for him already. He accepted it gratefully and drank it._

_"So... did you have anymore nightmares?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head._

_"No. Did you have anyone?" Ron smiled and shook his head as well._

_"No." and that was the way it was. Ever since Ron moved into Hermione's room they had no more nightmares. It made both Ron and Hermione happy to hold each other at night while also keeping each other secure from unwanted memories that would be in their minds forever.. They were both grateful to each other and then the night where Ron had to leave for Auror training came along and soon all their pent up sexual tenstion came out._

--

Ron sighed as his mind drifted off to that night. He lied down on his bed, his hands behind his head, and let his mind wander of his memories again. He also remembered the time where he met Harry at the airport, him kissing Ginny goodbye.

--

_"Harry, Harry - over here! HARRY!" Ron shouted across the airport, people staring at him strangely. Harry detached himself from Ginny and grinned at Ron. He speeded up to his best friend and sister and grinned back, ruffling his unruly hair._

_"Are you alright, Ron? You look very flustered," Ginny commented on the way he looked; his cheeks were red, he looked sweaty and worn out and his hair was all over the place. Ron blushed._

_"Oh, I'm fine, Ginny. Just had a run around the block I live. Felt like I needed to get more practice in running done," he lied. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then nodded back at Ron. Ginny hugged and kissed Ron._

_"I'll miss you," she said and Ron hugged her back just as tight._

_"I'll miss you as well, Ginny - even if you are an annoying little brat." Ginny slapped him across his head. He huffed playfully and he rubbed his head in a grumpy fashion, but smiled at her all the same._

_"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter, where's my hug and possibly a goodbye kiss," Harry pointed out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"But Harry," she said in an innocent voice, "I did give you a kiss and a hug before we got here and plenty more..." she winked at him and had a long passionate kiss with him. Ron shuddered in disgust, but smiled happily to see them so in love. Honestly, Ron was happy for Ginny to love Harry and Harry loved her and that was all there was to it. All the Weasley's adored Harry and Harry adored them, especially Ron and Ginny._

_"Auror training to Australia is departing in two minutes," A woman's voice boomed out to the airport. Harry reluctantly released Ginny and groaned, pressing her forehead against hers._

_"Promise me you'll write," Ginny said, sadly. Harry kissed and hugged her._

_"I promise, just as long as you do the same," Harry replied and repeated his earlier actions for the last time._

_"You stay safe, alright?" Ron whispered into Ginny's ear and hugged her tightly._

_"You as well. Look after Harry for me," Ginny said and Ron promised. "I love you, Ron. I know you'll do brilliant," Ginny kissed and hugged him once again and stood back, watching them walk away and they waved at her just like they waved back._

_"We love you, Ginny!" Harry shouted. Ginny laughed, and wiped away her tears._

_"I love you two, too..." she trailed off, wiping her tears and started to walk away. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm, spun her round and kissed her squarely on her mouth. She immediately recognized it was Harry and allowed him to lift her off of her feet and kiss her passionately. He pulled away and set her down._

_"I couldn't leave without doing that," he explained sheepishly. Ginny laughed._

_"Make sure you don't get tempted by any female Aurors in training," Ginny said solemnly. Harry picked her chin up and made her eyes meet his._

_"I won't," he said, deadly serious and gave her one last passionate kiss._

_"Harry, mate, come on! The plane's about to depart!!" Ron yelled. They turned back to see a patient lady waiting and an impatient Ron. They both laughed and kissed and hugged each other one last time before Harry sprinted across the airport. They both waved back at her and left, the door closing behind them._

--

Ron sighed and chuckled, remembering that day like it was yesterday. His face turned stricken when he remembered his conversation with Harry while they waited for the plane to depart.

--

_Ron and Harry buckled up, sighing as they relaxed in their comfortable seats._

_"So... who did you shag?" Harry asked Ron. Ron chocked on his sip of water that was already served and drank more to stop coughing._

_"What?" Ron asked, shocked._

_"You heard. You look flustered, worn out and that doesn't look like a workout from running," Harry pointed out. Ron gaped at him and blushed crimson. "You had sex with Hermione, didn't you?" Harry pointed out smugly. Ron gripped his bottle of water tightly._

_"So what if I did?" Ron snapped back. Harry beamed._

_"Ron, mate, that's brilliant! Does that mean you're a couple now? I bet your Mum and Dad will be pleased," Harry said excitedly. Ron shook his head._

_"It's not as simple as that; we're not together. We just had sex... it was a heat-of-the-moment type of thing," Ron explained quietly. Harry gaped at him._

_"Did you take advantage of her?" Harry muttered angrily. Ron scowled and gasped at him._

_"What the fuck do you take me for?!" Ron hissed. "We were just hugging and the next we were having sex on the couch-"_

_"Ron, too much detail!" Harry groaned. Ron smirked._

_"Sorry, mate," his face turned serious, "We both wanted it. I don't know why, but she just... she just wanted me as much as I wanted her. She was absolutely amazing..." Ron trailed off, thinking of his previous actions. He realized he was going to miss Hermione loads more than he thought he did and that made him ache for her even more. Harry gripped his shoulder in an understanding way._

_"Two years... it'll fly by. And I won't tell anyone about you and Hermione, by the way. Ginny will probably already know by now," Harry teased and Ron smiled uneasily. The next two years did fly by, and Ron regretted coming back ever since he found out about Viktor and Hermione, but realized he had someone worth staying for - Rose._

--

Ron squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. He remembered Harry's angry face when he asked if he took advantage of Hermione and chuckled. He could never do that to Hermione. Not to any woman in fact. He sighed and remembered the earlier argument with Hermione. He had never swore so much in his entire life before, even when he was a randy teenager. He needed to apologize. He wouldn't be able to sleep with all the guilt wracked up inside his head if he didn't. He stood up slowly and closed the door behind the spare bedroom, the room he hadn't even stepped inside in (until now) for two years. He checked on Rose before going to Hermione and saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed, her green light lit dimly around the room. He shut the door behind him as quietly as he could and walked towards the room he thought Hermione was in. He opened it slowly and found her wide awake, sitting up and rocking back and forth, her eyes wide and scared. Her head snapped towards Ron and she sobbed suddenly and he leaped on the bed and embraced her. She clinged to him as she sobbed hard into his clothes.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly and she nodded. He laid them down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said solemnly once she calmed down. She shook her head and sniffed.

"I deserved it," she whispered, feeling insecure. Ron lifted her chin up.

"No, you didn't. I'm a stupid git is what I am. I'm going to make it up to you, some way or another," he pressed his forehead against hers, gripping her hand in his that was laid across his chest. She sniffed and smiled up at him through her lashes.

"I forgive you," she whispered. Ron started to breathe heavily at the sight of Hermione stare at him in a more-than-friends way. He wanted her so badly and he was curious if she wanted him, but he couldn't do that, especially if the woman is taken. It didn't feel right - it _wasn't_ right, so Ron backed away slightly and sighed in despair. Hermione frowned.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered and sniffed. Ron looked at her and shook his head.

"I could never hate you," he replied softly with sincerity. Hermione looked up at him and smiled and touched his cheek with her fingertips gently.

"Did Rose hear our argument?" Hermione said, pain evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Ron responded in shame and explained what Rose told him she heard. They both sighed together and Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest. He looked down and kissed the crown of her head and stroked her hair softly.

"I think we should treat her to a nice day out. I don't want her to worry about arguments anymore. She's our daughter and we should protect her from these kind of things... I don't want her to be frightened anymore... and you should watch your mouth around her," she raised an eyebrow and Ron gave her a lop-sided grin which made her sigh contently.

"After work we'll take her some place nice. If only I can think of a place..." Ron said and they both thought very hard on where they could take Rose out for the day. Suddenly, it clicked.

Excited, they both exclaimed at the same time: "The Burrow!".

--

Ron and Hermione decided the next day (Hermione clinged to Ron after Hermione started to say that he didn't have to go and that she was just angry and it was a spur of the moment type of thing. Ron immediately joined her underneath the covers and they decided to try at least not argue, for Rose's sake, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber) that they would treat Rose to a Muggle cinema, and then Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and buy a huge bowl of ice-cream so they can all share and then off to the Burrow where she could play with her cousins, see her grandparents and play some Quidditch on the broom that Ron was going to buy for her today (but Hermione didn't know that yet).

Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and waved goodbye at her. She blushed and waved back and they both walked seperate ways. Rose was already dropped off at Hermione's parent's house. They invited Hermione's parents to be at the Burrow by half seven and they accepted gleefully. Hermione advised to use the Floo Network and they agreed after some charming persuasion from Ron: they were worried they were going to get sucked somewhere else and Ron assured that was not the case, as long as they spoke clearly and loudly 'The Burrow' then they would be fine. This was going to be their first time using the Floo and they were nervous and excited. Ron smiled. He liked Hermione's parents and Hermione told him they liked him. They were lovely to him, even Hermione's dad. He smiled to himself and enetered his department. He was shocked to see people crowding round the front area of the department where there was a magicked stage in front of them and seats. Ron looked shocked for a few moments and then saw Harry shouting and waving at him to come over to the front row. Ron scurried over to where Harry was and sat down on it.

"Ron, guess what!" Harry looked excited and happy.

"What is it, mate?"

"I'm going to be the Head of the Auror department. Duggo's announcing his retirement right now and that I'm going to be the Head. Guess who I've made Deputy Head," Harry grinned.

"Oh... who?" Ron said, looking a bit sad. He doubted that Harry would choose him as Deputy Head. Harry saw Ron's expression fall.

"I... It's you, Ron," he responded. Ron snapped his head up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Harry confirmed and smiled when he saw Ron smile.

"Wow, mate... this is huge for me. Thank you," he hugged Harry and they both gave each other manly pats on the back. They pulled away.

"He's also announcing a new worker. She's right over there," he cocked his head to the side and Ron looked up at the stage and saw a very-calm looking woman sit there on the stage. She looked up from the ground and her eyes instantly met Ron's. Ron couldn't help but stare back at the woman who was staring at him. Finally, she gave a small smile and moved her head back down to the ground. She didn't give a chance for Ron to respond back.

--

Half an hour later when the announcments came out about him retiring and Harry being the Head and Ron Deputy Head, they were finally introduced to the new woman named Anna Clarkson. She was a 25-year-old woman who had been training to be an Auror in America. She adopted a slightly Irish-American accent as she had lived in Ireland all her life, but moved to America for the training and since she enjoyed America so much, she decided to stay another year to view the city. Her office turned out to be next to Ron's and Harry assigned Ron that if he doesn't have the time to show Anna around then he must do it. Ron didn't mind as he thought Anna was a nice person. She was already socializing with everyone already and everyone seemed to enjoy her. Even the married men were eyeing her up appreciately and Ron frowned at the thought of Anna being the kind of girl who was used as a mistress. He doubted it though. He knew that some men in the department were having affairs and all Harry and Ron did was to stay out of it. Ron sighed and walked up to Anna who was surrounded by women Aurors. She turned around when one of the women smiled at him and nudged Anna. She turned around, her bright, blonde, wavy hair twirling as she did so. She grinned up at him.

"Oh, hi... Ron, isn't it?" she said. Ron was immediately starstruck by her voice; it was like an angel. Ron seemed to be distracted a few minutes, but finally gave her a nod with a smile. She smiled back and she said goodbye to the women Aurors and said it was a pleasure meeting them. They all bustled away back to their jobs and it was just Ron and Anna standing there. "Congratulations on your new position," she commented immediately. Ron beamed down at her.

"Thanks, Anna. Congratulations for getting on the team. If you ever need my help, you know where I am. Want me to show you around the Ministry?" he asked politely. Anna's face lit up.

"Oh, that would be brilliant - thank you!" she beamed back and together they waled out of the door, Ron holding them open for her. She giggled and smiled all the way when Ron was introducing the departments. After a few hours of showing Anna around, the lunch bell went off and Ron lead them to the cafeteria.

"Wow, the food looks brilliant!" Anna exclaimed. Ron agreed.

"It is," he replied. They lined up and Ron handed her a tray. She thanked him and he let her go before him in the line. She ordered what she wanted and Ron paid for her immediately. She waited for him and tapped her foot impatiently with a raised eyebrow. Ron finally came and grinned innocently down at her.

"Ron! You didn't have to do that," she said softly, but firmly. Ron pouted.

"But I wanted to," Anna bursted out laughing and punched his arm. "Don't do that again though, but thank you," she kissed his cheek and walked away and found them a four-seater table. They sat down opposite each other, grinning.

"I swear I've seen you before..." Anna said to Ron and trailed off thinking. "Oh! You were in the Daily Phrophet the other day!" she realized where she had seen him. He smiled bashfully and blushed. "Oh, sorry... Personally, I found it disgusting," Ron froze, "That the Department of Journalism is always getting into other people's business. They should just tell news about dangerous crimes and not about silly gossip!" she fumed. Ron looked up at her and stared at her deeply. "What? Is there something on my face?" he shook his head and smiled genuinely at her. Anna smiled back and no more questions were asked. They carried on eating in a peaceful, flowing conversation.

"Ron!" he turned around and saw Hermione walk towards them and carrying a food tray - her hair bouncing behind her back each step she walked. She stroded up towards him and saw he had company. She stiffened slightly when she saw she was a woman. "Oh, hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anythi-"

"Oh, hi, Hermione! No, you're not interrupting anything," Anna replied, smiling kindly. Hermione recoiled slightly and looked at Ron quite nervously.

"Join us," Ron offered immediately. Hermione looked uncertain, but reluctantly sat down next to Ron and felt like an intruding stranger, whereas Anna had felt like a welcoming, kind person that had known Ron for ages.

"How do you know my name?" she asked shyly. Anna looked up from her chicken salad with salad cream sauce.

"Oh, the Daily Phropet from yesterday. I'm sorry they revealed stuff like that. To be honest, Viktor Krum seems like an asshole - excuse my language, and sorry if I offended you with my opinion on your fiancée," she giggled and went back to her food. Hermione felt giddy all of a sudden and turned to see Ron, who was beaming at Anna appreciately which made her lose her giddiness.

"Agreed," Ron nodded at Anna and she laughed.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Ron grinned innocently.

"What? Anna said it first!" he said back in a cute, immature way. Hermione huffed.

"Anna does not know Viktor like we do," she shot back. Ron leaned down her ear.

"Well, would you really want to?" he spat in a whisper. He pulled away and saw Anna smiling at the two of them. "What?" his voice cheered up, ignoring Hermione's hateful glare.

"Oh, nothin'," she commented. Hermione suddenly got up and stormed away from then; Ron started after her longingly in guilt.

"Go after her," Anna suggested in a non-commanding voice. Ron sighed and shook his head, his shiny red locks swinging every time he did.

"No point," he mumbled and stabbed his food moodily and chomped it with aggression. Anna smile started to wear down slightly and she frowned at his angered face.

"You love her," she said a few moments later staring at him. Ron's head snapped up they thought it could hear it click.

"What? No I do not!" he snapped. Anna smiled in a way that showed "I-know-you-do-really-but-I'm-dropping-it-for-now".

"Alright, Ronald," Anna replied innocently.

"What? I don't!" he seemed to get quite worked up now, but Anna just kept on smiling.

"Alrighty then," she said in a cheery voice and went on to her banoffee pie. "Mmm... this is to die for!" she exclaimed before Ron could have another go at her. He nodded and stabbed his rasberry and jam donought harshfully. Soon, it looked like it had become something from a disastorous horror movie and Anna was irritated by the way he was moody. She grabbed his wrist and jammed (no pun intended) the fork out of his hand with her quick reflexes. Ron's wrist, not realizing his fork was taken out of his hand, went into the doughnutty mess instead. A large _SQUIRT _made some people look around at them and stare at Ron strangely. He blushed and quickly cleaned up the mess with a quick wave of his wand.

"You should be happy, Ron; you've just been promoted and now I'm in your life!" she said softly and then at the last part she said in a teasing voice. Ron chuckled and smiled at her.

"I guess you are alright. I mean, you do think Viktor is an arsehole after all," he replied thoughtfully.

"Well, he is! What kind of 'loving' fiancée does that to his lover?" she retorted and Ron thought she wasn't scared to speak her mind, and that's what he mostly liked about her.

"I like you," he admitted out-loud. Anna looked quite shocked.

"In what way?" she asked boldly. Ron looked confused for a moment and realized he didn't define his reason.

"I like you as a friend, but who knows - maybe there might be more between us," he shrugged and replied bravely. Anna smiled gently.

"I have a boyfriend, Ron. And even though you seem to be down-right shaggable, I love him and I'm happy and absolutely crazy about him," she replied softly and squeezed his hand gently. He blushed and didn't know what came over him to say those things to her.

"Ah..." he trailed off. "I hope he treats you right,"

"He does," Anna confirmed with a bright smile.

"Look, when I said I liked you I meant more as a mate, because you seem optimistic, kind, funny, smart, very warm to others you don't even know and towards the people you do know and nice and you're not afraid to speak your mind. That's what I like about you the most - the not afraid to speak your mind bit, that is - and I don't know what came over me to say that we could become even more," he responded and felt quite embarassed. Anna leaned over and kissed his cheek for the second time that day.

"You're very genuine, truthful and sweet, Ron. Don't feel embarassed, I'm flattered - honestly. That's what I like most about you I guess," she smiled and bit her lip while doing so. Ron thought she was very cute.

"So... shaggable am I?" he winked at her and she threw her head back and laughed openly.

"Oh, Ron; who _doesn't_ think you're shaggable?" she smiled warmly at him. Ron smiled; he was going to tell she was going to make such a good, perfect and fun friend. "But my boyfriend is more shaggable-_er_." she added casually. They bursted out laughing again and once their lunch break was over, they set off and Ron introduced her to the departments and directions in the Ministry.

**A/N: Anna's original name was supposed to be Anna Coates, but when I read Sophia Lobato's 'Crossroads', an amazing Ron/Hermione FanFiction story, I realized one of her character's second name was Coates and since I was reading and reviewing along to her story, I felt like I had to ask permission for it in case she ever read this story and thought I was stealing her thunder :P. She let me use it, which I'm grateful for, but I decided to use Clarkson instead.**

**Also, I was going to use Anna as well, but one of HeatherRiddle's story (such a small world, huh?) had the name as well, so I asked if I could use that as well since I was also reading and reviewing along to her story as well. So, I just wanted to say thanks and that you should definitely check out their stories! The names are: Sophia Lobato and HeatherRiddle. I hope you enjoy their stories as much as I have!!**

**Thank you to everyone who was read along and reviewed to my stories (including this one!). It means a lot to me. Happy New Year everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11: Being Truthful

**A/N: Here's Chapter. 11! I'm on a roll!! :D**

**I got a review about Rose's age and the way she speaks. Yes, I know she wouldn't EXCACTLY be two at the time, but Ron didn't come back two years EXCACTLY. I think the story does work out in a way because I have the ending planned. As for the way she speaks... well, I have half a chapter dedicated to that (I think). I think - if I do do it, that is - it will fit in quite nicely. Thanks for reviewing anyways. (The person who reviewed me was an 'anonymous author', that's why I've posted it on my A/N).**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed/favourited/story alerted this story. It's great that people are liking it. As for the people who are 'unsure'... well, that's your opinion and I hope you like it soon. If not, like I said - your opinion. Thanks for at least giving it a try reading it anyways. :)**

Ron had an amazing time showing Anna around the Ministry. She was care-free, light and happy and she was giving off that vibe to him also. She made him feel good and that's excactly what he wanted to do for her; he just hoped she was enjoying his company as much as he was enjoying hers.

"Want to go back to the department and see your new office?" Ron suggested. Anna nodded excitedly.

"Oh, I love it here. It feels like home already!" she said happily, gazing at the departments and workers as they walked past. Ron chuckled and Anna beamed up at him little a little kid who has found out Christmas has come early.

Ron leaded Anna to her office and found the door already open. Anna gazed inside her new office and shut the door behind her, leaned against it, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"It smells wonderful in here," she said lazily and opened her eyes, looking quite drowsy. She pushed herself up from the door and sat on her office chair for the first time and started to spin herself around in it, giggling, which made Ron smile. Anna stopped, shook her head and looked rather solemn all of a sudden. Ron frowned, a crease between his brows.

"Anna... are you alright?" he asked and sat opposite her. She sighed.

"Ron, I need to tell you something..." she trailed off and did not meet his eyes. Ron softly grabbed her chin and gently turned her head towards him. She shivered.

"What is it, Anna? You can tell me anything," he said in the most gentliest voice he could muster. She moaned, which threw them off guard suddenly. Anna blushed and rubbed her cheeks, feeling them heat up.

"I-I... back at the cafeteria... when I told you I have a boyfriend..." she couldn't continue and bit her lip and tried to keep eye contact with him.

"Yes?" Ron urged.

"I..." she sighed, "I don't have a boyfriend. I lied," Ron's face turned from worry to confusion.

"Lied? But why?" he asked almost immediately. Anna got up from her seat and paced around the room and finally found herself kneeling in front of him. She was about his height so their heads were almost level with each other.

"Oh, Ron, isn't it obvious? You love Hermione, I can see that - _anyone_ can see that. I lied because I didn't want you ever to ask me out - not trying to sound shallow, of course - so I just lied because I didn't want to feel like the person who you just wanted to move on from Hermione and you have a child with her," Ron kept quiet through her little explanation.

"Ron, say something," she urged. Ron's eyes met hers and she could tell from the look of his eyes that he was sad. It her hurt that she was the one to place that look there.

"Anna, if I asked you out it would be because I genuinely like you. Yes, I do love Hermione," he admitted and took a deep breath before continuing, "And I have for a long time now and I also love our daughter Rose, but maybe even moving on from her might help me forget her-"

"You never forget your first true love. I should know," Anna said, quite bitterly. Ron looked at Anna in shock and surprise - he had never heard her use such a tone like that.

"Do you love someone, Anna?" he asked suddenly, which made Anna look up at him and unconvincingly scoff.

"Er, no!" she snapped. Ron raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. She ran a hand through her wavy, blonde locks and rubbed her face warily. Ron noticed she didn't have any make-up on. He thought she didn't need it and thought she was naturally pretty the way she looked. "I... I'm kind of in the same situation as you, only we don't have a child together and we're neither engaged nor married nor-nor dating," she stood up and walked back to her chair and leaned back on it and stared at the ceiling sadly. "I love my best friend," she admitted. Ron stared at Anna deeply and saw her eyes become glossy, but she blinked back her tears and put on a smile - a smile so convincingly Ron would have believed it, but he didn't; he could see the despair deep into her eyes and that made him stand up, walk around her desk and envelope her body into his arms. All of a sudden, she bawled into his chest and he shushed and stroked her hair, whispering soft, soothing words in her ears.

--

Hermione slammed her quill down on her piece of paperwork she was currently writing on and splatters of ink went over the parchment. She ignored that and rubbed her face warily and finally let the thoughts of Ron and Anna get to her.

She mentally observed Anna: she seemed like a nice, friendly and chatty person to hang out with. She seemed kind and caring and willing to put others before her. She seemed confident, the not-afraid-to-speak-her-mind type of person, quite out-spoken and not a coward to stand up for what she believes in. She was also very pretty - _beautiful_, in fact. She could see men eyeing her up in the cafeteria today, but she could only notice that her green eyes were purely focused on Ron. This made jealousy run through her body at the thought of Ron and Anna dating. It would shatter Hermione's heart into pieces if Ron decided to even date anyone at all. She decided that she couldn't work with all these thoughts bothering her head. So, for the first time ever since she worked in the Department of Law, sent her office owl a note to Ophelia telling her she had the day off for the day. The note was strictly blunt and Hermione hoped that the note gave off the feeling that she didn't give a damn whether Ophelia delt with her severely or not. Hermione packed away for the day and contemplated on visiting Ron. Her heart ached yes, but her mind demanded no so she gave into her head and apparated straight to her parent's home.

_That's what got you engaged to Viktor_ a voice in her head said suddenly as she was in the midst of apparating. _Following your head instead of your heart..._

--

"Hermione, dear, this is a pleasant surprise! I thought you didn't finish work until half five," Hermione's mother, Jean Granger, said after Hermione apparated right into the front room where she found Rose sleeping peacefully on the couch and Jean reading a book, checking Rose every few minutes, smiling fondly, and then went back to her book. She set her book on the coffee table and stood up, hugging her daughter. Hermione sighed and relaxed into her mother's hug and looked at Rose over her shoulder sleeping, what looked like to be, contently. Hermione's heart warmed and realized that she will always have a reminder of Ron no matter what and she did not mind at all. Her head throbbed a bit at the thought of what the voice in her head was saying. She frowned and realized that the voice was absolutely right.

--

"So, let me get this right - you think Ron is going to go out with this new girl called Anna who is working in his department... - am I right?" Jean said to Hermione and her daughter nodded hastily. "Hermione, I do not know why you seem so bothered; you're engaged to a charming, handsome, young man who absolutely adores you!" the older woman gushed. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes and blurt out everything. She held back; she knew she always would hold back in this moment in time.

"Well, I'm just thinking about Rose's well-being," Hermione tried not to sound snappy and her words were partly true, amongst other things. Jean sighed and set down her cup of tea down onto the saucer and took Hermione's hands in hers.

"Sweetheart, I know you used to have this... infatuation with Ron, but you're with Viktor now who will meet your every need..." she trailed off and tried to choose her next words carefully. "There's no reason to be jealous and pine after Ron," her mother said softly.

"I am not jealous and I am not pining after Ron, Mum!" Hermione retorted loudly. Her Mum sighed and Hermione apologised, in a sheepish tone, for raising her voice at her.

"All I am saying is think of the future with Viktor and Rose... not the past with Ron," Jean tapped her cheek affectionately and saw Rose stand at the doorway, rubbing her tired, sleepy eyes.

"Mummy, is dat you?" Rose's speech was slurred by her tiredness. Hermione turned around in her chair and picked up Rose.

"Oh, Rosie, I've missed you so, so much," she nuzzled her cheek and cradled her petite body in her arms. Rose yawned.

"Wheriz daddy?" she said right after the yawn. Hermione giggled at her speech. It was so cute.

"He's still at work, sweetheart. He should be here in an hour or so," she said after checking the clock which read 4:29. "You've had quite a long nap, but that's good because you need to save your energy for later," Hermione said in a secretive, excited tone which made Rose perk up.

"What's happening? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Rose started to bounce up and down on her lap. Hermione ignored her mother's questioning gaze and focused on Rose.

"I'll explain once Daddy gets here. Do you think you can be a good girl and wait in an hour's times to find out?" she said, knowing the answer. Rose nodded excitedly and Hermione smiled and kissed Rose, hugging her to her chest and inhaled deeply of the smell of the smell of her hair: chocolate and honey.

--

After Anna composed herself, she and Ron talked about random things that made discussion about anything apart from what happened earlier and she was grateful that Ron was not pushing her to know. They talked for an hour and once the bell went Ron went into his office and packed up and went outside and met Anna. He found her staring strangely at a man who was at the front desk holding flowers.

"C-C-Cameron!" she yelled suddenly, looking surprised to see him there. Ron saw the man at the desk turn around; he had ruffled dark brown hair and charcol gray eyes. His confused face broke out into a smile and Anna ran straight in his arms where he twirled her around and set her down after a bit. Her face was flushed and saw Ron's curious gaze focused on them. "What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"Can't I congratulate my bestest friend in the whole, wide world her first day on the job?" Cameron said cockily with a lop-sided grin. Ron could hint the strong American accent deep in his voice. Anna blushed.

"Bestest is not a word," she retorted simply, but smiled. Cameron handed her flowers. She brought them up to her face and breathed the smell in deeply.

"These are tulips, and they are-"

"Your favourite, yes I know," he grinned. "I asked my Mom to grow some fresh for you; you know how much she adores you," he punched her arm lightly. Anna's face and body felt on fire and she fought the urge to take Cameron right there and then. She clutched the bunched tulips tightly to her chest and smiled sadly to herself. She saw Cameron's face fall. "D-Don't you like them?" he asked, frowning. Anna shook her head.

"I love them! I love tulips. Cameron, thank you," she loosely swung an arm around his neck and he pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. Ron felt to give them some private moment so behind Cameron's back he mouthed 'Goodbye' to Anna with a knowing smile. She blushed and mouthed 'Goodbye' back and Ron apparated to Hermione's parent's house.

--

"It's alright, Mum, I'll get it," Hermione passed Rose to Jean and went to answer the door. She opened it and found Ron standing there, looking quite serious and warily. She greeted him with a simple hello and opened the door wider for him and let him come through. He thanked her and saw a flash of red sprint towards him and run into his arms. He let out a small grunt, but picked up the little girl that revolved around his life in every way and smiled at the sight of an excited Rose.

"Mummy says that we've got plans for the evening and said that I had to be patient for you to come back and tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she repeated earlier. Ron chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Well... you know what a cinema is, don't you?" Ron asked. Rose nodded and smiled wider. "Well, we're going to go there and then... Hermione, want to tell her where we are going next?" he suggested and winked at her. Jean caught Hermione's flushed look and she stood in front of Ron and kissed Rose's head.

"Then... we're going to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream parlour!" she said in a voice to keep Rose more interested; it worked. Rose bounced excitely in Ron's arms and they both laughed.

"But that's not all, is it, Ron?" Hermione said in a soft, humming tone. Ron shook his head, his ruffled hair falling flat.

"Then, we're going to... The Burrow!" they both exclaimed the last words together and Rose cheered.

"The Burrow. The Burrow, we're off to The Burrow!" she laughed and sang and clapped. All of the adult's hearts warmed at the sight of Rose all happy and cheerful.

"Grandma and Grandpa Granger are going to be there as well," Hermione said, stroking her cheek. Rose wiggled out of Ron's arms and hugged Jean's leg. She cooed and picked her up.

"Come on, Rosie, I have some nice, banoffee pie in the fridge; let's get you a big helping!" Jean told her while walking into the kitchen. Rose cheered and they entered the kitchen, soon out of sight. Hermione turned to Ron slowly.

"Ron... I'm sorry for what happened back at the cafeteria... I know you hate V-" she broke off and dragged Ron into the living room just in case anyone was listening. She took a deep sigh before continuing. "I know you hate Viktor and I-I guess I should not really have a go at you for your opinions," she said and narrowed her gaze away from him. Ron lifted his hand shyly and rested it on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry as well," he said.

"What for?"

"Erm... I'm not sure, but I usually do something to make you mad," Ron shrugged. Hermione laughed and suddenly went on her tip toes and hugged him. Ron hugged her back and put her nose in her hair. He loved the smell of vanilla extracts with strawberries and kiwis. It was lush to him. In a way he had to admit it was so much better holding Hermione than it is to hold Anna. As much as he liked Anna, he loved Hermione more and always knew he would... even if he _did_ try to move on.

--

"Thanks for looking after her, Mrs. Granger, and the banoffee pie was excellent!"

"Oh, Ron, it's Jean; you should know that by now. And I should think so - you had three helpings!" the adults laughed and Ron had an innocent grin on his face.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy," he said cutely. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You've been growing for the last twenty-six years, Ronald," she pointed out. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Hermione, I was messing on..." they started to squabble and Jean rolled her eyes which made Rose muffle a giggle.

"Mummy, Daddy, the cinemas?" Rose cut in before the squabbling could get out of hand.

"Sorry, Rosie," they both apologized. "Mummy'll take you home. I just have to go somewhere quickly," Ron said. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Ron winked.

"It's a surprise," he said. Hermione scoffed.

"Probably going off abandoning our daughter to go meet Anna!" she snapped. She said goodbye to Jean, ignored Ron's shocked look and apparated home with Rose. Ron started at the spot where Hermione just stood with a hard, stony glare. He looked up and saw Jean smile at him pitifully.

"You really need to have quite a long talk. Just say the word and I'll look after Rose one day for you so you two can just catch up and... bond," she said the last word gently. Ron contemplated over her words.

"Thank you for everything, Jean," he just said. She smiled, kissed his cheek and nodded. He apparated where to had to go.

--

Hermione snatched her scarf around her neck and violently hanged it on the coat rack. She paced around the room angrily, which made Rose turn quiet. Hermione suddenly stopped and sighed and picked Rose up bodily and carried her upstairs into her bedroom. She sat her down on her bed and kissed her cheek.

"You woke up very earlier today to go to Grandma Granger's. Go to sleep and I'll wake you up in an hour's time," Hermione promised once she saw Rose's eyes droop slightly.

"Milk," she said through a yawn. Hermione nodded and kissed her cheek. She placed Rose inside her bed and tucked her in. She dashed downstairs and made her warm milk and ran upstairs and gave Rose just in time for her to sleep. She finished it all and fell asleep afterwards. Hermione sadly smiled and clutched the empty bottle of milk in her hands.

"I'm sorry for being engaged to Viktor, Rosie. I love you very much and-and so does Daddy. And-And I'm very sorry f-f-for going to abandon you t-to live with Viktor. I will try and fight for you while I can, I swear. As much as I love having you in this world, I think it's so bad because the world can be cruel at times and you have to go through so many obstacles to become successful and have an easy, stable life. I love you Rosie, and I hope that you get the best life you deserve," she kissed her one last time and walked out of the door, wiping her tears away. She went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She undressed until she was only down to her underwear and she put her clothes away. She set an alarm to wake up in an hour and climbed into bed. She softly cried herself to sleep at the thought of Ron with any other woman, including Anna, apart from her, but what pained her the most was the thought of never seeing Rose ever again just because she was getting married to Viktor. She didn't want a life like this any longer and vowed to herself she would stand up to Viktor from now on - for _Rose's sake_ at least.

--

Ron apparated straight in the bedroom, clutching the toy broom he had bought for Rose. What he was surprised at seeing was Hermione looking uncontent while sleeping; she looked like she was crying and was depressed. He set the broom in the corner and stripped down to his boxers and pulled back the covers so he could join her in a pitiful sleep. He was shocked to see her in her underwear and gulped and tried to calm down his excitment. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He drifted off to sleep also.

--

Hermione woke up groggily and felt how sticky her face was once she heard the alarm go off. She shrieked a little when she saw Ron sleeping peacefully and snoring, his arm wrapped around her waist and touching the small of her back. She relaxed immediately and turned around to turn off the alarm. She was about to go back to dealing with Ron, when she saw something in the corner of the room she had not seen before. She got up slowly and walked towards the object. She kneeled down and ran her hand across the soft, tissue papered packaging. She gasped when she realized it was a broomstick in a... miniture size?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze. She didn't scream or jump... she felt the warmth and familitary of the hand and knew that the senses she had for him were too strong. She bowed her head and wringed her hands together nervously. She felt a shuffle next to her and a shadow was caused on her left.

"Think Rose will like it?" Ron asked quietly.

"She'll love it," Hermione said straight away. She finally had the courage to turn to him. He was already staring at her with a sad expression. "Ron... I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered. His hand, which was still on her shoulder, rubbed up and down her arms length smoothly. She shivered and leaned in closer towards him. She felt goosebumps all over her body and Ron could feel them, too. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him back.

--

"There you go, Rosie, all done!" Ron announced and settled Rose onto the floor carefully. Rose looked at herself in the mirror and smiled when she saw two, neat plaits on each side. She loved her red hair. It was so red and vibrant and loved the colour that stood out from the crowd. It was a perfect mixture of Ron's hair, but there was a tint of brown from Hermione's hair as well.

"I love my hair - it is just soft like Mummy's!" Rose giggled. Ron hopped onto the ground in front of her.

"You won't be saying that when you have Mummy's bushy hair when you're older," Ron teased jokingly.

"Hey!" he turned around and saw Hermione standing there with a stern look on her face, but he could see crinkling in the corner of her eyes. He smiled and she threw him back a full-blown smile.

"Mummy's hair lovely anyways," Rose said in a huffy voice. Ron couldn't help but smile at her softly.

"Yeah... it is," he said, his eyes on hers. She blushed and bit her bottom lip and broke eye contact by looking down at her shoes. Ron smirked to himself; he liked having that affect on Hermione... even if she was taken. The thought made him moody, but one sight of Rose's beaming face and she brightened him up again. He loved Rose and was absolutely crazy about her. If Hermione wasn't the strict one out of them two then he would probably be spending every bit of money he had earned on his little girl. He smiled at the thought of spoiling Rose. Even though he had bought her a well-made, hand-crafted broom he still wanted to spoil her more. He had two years of making up to do and he was going to try and do that soon. He thought about getting different work shifts so he could spend some days with Rose instead of going to his or Hermione's parents. Thinking of his parents, he planned to visit them soon and see his Father around the Ministry. He was going to ask Harry soon if he could have some different shifts. He thought about asking Hermione for her opinion on his idea, but he wanted today to be a work-free, non-stress related day out.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked, but saw something gold across Hermione's neck. He walked up to her and ran his fingers over the piece of jewlery. "Is that...?"

"Yes, it's the necklace you and Rose got me the other day when you... hurt Viktor," she said the last two words in a small voice. Althought she felt increasingly worried and scared for Ron because Viktor was burlier than him, she was also relieved and hoped that Viktor got the message: what goes around, comes around. She will always be grateful for Ron hurting Viktor when he tries to hurt her, but that doesn't mean that she liked it, especially when Rose interrupted. She glanced at Rose, who stretched her arms towards her. Hermione picked her up and smiled. Her gaze turned back to Ron and he didn't look guilty; instead, he grinned.

"Yep, he deserved it," and he clapped his hands like it was a job done. Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly turned around before he saw another full-blown smile.

"Please can you get Rose's coat? It's hanging on her wardrobe," Hermione said over her shoulder. Ron grabbed it and opened it up. Hermione set Rose down and Rose put her coat on and zipped it up herself. Ron and Hermione clapped and praised her. Hermione thought praising was a good technique to use on a child because it made them have more confidence and it gives them a lot of self-esteem for when they are older. She hoped that no-one would ever lower Rose's self-esteem down and made her feel like crap. She loved Rose and would do everything to protect her from bad things, especially from Viktor.

"Alright, I'll just go get my scarf and then we'll go!" Hermione announced. "Oh, and by the way, Rose - it's 'Mummy's hair _is_ lovely anyways," Hermione said sternly. Ron was taken back and saw Rose look quite down.

"Sorry, Mummy," she mumbled. Hermione smiled and she left to go get her scarf. Ron turned immediately to Rose.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked straight away. Rose nodded and smiled brightly.

"I'm fine, Daddy! Mummy has always been telling me that speaking properly at an early age because it is important," she said. Rose dashed out of the room, leaving Ron kneeling down in the middle of her room. He stood up and had a fierce look on his face: he made a mental note to talk to Hermione once Rose was in bed after their day-out. He did not like to hear the forceful tone in Hermione's voice while speaking to Rose. He stood up and strode out of the room and closed Rose's bedroom door behind him and saw Hermione come out just at the same time. She smiled at him and Ron smiled back. He didn't want to argue or chat about Rose with her now. Speaking at night might make them a bit drowsy and it would lead to less chances of having an argument. Hermione walked up to him and handed him his leather brown jacket and his bright orange Chudley Cannons scarf and matching ear muffs. He took them off her slowly and she sensed tension hanging loose in the air.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up at her after putting on his ear muffs and scarf.

"Fine, 'Mione," he said without his voice giving any indication that he was confused and shocked by the way she spoke to Rose just a few minutes ago. She eyed him, but looked unconvinced, but nodded and went downstairs. Ron followed her and saw her pick her coat off the coat rack and slip it on. Rose was sitting on the couch, bouncing slightly.

"I'm really excited!" she said, clapping her hands. Ron scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"We're going to have such a good time," Ron promised. Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs kicking excitedly. Hermione's heart felt the familiar squeeze of affection she had for Ron. They slipped on their gloves, Rose having a bit of a struggle. She stuck her tongue out in concentration while trying to slip in her small fingers through the gloves. Ron went to help her, but Hermione stopped him.

"No, Ron, leave her. She can do it herself," Hermione said. Ron gaped at her.

"Hermione, she's two! If she's struggling with her gloves then I would want to help her. Wouldn't you?" he carried on trying to help Rose, but Hermione blocked him. "What is your problem, Hermione?!" he started to lose his impatience now.

"Ron, I want her to be independent for herself when I'm... not around," she said, looking quite uneasy. Ron's mouth opened wider.

"Are you suggesting that when she lives with me I won't be able to look after her?" he shouted. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm not saying that at all! I want her to be independent at a young age so she doesn't have to depend on anyone in the future!" she protested.

"Hermione, she's a bloody toddler! It's not like we're going to kick her out on the streets when she's five, are we?" he rolled his eyes. Hermione shook her head furiously, her curls swinging around her reddened face.

"Of course not, Ron, but I was an only child and I had to be independent at a young age," she said, jutting her chin out like that was the end of the discussion.

"Hermione, your parents were spending most of their times at dental conventions because that was their living, apart from being a dentist themselves. Rose has both of us and we can both make time for her," Ron said softly, "Please stop putting pressure on her," he added. Hermione looked up, shocked.

"_I am not putting pressure on her!_" she yelled as if this was like the hundredth time explaining. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but saw Rose sitting on the couch, looking solemn.

"Oh, Rosie," Ron whispered and kneeled down in front of her and hugged her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me and Mummy are sorry for arguing, aren't we, Mummy?" he looked up at Hermione. She kneeled next to Ron and nodded, smiling gently at Rose.

"I don't like arguments," Rose mumbled. Ron and Hermione felt ashamed.

"Nobody does, sweetheart. We're going to make an effort to not argue in front of you at least," Hermione said with finality. Rose nodded and perked up a bit. She held up her hand.

"I put my glove on," she whispered. Ron sighed and shook his head, deciding not to comment negatively on it.

"That's great, Rosie. Well done," he praised with a small smile. Rose smiled back and Hermione frowned at Ron, still feeling angry with him. They all got up, Hermione taking Rose's hand. She seemed uncertain whether to hold Ron's hand or link her arm through his. Ron made that desicion for her; he linked his arm through hers. They were both angry with each other at the moment, but decided to keep it quiet until Rose went to bed. Rose beamed up at them and Hermione smiled down at her, taking out her wand while her arm was linked in Ron's.

She apparated all three of them into the Muggle World.

**A/N: Another chapter finally completed! I feel like I'm actually getting some inspiration back with this story. Thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot to get feedback from the people who read this story and decide to review it. I really feel like the people who read and/or review this story are really giving me my steam back for this. Cheesy, I know, but it's true! Maybe, just maybe, I can get Chapter. 12 out next month as well; that would be so freaking awesome, but we'll see. Hope you have enjoyed this Chapter! :)**


	12. Bravery, Emotions and Confrontations

**A/N: Well, finally, Chapter. 12 is up and running! Sorry about the wait, I've been wanting to get the next Chapter up and running, but life can really take you away from the keyboard at times, even if it is for a long period. Enjoy!**

After they apparated and walked out of the alleyway, Ron picked up Rose and they were soon in the town. Ron and Rose were looking around to see the shining lamp lights and people bustling about and so many shops. Hermione looked amused and happy, but remembered her argument earlier with Ron and sighed.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" Rose asked, smiling at her, her head rested against Ron's shoulder. Hermione smiled and brushed a few curls behind her ear.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Excited for the cinema?" Hermione replied, smiling. Rose lifted her head up and started clapping and giggling, which made Ron chuckle to himself. He looked at Hermione and she looked at him back. She mouthed '_I'm sorry_' to which he replied back, '_Me, too_'.

"How long left until the walk, Hermione?" Ron asked, wearily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, this must be the tenth time you've asked. _We're nearly there_!"

"We've been walking for twenty minutes!"

"And? We're nearly there, it's just another five minute walk and then I don't have to hear you complain any long-"

"HELP ME!" screamed a woman that cut Hermione off straight away. Ron, Hermione and Rose turned around and saw a woman's shoe heel get stuck in a drain and, worst of all, she was heavily pregnant. What made her scream 'HELP ME!' was the fact there was a huge bin rolling towards her. Ron set Rose down slowly and started to walk slowly towards her, his eyes flashing between the woman, who was hastily unbuckling her shoe, but her hands kept shaking, and the bin.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked quickly as she picked up Rose. Just as the bin was a few inches away from the woman, Ron suddenly sprinted past the crowd and onto the road and grabbed the woman and, with all his strength, pushed her to the other side of the road. Everyone gasped and screamed just as the bin rolled right past them, but Ron made it to the other side in time. He handed on his back and silently cursed in pain. Hermione ran to the other side of the road and found him lying there, gripping the woman in his arms.

"Ron, are you alright? Ron!" Hermione shook him, worried. Her eyes flashed to the woman and back to Ron and back to the woman again, realizing who the woman was. "Oh, my... Lavender!" Lavender looked up, panic and worry all over her face and was surprised to see Hermione. She helped the heavily pregnant woman sit up and asked her if she was in any pain.

"Yeah, a bit... my stomach..." she trailed off, her face screwed up in anguish.

"Oh, crap," Ron groaned, trying to sit up, frowning in pain. Rose wiggled out of Hermione's arms and ran to Ron.

"Daddy!" she wailed, crying. "Daddy's hurt, Mummy!"

"No, Rose, I'm fine... I'll be fine," he tried to calm the crying little girl and sat up.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Someone shouted out from the crowd.

"No, that isn't necessary," Ron said quickly, getting up, despite a huge pain in his back. "We have somewhere else to go," Ron held Rose's hand and walked over to Hermione and Lavender. "Do you know who the woman is?" he whispered to her. She looked up and was breath-taken by the way his eyes shimmered in the moonlit sky. "Hermione?" he repeated. She shook her head.

"Yes, right, erm..." she trailed off, "It's Lavender," she whispered. Ron's eyes widened.

"You're joking... we have to move, fast!" Ron quickly helped Lavender up, leaving Rose with Hermione and she was surprised at how fast he was trying to help Lavender.

_I wonder if Ron would ever help me in that way_ she thought to herself.

_I doubt it_ she sadly smiled to herself for thinking such 'rubbish thoughts' and picked Rose up.

"Well, Mrs. Finnegan, you're going to be fine," the doctor at St. Mungo's assured. "The baby is still in a good condition and you haven't fractured or hurt yourself. I'm prescribing you a vial of potion just for the pain and that pain should go soon after a few days," the female doctor said. "It's a good thing Ron saved you in time as he did," she smiled. Lavender looked up at Ron and squeezed his arm affectionately. He smiled and rubbed her hand with his thumb back. Hermione turned her head away, kissing Rose's forehead and looking out of the window, seeing how dark it was.

"However," the doctor continued, "I would like to keep you in overnight just in case, Mrs. Finnegan; just to make sure you and your baby will be fine through the night, ready for tomorrow morning," Lavender hesitated before nodding.

"Shall we call Seamus for you?" Hermione offered, speaking for the first time she entered St. Mungos.

"No!" Lavender exclaimed quickly, causing confused glances passed between Ron and Hermione and the doctor. "No," she said more softly, "I'd prefer to see him tomorrow," she said, quite darkly. Hermione nodded.

"Alright..." she trailed off, "How's your back, Ron?" she said quickly, trying to break the tense mood.

"Oh, my back will be fine..." he trailed off, wincing.

"I'll prescribe you a pain potion for your back, but if it's hurting you a lot I suggest a day or two off of work. What's your occupation?" the doctor asked, making another pain potion.

"Deputy Head Auror," he replied. Hermione frowned.

"Deputy Head Auror? You never told me this!" she said.

"Oh, right, yeah... Duggo's left so he offered his job as Head Auror to Harry and Harry offered me the Deputy Head Auror position," he said, "And that's when Anna was announced as well," he added.

"Oh, right, okay," she snapped slightly at the mention of Anna's name. Hermione saw Lavender looking between the two of them and she could tell she wanted to ask questions.

"Right, well, if you're an Auror then I say you should definitely take at least two days off," the doctor said. She handed the vial of potion to Ron and told him he could drink it now. He thanked her and downed it in one go. Relief washed over his face and he took Rose off of Hermione and hugged her.

"Aww," Lavender said out loud. Ron grinned at her.

"If you want, we'll come and see you tomorrow morning and we can drop you off?" Hermione offered. Lavender bit her lip. "It's no trouble," Lavender smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she said and then yawned.

"We should be going now and leave you to rest. We'll see you in the morning," Ron said. The adults both gave hers hugs and soon left.

"I'm really sorry for not being able to let you go to the cinemas tonight," Ron apologized.

"Oh, daddy, it's fine and there's always next time," Rose smiled. She kissed Ron's cheek and rested her on his shoulder, which made Ron smile.

"How come you apparated a few roads down from The Burrow?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Because the walk and fresh air will be good for us," she replied bluntly. Ron sighed and looked up at the night sky. "The moon's amazing, isn't it?" Hermione softly said, noticing Ron looking at the moon.

"Yeah, it really is," he replied, smiling up at the sky.

"Ron?" Hermione asked attentively.

"Mhmm?" he said, looking at her. Hermione was stuck for a moment; Ron, to her, was breathtakingly handsome and she was sure other women thought that, too.

"If-If you start dating with, say, someone like Anna-"

"I'm not going out with her," he cut in, having a feeling where this conversation was going. Hermione stopped all of a sudden.

"Look, I just want to say that-that after I'm gone away from you, Rose and other people who mean so much to me... just... if you date someone, please make sure you'll always take Rose's side, no matter what," she whispered, wiping her eyes from the loose tears at the thought of being away from Rose. Ron stopped and attentively hugged her. He didn't really know how to manage crying women. In fact, they made him uncomfortable, but he could tell Hermione needed him so he would be there. She gripped him and her breathing steadied after a while.

"Hermione, look at me," he whispered softly to her, his breath tickling her ear. She looked up slowly, her eyes puffy. "I _promise_ you, I will never choose anyone over Rose _ever_. She's my world and she is one of the greatest things to happen to me in this world. Even if I do date someone and the woman doesn't get along with Rose, I'll make sure the woman knows where the door is," Hermione let out a half-sob, half-laugh. Ron used his lop-sided smile on her and Hermione felt much more relaxed than earlier.

"You're so kind, Ron," she whispered, "You'll make a wonderful husband one day and you're a great father," she leaned up and kissed his cheek and then was embraced in a hug. Ron held her tight and then remembered the little person between them. They pulled apart and noticed Rose was asleep. They smiled to each other.

"Shall we go home or keep going to The Burrow?" Ron asked her.

"Your mother will have gone to a lot of effort, Ron, and she hasn't seen you for so long," she pointed out. Ron held Hermione's hand and carried Rose as they carried on walking to their destination.

"Rose, love, wake up," Ron softly shook the little girl out of her slumber.

"Wazzit?" Rose lifted her head up and mumbled, looking around her with a blurry vision. She rubbed her eyes and realized she was in front of The Burrow. "The Burrow!" she exclaimed and felt more awake. She ran towards the back kitchen door and opened it and Ron and Hermione could hear her being welcomed by her family. Ron and Hermione laughed and wrapped their arms around each other and went into The Burrow.

"Ronald, dear, it's so good to see you!" Molly cried and gave her son one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Come on, Molly dear, let the man breathe," Arthur said, patting her shoulder.

"Oh, Arthur, he's so thin!" she said, tears building up in her eyes for not seeing her youngest son for so long and smiled affectionately at the sight of Arthur and Ron hugging.

"Well, come in and make yourselves comfortable," Arthur welcomed kindly.

"Oh, where's Rose?" Hermione asked while hanging up her jacket.

"She's in the living room, dear, playing with everyone else," Molly said and went back to preparing dinner.

"Oh, crap!" Ron exclaimed all of a sudden. Luckily for him, Arthur went back into the living room and Molly was too busy humming to herself to hear Ron. He winced at the thought of a hex coming his way. Hermione heard him and walked over.

"What is it?" she said quietly.

"Rose's broom! I'll have to go back and get it," he said.

"But we've only just got here," Hermione frowned.

"I'll be five minutes. Tell Mum where I'm going, please, Hermione," he pleaded. Hermione giggled.

"Fine, but five minutes!" Ron, without thinking, kissed her cheek and apparated away. Molly heard the _POP_ and turned around, looking surprised.

"Where's Ron gone?" she asked.

"He's coming back. He's just bringing Rose's present," Hermione assured, feeling quite giddy from the spontaneous kiss on the cheek. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well, as long as he's back, soon! And please be a dear and set the table. GINNY!" she called. Ginny ran into the kitchen, flustered from playing with all of the children.

"Yes, Mum?" she said. Hermione saw Ginny and was envious of how beautiful and amazing her life was. She had kept her hair in great condition; has an amazing figure for a mother; has flawless skin and her marriage to Harry was perfect. She bit her lip at the thought of having more children with Ron, her heart feeling a tug of Rose playing with a sibling.

"Hermione!" Ginny noticed the older woman all of a sudden and welcomed her with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Ginny. How are you?" Hermione asked politely. Ginny grinned.

"I feel great, actually!" she said, "Come on, let's set the table quickly because everyone wants to meet you. Even Charlie's here!" They finished setting the table quickly and Ginny stayed behind to help Molly with the food.

Ron came back, quickly hugging Molly again and Ginny and walked into the room just in time to see Charlie give Hermione a hug, swinging her round and round and giggling. Ron felt a pang hit at his chest, wondering if Hermione was ever attracted to any of his brothers. He looked at Charlie darkly before walking into the room properly.

"Daddy!" Rose shouted and every Weasley child and Teddy ran to Ron. He laughed.

"How come they never run to _me_ like that?" George pouted, helping Ron up.

"Because I'm their favorite uncle, that's why," Ron replied cheekily and hugged his brother manly.

"Daddy, what's this?" Rose said, noticing and clutching the package he came with.

"Well, Rosie, this is for you," Ron kneeled down, pinching her nose softly.

"For me?" she screamed. "Can I open it now?" her eyes glinted. Ron's heart went all warm all of a sudden.

"How about after dinner? You can show it off then," Ron suggested.

"Oh," Rose said, quite sadly, "Okay..." she trailed off and left the package, pouting a bit.

"Rosie, you can open it now if you like," Ron chuckled, giving in. Rose ran back to the package excitedly.

"Hermione, aren't you coming over?" George asked, who was watching the scene in amusement. Hermione turned around from laughing at something Charlie said. "What, George?" she noticed Ron. "Oh, Ron, I didn't know you were back!" Ron kept his head down and acted like he didn't hear her.

"Mummy, daddy's got me something and he's letting me open it now!" she exclaimed and ripped the packaging off straight away.

"You got her a broom?" Charlie said who was behind Hermione, laughing.

"Why?" Ron got up, "What's wrong with it?" he snapped back. Charlie quieted.

"Nothing is wrong with it. I'm joking, Ron," he rolled his eyes and went to get another glass of Firewhisky.

"Prat," Ron mumbled. George laughed and Hermione frowned.

"There was no need for that," Hermione scowled. Ron rolled his eyes and ignored her again.

"Rosie, do you like it?" he asked, worried that the girl was staring at it with an unreadable expression.

"Daddy, it's amazing!" she broke into a huge smile and reached her arms up to him. Ron immediately picked her up and swung her round, which made her giggle.

"Ron, that's dangerous, stop it!" Hermione chastised, her mother instincts kicking in.

"Well, it wasn't exactly dangerous when Charlie swung you round and round, was it?" he bit back. Hermione gaped at him and stormed off. Ron cursed himself silently with George patting him on the back.

"Harry! Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked, greeting his best friend.

"I had a nap," Harry yawned, "I slept in Ginny's room in her old bed,"

"Why were you having a nap?" Ron asked, slightly confused. Harry blushed and Ron decided not to know.

"Well, at least it's a good thing Ginny's got more energy than me," Harry joked. Ron shot him a look that told him 'I don't want to know about you and my sister!'.

"Yeah, well, it's probably all that training with the Holy Harpies. I can't believe she left though," he sighed.

"Yeah, but that was her choice. She'll always be an amazing Quidditch player to me though," Ron noticed the look that Harry was giving Ginny while she was playing with their own children and Rose. Ron couldn't help but feel jealous of Harry. He had an amazing marriage and children and probably even a great sex life. Ron shuddered and sipped his butterbeer.

"George told me you seemed pissed off with Charlie earlier," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"He was being a prat, making jokes about the toy broom I got for Rose," after Ron finished his sentence, Hermione came over to them and greeted Harry and sat opposite them.

"You got Rose a toy broom? Harry said, surprised. Ron frowned slightly.

"Yeah, she seemed to like it, why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Hermione told me Viktor got Rose one when Rose was only one and a half," Harry said, shrugging and drank his butterbeer. Ron, shocked, turned to see Hermione speechless and turn slightly red.

"Ron, Rose didn't even like it," she ranted straight away, "She didn't even want it, but Viktor persisted and I told Rose to just be polite and accept it and it's even tucked away in the back of her closet and you know how much she dislikes Vik- Ron, where are you going? Ron!"

Ron stormed away from Harry and Hermione and into the kitchen.

"Mummy, where's Daddy gone to?" Rose asked came a little while after, tugging on her mother's shirt.

"I..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I didn't know that he didn't know. I didn't even think he'd take it this way," Harry mumbled.

"It's not your fault," Hermione reassured and sniffed involuntarily.

Ron stormed into the kitchen and sat down on the chair, making the object scrape loudly against the floor. Molly winced and turned around.

"Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed, "Do not do that again!"

"Sorry, Mum," he said, sheepishly. Molly sighed and took a break and sat next to him, patting his hand.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked comfortingly. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing, Mum, j-j-just..." he trailed off, trying to do a fake yawn, "tired," he finished. Molly raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't you lie to me, Ronald Weasley!" she snapped at him. He cringed away from her slightly. She rolled her eyes. "Is this about Hermione marrying Viktor?" she asked. Ron shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, Mum, really," he tried to reassure her.

"Ronald, please talk to me," she begged. Ron looked quite alarmed. He had never heard his mother sound upset before like this.

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied uncomfortably. Molly sighed.

"Ron, I don't want to see you all upset. This is the first time I've seen you in two years and here you are, all depressed and moping around, avoiding everyone," she said, ruffling back his hair. He winced; Ron didn't like people touching his hair. Molly sighed again, but this time it was in exasperation.

"Fine, Ronald. Come and help me make the pie," she said sharply. Ron stood up straight away and started to help his mother. He was much taller than her, he noticed, but he couldn't help but smile at how she always kept getting things back on track. "What's that smile for?" Molly asked, looking up.

"Nothing, Mum," he leaned down and kissed her cheek and hugged her; "I've missed you a lot," Molly hugged him back. He felt silly hugging her like this, especially since a wooden spoon was around his back as well, but he didn't mind and he was sure she didn't mind either. Finally, she pulled away, beaming up at him proudly, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Ron," she said, smiling, "You've become a very accomplished Auror and you're also a father! How did you take it at first?" she asked once they started cooking again.

"Not very well at," he admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Was there a lot of shouting?"

"Yes,"

"And arguing?"

"Yes,"

"And you're not going to push Rose away?"

"No bloody way! Mum, she's my daughter. I can't do that- I _wouldn't_ do that. I'm definitely here to stay and be her father," he said in a definite tone. Molly's beaming was more intense that Ron couldn't help but feel accomplished.

"Your father knew you wouldn't push Rosie away," she said knowingly, starting to roll out the pastry. Ron chuckled and they started to reminisce the old times before he went to his Auror training. "And don't swear," she added sternly from before about his speech of staying to be Rose's father. He laughed.

It's good to be home.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called from the kitchen, serving up the food. Everyone came in and sat down and started to tuck into the food. Ron sighed in bliss; this was the best homemade meal he had for the first time in two years.

"Ron, are you enjoying the meal?" Molly asked over the talking at the table. Ron nodded as his mouth full with food and he didn't want a lecture on how to eat with his mouth closed. "Did you have a good time at the cinemas?"

"We didn't go," Hermione cut in before Ron could swallow his food. He glared at her slightly for not letting him answer and then turned to his Mum.

"How come?" she asked curiously.

Ron and Hermione explained the story of how Lavender nearly got run over by a large dustbin and how she has to stay in St. Mungo's over night.

"We're going to pick her up in the morning as well," Hermione added. Molly stated on how brave Ron was to save Lavender, and how nice of Hermione was to offer to pick her up as well. Arthur was about to start up a conversation with Hermione about electricity when the front door was knocked on. Molly went up to answer who it was and started to laugh and welcome that person in. Everyone went quiet for a moment, looking around at each other with quizzical expressions when Molly came in, Viktor right behind her.

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed, getting out of her seat immediately, "What are you doing here?"

"I tried ringing your vlat earlier, Herm-own-ninny, but you did not answer so I thought you could be here vith Rosie visiting so ve could go out vor a meal," he said nicely, holding her hand. Ron's blood boiled at the sight of Viktor acting fake to his family and how he could just waltz in and ruin a good night for the first time in two years with his family.

"Well, is that all?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Ronald! Don't be rude, Viktor's a guest! Sit down, Viktor, and I'll serve you up some food," Molly welcomed him in nicely. Ron scowled and muttered under his breath. He thought how could his mother read the Daily Prophet and believe this man lying about abusing him for the _wrong _reasons when he was doing it for the _right_ ones and then let him in and eat dinner with _his_ family?

"Thank you, Mrs. Veasley," Viktor replied, grabbing up a chair and pulling it next to Hermione. Ron was on the opposite side of Hermione and Rose was sat in a high chair next to him. Ron saw Harry and Ginny glaring at Viktor with Hermione shooting them the same looks they were doing back. Ron's scowl was even harsher than before. The conversation started up again and this time it was on about the bruises on Viktor's face.

"Did Ron really punch you?" Charlie asked, laughing.

"Shut up, git," Ron snapped at him. Usually, he was happy when Charlie comes back from Romania, but he wasn't in the mood tonight. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"That's enough," Arthur warned.

"Yes, we shouldn't be talking about that," Molly added strictly, shooting Charlie a warning look.

"Viktor, what's in the bag?" Hermione asked nervously, changing the subject quickly. Viktor tried to look nonchalant and innocent.

"Vhat, this? Oh, I just bought some new gloves for the toy broom I gave Rose. It vas only a few veeks ago I bought and gave her it, so it should still be new, vight, Herm-own-ninny?" he said, smiling smugly past Hermione and staring at Ron. Ron felt he was about to pounce and beat the crap out of Viktor, but Rose interrupted them.

"I don't need them. I've never used your broom once and I'll gladly give it back. Besides, Daddy has just bought me one today so if he ever ends up buying me broom gloves I'll be using them," Rose replied, grinning. Everyone around the table laughed at Rose's response when they thought she was joking and Hermione bit back a grin.

"Rose, don't be so rude," she snapped at her. She turned to Viktor and thanked him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ron looked down at his food; acting like it wasn't affecting him, and carried on eating and feeding Rose.

"Did you have a good night tonight, Rose?" Ron asked as he was tucking her in and giving her a bottle of milk. She nodded and smiled in response and sucked on the bottle straight away. Ron crawled right beside her and read her a bedtime story. Once he finished it, he gave her a kiss and tucked her in.

"Daddy," she called out, sleep evident in her voice. Ron smiled and sat next to her.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"I've never played on Vicky's broom," she promised, her eyes drooping. Ron chuckled.

"It's alright, Rose. Go to sleep, lovely," he gave her one last hug and walked up to the door and turned around, catching a glimpse of her falling asleep before he left.

Ron didn't go to his bedroom; he went downstairs and sat in the kitchen instead, his head in his hands. He sighed and tried to clear his head, but with no luck. He was so tired. He didn't want to sleep beside Hermione and he didn't want to sleep alone, either.

_I'm such a complex person_ he laughed to himself and sighed again.

"Ron," a small voice came from the dim-lit doorway. He looked up. He saw Hermione in a slim-fitting top and short pyjama shorts. Ron looked away.

"Ron, do you hate me?" she said, very meekly.

"No, I don't hate you," he shook his head.

"We said no more arguments, especially for Rose's sake,"

"Well, don't blame me for them!" he snapped at her. He stood up and left, only to be followed by Hermione. She yanked his wrist to keep him in the living room.

"Will you get off of me?" Ron snatched his wrist from her tiny hand. Hermione grabbed him and pushed him onto the sofa.

"LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed. Ron turned very scared, but also very horny at the same time. A red-faced, sweaty and incredibly hot Hermione turned Ron on more than anything, especially since he hasn't had any for the last two years.

"Ron, I'm sorry," she said, sitting next to him, "I wasn't trying to blame you for anything. I didn't know Viktor was going to come tonight, either," she bit her lip.

"It's fine, honestly. Your fiancée wanted to take you out for dinner, that's his choice, your business. Nothing to do with me," he shrugged. They sat there for a long time, none of them speaking, making the tension even more awkward. All of a sudden, Hermione let out a small snort. Ron looked up at her frowning, and then she turned out to be laughing. He was surprised even more when she threw her head back and the sounds of laughter and joy filled the room. Then, it slowed down, and turned into little hiccups, and those little hiccups turned into sobbing and tears rolled down her cheeks. Ron immediately went to her and hugged her and held her as she sobbed into his clothes. He felt awful and useless all in one at the moment, all because he thinks he made his best friend cry...

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"What for? You didn't do anything," she replied.

"Then why are you crying? Usually I'm the one that makes you cry," he tried to make her laugh, but instead she sobbed harder

"All we have done is argue ever since you came back," she wailed, "I-I-I'm getting married in a week's time..."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled to himself.

"... A-A-And now you're back and we should be-be-" hiccups "-laughing and b-b-being happy and having f-fun! Not-" _hiccups_ "-arguing, especially in front of Rose," she broke out into more tears. Ron hugged her even tighter than before.

"Oh, 'Mione," he sighed, but then chucked softly to himself. He boldly lifted her head up, pressed his thumbs to her cheeks and wiped away her tears. Her flushed cheeks became even rosier. "It's our job to argue; we do it all of the time. One of the things I've actually missed is not arguing with you," he nudged her ribs and she broke into a smile. He hugged her tightly again.

"Even if we do argue," she pulled away a while after, feeling all cosy, "Let's try not to do it in front of Rose," Ron took her hands into his and squeezed them.

"We'll try," he said in a light tone and grinned at her, but then his smile fell, "But I feel so bad she couldn't go to the cinemas tonight,"

"And that you couldn't experience what it's like," she joked.

"Hey, we went before I left for Auror training, remember?" Ron asked, staring into space. Hermione shivered all over; she thought he forgot, that's why she brushed it off as a joke.

"Oh, so we did," she smiled.

"That sex scene was hot," Ron said, thinking about it. Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering herself about the vivid sex scene that showed on the screen and turning to see Ron so obsessed with the screen at that moment. She smiled to herself and shook her head

"Shall we have a hot chocolate before we go to bed? It's quite cold tonight," she said, reluctantly taking her hands from him. Ron stood up, sitting her back down.

"I'll make them and we can catch up," he offered. Hermione smiled up at him and couldn't help but stare at his behind when he walked away. She leaned back, breathing slowly to herself, feeling very hot.

_He looks so good tonight..._ she stared at him while he was in the kitchen and trailed off into her own thoughts about him, biting her lip.

_Fuck, I am one horny bugger_ he thought to himself, trying not to stare at Hermione's bare, creamy legs in her pyjama shorts. He handed her a hot chocolate which was served with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows. She giggled at the explosion of mess and accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you," she sipped at her hot chocolate and sighed in bliss. He sat next to her and they were in a comfortable silence.

"Your bruises have healed well," Ron said without thinking. Hermione stared darkly at the space in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, harshly. Ron sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that,"

"I know, it's fine," she shrugged it off. An awkward silence passed between them.

"Is your hot chocolate good-"

"How was Auror traini-" they both cut each other off and then laughed nervously.

"My hot chocolate is lovely, thank you," she took another sip. "How was Auror training?"

"It was..." he thought of the word of how much agony he went through to get this far, "... intense," he finished.

"Wow, was it that tough?" she asked, very interested.

"It was," he nodded, "Anna told me that even though she couldn't afford the Australian training, she went to the American one and because it was lower-class training, they made it even tougher and harder. She even told me that she cried the first four weeks of being there until..." he trailed off, noticing how sour Hermione looked at the mention of Anna. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ron, everything is fine," she said, finishing the last of her hot chocolate and set the mug down, "So...," she started to say, "What do you think of Anna then?" She was jealous and very alert to see Ron stare off into the rest of the room with a smile on his face.

"Well," he breathed out, "she's amazing. She's so kind and nice to everyone, really friendly," he said, his smile getting bigger each time he described her, "And she's extremely open-minded about everything, too. She's very pretty as well. I'm glad I have her as a partner in crime," he finished with a chuckle and stared at Hermione. She noticed a glow in his eyes. "Why do you ask anyways?"

"I was just wondering," she said, giving a fake smile, "She seems nice just like you described her to be,"

"Hermione, if you two got to know each other, you would be extremely good friends her with," he said. Hermione gave another fake smile, but inside, she was dying; she was dying at the fact Ron found this other woman so amazing and how he described her to be good-looking and just a perfect person was painful to her as well.

"What would you describe me as if someone ever asked about me to you?" she blurted out without thinking. Ron clucked this tongue.

"Well, I'd tell them that you're an amazingbest friend to have," he started off. Hermione listened intently. "I'd also tell them that you're so fucking smart, so kind and open-minded and you're very generous, you're beautiful, you're an amazing mother to our daughter and... and that Viktor is very lucky to have a woman like you on his arm," he started off describing her fiercely, but ended up on a low note. Hermione stared at him, before smiling shyly at him.

"Don't swear," she just said, lost for words. Ron let out a heartfelt laugh and Hermione soon joined him.

"You're amazing, you know that, don't you, 'Mione?" he said, smiling widely at her. She blushed.

"I love it when you call me 'Mione," she said without thinking and mentally smacked herself and cringed slightly. Ron looked shocked.

"You do? I thought you hated it when people shortened your name," he scooted a little closer to her. She shrugged, feeling very hot.

"Well, I like the nickname 'Mione, but only when it comes from you," she admitted.

"Why just me?" he was getting closer now.

"Because I like the way you make it sound, the way you say it, is all," she said boldly, meeting his eye contact, following his every move.

"Is that the only reason?" Ron said, sensing something else, getting very close now. She looked up innocently at him, even though she was cursing in her mind.

_Damn, he knows me so well!_

"Well, to be honest, Ron," she pouted her lips, trying to look as sexy as possible, taking the mug which was half-full of hot chocolate out of his hands and set it on the coffee table and leaned in, "I like the way you make it sound, but in a different way," she openly flirted with him.

"Why, how do I make it sound?" he flirted right back. His eyes flittered to the way she slowly licked her lips. He suppressed a groan from imagining shooting his load into her expecting face.

_Fucks sake!_ He screamed mentally.

"You make it sound like the word... 'mine'," she said, her knee touching his slightly.

"Oh, do I?" he smirked. That was his intention.

"Yes, like I'm your property or something, and no-one else can have me..." she trailed off, now kneeling closer to him, "or own me," she added breathily.

"Well, you don't mind that, do you?" he replied back with a smug grin. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, her curls swinging softly.

"Not at all," she replied back with another innocent voice. Ron looked at Hermione's bare legs again and licked his suddenly very dry lips, when he remembered earlier back in Rose's room and back right here in the living room; Hermione shouting at Rose for not dressing herself properly and saying something wrong.

Hermione, who didn't realize what was running through Ron's head, leaned forward and kissed him bravely on his mouth. She froze and felt embarrassed when he didn't kiss her back.

_Oh, shit..._ Ron thought, groaning inwardly into her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. She looked thoroughly humiliated and extremely angry, questioning him with her eyes as if to say: how can you flirt with me, lead me on and then change your mind at the last minute? But she knew it was serious when he started talking again, and it wasn't in his sexy, gruffly voice either.

"Hermione, we need to talk," he said sternly.

**A/N: Yay, Chapter. 12 is finally up! Phew! Sorry about the wait, guys. Life has been extremely hectic. I had this Chapter ready MONTHS ago, but my laptop broke down and I had to get it fixed and when it was fixed I lost all of my files so I had to redo this Chapter again, and it didn't turn out like I planned it would, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyways.**

**I just hope this Chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for being patient, you guys are awesome. Thank you for your reviews, too. Any feedback is welcome.**

**Hopefully I'll be having Chapter. 13 ready as well soon! Thanks for reading. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Emotions Running Riot

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked, quite angry, but weary that he suddenly turned strict.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about Rose," he replied.

"What is it?" she said, turning worried, "You're not taking her away from me, are you?"

"What the f...- no! I would never do that," he frowned at her, "It's something else, the stuff that happened earlier-"

"Ron, please, just drop it," she said desperately, "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have berated her for not putting her gloves on,"

"Or pronounce something correctly! Why do you put so much pressure on her, Hermione?" he asked her solemnly. She gaped at him.

"Excuse me! Do you know how hard it is to raise a child-"

"I would if I was here for the first two years," he mumbled, but it was loud enough to hear.

"Don't you dare bring that up!" she screamed, "We've been over that so many times now!" Ron casted a silencing charm on the door.

"Hermione, I know we've been through it, but you can't exactly say it's hard when I haven't been here to experience it myself! I'm trying, you know I am!" he shouted back just as loudly.

"What do you want from me, Ron?" she said tiredly, "I can't do this anymore, I-I can't fight..." she trailed off and sat on the sofa again, crying into her hands. Ron saw how stressed out and tired and worn she was. He was so surprised to see how easily she gave up; she always used to rise up to him. He sat next to her.

"Hermione, the last thing I want is an argument with you. Just tell me one thing, please?" he asked quietly, rubbing her back. She sat up, tears silently pouring down her cheeks, the stress evident in her features.

"Are you going to accuse me of anything?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering and more tears welling up in her eyes. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not," he promised, "What happened when I was gone?" he asked softly, taking his hands into hers.

"I-I told you! I found out I was pregnant and Viktor and I got engaged," she didn't face him.

"No, I mean, what happened when Rose was born? Was Viktor playing happy families then? Was he still abusing you-"

"He doesn't mean to do it!" she snapped at him, taking her hands from him and walking around the room.

"Hermione," Ron stood up as well, "Please, just answer my questions," he pleaded. Hermione sighed and nodded, but carried on walking around.

"Yes, he has hit me a few times after Rose was born," she nodded, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Did he hit you when you were pregnant?" Ron asked suddenly, feeling very protective. She hesitated. "Oh my fucking... I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ron got up and tried to storm to the fireplace, but Hermione stopped him and pushed him back down with all of her strength.

"No, Ron, you're not listening!"

"You hesitated!" he shot back. Hermione sighed, taking a deep breath and walked around the room again.

"He-He..." she trailed off, her back facing Ron as she wiped a few stray tears. Ron watched her carefully, being patient... for now.

"No, he hasn't hit me," she shook her head. Ron frowned.

"Why were you pausing then?"

"Because the thought of him b-b-beating me up while Rose was in my stomach is s-s-sickening," she collapsed to the floor in tears. "Do we have to do t-t-this?" she wailed, sobbing to the ground. Ron sighed.

"Hermione, we have to, yes. Please, just tell me what I need to know," he pleaded softly with her. She looked up at him, wiping the stray tears that were down her cheeks. She nodded and got back up, her breathing sounding heavy.

"Was he there for you when, you know... you were pregnant?" he asked. She nodded and Ron felt a huge surge of jealousy go through him like he never has before.

"But I never used the things he bought," she cut in quickly, noticing the look of expression on his face, "I never used the clothes or the accessories and Rose never used the toy broomstick or anything else..." she trailed off, sitting back next to Ron. Her body slumped and she sighed, so Ron took this opportunity to ask another question.

"Rose speaks really well for a two-year-old," Ron said gently, knowing this subject was such a soft spot. Hermione's body slumped even further, "How did you do it?" he asked, rubbing her back in small, soothing circles.

"I just taught her, she learnt. It's nothing to do," she said bluntly, moving away from him slightly. He sighed and he pulled her closer to him. He hated this feeling like he was patronizing her. It just didn't feel right.

"Yeah, but how?"

"What do you mean how? I talked, she repeated, she became articulate, end of," she snapped at him suddenly. He sighed and rose above it.

"There's got to me more to it than that, I know you're hiding something, Hermione!" he said. She stood up and turned to him.

"That's it, this conversation is _over_. I am _not_ doing this!" she shouted at tried to walk away, but Ron grabbed her arm and hauled her to him.

"Why are you so bloody protective?" he shouted. Hermione clawed at the hand that was gripping her effortlessly. Ron looked at her and she looked up at him. He saw the real Hermione then; she was weary and tired, with dark circles and quite splodgey skin. He let go of her and walked away, sighing.

"Ron," Hermione called out meekly. Ron stopped, but didn't turn around. Hermione took this as a sign to continue.

"I-I forced Rose to speak the way she is," she let out, her voice in short breaths. Ron bowed his head and went back to sitting next to her, staring at the furniture in front of him. "When she turned one, she didn't speak that much, she just mumbled a lot of things and then Viktor came round one day and-and laughed at her-"

"-He did fucking what?" Ron fumed, staring at her.

"Ron, let me finish," Hermione said, sniffing, "He laughed at her and s-said, 'Herm-own-ninny, she is vone! I started to speak vhen I vas six months old,' and then he just insulted her intelligence and when I argued he dragged me into the kitchen and slapped me, telling me not to ever speak back to him..." she trailed off, her voice breaking and rubbing her cheek, reminiscing. Ron gripped the hand that was stroking her cheek tightly, waiting patiently for her to carry on. "And that's when it-it started," she fell into tears again, sobbing into her hand. Ron stroked her hand with his thumb and waited until she got it out of her system. She wiped her nose with the back of her free hand and sighed. "I'm sorry," she slumped.

"Don't be," he shook his head, "When you're ready," Hermione nodded and sat up straighter.

"I didn't like it when Viktor tormented her, so I wanted to prove him wrong," she had a fierce look on her face, "I read to her so many times, I talked to her, I played with her and Viktor drove this idea into my mind that Rose was somewhat mentally-challenged or had learning difficulties and not that I would love Rose less because of that," she defended herself at Ron's shocked look on his face, "And I know you wouldn't either, but I was getting so paranoid and I just wanted to prove Viktor wrong about Rose's potential. Then the shouting happened. I made Rose cry so many times because I shouted at h..." she broke off again, sighing heavily, her voice breaking. She composed herself and wiped her eyes. Ron even felt his own tears come to his eyes, "Ron, I'm so sorry," she said, "You're never going to forgive me for what I did next," she held his hand tightly. Ron frowned.

"What did you do?" he asked, unnerved. Hermione looked deep into his eyes and Ron could tell for what she was about to tell him, she would be deeply sorry and regret it for the rest of her life.

"I shouted at her one afternoon because she wasn't pronouncing a word right I was saying to her..."

"_Come on, Rose! The word 'Astronomy' is not hard to say!" Hermione shouted, frustrated. Rose's bottom lip quivered in reply and then she started to bawl loudly. Hermione huffed and started to take Rose in her arms, but she violently shook and nearly kicked Hermione in the face, trying to escape._

"_NO!" Rose screamed, crying._

"_You can say 'NO' all the time, but you can't even say a word as easy as 'Astronomy'?" Hermione shouted even louder, which made Rose cry even harder. "I AM SICK OF THIS!" Hermione screamed, kneeling on the ground, her head on the carpet and gripping her hair tightly in balled up fists. Rose continued to scream even more louder and her face was very red, tears streaming down her face and she was spluttering and coughing badly._

_Hermione wasn't hearing Rose's screaming and cries; Viktor's voice was going over and over in her head on how Rose was stupid and she was a terrible mother and then she could feel the pain of being hurt over and over again by his physical, mental and emotional violence._

"_You are stupid, Herm-own-ninny!" she heard Viktor's cruel laughter in her head chime over and over in her head. "Rose vill never be as clever as any other vone-year-old!" his cackling chimed in her head over and over again. "You shall __never__ speak against me ever again!" Hermione gripped her hair even tighter at the memory of his blow to her face. Once she heard the sickening crunch of her jaw breaking and falling to the ground in a loud THUMP, she came back in reality and heard Rose's repetitive screaming._

"_ARGH, SHUT UP,SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Hermione roared suddenly and grabbed her wand from the coffee table and pointed it straight at Rose's face, the word 'Stupefy' at the tip of her tongue. Rose froze in horror and so did Hermione, her eyes wide. She felt time had slowed down and she dropped her wand suddenly, sparks flying out at the end of it. Rose got up on her feet and tried to run away from Hermione, stumbling slightly. She crawled up the stairs and ran into her room and Hermione could hear the faint slam of her bedroom door. She collapsed to the ground and breathed heavily, her whole body in shock. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and came back to life suddenly. She grabbed her wand, stood up and put it in her pocket and realized what she has done._

"_Rose..." she said quietly to herself and then ran up the stairs and opened her bedroom door violently, finding her crying on her bed quietly, but heavily. She was scared to see Hermione and Hermione could feel her heart break apart – she felt so ashamed of herself. She sat on her bed and immediately took her in her arms._

"_Let it out, sweetheart, I promise I will never hurt you like that ever again," Hermione sobbed, kissing the top of her head. Rose started to cry quietly at first, but then let it out and Hermione cradled her, rocking back and forth and was there cuddling her, even when Rose fell asleep._

_Hermione vowed that she would prove Viktor wrong about Rose's intelligence, but to never cause harm to her like that ever again._

Ron stared at Hermione in shock, his hand now limp in hers.

"You're the only person I've told this to," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry, Ron," she whispered, scared that if she spoke properly she would cry all over again. Ron just stared in front of himself, imagining what they must have both went through. "Ron, say something, please!" Hermione begged, kneeling now, gripping his hand tighter than ever.

"I'm sorry," he let out, staring at her this time. Hermione frowned, tears escaping from her eyes.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"This is my entire fault," Ron said, gaping, "I should have been here, I should have left Auror training for another year. If I did, none of this would have happened and I could have been here for the first two years of Rose's life-" Hermione cut him off by putting both hands on each side of his cheek.

"Look at me, Ron Weasley," Hermione got her voice back, "This is _not_ your fault. I should not have let Viktor take advantage of my mental state of mind like that," she growled slightly. Ron stared at her, his own tears down his cheeks, "You know how sorry I am for keeping her away and you have no idea how sorry I am for-for nearly cursing Rose," she cried again, but she spoke through her tears, "I hope once day you can forgive me for all of this. I was just so obsessed in proving Viktor wrong I hardly paid attention to Rose and-"

"Hermione, listen," Ron kneeled in front of her as well, gripping her hands which were still on her cheeks, "I forgive you, of course I fucking forgive you," he said to her, resting his forehead on hers, "I swear to you, I will fucking destroy Viktor for what he's done-"

"NO!" Hermione shouted defensively. Ron became highly angry and gritted his teeth. "Please, no," she pleaded. Ron was too depressed to argue with her, so he just gave her a simple nod for now.

_Karma had better curse his fucking arse_ Ron thought, clenching his jaw.

"Please don't blame yourself for any of this and-and thank you for being so understanding," she broke off in a whisper and leaned forward and kissed his forehead, resting her lips there for a while. Their eyes fluttered shut and inhaled deeply of each other's scents.

"Why did you want to curse Rose?" Ron went back into his interrogation mode and pulled away from Hermione. She slumped back and sat cross-legged again.

"I wanted it all to stop," she mumbled. Ron's eyes went all glossy again and when he blinked, his tears ran down his face slowly. Ron felt so much pain and grief for Hermione and how much pressure she must have had for raising a child single-handedly. He knew she would have had help from his family and her parents, but when it was just Hermione and Rose, he could sense the vibe of how difficult it was to raise a child all by herself. Ron heatedly felt on how many dickheads there are in the world that could make a baby, but not stay and help raise the baby with the mother, and it was the same with women walking out or either parent neglecting their child, too.

_Sick fucking dickheads_ he thought angrily. Hermione looked up at him.

"You're thinking of child abuse and neglect, aren't you?" she asked sorrowfully. Ron nodded, wondering how she knew him so well. "What else would you like to know?" her voice sounded so worn-out.

"Has Viktor ever played 'Happy Families' with you and Rose?" Ron said, the thought churning his stomach. Hermione sighed.

"Kind of... one day he can be really nice and the next he just lashes out at me, but it's okay, I can take it," she smiled sadly. Ron could see the vulnerability in her eyes.

"You're lying because you can't admit you need help for all of this and you don't want to admit defeat, can you?" Hermione didn't answer him; she just stared at the flooring in front of her. "How could you let that fucking twat ruin you like this? Where's the Hermione who's strong and open-minded and is not afraid to speak her mind?" Ron barked suddenly which made Hermione's whole body jolt. Ron sighed resignedly and rubbed his face. "That's all I wanted to know... for now," he said additionally. Hermione nodded, unable to meet eye contact. She underwent the emotion of shame, disgrace and the experience of being so dependent of her pitying and depressed emotions.

Ron stared at her and hugged her, his tears dropping onto her cheek. Hermione's tears mixed with his and she grasped his jumper tightly, breathing in a lungful of air of his heavenly scent that calmed her down significantly.

"Let's get to bed, eh?" Ron offered, wiping his eyes. Hermione looked up and nodded, wiping her own eyes. She nodded, but before Ron could get up, Hermione said,

"Ron, if you don't mind, I have a question of my own," she said submissively.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron rubbed his eyes wearily.

"That day... the day after we came from the park..." she trailed off, her eyes wandering slightly, "I woke up and you were very angry at me... you lashed out at me in the morning, nice to me and then in the cafeteria before you left," she said. Ron dropped his head and knew what she was going on about.

"Remember that time I was rubbing potion on you?" he asked, staring in her eyes. She blushed and nodded, looking down at her fidgeting hands, "Well, I offered to look after you and I would be able to put Viktor down for abusing you like that, but you told me not to get involved so I just got mad as to how someone could just walk all over you like that," he explained.

"Oh," Hermione let out.

"Yeah," Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly. Hermione looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything," she breathed out. Ron goofily smiled at her which made her laugh. She loved his smile.

"I'm sorry though, for lashing out at you and all," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I forgive you," she leaned closer to him and yawned slightly. Ron smiled at her adorable she looked when she yawned, and how her nose crinkled. She caught him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You just looked really stunning tonight is all," Ron said simply. Hermione couldn't fight the urge to smile, so she had a full-blown smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ron. You seemed to scrub up nicely tonight as well," she teased, but she seriously meant it. Hermione thought Ron had to be the sexiest man alive in the whole world. The way his hair was every time he ruffled it... his beautiful, red hair... the way his lips moved every time he spoke in his incredibly husky voice...

Ron threw her a lop-sided grin which caught her off guard from her thoughts and blushed.

"Shall we go to bed now?" she said quickly. Ron nodded and stood up. Hermione did too and bravely took his hand and leaded him up the stairs. Ron couldn't help but stare at her behind and the way she shook herself when she walked up. He groaned noiselessly to himself and felt him become very aroused. All he wanted to do right now was bend Hermione over the bed and enter her roughly as if she wasn't expecting it.

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione called, snapping her fingers in front of him. He jolted out of his very vivid fantasy and noticed he was in their bedroom already. "Are you going to get dressed?" Hermione asked, crawling her way onto the bed, her arse stuck out perfectly as she did. Ron turned his back to her and stripped down to his boxers and quickly put on a t-shirt. He climbed into bed quickly and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and hoping his bulge wasn't noticeable.

"Is your back okay?" he turned his head to see Hermione staring at him with her kind eyes. He affirmed by nodding his head and smiled at her. "It's cold, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically, rubbing her arms up and down. Ron turned on his side and opened his arms to her. She immediately plunged herself to him and kept warm.

"I like sharing body heat with you," he whispered. Hermione shivered and smiled to herself. She looked up to see Ron staring down at her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then down along his jaw and down his neck. Ron groaned slightly in response.

"'Mione..." he breathed out, staring at her hungrily. She pushed him on his back and straddled him, Ron grunting in his reaction. She was kissing all down his neck frantically and the down his body, his shirt scrunched. She kissed around his stomach area and then paused for a beat when she came across his boxers. She noticed the large bulge there and she bit her lip. Before she could act, Ron hoisted her up by her shoulders, making them level.

"No... not tonight," he shook his head. She hugged him and rested on the top of his body.

"I'm sorry," she said self-consciously.

"S-S-S'alright," he yawned, hugging her close to him, but winced slightly from the sudden ache in his back. Hermione noticed this and kneeled in front of him.

"What you did tonight was so brave, Ron. You can tell Rose is proud of you," she beamed. Ron sat up.

"D'you think so?" he asked cheerfully. Hermione nodded.

"Rose loves you, Ron. Don't you _ever_ forget that," she said fiercely enough to make his happiness spread. Without delay, he hugged her again tightly and this time she fell on her back. She shrieked, but soon melted into his hug.

"Thank you," murmured. Hermione embraced him tightly.

"You're welcome, forever and always," she whispered. Ron, feeling all of a sudden mischievous, started to tickle her and she started to squeal and scream and giggle all in one.

"Ron!" she laughed, clenching her body. She pushed him off and straddled him again, but this time she tickled him and his whole body flexed with her moved. He chuckled and was much less ticklish than her. Hermione rolled off him and they both panted and grinned at each other.

Ron woke up to the sight of Hermione bringing him breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and remembered that they both fell asleep in each other's arms and then he groaned, realizing he has to stay off for the next two days.

"Hey, did you have a good sleep?" Hermione asked, smiling brightly at him. Ron gave her a half-sleepy smile and sat up, his back crunching slightly in the process. Hermione laid the tray of breakfast on his lap, which Ron couldn't help but inhale the exotic smell of her hair, and sorted the pillows out for him. He got a good view inside her robes of her chest, too. He moved his head away and blushed slightly, groaning a bit.

"I had a great sleep. And thanks," he replied, licking his lips, "Did you?"

"I had a lovely rest, thank you, Ron," she said, her smile still in place. "Rose is at my parent's house and... oh, here, before I forget!" she had a vial of potion ready for Ron for the pain in his back. "You can take this now or after breakfast," Ron immediately took it and gulped it down in one go.

"What would I do without you, 'Mione?" he sighed in relief. Hermione just blushed in response. "Bloody fucking hell! Pancakes with syrup, orange juice and toast? What's the occasion?" Ron said, smacking his lips.

"Don't swear," Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione swatted him which made them both laugh, "And..." she sat down on the bed, her back hunched, "You were really understanding last night. Thank you for that," she said quietly, not able to look at him. Ron leaned over and picked up her hand and kissed it. Hermione laughed, "Always the charmer, Ronald," Ron winked at her and it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "I do not want you out of this bed at all today, understood?" Hermione ordered, standing up and grabbing her bag for work.

"Yes, 'Mi-"

"And don't try and do anything strenuous,"

"Alri-"

"And-"

"'Mione, yes, I've got it. No moving at all. Fine!" Ron breathed. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right, I'm going to work half an hour early. Do you need anything?" Hermione asked, adding some extra things in her bag. Ron abruptly remembered.

"What about Lavender?" he asked swiftly. Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Oh... right,"

"Well, shouldn't we go see her?" Ron said, trying to put the tray aside and getting out of bed. Hermione stopped him.

"No, it's fine. I'll go," she said, quite uneasily. Ron heaved a sigh.

"Look, I know you and Lavender have never really seen eye-to-eye, but I feel like she needs us right now. You know how she was when we mentioned Seamus. He must be worried sick about her," he assumed, stroking her hand with his thumb. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, you're right," she stood up and decided to be positive, "I'll be there for her, and I'll send her your regards," Ron admired how Hermione could handle Lavender so well considering she practically hated her ever since school.

"Why did you have Lavender in our sixth year?" Ron asked without thinking. Hermione froze for a few seconds, but finished hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, no reason, really. I didn't hate her anyways," she shrugged.

"So why did you 'dislike' her then?" Ron inquired.

"Look, Ron, I really need to get to work so I'll talk to you later, okay? Oh, and Rose is with my parents again," she said hastily. She swooped over and put his breakfast tray on his lap, kissing his cheek and then with a quick goodbye, she apparated away.

"Mental she is," Ron thought out-loud and cheerfully ate the delicious breakfast Hermione had made him.

Ron was wide awake before Hermione entered the bedroom. She came in looking angry and slammed the door behind her. Ron stared at her.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What's up with you?" he sat up. Hermione undressed herself and slipped into a pair of jeans and a jumper. Ron blushed slightly and turned his head away. He felt extra weight on the bed and looked straight in front of him. She sat cross-legged, sighing.

"I'm sorry, it was just a bad day," she said quietly, wiping her eyes as if she was tired. Ron held his arms out and she crawled into them. He held her beneath the covers, kissing the top of her head.

"What happened? Is it work?" he asked. She shook her head. "Is it Viktor?" he said more angrily.

"Surprisingly, no," she laughed quite cynically. Ron clucked his tongue, thinking. Then, it suddenly clicked.

"Wait... is it Lavender?" Ron took this as a 'yes' when he felt Hermione tense and sigh. "Is she alright? Did she lose her baby?" Ron asked frantically, moving quite suddenly. Hermione sat up.

"No and no!" she assured him. Ron sighed, taking in a deep breath. He opened her eyes to find her nearly close to tears. "Hermione, what's happened?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I went to see her this morning," she said blankly.

_Hermione knocked on Lavender's room and when she heard her say, 'Come in!' she entered. Lavender looked up and smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back, quite uneasily, and closed the door behind her._

"_How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, standing quite awkwardly. Lavender giggled._

"_Sit down, Hermione," Hermione did, "And just great. They've given me more potion and I should be ready to go soon," she said, smiling. Hermione smiled back, feeling a bit at ease. "Where's Ron? I was hoping to see him," Lavender said, frowning a bit. Hermione's face fell slightly._

"_Oh... he's having a day off of work because of his back," she replied. Lavender blushed slightly._

"_Tell him I'm sorry about that, haha," she said awkwardly, biting her lip. Just then, Lavender's healer came in._

"_You can leave now, Mrs. Finnegan. Your vital signs are good and your baby is in a good condition," the Healer informed. Lavender sighed and thanked the Healer. The Healer left and Lavender soon got out of bed and went behind a screen to get changed. Hermione bit her lip, wondering what to say next. Lavender was soon changed without the exception of her heels. She sighed in despair at them._

"_Lavender, can I ask you a question?" Hermione said, standing up just as they left the room._

"_Sure,"_

"_How come you were wearing heels at your condition? I mean, I know it's not any of my business, but it's so risky," Hermione said, feeling a bit of a know-it-all. Lavender sighed._

"_I just wanted to feel sexy. I feel at the stage in my pregnancy where I feel ugly and unirresistible... did you ever feel like that with Rose?" she asked, looking at her when they went out of St. Mungos and walked towards The Leaky Cauldron, Seamus and Lavender's home and work. Hermione laughed uneasily._

"_I did... a lot, actually," Hermione said nervously._

"_At least Viktor complimented you when you were feeling that way," Lavender spat suddenly. Hermione frowned. Viktor never complemented her during her pregnancy, not unless 'You look like a very vat duck, Herm-own-ninny!' counts as a compliment._

"_Are things okay between you and Seamus?" Hermione asked without thinking._

"_See for yourself," Lavender said, a bit angrily. Before Hermione knew it, they were in front of The Leaky Cauldron and entered inside the building. Hermione was so surprised to see Seamus and a very young and sexy barmaid flirting with each other. Seamus looked up to see Hermione and Lavender at the door._

"_Where the feck have you been?" Seamus roared suddenly. Luckily, it was early in the morning and they were soon to open up. Lavender crossed her arms._

"_Oh, so you noticed I didn't come home last night," Lavender shouted at him, but then suddenly widened her eyes and then quickly whispered to Hermione, "You don't think Seamus and Chloe did anything, do you?" Hermione took Chloe as the barmaid._

"_Seamus wouldn't do that to you," Hermione assured her, feeling worried herself all of a sudden. Lavender turned back to an angry Seamus._

"_Of course I fecking noticed!" he said, but didn't notice their quick interaction, "Where have you been?"_

"_Well, while you were busy flirting with sluts and not bother trying to contact me, I stayed overnight in St. Mungos last night because I had an accident," Seamus' eyes widened, "Ron saved me just in time. Oh, and the baby and I are fine, thank you for fucking asking," she spat at him and then turned to Hermione. "If you like, I can make you a cup of tea before you go to work or something," Lavender said with tears in her eyes, her back behind to Seamus. Hermione nodded hastily, knowing that arguing with a pregnant woman is a really bad thing. She followed Lavender upstairs, quickly smiling at Seamus._

"_URGH!" Lavender screamed, throwing her heels on the sofa. Hermione glanced around the upstairs house and found it was a beautiful decor that was well-furnished. Lavender fell on the couch crying. Hermione found it extremely awkward, but went and hugged Lavender. Lavender immediately hugged her back and calmed down after a while._

"_It was five months into my pregnancy when Seamus decided to get a new barmaid because I was being so clumsy like dropping glasses and not pulling pints properly," Lavender sniffed and Hermione listened. "A week later, Chloe came and Seamus was showing her off to the customers as if she was the most amazing prize there," Lavender said bitterly, "All they have done is flirt and when Seamus and I have-have sex, he gets better than before because he has a faraway look in eyes and I can tell he's thinking of banging Chloe instead of me," she fell into sobs again. Hermione rubbed her back soothingly._

After that, we just talked about things in general and I tried to reassure her the best I could," Hermione said upsettingly.

"Why are you upset then?" Ron cuddled her.

"You should have seen her, Ron. She was just so upset... what if Seamus is actually cheating on her?" she looked up at him, "She will be devastated. She loves him so much,"

"And he loves her. I know Seamus can be a right prat at times, but he wouldn't risk it for someone who's going to act easy as this Chloe," Hermione snorted, but then went solemn at the last part of his sentence.

"I er... I did kind of say something to Seamus before I left," she blushed, but glanced slightly at Ron. Ron sighed.

"What did you say?" Ron asked. _Hermione was about to leave when she found Chloe at the bar rubbing Seamus' back._

"_Oh, Seamy, baby. It'll be okay. Lavender will be alright with you, too!" she said in a high-pitched voice, giggling. Seamus looked up and grinned at her._

"_Seamus, can I have a quick word before I leave?" she said sharply at him. Seamus came over straight away._

"_How is she, is she alright?" he asked quickly._

"_Look, I'm not trying to get involved, I'm not, but I will not be happy if I find out if you do anything with Chloe," Seamus was about to interrupt, but Hermione didn't let him, "Let me finish! Lavender is upset because she thinks you're cheating on her. You should be paying attention to her instead of Chloe," she stared at her in distaste as Chloe was staring at her reflection in a beer glass. "Just cherish Lavender. Pregnancy is such a difficult time, but if you make the most of it with her, it will be the best. So just sort things out with her, reassure her, comfort her, be there for her and you two will be fine," Hermione was about to storm out, but she turned around, "And if I find out you have cheated on her, a few certain people I know will not be happy with you," She left, not giving Seamus a chance to reply._

"You don't despise me for saying that, do you?" Hermione said worryingly. Ron shook his head.

"No, you were standing up for Lavender and putting Seamus in his place. You're brilliant," he hugged her. Hermione grinned into his shoulder, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Daddy!" Rose ran into Ron's arms as soon as she saw him. Ron was lounging on the sofa, waiting for Rose to come home, and once she jumped in his arms, he swirled her round and round. Rose giggled and Ron acted like he was dizzy. He fell over on the couch jokingly and then had a tickling match with his daughter. Her laughter filled the whole room. Hermione, enjoying the scene as much as she did, had her protective mother nature setting in.

"Ron, be careful! Imagine if you were dizzy," she frowned, hanging her coat up. Ron rolled his eyes, but grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down with him. She shrieked as she fell on top of him and Ron and Rose ganged up on the tickling.

"OKAY, OKAY, STOP, YOU TWO WIN!" Hermione breathed out heavily, laughing. Ron and Rose stopped, high-fiving each other.

"Did you have a good day, Rosie?" Ron asked, wiping away his happy tears and helped Hermione sit up.

"I did, thank you, Daddy," she smiled, "How's your back?" she asked politely. Ron scooped her up in his arms and blew a big raspberry on her stomach. Rose squealed and giggled, kicking the air.

"It's fine now," he grinned at her. Hermione watched and let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding in. Watching Ron play with Rose made her beam each and every time and make her even admire Ron more and more.

"Want me to make a start on dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Pasta!" Rose squealed delightedly. Ron and Rose started to chant the word until Hermione stopped the, giving in. She went into the kitchen and Ron turned back to Rose who was yawning.

"You should go have a nap, Rosie, and I'll wake you up when dinner is ready," Ron said, stroking her hair. Rose nodded and reached her arms up to him and he picked her up. She rested his head on his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs and tucked her into her bed. She looked up at him.

"Daddy?" she called out.

"Yes?" Ron said, giving her a cuddly toy to snuggle with.

"I-I still suck my thumb in my sleep," Rose admitted. Ron raised his eyebrows slightly, not finding anything wrong with that.

"Right..." he frowned.

"Mummy doesn't like that," she said quickly, "Please don't tell her, I just had to tell someone," she said, crying a little.

"Hey! Shh, shh, shh, don't cry!" he went under the covers with her, giving her a hug and she cried into his shoulder. "Mummy won't mind, she loves you a lot. You're only two, Rose, you'll grow out of it," he kissed her head.

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Really," Ron smiled down at her. Rose attentively put her thumb in her mouth and started sucking on it, drifting off to sleep. Ron kissed her head again, tucked her in and left, shutting the door behind her. He went downstairs to find Hermione stirring the meat sauce. She looked up and smiled at Ron. He smiled back at her.

"Let me help, I know how to make great pasta," he nudged her in her ribs. Hermione laughed.

"I know, I'm trying to make it your way, but I don't think it's working," she pouted. Ron helped her and showed her his way. Hermione soon got the hang of it and went back to the meat sauce. "Is Rose alright?" she asked. Ron looked at her and nodded.

"If I tell you something, please don't kick off," he said. Hermione stopped cooking.

"What's happened?" she asked worridly.

"Rose... Rose still sucks her thumb while she sleeps," he awaited a screaming match, but instead all he saw was a relieved smile.

"Ron, I know. She does it in her sleep. She looks so adorable," she smiled and went back to stirring the sauce.

"So you're not mad?" Ron asked slowly.

"Ron, you know I'm not like that," she stared at him, hard.

"I know, I was just making sure," he defended. Hermione stopped stirring again.

"Trust me, please. I'm not angry. She's two, Ron, I understand. I was awful to her, I know, but I'm going to make it up to her while I can," she said, wiping her eyes a little. Ron hugged her and she accepted him immediately. Ron stroked her hair and they were just standing there for a while, but the sauce started to bubble.

"Oh, damn," Hermione cursed and went out of Ron's arms and turned off the stove. She smiled sheepishly at him and stirred the remains. Ron chuckled.

"On to the pasta!" he said enthusiastically.

"This is delicious, Mummy!" Rose said, eating as quitely as she could, whereas Ron slurped his up. Rose giggled and wanted to copy him, but she didn't want to upset Hermione.

"Thank you, lovely. And you can slurp it up if you want, eat it whatever way," Hermione smiled. Rose grinned and immediately joined in with Ron, giggling all the way.

"Right," Ron said, getting up after they all finished dinner, "Shall we wash the dishes all together?" he exclaimed and collected the plates, taking them in. Hermione and Rose followed him.

"I wash, you dry and Rose, you store these away!" Ron ordered playfully. Hermione got to work by drying them precisely and told Rose to be careful while carrying them. After they finished, Rose was allowed to watch half an hour of television before going to bed. Ron and Hermione were drinking tea in the kitchen.

"Dinner was great, Hermione, thanks," he kissed her cheek bravely before taking a sip. Hermione blushed.

"Anytime," she said. She saw the wet washcloth by the skin and felt mischevious. While Ron was checking up on Rose through the archway, she grabbed the washcloth quickly and sneakily spanked him with it. Ron yelped slightly and turned around, starring at a playful Hermione.

"That was not fair, Miss. Granger!" he said and tried to catch her, but she dodged out of his way. She dropped the washcloth accidently and bent over to pick it up, giving Ron a view up her skirt of her delicious arse and her lacy red and black knickers. Ron took a sharp intake of breath and turned away, looking down at this tea. Hermione put the washcloth at the side of the sink and sat next to him in the kitchen.

"How's work then?" she asked, crossing her legs and facing him.

"Erm, it's alright. Work's a bit slow, but I guess that's good so it shows no signs of danger," he sighed. Hermione put down her tea.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Ron shook his head.

"I'm glad we've hardly had any reports on attacks and everything, but... life just seems so dull at the moment, y'know? Nothing is really happening, w-which is good! But... I dunno, I'm guess I'm just being stupid," he sighed. Hermione put her hand on his thigh and Ron tensed.

"Ron, you're not stupid, not in the slightest," she shook her head fiercely, "You're so smart and brave and wonderful and amazing and so..." she broke herself off, blushing slightly.

_... gorgeous, handsome and so fuckable _she finished off in her head cheekily. She shook her head from the thoughts and continued, "Please have more faith in yourself. You're so brilliant at what you do, I-I envy you," she admitted. Ron gaped at her.

"_You_ envy _me_?" he asked, not expecting this at all. She nodded, biting her lip.

"You seem to find joy in whatever you do and you take it on as best as you can and you keep moving with life, you don't let anyone or anything get in your way. It's one of the things I love about you," she said without thinking. She realised what she said and quickly picked up her tea, chugging it. Ron, without thinking himself, leaned forward and kissed her straight on the mouth. Hermione, in surprise, dropped her mug and it shattered against the tiled floor. Ron jumped away from her, but Hermione grabbed the back of his head and brought him back to her. She kissed him twice as hard back, her hands tangled in his hair. Ron's hands went down to her thighs and Hermione grinded her body against him, almost straddling him on his chair. Her hands went over his face to his broad shoulders and down his chest. She stopped kissing him and started to nibble on his lips. Ron groaned and she arched her body against his.

"Mummy, Daddy?" Rose called; the sound of her pitter patter feet against the floor came closer towards the door. Ron and Hermione violently ripped themselves away from each other and tried to compose themselves. Ron picked up on cup of tea and Hermione quickly _Reparo_ed hers. She levitated it to the sink and then sat up straight just as Rose came through the door. Ron grinned at her.

"Hey, Rosie-Posie!" he said brightly, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Careful!" Hermione said, automatically going into over-protective mother mode. Ron stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed at how immature Ron could be when he was around Rose.

"I'm hungry," she said in a gurgle.

"What? But you've just ate!" Ron said, shocked.

"Please don't have your daddy's appetite when you're older, Rosie," Hermione smiled and got up, getting some left over Chocolate Frog cake they made the other day and cutting her a slice.

"My appetite's not that bad," Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes, grinning at him. She handed Rose the cake and gave her a kiss. Rose thanked her and sat down at the table watching television quietly.

All of a sudden, it was awkward in the kitchen and Ron decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have pushed myself on you like that," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Don't be sorry... I'm not," she walked closer to him and went on her tip-toes and softly kissed his lips.

Ron decided not to fight this.

_You love Hermione, even if she doesn't love you back and that would seem strange even though she's willingly kissing you..._ he frowned, he felt so confused right now. _Just make the most that you have with her. She's getting married in five days time, so spend it with her wisely_ the rational part of his brain said. He wanted to block out all of the thoughts – he was in a messed up situation, loving his best friend who was going to be married to an abusive, drug-addicted prick of a Quidditch Player.

"How could I have ever admired him?" Ron said out loud as Hermione made a break from kissing him. She pulled away from him slightly.

"Admired who?" she asked. Ron looked at her face and then her lips and all he wanted to do right then was have her way with her, but he felt like this could be a while.

"How could I have ever admired someone like Viktor? He's a messed up twat!" he said. Hermione fumed slightly and closed the door with a locking and silencing charm on it.

"Ron, please, no more mentioning of Viktor," she said in an oddly calm voice.

"But-"

"I don't have the time or energy to be arguing over Viktor anymore. I am getting married to him. That is that. I-I love him," she said, but a huge part of her died inside when she said that. Ron scoffed.

"Love him so much that you try and get off with me every chance you get?" he rolled his eyes, "Pathetic." He felt a huge sharp pain across his cheek.

"DON'T YOU EVER, AND I MEAN _EVER_, CALL ME PATHETIC!" she shouted at him, her face red and her hair all wild. Ron glared at her and the next thing he knew, he grabbed Hermione, threw everything off of the counter and hoisted her on there, kissing her wildly and passionately. Hermione replied with frivolous moans and tore his shirt open, her hands running up and down his broad chest. Ron ripped her jumper off of her and then pulled her bra, which snapped in half. Hermione gasped and felt so exposed. Ron immediately began to work her on tits and she arched her back against him and moaned.

"Take-take your trousers off," she breathed and pushed him hardly off of her. Ron growled and took his trousers off as well as his boxers, leaving him completely naked. Hermione looked down and saw how big he was ... Ron was so beautiful and perfect. Ron is _King_.

She moaned and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around her. He slammed her back against the door and hoisted her arms up her head, kissing down her body. He opened her jeans with his teeth – a skill he never realized he could do – and yanked them down. She kicked them off and all that left her in was her panties. Ron sat her down near the sink and braved himself. He hasn't done this in two years and he was worried he wouldn't get her off.

"Start pleasuring me before I kick you in the head," Hermione demanded. Ron obliged and hooked a finger in her panties. He could smell her anticipation for him and didn't want any more time wasted. He shredded her panties in little pieces and brought her closer to him, her legs wrapped around his body.

"I don't want to waste any more time with you," he whispered, kissing her roughly. Hermione's handed roamed in his hair and she moved one of her hands down, rubbing herself, moaning. Ron pulled away from her and nearly came right there and then seeing Hermione do things to herself and he felt privileged that he is the only one to see that.

_Until she's married to Viktor, he will probably be fucking her all night long_ a voice in his head laughed at him. Ron screamed and punched the cabinet above him. Hermione gasped and stopped.

"Ron, are you alright?" she sat up, feeling shy and tried covering herself up. Ron got off of her and started to get dress, his back against her.

"Ron?" she called out his name quietly.

"We shouldn't have done this," he said in a low voice. He fixed his shirt and put it on quickly; he couldn't face her.

"Ron, what is it?" he ignored her, "Ron, tell me what I've done wrong... please," she begged. Ron shook his head.

"It's not you," he said and collected her clothes around the room. He fixed hers as well and handed them to her, not looking at her.

"Here, put your clothes on," not being able to look at her. Hermione, tears now in her eyes that were threatening to fall, roughly put her clothes on. She huffed at him and grabbed his face with her two hands and forced him to look at her. She was red in the face and felt humiliated.

"You make me feel more embarrassed than Viktor does," she spat at him. Ron grabbed her wrists and threw them to her sides and yanked the door so back it slammed against the wall and broke the lock on the door. Both Hermione and Rose both jumped as Ron stormed out. He grabbed his jacket and went to the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Hermione shouted after him, but Ron blanked her and because of the sound of the television, she couldn't here where he Floo'd to. Hermione slowly sat down on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Slowly at first, but she was bawling and rocked herself back and forwards, her body in the foetal position.

Rose climbed the couch and gently tapped her mother's head, stroking her head. Hermione scooped her up and gripped her tightly to her body and Rose started to cry on seeing her mother so upset.

Ron came home the next morning, feeling pissed out of his mind. He stumbled into the living room and then the kitchen and couldn't find Hermione. He swayed towards the staircase and hiccupped on each step he took. He took a deep breath before entering the bedroom to find Hermione snuggled up to Rose in the bed. He sobered up slightly and saw in the dim 6 o'clock morning light through the blinds that they both had tear-stricken faces. He felt so guilty that tears had even came to his own eyes. He wiped them away and was determined to make it up to them.

Hermione woke up and sat up. She didn't feel refreshed or happy at all, but she did feel quite warm inside seeing Rose's big blue eyes staring at her with a smile on her face and her small palm stroking her hair.

"How are you, Mummy?" she asked sweetly. Hermione gaped.

"How am I? How are you?" she sat up and scooped the definition of cute in her arms. Rose wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I miss Daddy," she pouted. Hermione sighed.

"I miss him, too," she admitted, wiping her stray tears quickly so Rose wouldn't see. Just then, the door opened and they both jolted and looked up. Ron came in with a huge breakfast tray and a big smile. Hermione glared at him whereas Rose squealed.

"Daddy!" she shouted and clapped her hands. Ron set the breakfast tray down on the draw and immediately swirled Rose round. "I've missed you," she giggled happily. Ron sat down slowly on the bed next to Hermione and she stared straight in front of her, arms crossed, fuming inside. Ron felt so bad and got the breakfast tray.

"Are you hungry, lovely?" he asked Rose and she nodded.

"Hmm, egg soldiers!" she exclaimed and immediately started to eat.

"Are you hungry, 'Mione?" he asked, smiling at her. Hermione didn't even turn to him, but for the sake of Rose, she answered.

"No thank you, I'm not h-hungry," her voice broke on the last word and she quickly got from the bed and went into the joint bathroom. Ron took a deep breath and rested his head delicately on top of Rose's.

After Ron cleaned the whole of downstairs with the help of Rose and then put her down for a nap, he went to find Hermione. She wasn't in the bedroom, he found her in the joint bathroom. He frowned.

"Have you been here ever since?" Ron asked. She was sitting on the edge of the tub. She gave a blunt nod. "Hermione, I-"

"Don't speak to me, Ron," she got up and tried to storm away, but Ron walked in her way. "Move!" she demanded and Ron shook his head. She pushed him, but Ron stayed in balance and grabbed her. She repeatedly punched his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron gripped her tightly to him until her blows became softer and softer. She broke down and Ron kept a tight grip on her.

"I'm here, love, I'm here," he hugged. After a while, Hermione calmed down.

"I didn't mean what I said about you humiliating me more than Viktor does," she said quietly, "I was just so upset and embarrassed on how you could burst out so angrily like that," she looked up at him with her glossy eyes.

"You don't want to know what I was thinking," he cringed. She kneeled so she was level with him.

"I do. Tell me, Ron. Please, just let me in," she begged, gripping his hands. Ron took a deep breath.

"You touched yourself... for _me_," Hermione blushed, looking down at the tiled floor. Ron raised her chin so she looked at him, "That was so fucking hot... I just felt so amazing that you would do something like that for me," Hermione let out a small chuckle, "But then this stupid, idiotic insecure voice inside my head said Viktor would be able to do things to you all of the time as soon as you're married," Hermione couldn't help but cringe at that statement. She didn't want to sleep with Viktor, period. She was thinking of some ways to try and get out of it already.

"I... Ron, why were you even thinking that in the first place? Are-are you jealous?" she asked, feeling a bit giddy.

"What? No!" he shot back, kneeling away from her.

"So why are you bothered about what Viktor does to me?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"He abuses you, Hermione! Who wouldn't care about that? I guess you'd like your parents to be informed, hmm? My family, especially my brothers, right?" he snapped at her. Hermione gasped.

"You wouldn't dare," she got up quickly. Ron got up as well.

"I'm sick and tired of all this arguing," he rubbed his face wearily, "No, of course I wouldn't fucking dare considering it has fuck all to do with me," he rolled his eyes and gripped the sink tightly.

"Ron, why did you storm out last night like that?" she purposely ignored his comment.

"Because you said I make you feel more embarrassed than Viktor does," he slumped down, his back against the very cold wall. Hermione stood there awkwardly.

"I didn't mean it, Ron, I was just angry," she said in a very quiet voice.

"You have no idea what goes on in my mind, do you?" he said in a just as low voice. "You have no fucking idea,"

"Well let me in, please!" she begged. He shook his head.

"It's small statements like that ... that makes me think all of my fears and insecurities are coming true," he felt his voice beginning to crack so he swallowed the pain down quickly, but it was no use – the pain was still there.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"If you had to choose, you would probably choose Harry over me," he said, a tear slipping out of his left eye.

"What? That's not true!" she shouted, gasping at how little he could think of her like that and how long he kept these feelings with him.

"If I died, my Mum wouldn't even care probably," he shrugged, his lips quivering slightly, "At least she got the daughter she always wanted though, right?" he bowed his head for a few moments. Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing this and how he could think such things. Does he not know how amazing he truly is?

"Of course she would, she's your Mum!" Hermione sat in front of him immediately, gripping his face. Ron scoffed.

"Yeah fucking right. I know when she was pregnant with me she wanted a girl so badly. I can imagine the look of disappointment on her face when she first saw me," he shook his head, laughing cynically, "I mean, who the fuck am I, really? It's all about you, Harry and my family, but not me, _never_ me," he looked up at the ceiling, refusing to not let anymore tears fall, and rubbed his eyes roughly.

"You, Ron Weasley, are amazing. You fought so hard for your family, for Harry, for... for _me_," she said in a fierce voice, "You still are in a way. I've lost count at how many times you've tried to protect me from harm, from Viktor," she gave him a small smile, "Just because your Mum wanted a girl doesn't mean she loves you any less-"

"Bullshit," he spat, causing Hermione to jump and her eyes widened. Ron stood up and paced around the bathroom, "She doesn't even care! I mean, who am I compared to my family and Harry, ey? Bill – the oldest, Charlie – the one who works with dragons abroad, Percy – a Ministry Official, Fred and George – twins, amazing jokesters and..." he composed himself. He would not get all emotional over Fred considering he would want his family to be happy all of this shit is over and be happy instead of sad. Hermione just kneeled there, patiently waiting for him to continue, "... And Ginny, the only girl in seven generations who has got such a good reputation for a Quidditch player and who is also the youngest," he didn't continue.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, noticing he missed his name out. Ron snorted and then full-blown laughed at her. Hermione frowned. "What's so funny?" she fumed. Ron wiped his eyes again.

"What about me? I have no talents, I'm not academically clever like Percy or a fucking sex-machine like Charlie or as funny as Fred and George or as good as Quidditch as Ginny or as friendly as Bill," Ron rolled her eyes at her.

"Do not roll your eyes at me!" she got up and grabbed him by his shoulders and forced to sit on the toilet.

"I cannot believe you think all of these things about yourself," Hermione said shocked and was openly crying. She sniffed quickly and gripped his shoulders tightly, tears falling on his lap. Ron frowned slightly at her, "Your mother loves you, regardless if she wanted a girl or not! You're a war hero, Ron, and you fought so hard to keep your Harry, your family and I safe. You're so dedicated and kind and loyal and... and..." she broke off, composing herself.

"See, you can't even think of a third reason," he shook his head.

"And you're brave!" she pushed him and walked up and down the bathroom, "I can't believe you think this about yourself. You're lovely and a terrific father and I just can't get over on why you think these things about yourself!" she bursted out. She turned to him, kneeling in front of him again.

"Woah, Hermione, if you're going to keep kneeling in front of me you should at least make it time well spent for both of us," he joked, giving her a small smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, but blushed and felt herself become heated and bit her lip unwillingly.

"Was it something I did?" she asked. Ron sat up.

"What? No!"

"Because if it is, tell me, please," she pleaded, gripping his thighs tightly without noticing. Ron, trying his hardest to ignore her hands on his thighs, touched her shoulders.

"It's not you, of course it's not! It's me and my shitty feelings and my shitty insecurities,"

"They are not 'shitty', these feelings are serious! You're a human being, why do you have to put yourself down this way?" she sobbed, "It breaks my heart seeing you like this," she bowed her head. Ron gaped at her. "And you think I would choose Harry over you!" she pushed him a little. Ron was too shocked to react, "How could you think that?"

"Well-well you would! Everyone thought you two would get together, and you two are the most important war heroes, I never get a mention," he tried to shrug it off, but deep down he was bothered. He hated how everyone revolved around Harry and Hermione being a couple and no-one ever gave him a mention. He always felt left out and he couldn't believe it was all coming out right now, especially since he was pissed from the night before. All of this arguing was giving him a migraine.

"No, that is _not _true," she said with emphasis. "If Harry had to decide between you and I, do you think he would pick me?"

"Of course he fucking would!" He got up and went face-to-face with her, "You have the brains and if he wasn't with Ginny he would probably be pursing you!" Hermione gasped.

"Do you actually think Harry loves me like the way he loves Ginny?" Ron nodded. Hermione smacked him, "How dare you, Ronald Weasley, how dare you!" she took a deep breath. "I love Harry like a brother, and I'm sure he feels the same way," she said. Ron rubbed his sore cheek and felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. "And do you know what, he would definitely choose you over me," Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, "He would! And I'm not even angry because you know what, Ron, if I had to choose between you and Harry, I would choose you, too," Ron forgot about his cheek and turned to her.

"I...-what?" he seemed too confused. Hermione sat down on the floor and patted the space in front of her. He obliged.

"You have the nicest personality. You're funny, kind, always seems to cheer Harry and I up, you seem to put your foot in it most of the time, but it mostly ends up in a funny way," she beamed at him, "You are definitely loyal. You-you left us, Ron," Ron looked on in shame, "But you came back! You heard my name and you took that opportunity to come back. I know you regretted leaving as soon as you did and when you did, something died inside of me," the tears fell, but she carried on speaking, "You're so brilliant and I can't believe you have felt this way about yourself for years and you never told anyone. I know it may always look like it's Harry and I who saved the world, but it's you, too. If it wasn't for you cheering us up and being positive throughout all of this, Harry and I probably wouldn't have got through it as good... maybe not even at all. One of the things that kept me through all of this was... was our bickering," she blushed.

"Our bickering?" he smiled through his own tears that were falling down as she spoke. She nodded and they both bursted out laughing. "I know it sounds incredibly idiotic, but it really did. We argued less and less and you were much nicer than ever, but it felt like we were back at Hogwarts, arguing over little things throughout the journey, over things that weren't really important," she finished off with a small laugh, "It kept me in touch of what goes on between us and not always soaked in, worried about what would happen next. So for that, thank you, Ron."

"It doesn't sound idiotic at all because I feel exactly the same way with that, so for that, I thank you as well, Hermione." he grinned at her. Hermione looked at him in surprise and smiled. Ron took her hands in his and gripped them tightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff about you and Harry being together," he shook his head.

"I definitely do not like Harry like that _at all_. Besides, I doubt Ginny would be too happy about that," she raised her eyebrows at him. Ron smiled at her and wiped his eyes,

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I can't believe it all came out," he said in a low voice.

"Of course I won't," she said in a definite tone.

"Promise?" he held his pinkie out to her. Hermione laughed and locked hers with his.

"I promise," they shook on it.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, "You do realize I am a big kid, right?" he gave her a lop-sided smile. Hermione shivered all over at that smile; it drove her crazy.

"Yes, Ron, I do. It's just that Rose does the same thing when she wants me to promise something, too," Hermione's heart warmed when she saw Ron's face light up on sharing something with Rose.

"You do know I'm going to take care of her once you're married to that bastard, don't you?" he gripped her hands more tightly and the thought of Hermione marrying any other man, especially Viktor, killed him inside. Hermione ignored the comment about Viktor being a bastard and she nodded.

"She loves you so much, Ron," she kneeled in front of him, their bodies almost touching and she gently kissed his forehead. Ron grabbed pulled her away from her. Hermione had a hurt look on her face.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" she said angrily.

"Wait, I need to tell you something," he held her arms. She sat in front of him again and waited for him to speak. "About last night..." she had an understanding look on her face now.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"It's fine. Anyways, I got pissed last night and I'm feeling the effects," he groaned, rubbing his face.

"What happened? Where did you go? Did you get hurt?" she asked straight away.

"Nothing really happened, I just got extremely pissed at the Leaky Cauldron and the next thing I know, I woke up in Seamus and Lavender's flat above the Leaky. Fuck, this headache hurts so apart from the headache, nothing really hurts," he sighed, leaning against the wall.

"What did they say?" Hermione replied.

"I just explained we had an argument and it was quite serious, but Lavender told me to go back there and try and sort things out, regardless what happened and she also told me to tell you that her and Seamus are a better couple than ever and a big thank you. She also wanted me to pass on a hug from you, so..." he held out his arms. Hermione leaped into them and hugged Ron; she thought he was a snug fit – his body against hers. They stayed like that for a while, but then Ron had a violent cough fit and Hermione pulled away, patting his back. His body felt cold without hers and he shuddered slightly.

"You should have a bath and relax," Hermione said and stood up. She offered her hand to him and he accepted. He stood up, their fingers locked. They both looked down at their hands and Hermione gasped. Not because of the feeling or how good they looked together, but how bruised Ron's hand was.

"Ron, your hand is bruised badly," she picked it up and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. He hissed in pain. "I remember you buying some of the blue potion I rub on myself because of the bruises!" she remembered suddenly.

"Hermione, the images aren't helping, especially that's _the_ hand," his eyes were closed with a grin. Hermione punched his arm. "Ow! Bruised hand _and_ arm? Jeez, thanks, Hermione!" he felt like he could openly joke with her now.

"Do not blame me because of your hand, it's not my fault you thought those things," he stuck his tongue out at her, "But in all serious, never get worked up over Viktor again, he's not worth it," she stroked his arm and smiled at him.

"I'll try," he smiled back.

"Anyways, about the blue potion! Did you take it or something? I don't think I can find it," she said as she searched the cabinets.

"Yeah, I have it," Ron went out of the bathroom and went into his drawers and found the package. He handed it to her and she opened it.

"Do you mind if I keep the rest? You will only need a few drops for your hand," she said as she popped up the cork.

"Yes, but I wish you didn't have to use it. That bastard will pay," Ron said fiercely.

"Don't, Ron," Hermione looked at him and said sternly. He nodded for her sake and sat down on the bed when she instructed him. She rubbed the blue potion in her hands and massaged it into Ron's hand. Ron's body slumped as he fully relaxed in bliss. After Hermione was done, she placed a kiss on his hand. Ron smiled at her and flexed his hand.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks, 'Mione," he started deeply into her eyes as he said it.

"Anytime, Ron," she blushed and looked down. He gently brushed his finger against her cheek so she would look up at him.

"No, I mean... _thanks_," he said with more emphasis. Hermione understood what he meant; thank you for being understanding and listening as he blatantly let out his insecurities when he expected to bottle them up for the rest of his life. Hermione hugged him and rested her chin on his head. Ron rested his head on her chest and heard the rhythm of her heartbeat calmed him down considerably. The next thing, Hermione's heartbeat became a lullaby to him and he soon fell asleep. Hermione felt Ron become heavy and she looked down to see him fast asleep, his snores filling the room. Hermione smiled and tried to move his body as gently as she could without waking him. Ron woke up and sat up.

"Ron, go back to sleep," she said, pulling the covers back and taking his shoes and socks off of him.

"No, no, too much to do..." he trailed off with a slur.

"You're exhausted, go to sleep. I'll wake you up later, okay?" she pulled his trousers off and she tugged at his shirt in which he raised his arms. She left him in his boxers and tucked him in bed.

"'Mione, come to bed, please," he reached his arm out at her in a sleepy voice.

"Hang on," Hermione quickly left the room and went into Rose's. She cradled her gently and then went into their room and quickly set her down. Ron was sat up, but she could tell he was about to fall asleep. She corrected the pillows comfortably and then went into the bed. Ron on Rose's right said and Hermione on her left. Ron reached over and cuddled both of them. He gave them a kiss each on the forehead.

"My girls," he said proudly with a beam. Hermione kissed his forehead back and then Rose's. They snuggled each other in the bed with their arms around each other and Rose. They soon fell asleep and Ron found it to be the most comfortable sleep he had ever since he came back.

A/N: Really sorry about the long wait of this chapter. Life can be so hectic at times! Anyways, please leave a review telling me what you think, especially about the Seamus and Lavender and Hermione scene; I don't know if it's good or not, but it's astonishing how many women feel 'ugly' during pregnancy. Still, thanks for reading!

Also, to the person with the account called **langlivether **who posted: "i like the story,

but you need to take more care of your writing style, it sucks.

and do you even know how a 2 year old child looks like? they don't lose teath at the age of 2, they can't talk the way rose does. it makes here totaly unrealistic. it sucks."

First off, thanks for the review. Secondly, I would do this over personal messaging, but I haven't been on FanFiction for a while and I think some things have changed so I'll work it out later. Anyways, on with the reply – I don't recall typing anything about Rose losing her teeth at the age of 2. Actually, some two year olds don't develop a full set of teeth until approximately around the age three and a half, but other children go through different developments. I didn't want to bloom Rose out into this character just because is Hermione's daughter and doesn't make her have the full set of teeth and become 'instantly perfect' because she is Hermione's daughter. It sounds a bit silly and I can't really explain it, but there it is. There is so foundation for babies or children, some don't even speak until eight or nine. Hopefully you can understand what I mean...

Yes, I do know what a two-year-old looks like, thank you for asking, unless you typed that question in the wrong way as well. Every two-year-old develops differently as I have already stated above and if you were nice enough to be patient and actually pay attention that all of these unanswered questions will soon be answered throughout the chapters, you will see that Hermione forced her to speak the way she is because of Viktor's constant abuse. It can change a mental state of mind, you know, being put down day in, day out and it can really make you feel like absolute shit.

Lastly, having a look through your profile, I don't see you have any stories. So unless you have a story with over 100+ reviews (mostly being positive than negative) then maybe you can start having a go. And please do get some lessons in spelling. At least when I do spelling mistakes they are actually ACCIDENTAL. Still, glad to know you're enjoying this story anyways! (And if you have read this story throughout Chapter. 1 and you comment on how awful my grammar and spellings are then you will know I really rushed it through and didn't put much thought into the structure).

Anyways, rant over! I hope none of you thought I was an awful bitch to put something like that, but I find it really hypocritical when people leave a review like this and then don't even have a story themselves. Sorry if I've offended you or anything, no hard feelings! (I hope).

I will try to put more of an effort in updating regularly, and once again, thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Just Friends

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Leave a review telling me what you think. :)**

Ron glided through the doors of the Auror apartment with a huge smile on his face. For the past two days he and Hermione hardly argued and Hermione took him and Rose to a muggle park which he loved. He fed ducks, ate a picnic and had lots of ice-cream. He smiled at imagining Rose's smiling face and wanted more than anything right now to give her a big hug.

"Ron!" Anna called. He turned around and beamed. Anna ran up to him and hugged him. Ron hugged her back and swung her right around. She squealed and once he put her down, she rested her hands on his arms, rubbing him soothingly, giving him a pretty smile. Ron sucked in a bit of his breath, suddenly having a weird feeling coming over him.

"H-Hi, Anna," he cleared his voice, his beam still in place. Anna still smiled prettily at him. "You seem so happy," he pointed out easily. Anna clapped.

"I really am!" and then she held up a brown paper bag. "I bought some breakfast for the both of us... that is if you haven't already eaten," a stray curl of her hair went in front of her face and Ron reached and put it behind her ear. Anna blushed and smiled even more for him. Ron liked that smile. He really did.

"Anna, you are a LIFESAVER!" he shouted the last word, causing some stares to be shot in his direction. Anna giggled, twirling her hair.

"Ron, if I'm honest, you don't really seem the type of guy to miss breakfast," she gently patted his stomach. Ron felt a tingly wave of sensation by her touch. Granted, there was quite a few layers of clothing, but something seemed different between the two of them.

"Oh, well, my alarm didn't go off..." he lied weakly. His _and_ Hermione's alarm went off, but to his surprise Hermione said to leave it on snooze, but she accidently turned them off and instead of waking up at seven, they woke up at half eight, only having fifteen minutes to get ready and get Rose to Hermione's parents. Anna raised an eyebrow at him, nodding slowly. It's not like Ron could explain the situation between the two of them.

_"Well, you see the thing is, Anna, that Viktor has been abusing Hermione around two years now and before that we shagged, had a child and still share a bed together. To top that off, we kiss reguarly and she defends Viktor's every movement. We argue most of the time, but that mostly ends up with lots of kissing and nearly getting naked. That doesn't sound messed up at all, right?"_

"Oh, so that's why you haven't shaved this morning," she went on her tip-toes and rubbed her hand against his cheek, feeling the rough stubble. Ron closed his eyes and sucked his breath in slightly and then opened them. He grinned at her and she bit her lip. She pulled herself away.

"It's not that bad, is it?" he said, nudging her. Anna laughed.

"Ron, you could never look bad. The stubble makes you look... rough and sexy..." she bit her lip even harder than before, staring into his eyes deeply. Ron couldn't believe the flirting they were doing.

_I love Hermione... and she loves Cameron... oh, fuck this is all confusing. _Then, another part of his brain argued _Ron, you're young and single and deserve to have some fun. Even if you don't do anything, some flirting isn't wrong once in a while_ Ron decided that the second voice was right. He smirked back to her, leaning his body towards hers and she did the same towards him.

"Ron! Oh..." Ron turned to the voice that called him and was surprised. There was Hermione carrying something wrapped in foil. Anna moved away from Ron slightly.

"Hi, Hermione," Anna greeted her kindly. Hermione gave her a fake smile.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" she asked, feeling like the third-wheel. Ron shook his head.

"Of course not," he said immediately. Hermione felt self-concious all of a sudden.

"I felt it was my fault that you were late," she started, but Ron widened his eyes slightly and Anna looked at her questionly, "Because I was awake and when I checked on you I thought you deserved a rest, but by the time I woke you up nearly made us late and have no time for breakfast. I'm really sorry about that," she smoothly recovered. Ron lop-sidedly smiled at her which made her whole body tingle. "Anyways, I went down to the cafeteria and got you two bacon sandwiches," she explained what the foiled wrapping was in her hand.

"Anna got me breakfast," Ron said, shrugging. Hermione felt hurt and felt that he brushed her off a little too quickly.

"I've got a lot to spare," Anna interrupted quickly, "So this can save until this until lunch," Anna grinned and then glared at Ron to take the sandwich. Ron sensed Hermione's hurt and took the sandwich, their fingertips touching slightly. They stared at each other and all of a sudden Hermione felt a huge urge to cry.

_Keep it together..._ she convinced herself.

"Thank you, Hermione, I'll eat this right away," he hugged her. Hermione wanted nothing more than to push him in his office and shag the living daylights out of him, but in this reality, she couldn't and she didn't have the energy to hug him back, so she gave him a pat on the back. Ron pulled away slowly.

_Time to go and cry_ Hermione thought bitterly.

"Goodbye, Ron," she said bluntly and stormed out of the department. Ron stared after her longingly. Anna rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Ron jolted out of his frozen stance and unlocked his office and invited Anna in.

O

As much as Ron enjoyed the sandwich Hermione had got for him and the lunch Anna also had (grilled chicken and chips with beans) he still felt in a weird and bad mood. Weird for what he was feeling with Anna and bad for making Hermione feel upset. Anna said it was hot and she took off her robe and had cleared up for them and she accidently dropped the empty food box right in front of Ron.

"Oops," she said in a small voice suddenly and bended over, picking it up and Ron couldn't help but stare. Under her tight, but quite short skirt she was wearing a thong that left little to the imagination. Anna put it in the bin and Ron had to get a cushion and hug it tightly to him. Anna sat next to him, kicking off her shoes and bringing her knees to her chest while facing him.

"How're you and Cameron?" he squeaked out.

"We're good, but I've decided one thing - if he's never coming round to telling me how he feels about me - _if_ he feels something about me then I'm going to move on, plain and simple," she said in a definite tone. Ron seemed quite shocked by that. Since he had nothing to do for the rest of the day and neither did Anna, they talked for the rest of five hours. Interests, likes, dislikes, hobbies and work.

Ron yawned and got up from the couch in his office and helped Anna up. She tripped on her own feet and fell over on top of Ron. He felt down with an "Ooomph!" and her body was staddling his almost. She bumped her head against his and they both 'Oww!''ed and then laughed. Anna whipped her hair back and arched her body against his. His hands automatically went on her hips. They both realized what position they were in. Anna leaned down hesitantly and kissed a soft spot on his neck, causing him to grunt slightly in response.

"Cameron," she whispered, but not loud enough for Ron to hear.

Ron opened his already closed eyes and all he can see was wavy brown hair, brown eyes and the love of his life. He was clouded by lust at the moment and leaned up, trying to grab at her and kiss her.

"Hermione," he breathed out loudly. Just as he was about to kiss on what he thought was Hermione, he was stopped. He rubbed his eyes and frowned and realized it was Anna in his horror. Not that he found it to be a horror with a hot and sweaty Anna straddling him - he was sure a lot of men would kill to be in his position - it just didn't feel right to him and as much as he enjoyed the flirting and smiles and small touches, she could never compete with Hermione and judging by the looks of her face to Ron, he, too, could never compete to Cameron.

"I'm sorry," Anna said stiffly, tears welling up in her eyes. He held out her arms to her and she rested on top of his body hugging him. A few minutes later he felt the body on top of him shake and wetness soak into his robes. He clinged to Anna tighter, kissing her head and comforting her.

"Talk to me," he whispered, kissing her ear.

"I always try to convince myself to get over him, to meet someone new, to try new things with different people, but no matter how hard I try to convince myself just like I did with you earlier, it never seems to work. I must sound some soppy school-girl with a crush, but it's more than that. I love Cameron and the way he just acts all calm and mellow when I mention another guy's name or tell him I'm hanging around another guy makes me feel like my heart has been stabbed repeatedly on how he can't get jealous. When he mentions another girl's name I start interrogating him," Ron snorted and Anna chuckled herself a bit, "It's true. That's how serious I am about him," her body started to sob again and tears streamed down on face.

Ron found it amazing that a woman he has only known for less than a week could become one of the most important people in his life. The way they could just openly open up to each other and flirt and joke like it was nothing just made everything seem so easy to Ron. He loved Hermione so much and to see her getting hurt and abused over and over again killed him and the way she protected Viktor every time angered him. He had an inkling of what Annna was going through. He lifted her chin up.

"You are amazing, Anna. You really need to believe in yourself more often. Instead of Cameron making the first move, why don't you?" he offered and Anna sat up more now, wiping her tears.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled slightly.

"Like... you cooking something nice..." he trailed off, thinking.

"Like a favourite meal?" she perked up. Ron nodded quickly. Anna gasped.

"I know what excactly I'm going to do," she grinned mischeviously. She leaned forward and kissed Ron's cheek and hugged him. He hugged her back and he laid back down on the floor again, her laying on top of him.

"This is such a strange, but comfortable position for us to be in," Anna said after a moment of silence past. Ron snorted and stroked her hair.

OoOoOoOo

Ron entered the flat and missed the joyous call of, "Daddy!" from Rose which followed a huge leap into his arms and a whole piggy-back ride around the whole flat. He was glad he was spending the night with his parents and cousins, though. He didn't want her to feel lonely with no-one of her age to interact with.

He saw Hermione's coat hung up and tried searching her in the kitchen and living room. With no such luck, he tried upstairs. He saw the the door open slightly and opened it more fully.

"Hermio..." he gasped and trailed off at the sight of her. There she was, standing in front of their mirror, in the whitest gown that flowed across most of the flooring in the room. The dress was strapless and extremely silky with a ripple at the back. His eyes connected with hers in the mirror and realized she must have been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her skin was splotchy and her hair was in a bun.

"Hermione," he tried to approach her, but she cut him off.

"I look so ugly, don't I?" she asked, but he knew it was rhetorical. She turned to him with an icy glare and slowly glided towards him.

"What, no-"

"Tell me I'm ugly, Ron, because I feel ugly," she glared at him even harder, "I just hate this dress so much that I want to rip it off," she said coldly. Ron decided to just follow her with this. He didn't want an argument.

"That dress looks extremely ugly on you, Hermione," he nodded, "It's so ugly I just want to tear it off of you myself," he walked up towards her slowly. Hermione smiled in response and turned back to the mirror. Ron thought she looked so radiant and stunning, but seeing Hermione in a dress that was for an abusive prick made him angry. His fists tightened by his side and turned away and started to get changed. He stripped down to his boxers and hung his robes up and then put on a t-shirt and some jeans with socks.

He turned around to see Hermione in a lacey bra and a thong that reminded him of Anna's, but in a different colour. He stormed out and went downstairs, hugging a pillow close to him and closed his eyes.

"Ron?" he opened his eyes and saw Hermione stand in front of him, fidgeting slightly. Ron sat up and remembered earlier.

"I'm sorry if you thought I brushed you off or anything back at the Ministry," he said, making her surprised.

"Oh, it's fine," she shrugged, acting like she didn't care. Ron nodded slowly, wishing she could open up to him more.

"I need to ask for a favour, and you have every right to say no," Hermione said immediately.

"Anything for you, 'Mione," he smiled at her, hoping she would ease up around him.

"The wedding is in a week and I've still got to practice the moves for the opening dance. I did it once before with Viktor, but apparantely I'm really clumsy and can't get anything right," she gave him a weak smile. Ron felt anger boil up inside of him.

_Who the fuck gave him the right to put other people down this away? Especially __my__ Hermione_ he growled to himself.

"So will you help me?" she asked, hoping he would say yes. He sighed and nodded. Just because he hated that bastard doesn't mean he wanted to let Hermione down. She smiled gratefully at him and turned on the little stereo that was in the corner of the room. She bent over while searching through the CDs and Ron stared longily after her, but then noticed that she was in his Chudley Cannon's t-shirt that was way too long for her and orange silky boxers that didn't really match. Her hair was out of the usual bun and it flowed past her shoulders slightly in waves. Ron walked up behind her.

"Nice clothes," he said. Hermione, still bent over, looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"Oh, you don't mind, do you? I just found them in your draw and you know how much I find your clothes comfortable," she said in an innocent voice. Ron was momentairily distracted with the position they were in: she was bent down and he was standing a mere inch behind her. He shook his head from certain thoughts and saw the table where they kept the drinks. He walked over and poured themselves a glass of firewhisky.

"Ah, here it is!" Hermione exclaimed and put the CD in the stereo. The song loaded and Ron looked at Hermione. She stared at him back and walked over, smiling. He handed her a firewhisky.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she protested.

"Come on, it'll loosen you up," he insisted. She took it slowly. "Down it in one go," she nodded. "1, 2, 3!" they downed it and Hermione swooned slightly and shivered at the burning sensation going down her throat. Ron handled it much better. "Once more?" he asked. Hermione decided to let things go tonight and nodded at the request. They did it again and Hermione gasped slightly, tears falling out of her eyes. After she calmed down, Ron wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead. "You get used to it after a while," he set his glass down and stood in the middle of the room. She coughed and spluttered slightly and followed after him, feeling quite giddy at the kiss he just gave her.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked. Hermione took in a deep breath and nodded.

They got in position with Ron's hand on her waist and her hands on his shoulder and in his hand. Hermione couldn't help but feel how firm and toned he was. She moaned slightly and licked her dry lips.

"C-Can you lead?" she hiccuped, the after affects of a beginner drinking firewhisky affecting her. Ron sucked in his breath slightly and started to move backwards tentively and Hermione followed. He moved the steps as best as he could.

"Ouch! You stood on my foot, Ron!" Hermione cried after what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. All of a sudden, he twirled her around and brought her into his arms and then bent her down. Hermione gasped and then blushed which followed with giggles. Ron bought her up slowly, both of his hands on her waist now and her hands subconciously went on his cheeks. Their noses bumped together slightly and before Hermione could initiate anything with him, the music picked up the pace and he pulled her outwards, twirled her around and then looped them together.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, laughing, "Where did you learn all of this?"

"Mum used to teach us to dance when we were younger," he talked while dancing, "She said good manners and dancing are important when around a lady. I think she wants everyone to continue the Weasley name, except from Charlie."

"I'm impressed," Hermione smiled at him. Soon, the song came to an end and Hermione's body felt on fire. "Thank you, Ron," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, feeling the heat on his cheeks, too.

Ron blushed and grinned slightly, "It beats arguing I suppose," and Hermione laughed.

"Anymore dance techniques we need to go through?" he asked and just then his stomach rumbled.

"No, but can we do this tomorrow after work as well please?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Oh..." Ron frowned and Hermione felt shy all of a sudden, "I was actually planning to ask Anna out for a drink," he saw Hermione look blank, "As friends!" he finished suddenly. Hermione nodded. "I haven't even asked her yet, if you want I can still dance with you tomor-"

"No, Ron, you enjoy yourself tomorrow," she gave him a fake smile, "I'm going to go and make some dinner now. How does homemade steak and chips sound?" she tried to sound chirpy, but her voice cracked at the end.

"Sounds great, I'll help you if you want," he offered, but Hermione shook her head.

"No! No," she stopped him, "You just... relax," she turned off the stereo, put the CD away back in its pile and scurried away into the kitchen. Ron found it awkward standing in the middle of the room and he wanted to spend as much time with Hermione as possible. He followed her into the kitchen.

"I wanna help," he said before she could stop him. She huffed slightly and got the ingredients out. They went into their mode and Ron got the idea of throwing peeled potato skins at her. After a few seconds, she stopped him.

"Ron, stop that!" she snapped.

"Lighten up, 'Mione," he threw more at her. Without thinking, Hermione grabbed the bottle of soya sauce she marinated her steak with and threw it onto him. It splashed against his shirt and left a stain. Ron chuckled.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Hermione," he menaced. He opened the bag of salad and threw them onto her, which all stuck in her hair.

"Ron!" she huffed and got a glass of water and threw it onto him. He froze and laughed slowly, the cold water dripping from his hair and shirt. Hermione's hand went over her mouth.

"Ron, I'm so sorr-" she paused when she felt something wet against her face this time.

It was Ron's shirt.

She threw it to the side and she was damp now. Then she realized a very wet and shirtless Ron was smirking at her. She felt cold and the material against her breasts felt sticky. She didn't have a bra on and her nipples perked up. She shuddered.

"That top doesn't really cover up much, does it?" he directed his head at her chest. She look down slowly and gasped at the sight of her nipples sticking out of the shirt.

"I-I'm going to go and take a shower," she tried to walk out of the room, but Ron held his arm out.

"If you're going to use the shower do you mind if I use the bath?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm going to use the other shower in the hallway," and she slipped under his arm and went upstairs. Ron stared after her, shaking his head and cleaned up the mess before going into their joined bathroom to clean himself up.

O

"That was great," Ron said as he relaxed into the couch after doing the washing.

"Hmm, it was," Hermione sat next to him, tugging on her sleeves. Ron turned to her.

"You know, I regret throwing my top on you. I like you in that Chudley Cannon shirt and boxers," he said openly. Hermione smiled up at him.

"I do, too," she said softly. "Do you think Rose is alright?"

"She'll probably be asleep by now," he checked the clock and saw it was nearly nine. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. Hermione noticed.

"What is it?" she said.

"Oh, nothing, I banged my shoulder accidently against the bathtub wall accidently as I slipped on the step and fell into the bathtub," he rubbed.

"Here, let me," Hermione insisted and kneeled in front of him, her hands tentively on his t-shirt and massaged gently. Ron rolled his head back.

"Viktor's one lucky bastard," he said, a bit harshly.

"What do you mean?" she massaged a bit harder.

"You're going to do everything for him. Help me before a huge Quidditch game, give him massages whenever he wants, have his dinner ready just before he comes home," he said in a list. "Ow, Hermione!"

Hermione massaged his shoulders way too hard and pinched him without realizing. She stopped.

"Sorry," she blushed, going back to her normal, soothing pace. "And I doubt it, after a big game Viktor parties and comes home around four o'clock in the morning,"

"And you're okay with that?" Ron frowned. She shrugged.

"It's his life," Ron decided not to say anything else. After a minute, she stopped.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Ron stretched and turned to her.

"Great, now, thank you," he gave her a lop-sided smile. She smiled back.

"I like this," she said. Ron gave her a quizzical look, "No arguing. Just us talking," he agreed.

"Do you ever think I'll find the right girl and settle down?" he asked which caught Hermione off-guard.

"I...I don't know. I mean, if you don't I would be really surprised. You're amazing, Ron. You cook, clean, listen to whatever anyone has to say, loyal, kind, brave and you're an amazing father. What woman in their right mind _wouldn't_ want to settle down with you?" she said in a rhetorical question. Ron blushed.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said sheepishly. She smiled in return.

"I had a lovely day at the park the other day," she said, "Thanks for treating us all to ice-cream,"

"Thanks for converting our money to muggle money and sorted it all out for me, I would have been so confused," he admitted. Hermione's hand reached up and her hand rubbed against his stubble.

"You suit a stubble," she said quietly.

"That's what Anna said to me outside of the office today," Hermione's hand stopped rubbing and she tensed immediately, "She said I looked rough and sexy," he laughed, but stopped when he saw Hermione's face go blank like earlier again. She pulled her hand away.

"She's right," she said and she got up and poured herself a large glass of firewhisky.

"Hermione, I don't think you should do that," Ron warned, but she drank it all in one go. She dropped the glass which smashed against the floor and she wheezed and gasped for air. Ron ran and got a glass of water and she accepted it. She gulped it feverishly and she put that down, feeling better, her breathing heavy.

"T-Thank you!" she coughed out. Ron patted and rubbed her back and repaired the glass with his wand which went back on the tray.

"Drink it in small steps and then you'll get used to it," he advised.

"I'll remember that," she she collapsed on the couch, lying down. Ron's eyes raked up and down her whole body and stopped when he saw her exposed skin and perky nipples against the tight t-shirt. Hermione looked up and looked down at where he was staring. She didn't pull away. Instead, she just moaned suddenly which caused Ron's eyes to widen slightly and stared at her. She got up and went on all fours just as tried to plump up a pillow. She stuck out her behind deliberately and Ron stared greedily. She turned back around and got more comfortable, feeling mischevious.

_I can be as fun and flirty and sexy as Anna_ she thought. She brought sat up and whooshed her hair around her other shoulder with a fun smile, patting Ron on the next seat. Ron obeyed immediately, feeling quite starstruck.

"Can you give me a foot massage Ron? I've been rushed off my feet all day and they are killing me," she pouted. Straight away, Ron's hands ran up and down her feet and couldn't believe the side affects that was in his boxers just at the sound of her moaning. He felt as if his cock was going to burst.

He continued with her other foot and saw her eyes closed, her mouth parted and her tongue darted out, licking her lips. The tip of his ears went red.

"Yes," she hissed, "You're so good at that!" she squealed slightly.

"There you go!" he finished a little quickly. Hermione flexed her toes, sighing. All of a sudden, it had hit her - she was getting married, she was flirting with her best friend and she should not be so competitive over a woman Ron doesn't even fancy.

_What am I doing? _she thought sadly _He has every right to move on_ she saw how slumped his body looked and wanted nothing more than to just hug him _I'm going to help him, whether it kills me inside_ she decided. She leaned over and hugged him. Ron was surprised, but he hugged her back.

"Ron, I want you to do me a favour," she pulled away, but her arms were around his neck.

"Another massage of some sort?" he teased. She pushed his shoulder slightly and laughed.

"No... I want you to go on a date with Anna," she said. Ron frowned and pulled away from her.

"Anna and me... we're just friends," he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I know, but I saw you two today outside your office and I know you two had some sort of moment," she explained, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.

"She's in love with her best friend though," he told her. That surprised Hermione, but she really didn't want to see Ron alone anymore, it hurt her inside, even if it was going to come back and bite her in the ass even more.

"If her best friend isn't going to make a move, then you should," she finished simply and stood up, taking another shot of firewhisky. Ron's eyes squinted slightly.

"Do you think so?" he asked, feeling uncertain. She turned to him and nodded.

"Definitely," she finished off her firewhisky, the burning sensation becoming less and less each time.

"Alright. I'll ask her tomorrow after work, but not as a 'date', just as friends," he decided, but frowned at her sudden suggestion.

"Fine, just take her somewhere nice. Like-like Graggers! Or Pushlio," Hermione offered.

"I think I'll take her to the new bistro just half a mile away from the Ministry. Harry told me about it the other day and he and Ginny loved going there," Ron said, smiling.

"Oh," she said quietly. Ron got up and hugged her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he pulled away from her, kissing her softly on her cheek. Hermione fought the urge to kiss him on his lips.

"I know," she said, smiling up at him weakly. The smell of his cologne intoxicated her. She walked back to the couch, hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"Hermione, you know that we're best friends?"

_And probably soulmates_ "Yes,"

"I should be able to talk to you about thinks I usually talk to Harry, right? It doesn't matter if I'm a man and you're a woman," he grabbed his own firewhisky and sat next to her. She perked up.

_He notices I'm a woman!_ "No, not at all, you can talk to me about anything," she said gleefully, sitting up, the pillow hugged to her chest was squeezed tighter.

"Sex," he said. Hermione blinked at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sex," he repeated, "Do you ever think of it?"

"All the time, with you actually," she longed to say, but she shrugged, "I... not really. I haven't done anything with anyone since two years, I recall you were there," she tried to lighten up the conversation. He chuckled.

"You were my first, but if I'm honest, I don't want you to be my last," his words hit Hermione hard.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep her temper under control as she had no reason to be mad; she was taken and Ron was single, he could do whatever he pleased.

"I want to experience more with a woman. I want to go out there and find love and start a family and have a large house and a huge garden where all my kids can run around in and I'll have Rose there with me who will love the new woman in her life and we'll all just be happy," he finished with a huge, crazy grin. Hermione's heart was stabbed with every word he was saying.

"That's beautiful, Ron," she said honestly.

"Thank you, just like you," he stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed, but blushed at the same time. "Your honeymoon is going to be a big night then, are you nervous?" he asked. He wasn't being rude or nasty, he was just asking a question.

"I... I'm scared," Hermione admitted, "I don't want to-" she broke herself off, blushing. Ron felt happy.

"You don't want to?" he perked up. She went crimson and shook her head. She shouldn't be telling Ron these things.

"I hope Rose's having a good time," she said, quite stiffly.

"Hermione, she's at my parent's house. She might never want to leave there ever again," he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat - she loved his smile.

"So do I," she whispered, leaning quite close to him, "Your house is so warm, welcome and inviting and your mother's cooking is fantastic," she said. Ron looked at her puckered lips and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. "We've got the whole place to ourselves for this very night," Hermione said in a sultry tone, her finger trailing up and down his arm. Ron gulped. She pulled away and yawned slightly and Ron couldn't help but notice the way her chest bounced to her movements. "I think I might go to bed," she announced, standing up.

"W-What?" Ron stuttered.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight, Ron. If you don't mind, I want to enjoy some time to myself, so enjoy your time downstairs," she leaned down and kissed him just above his jawline and then walked away into the landing and he could hear her go upstairs. Ron couldn't help but her the mischeviousness in her voice and wondered what she wanted to do that she was going to enjoy herself with. His mind instantly wandered to her lying in bed with sexy lingere, doing naughty things that he hoped no other guy could picture Hermione doing. He groaned to himself and went to drink a cup of coffee, hoping he would be awake if Hermione came down.

O

Ron looked up from gripping the armrest tightly, seeing Hermione come in. She sat down next to him, her breathing heavy and he saw her have a flushed look on her face.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Oh, I did," she said in a deep voice that made his cock jolt all of a sudden. He looked at her deep red lips and wanted nothing more than to shove his member through them.

"You seem flushed," he pointed out. All she did was smile mischeviously at him. His breathing hitched and he felt more wired than before with every gulp of coffee.

"Coffee, at this time of night? Ron, you won't be able to sleep," Hermione said, laying back onto the armrest and putting her feet over Ron's thighs. Ron stared at her legs for a while and then blushed, turning away. He saw Hermione stretching with her eyes closed, the tight top she was wearing was now showing a bit of her skin.

"So, me asking Anna out tomorrow," Ron tried to get his mind off of Hermione in explicit ways. She narrowed her eyes at him, "As friends!" he said quickly.

"What about it? You were going to ask her anyways, that's why you're not dancing with me tomorrow after work, right?" she said harshly.

"Well, yeah, but... how do I approach her?" he asked nervously.

"You two seem to be quite close, so it should just be easy," Hermione couldn't contain the bitterness out of her voice.

"Are you jealous?" Ron asked without thinking. She snapped her head at him.

"W-What?" she cleared her throat.

"You're jealous. You're jealous of Anna," he said in a definite voice.

"No!" she snapped, but her voice sounded weak.

"Hermione, there's nothing to be jealous of-" he started to say, but Hermione's anger got the better of her.

"You're jealous of Viktor," she spat at him, causing him to break off the sentence he was saying before.

"Don't be so fucking petty," Ron said in a low voice.

"Well, don't accuse me of being jealous of _her_," Hermione glared.

"You sounded so bitter when you said us two are close though," Ron pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just do what you want. Have fun on your date tomorrow," she got up to leave the room, but Ron grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"It's not a date! What is your problem? You even suggested that I should go ahead with it!" he took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. She snatched her arm back.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled and quickly went upstairs. Ron stared after the spot she was standing in and laid down on the couch, deciding not to be near her for the rest of the night. He ate some of the leftovers and then drank some more firewhisky before deciding to go upstairs. He went into the bedroom to see Hermione laid down on the bed, her eyes closed and chest moving up and down slowly. He smirked and sat on the bed.

"Are you fake sleeping?" he asked. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"How did you know?" she rubbed her eyes.

"You never seem to sleep in our bed without me," he said softly. She couldn't bear his stare so she got under the covers, her back facing him. He sighed - hopefully one day then can be fine with each other without any arguments. He laid down next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and she soon moved back and snuggled against him. He kissed her temple and whispered, "Goodnight, 'Mione," and soon drifted off to sleep. Hermione wiped away her tears quickly and sniffed before replying, "Sweet dreams, Ron."

O

"Ron!" Anna called excitedly. Ron turned around and felt happy instantly. He handed her a cup of coffee and she grabbed it, set it down and hugged him quickly. He was caught off guard, but hugged her back.

"Your hair smells wonderful," he said outloud. She pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, you charmer," she winked. He flushed, not intending that to be said out loud.

"What're you so happy about? Cameron made a move has he?" he noticed the dark look on her face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he shook his head, "I'm an idiot," he said helplessly.

"It's fine," she swallowed, but soon picked up her smile, "Anyways! We've got a mission in two days time and Harry's paired us up together. How great is that?" she beamed. Ron's spirits lifted up.

"Wicked! How long for and will we be sharing a tent and stuff?" he asked.

"Yes, but Harry said I can have my own separate one if it's too awkward, but I was, like, 'No, Ron's cool. I trust him.'," she smiled prettily, "And for three days," she added.

"That's great!" Ron grinned at her.

"I'm glad you're as excited as I am," she went on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Would you like to go for a dinner one of these days?" Ron rushed out really quickly. Anna slowly pulled away from him, frowning.

"Are you trying to use me to get Hermione jealous?" she interrogated. Ron felt like a small boy all of a sudden.

"No, I would never do that to you," he shook his head, "Hermione actually suggested that I should ask you out, she doesn't want me to be 'alone' or whatever," he shrugged, feeling upset, "And I was going to ask you for a drink outside of work one of these days anyways,"

"Sorry for being defensive there," Anna replied in a quiet voice, "Well, for Hermione, we'll go out, have dinner and a few drinks, maybe do some dancing?" she suggested, smiling.

"I have two left feet, Anna, but sure, for you," he linked his hands with hers bravely.

"For _Hermione_," she emphasised.

"As friends," he said definitely.

"As friends," she repeated. He grinned at her.

"I understand what you're going through, you know," she went on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, "You look so cute and handsome when you do things for Hermione and how much you care about her. We'll arrange a date after the mission," she murmured in his ear. She pulled away and she smiled at him before entering her office. Ron let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and soon entered his office.

"Daddy!" Rose screamed as soon as Ron entered through the door. He set his keys down, picked her up and swung her round. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, Rosie," he kissed the tip of her nose and entered the living room to see Hermione standing there in front of him, her arms folded.

"Rose, go play in your room for a while, while I speak with Daddy," Hermione said, staring at Ron still. Rose pouted, slowly shuffling out of Ron's arms, but he kept a tight grip on her.

"No, it's fine, Rosie. I want to spend time with you. Tell me how everything went at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's!" Ron exclaimed, giving her a piggy back around the flat before setting her down on the couch, snuggling up to her. Hermione huffed and stormed into the kitchen. Ron ignored the slam and spent some well-deserved time with his daughter.

O

"Goodnight, Rosie. Sweet dreams," Ron kissed her forehead and tucked her in, turning off her light and giving her a warm bottle of milk. Rose drank most of it before setting it on the dresser next to her bed and shuffled back under the covers, soon falling asleep. Ron kissed her once more before going downstairs to see Hermione clear the table.

"I'll do that," Ron offered, trying to take the plates off of her, but she snatched herself away from him.

"It's fine," she said stonily, walking towards the kitchen, but Ron stepped in her way.

"You cooked. It's only fair if I wash up," he tried to sound kind, but Hermione scoffed at him. She ignored him and quickly dodged him. He soon stood in front of her and quickly grabbed the plates off of her. Hermione snatched them back and, both of them being clumsy, the plates slipped from their fingers and they smashed against the floor with a loud clang. Hermione stood stiff still and took in a deep breath. She repaired the plates and put them in the sink, starting to wash them up.

"What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Ron asked, hopping on the counter, facing her, as he dried the dishes.

"Doesn't matter," she said bluntly, but deep down she wanted to know how things went with Anna. He sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry for contradicting your actions when you asked Rose to go upstairs earlier. I just really wanted to know how she feels about being around my parents," he said in a small voice. Hermione felt guilty and set the plate in the sink.

"You're never going to get over the two years you missed of Rose's life, are you?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't stress enough how sorry I am-"

"It's not that," he broke her off before they could get into an emotional conversation. She looked at him curiously. "I just want to make sure Rose is comfortable around her family. It must be scary for a two-year-old to have a family that big, I just wanted to make sure she feels okay around them," he explained. Hermione took in a deep breath and realized it would be pointless arguing with him whether he let her send Rose upstairs or not. She set the plate down in the sink and dried her hands quickly.

"Ron, I love how she has a big family. She adores you all. You have no idea how g-grateful I am... having you as Rose's father," she tentively wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping it was friendly enough. Ron slipped his arms slowly around her waist, not feeling tense at all.

"Grateful?" he asked. She nodded.

"I have no Aunties or Uncles or cousins, Ron, all I have are my parents, whereas you have your parents, siblings, aunties, uncles, neices and nephews. I would love to be part of your family like that one day," she admitted, reaching her hand up and slowly brushing his hair away from his eyes. He held her hand softly and entwined his fingers through hers.

"You'd love to be part of my family one day?" his insides tingled, hoping she was implying what he thought she was implying.

"I-I-I mean part of Viktor's family like that one day," she tensed up, cursing herself. Ron's whole body went stiff.

"Right," he said in a bland voice, "Doesn't he gave a big family?"

"I-I don't really know..." Hermione trailed off, feeling quite embarassed. Ron swayed on the spot slightly and they slowly turned in circles. "He doesn't really talk about his family with me. We really don't talk a lot at all," she admitted, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Ron looked down at Hermione bowing her head. He hated how much pain she was in and could sense the emotional weight she was carrying with her. His hands cupped her cheek and he softly kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she replied to the kiss.

"I'm going to make you feel so good about yourself tonight," he whispered in her ear. She jumped and wrapped around legs around his waist. Their kissing speeded up they walked back into the living room. Ron walked backwards until his knees hit something and gave away. He fell down and Hermione landed on him, staddling him. They both looked at what position they were in and which sofa they were on. Ron looked at Hermione, wide-eyed, the situation becoming too surreal and had a sense of deja vu wash over them, especially where they were and what they were doing on this excact couch two years ago.

"I'm not Viktor," Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, "I won't cheat on him like he probably does to me. That's not right and I'm nothing like that. We may have kissed, but that's as far as I'll ever take it," she said in a low voice.

"We probably shouldn't even be doing that. We haven't been with someone for so long..."

"I'll be with Viktor and you'll probably be with Anna," Hermione rolled off of Ron, her body shaking slightly. Ron was about to protest his relationship with Anna was more than a friendship, but she looked at Ron and leaned forwards, giving him one last slow deep kiss and he replied straight away. They both pulled away at the same time and then they both started to burst out laughing.

"How messed up are we," Ron said through his laughter. Hermione laughed along.

"I know!" she exclaimed and they both smiled and Ron wiped away her stray tears.

"I'm not going to go out with Anna," he finally said in his deep voice that made Hermione shiver. She looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"I'm not going to date her. Yes, I asked her out to dinner and we're going to go and get a few drinks and dancing instead, but this is just as friends, Hermione. I can't imagine being with Anna that way," he stressed. Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"Dancing? You're going dancing?" she asked in a small voice.

"She suggested it and I said I have two-left feet, but I told her I would anyways," he smiled. Hermione felt jealousy well up inside her.

"I hope you have a good time," she moved her head away from him. He sighed.

"I'd go dancing for you, too," he said. Hermione ignored him and then looked at Ron.

"Has anything ever happened between you and Anna?"

"We-we nearly kissed the other day," he rubbed his neck, "She tripped and fell on top of me and we were..." he trailed off, "I shouldn't be even telling you this," he shook his head.

"No, tell me, what else happened?" Hermione said eagerly.

"We just got caught up in the moment. She leaned down and kissed my neck and I was about to kiss her, but she stopped me and I'm glad she did. I thought she was someone else-" he broke himself off, cursing on giving too much away. To his surprise, Hermione didn't ask anymore questions.

"Whoever you thought of whilst you were about to kiss Anna is a lucky woman," she said in a quiet voice. Ron stared at her.

"She is," he whispered, thinking how clever Hermione was, but why can't she see that he was here and he always will be, for her.

"I'm going to clean up the rest of the dishes. You can go to bed if you want," she walked into the kitchen, not waiting for a reply. Ron followed her and made themselves a cup of tea. After Hermione was done, she drank it, thanked Ron and waited until he was done. She smiled at him as he washed their mugs and he wrapped his arm around her as they went upstairs. Ron stopped Hermione just as she was about to get into bed. She stared at him quizically, but relaxed when he kissed her forehead gently. Her breathing went shaky and she beamed up at him.

"Goodnight, Hermione," they went under the covers and snuggled up to each other. Hermione turned off her light and then leaned over Ron to turn off his light. Ron stared at her breasts until she moved back. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, trying to steady himself.

"Ron, please can I hug you?" he heard her voice in the dark. Ron went to her straight away and hugged her and she hugged him back, their legs entwined and their hands clutched together.

Just as Ron was about to fall asleep, he felt warm lips pressed against his head and he automatically smiled.

"Goodnight, Ron," he heard Hermione whisper until he noticed the pattern of her breathing, meaning she had fallen asleep. He grinned to himself and soon fell asleep, feeling warm and happy.


	15. Chapter 15: The First Mission

Ron sat up once his alarm went off, his eyes half-closed. He rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a loud _thud_. To his surprise, he saw Hermione sat up reading a book. She giggled at him and he stood up, swaying slightly. He checked his alarm clock and realised it was five thirty in the morning and frowned; he didn't set his alarm for this time.

"I set it earlier just in case we over-slept again, but I woke up naturally earlier," she said. Ron crawled back into bed, his eyes slowly closing again, but tried his hardest to stay up.

"W-W-Why are you..." he trailed off into a yawn, "Why are you... awake?" he said slowly.

"I couldn't sleep properly," she shrugged and closed her book, sitting up. Ron rested on his arm, feeling more awake. She was on her back, her arms rested across her body. He smiled down at her and thought she looked beautiful with a messy bed-head.

"We've got ages until work," he said softly.

"Hmm," Hermione murmured, "I wonder what there is to do to... pass the time," she suggested slowly. Ron stared into Hermione's eyes.

"I've got to go to a mission tomorrow morning," Ron said abruptbly.

"I know, Harry told me," Hermione smiled sadly, "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you, too," Ron said, surprised that Hermione said it to him. He smiled and he knew that smile was going to stay with him all day.

"I'm having dinner with Viktor tonight," Hermione said, her words slicing through his happiness. He cleared his throat, but the fact that she said she'll miss him kept the smile on his face.

"You know what I think of that git, but it's your life, your desicions," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Have fun," he hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower. Hermione's eyes were glued on his behind and how tight his shirt was. She blushed and tilted her head up towards the ceiling, sighing. She heard the shower run and realized that if she was in a relationship with Ron, she would be missing out by just lying here. She huffed and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the angry tears. She soon fell asleep.

O

Ron entered the bedroom, drying his hair with a separate towel. He was greeted to see Hermione lie there, sleeping peacefully. He checked the clock and saw that she didn't have to be up until an hour's time as it was six in the morning now. He shook her gently and Hermione stirred and moaned and opened her eyes. To her pleasurable surprise, she saw a naked and dripping wet Ron with a towel loosely clung to his hips. She licked her dry lips and cleared her throat, rubbing her eyes.

"Is it time to wake up?" she stretched and yawned.

"No, you can have an hour's sleep if you want. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get dressed now," he explained, half-telling the truth. He loved talking to her and he missed her even more when she was sleeping, even though she looks beautiful when she's doing that as well. She sat up and stretched, smiling lazily.

"I'm going to take a hot shower," she announced, getting out of bed and went into the bathroom. Ron decided to make her breakfast.

O

"You are such a great cook, Ron, but I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this," Hermione stared at the large breakfast in front of her with amazement which consisted of bacon, sausages, eggs, beans and a fried tomato.

"Hermione, you hardly eat anything. You make full-sized portion meals and you don't even eat off of the plate as much. You need your strength, you'll be having a busy day ahead of you," he replied.

"But Viktor wants me to lose weight for the wedd-"

"ENOUGH!" Ron shouted all of a sudden which made her jump. He sighed, ruffling his hair, "Sorry," he said quietly. "Just... enough. Enough about Viktor telling you what to eat, what to do, the next he'll be telling you what to wear and what to look like. It's your wedding, whatever, I get that, but starving yourself isn't excactly going to make you look 'beautiful' or 'glowing', you'll just look weak and thin. So, Hermione, for the sake of your health and if you truely respected yourself, eat up," he finished. Hermione stared at him, anger slowly welling up.

"So, if I don't eat the food you cook that means I don't respect myself?" she snapped. Ron put down his knife and fork.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he took a deep breath, "I mean if you cared about yourself and if you had enough respect for yourself you wouldn't listen to Viktor about losing weight. You have a great body as it is, but you're going to ruin that by starving yourself. The wedding is just for one day. You can spend the rest of your life with... with Viktor starving yourself and doing whatever he tells you to. Because to him that's what marriage is about, isn't it? Just bossing you about like you're not important enough to make your own desicions or-or think for yourself," Ron got up, grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair and Hermione could hear the familar _pop_ from apparating.

O

"Ron?" Harry knocked on his office door softly and then opened it after a few seconds of not hearing a reply, worried. He saw Ron with his head on his desk and his arms wrapped around him. Harry immediately shook him. "Ron!" Ron shot his head up, slapping his hands away.

"What is it?" Ron snapped. Harry sighed.

"If someone knocks on your office door and they're there, at least fucking answer!" Harry spat, shoving him. Ron shoved him twice as hard back and got up.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, Harry," he tried to walk out of his office, but Harry's reflexes were fast enough and he got his wand out and locked the door. Ron turned around, sighing. "What do you want?" he asked quietly. Harry walked towards him.

"Sorry for being defensive, but you know what I'm like, especially after the War..." he trailed off. Ron nodded understandingly, "And I'm sorry for pushing you," he added.

"Me, too," Ron chuckled and so did Harry. Ron missed spending time with his best friend. "What's up anyways?"

"Just wanted to know if you're prepared for the mission tomorrow, and to be outside The Ministry, the latest is half five in the morning," Harry recited. Ron nodded, "Oh, and Anna's your partner," a smile automatically went to Ron's face.

"Great, can't wait," he said happily.

"You and Anna seem to be really close now," Harry pointed out.

"I suppose we are," Ron agreed.

"Is anything happening with you two?" he asked curiously.

"She's a great woman, Harry, but no, nothing ever will happen between us," Ron said. Harry nodded slowly.

"Right, so... coming for lunch later?" he asked and Ron nodded, his stomach growling right on cue. "Wow, you don't miss breakfast, do you?" Harry frowned.

"I had this argument with Hermione," Ron said quietly. Harry sighed and they both sat down at Ron's office.

"Over what now?" he sounded exasperated.

"Over her weight," Ron toyed with the loose threat that was coming from his seat. Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron told him what happened. "I wasn't being nasty or forcing her or anything, but she needed to eat, Harry! Her job has got a lot of stress attached and she hardly ever eats her meals as much and-"

"Ron, stop, I agree with you," Harry cut him off.

"You do?" Ron frowned.

"Yeah, me and Ginny said something like that to her before you came home from your Auror mission and she got really defensive. She has been looking a bit thin, hasn't she?" Harry said sadly.

"What does she see in him? He's ruining her fucking life!" he spat. Harry nodded.

"She's got to make her own desicions," he said quietly.

"But-but you're supposed to be her brother, Harry! You're supposed to protect her like arses from him!" he yelled.

"Ron, calm down and don't take it out on me, okay?" Harry said calmly.

"I'm not blaming you, but maybe we can do something about that prick before it's too late. He seems so corrupt," Ron's eyes were fixed on an invisible spot on his desk so intently it worried Harry.

"Ron, I want that bastard to be wiped off of the face of the Earth more than you do, but Hermione's a grown woman and she will be so mad at us for even talking about him like this. I told her how I felt before, but she still wants to be with him. Merlin knows why," Harry sighed, his head in his hands.

"She shouldn't take her anger out on us, she should put it all towards the source and the source is that Bulgarian git," Ron gritted his teeth.

"Don't take it to heart, Ron, I'm sure she still cares about us and herself," Harry got up and gripped his shoulder, smiling down on him. "I'll see you in an hour's time for lunch, meet me in the cafeteria," they said goodbye to each other and Harry unlocked the door and left, closing the door softly behind him. Ron's bottom lip quivered and he immediately locked the door after he felt tears slip down his cheeks.

O

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted cheerfully, hoping he didn't sound groggy after his cry. Harry saved them a table and grinned at Ron.

"Hey, Ron and hello, Anna," Harry said. Anna smiled at him. Ron sat down and Anna sat next to him.

"Hello, Harry and hi, Hermione," Anna smiled prettily at her. Hermione was sitting next to Anna, her back hunched over her food. She looked up slightly.

"Hi, Anna," she said, barely in a whisper. Harry smiled uneasily and the tension at the table was awkward.

"So, Hermione, that's a small lunch meal, just a sandwich and a bottle of water?" Harry said slowly. Ron looked up from his food and his eyes widened at Harry slightly who just tossed him a little shrug.

"Oh, well, yes. I had a very large breakfast today," Hermione sat up straighter. Ron narrowed his eyes to her and she looked up at him, giving him a small smile. He gave her a full-blown lop-sided grin and she smiled more easily at him. "Ron cooked breakfast for us,"

"It's just a shame I wasn't there to enjoy my own cooking skills. Sorry, Hermione," he said, staring deepily in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, too," she said. It was odd to anyone who didn't understand the situation, but Hermione needed to get her point across that she should be looking after herself and starving herself for something that was happening for one day was just not right. She could deal with the 'consequences' of being married to Viktor afterwards.

"Ron cooks? Wow, maybe I should try your food. Seems like people enjoy it," Anna smiled, nudging his elbow.

"Hey, why don't you come round tonight and I'll cook for you then? And then maybe you can sleep round and we can go to the Ministry together tomorrow?" Ron said excitedly.

"That sounds like a plan, great idea, Ron!" Anna smiled and Ron smiled back. She had such an infectious and pretty smile.

"Thanks for consulting me," Hermione said, unable to contain the bitterness out of her voice. Everyone turned their head to her, but Harry quickly looked back at his food.

"Oh, well, if it's a problem-"

"No, it's not, Anna, not at all, but I also live there," Hermione turned her attention to Ron, "And we also have a two-year-old daughter living there as well. Do you even remember her?" Hermione fumed.

"What the f... of course I do!" Ron's anger rised up straight away, "Why did you even ask me that?" he gripped his dinner tray tightly. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I'm living there and so is our child, so I think I should be asked before any stranger comes into our flat," Hermione glared at him. Harry took a glimpse at Anna and saw a flash of hurt across her face whereas Ron's face was nearly crimson with anger.

"Stranger? Anna's not a fucking stranger, you already know her! And you never ask me when Viktor comes round, you hypocrite," Ron snapped.

"That's different. Viktor and I are engaged, he can come over whenever he likes. You don't have to be consulted. You and Anna aren't in a relationship of any kind so you should really ask me before you invite anyone over," Hermione explained harshly.

"That practically the same thing! And so what if me and Anna aren't together? She's my friend and my partner in my work field and I don't have to ask if anyone can come round anyways, you're not my fucking mother," Ron's voice went higher which caused a few stares from people. Hermione's face cheeks were rosy with anger.

"I'm glad I'm not your mother! I have no idea how your mother could even put up with your incompetent self after all of these years, Merlin knows how much relief she must have of you not living with her anymore," she sneered and she knew her words had stung him, especially when she knew about his insecurites of not being loved. Ron was about to retort back to her, but he could feel Anna shake beside him and he looked at her and she could hear quietly sniffing.

"Well done, Hermione, you made someone cry. You absolute bitch," Ron said it in the lowest voice he ever used with her and got up. "Let's go, Anna," Anna stood up slowly, her hair covering her face and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned into him and Ron threw Hermione a look over his shoulder and shook his head at her before turning away.

Harry and Hermione sat there quiet for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered and got up from the table and left, literally running out of the cafeteria. Harry felt sick and disturbed at what had just happened and he collected everyone's trays, went up to the cleaning area, placed the trays on the conveyerbelt and left.

O

"I'm am so sorry," Anna collapsed on Ron's sofa in his office, crying in her hands. Ron locked and silenced his door before rushing over to her. She leaned into his body.

"That wasn't your fault. Hermione can be so..." he trailed off, too angry to think of any words and yet level-headed to not insult her nastily. Calling her a bitch made him feel bad enough.

"I should never have even talked about your cooking. Of course you're an amazing cook, you're just perfection," Anna said through her tears. Ron tried so hard to fight a smile; Anna always made him feel good about himself. Cameron was one lucky guy, even if he didn't know it.

"It doesn't matter. Either way I would love for you to come round one day for dinner. You staying over would just make sense considering we'll be in the same place tomorrow anyways," Anna kept her face low in her hands, sobbing quietly. Ron cupped her face in his hands and lifted her face up to be level with his. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and she rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "I'm really sorry about her behaviour," he said quietly.

"Don't be, I remember being the excact same way when Cameron asked this girl to stay over who was his friend right in front of me. I don't blame Hermione for reacting that way," Anna lifted her head up and smiled up at him, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. He took her head and gripped it.

"You live with Cameron?" he asked, surprised.

"Cameron and his mother. They moved along with me to England when I told them I passed my Auror training and got a job here. I lived with them in America when my Dad died in Ireland so we moved to America to get a brand new start and it made sense to move considering my mother was American and now they live here with me. Cameron really wanted to move with me and his mother is part of the package," Ron's eyebrows raised at the package part, "Oh, no, not a bad package! I love Cameron's mother, she's like a second mother to me. She looked after me and took me in when my mother... passed away..." she trailed off, her breathing shaky and she closed her eyes slowly, pain evident in her face. Ron hugged her again and he could feel her tears soak his robes more ever than before.

O

Ron took in a deep breath before entering the flat. He locked the door and set his keys down and saw Rose in the living room playing with blocks. Her face immediately lit up when she saw her Dad and she ran at him. He lifted her up and swung her round and round, instantly feeling more happy.

"Rose, we have a guest coming tonight. Be on your best behaviour, okay?" Ron tapped her nose lightly.

"Okay, Daddy!" she gave him a big smile and told him what she did at Grandma and Grandpa Granger's.

"I'm so glad you had a wonderful day, Rose! Have you seen Mummy?" Ron asked her once she finished telling him about her day.

"She's upstairs getting ready," Rose said while building a tower.

"For what?" Ron asked curiously.

"Vickytor is taking her out for dinner," Rose said, a bit too harshly. Ron remembered Hermione telling him about the dinner this morning. He picked Rose up and hugged her.

"I love you, Rose," he kissed the top of her head. Rose gave him a full-blown smile. He set her down and he went upstairs to see Hermione putting her make-up on. She was in a flowery dress and white high heels. He shook his head, trying not to be mesmerized.

"What time will you be back?" he asked. She didn't answer him, but carried on applying mascara. Ron huffed and he grabbed the mascara out of her hand, slammed it down on the dressing table, grabbed the armrests on either side of her hair and turned her round to face me. Her eyes widened when Ron was face-to-face to her. "What time will you be back?" he repeated.

"I don't know," she said in a monotone voice, "Please let go of my chair, Ronald, my fiancée will be here soon," the words 'my fiancée' struck Ron really badly. He gripped the armrests tighter, his knuckles going white. Hermione took in a deep breath, "Ron, I'm not asking again," Hermione held her breath on how he was going to react. Instead, he got up and turned her chair around and pushed her in. She stared at him through her mirror and wouldn't waver her hold on him unless he did first.

"Well done for eating a full-sized breakfast today, maybe this is step one to overcome Vicky's demands," he said cynically. Before Hermione could react, he left the room.

O

"Herm-own-ninny, you look satisvactory," Viktor greeted her as soon as he stepped through the front door. Hermione gave him an uneasy smile and Ron was just leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. Viktor saw Ron, a glint in his eyes.

"Vonald, tell your mother that her vood was delicious the next time you see her, yes?" Ron had the massive urge to tackle him and punch him into an oblivion, but the fireplace glowed green and everyone turned to see Anna stumble out, her night bag falling out after her. She saw three sets of eyes on her and she felt awkward, especially at the site of Hermione. Ron greeted her with a warm and welcoming hug which she accepted and saw Rose sat on the sofa, staring curiously at her. She pulled away from Ron, giving him a shy smile. Ron put his arm around her shoulder and Anna frowned as soon as she saw Viktor.

"Hello there," Viktor walked towards her, picking her hand. He tried to kiss it, but Anna snatched it back quickly. He stared at her, astonished, and Ron could swear he saw a bit of vein stick out of his temple and was ready to protect Anna, but to his surprise he smiled and turned to Hermione. "Come on, Herm-own-ninny, ve vill be late if ve do not get to dinner soon," Viktor went out of the door and Hermione quickly said goodbye to Rose and followed after him. Anna let out a deep sigh and smiled up at Ron.

"How are you feeling?" Ron rubbed up and down her arms.

"I'm feeling better," she smiled prettily at him.

"Did you tell Cameron you were staying here tonight?" he asked and he sat her down next to him on the couch. Anna felt unnerved, especially with Rose's eyes on her.

She cleared her throat, "Yes and to my surprise, he was the one interrogating me," she felt giddy. Ron listened intently to every word she had to say.

"So in the end, when I told him I was staying over at my partner's flat who's called Ron, he started asking questions about you. He's read about you from the _Daily Prophet_," Ron smiled sheepishly and she squeezed his hand, "I didn't tell him anything about you, just that you're a nice guy and really sweet," she punched his shoulder lightly as he blushed. Suddenly, he felt something tug on his trouser leg.

"Daddy!" Rose whined, which he didn't expect. He never heard his daughter whine. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, clinging to him tightly. "Rose, love, I have to breathe!" Ron coughed. Rose' eyes were fixated on Anna which made her feel nervous. "Rose, this is Anna. She works with me in the Ministry," Ron picked her up and threw her in the air which made her giggle. Anna felt all warm at how he was so naturally good with kids. She sighed in bliss and leaned back against the sofa.

"Hey, is it okay if you play with Rosie-Posie here while I make dinner?" Ron tickled Rose which made her giggle.

"Yes, of course," Ron slowly handed Rose to her and Rose looked up at Anna, awkwardly sitting in her lap.

"Rose, why don't you show Anna your amazing block-building skills while I cook... sausages and mash?" Ron said excitedly at the end.

"Yay!" Rose cheered.

"Sausages and mash? I thought you were the most amazing cook, Ronald?" she teased, a wide smirk on her face

"Hey, you had that impression of me, I just went along with it," he winked at her. She bit her lip, unable to look at him all of a sudden with a huge smile on her face. Ron walked into the kitchen and Rose wriggled off her lap to play with the blocks. Anna followed her and sat opposite her, cross-legged. She saw Ron in the archway and he put the radio on as he cooked. Anna helped Rose build blocks and felt weird at first for bonding with children - she wasn't that used to them - but soon Rose opened up to her and played with her more easily. Twenty minutes later after playing, Rose finally spoke to her.

"Do you love my Daddy?" Rose asked her suddenly, just as they were building a tower. Anna froze.

"As a friend," she answered back, wondering if the two-year-old understood her or not.

"So you're not going to be my new Mummy?" the little girl looked up with her bright eyes. Anna smiled at her.

"No, sweetie, I'm not," Anna brushed a red curl that was in her eyes. Just then, Ron came in with dinner mats and cultlery. He smiled in surprise to see Anna and Rose bonding.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked as he set the table.

"I asked her if she was going to be my new Mummy and if she loved you," Rose answered straight away, amazing Anna.

"Oh, really?" she noticed Ron didn't waver and carried on with what he was doing, "And what did Anna say to that?" he set the knives and forks down and went into the kitchen to get plates, still able to hear every word.

"She said that she loves you as a friend and that she's not going to be my new Mummy," Rose said with a small pout. Anna smiled at her cuteness. Ron came back in.

"Is that so? Well, Rose, you shouldn't ask personal questions," Ron set the plates down.

"But I've never seen her before! I wanted to know who she was. Sorry, Daddy," Rose ran and hugged his leg. Ron finished setting the plates and he swung her round and round, tickling her. Anna stood up, awkwardly standing there, but smiled again.

"You should apologise to Anna, too!" Ron tapped the tip of her nose. Rose sighed and turned to her.

"Sorry, Anna," she mumbled.

"It's alright!" Anna said cheerfully.

"You two sit at the table and I'll serve the food," Anna and Rose obeyed and Rose struggled to climb in her seat. Anna helped her and tucked her in and Rose gave her a big smile. Anna sat down and couldn't wait for Ron to sit down. She felt so nervous, being in a new area with new people, completely out of her comfort zone. Ron came back and served the food. They thanked him and as soon as Ron sat down he and Anna fell into usual chatter which involved lots of laughs and good banter.

O

"Thanks for helping me clear up, Anna," Ron thanked her and she smiled in return. He high-fived her and Rose for helping and Rose yawned. "I think it's bedtime for you, Rosie!" Ron picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. He sat Rose down on the couch and quickly made her a warm bottle of milk. Anna's eyes followed Ron's moves intently, amazed at how much of a great father he was. He took Rose upstairs and she sucked on the bottle happily. Ten minutes later Ron came downstairs to see Anna relaxing on the couch. He collapsed on it, his arms over the chair and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes to see Anna smiling at him. "What's up?" he smiled at her back, sitting up.

"You're just... truely incredible, Ron," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly which made him smile. He checked the clock in the living room. It was half eight, but Ron couldn't help but feel nervous as to where Hermione was. Anna noticed the look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just worried for Hermione," he admitted. Anna nodded in understanding, feeling quite shy over Hermione's name. "I'm really sorry for her actions today-" she cut him off by resting a finger on his lips.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," she hushed him. She removed her finger and laid back on the sofa.

"Tired?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"I just want to sleep," she said quietly. Ron sighed and stood up, holding out his hand. She looked up at him.

"Well, let's get you to bed then," he smiled and she smiled back. She took his hand and he pulled her up and put his arm around her and picked up her bag for her. She thanked him and he showed her his old room and told her she could stay in here. He packed his stuff from the night before so his suitcase was in the room there, ready for tomorrow.

"Isn't this your room?" she asked, looking around.

"Yes," he lied.

"It seems a bit bare, doesn't it? Like the walls and stuff..." she trailed off seeing how uncomfortable he looked, "Sorry, just me being nosey," she grinned at him. She sat on the bed and felt she was going to fall asleep right there and then. "Is it alright if I get changed?" she asked. Ron nodded and went into his and Hermione's room and quickly got changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and then brushed his teeth and hair. He felt so nervous, he never had anyone staying over before, especially a young, beautiful woman like Anna. He checked on Rose before knocking on the door, seeing if Anna was ready. She called him in and as soon as he saw her, he froze. She was in one of his long white t-shirts with his black wooly socks that went to her knees. She smiled bashfully, brushing a curl out of her face.

"I hope you don't mind. I was in a rush because I packed as soon as I got home for work and I completely forgot about my clothes for tonight. I wasn't going to ask to wear Hermione's or anything," she said, her head bowed down.

"You-you look stunning," Ron said, ruffling his hair.

"Please can you do something for me, Ron?" she walked slowly to him.

"Anything," he breathed.

"Please can you sleep with me tonight?" her hands were on his arms. His body went tense.

"As in next to each other?" he asked and she nodded. He felt hot and sweaty all of a sudden. "Y-Yes, of course," she hugged him and he hugged her back. "Is it okay to use your hallway bathroom? I need to go and... freshen up," she whispered in his ear. He shivered and told her it's okay. She left and Ron got under the covers, closing his eyes and tried to calm his nerves. Anna soon came back and he sat up. She got under the covers with him and they faced each other. Ron felt so nervous; his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating loudly. He never slept next to another woman apart from Hermione before and he was never unnerved either. He lightly rested his hand against her hip, above the t-shirt. She confidently put her arm over his neck and she brought herself closer to him.

"Hmm, you smell wonderful, Ron," she mumbled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and grinned to himself.

"You make me feel good," he admitted, blushing. She looked up at him and brushed his fringe out of his face.

"I'm glad," she sweetly smiled up at him, "You know, you should really get your hair cut," they both laughed. Anna's hand trailed down and rested on his cheek. "You're a good man, Ron. I hope you get everything you deserve in life," she kissed his cheek softly. Ron's eyes fluttered shut and he took in a deep breath. Anna pulled away and rested her head against the pillow. "Goodnight, Ron," her eyes closed and a smile was on her face. Ron kissed her forehead and had his arms around her securely.

"Goodnight, Anna,"

O

Hermione stood in the middle of her apartment in an extremely bad mood. It was eleven thirty. She sighed steadily and wiped the stray tears that came down her face. She had one of the most awful nights with Viktor to date: they went out for dinner, some dancing and then Viktor saw some of his friends outside a club that involved strippers. Viktor ditched her and went into the club instead. He told her to wait outside and he would be back soon. In two hours time he came back drunk and out of his mind and smelling of perfume. Hermione stormed away and soon apparated back to her flat.

She sighed and went upstairs and realized Anna was staying with them. She groaned and went into her bedroom. She was shocked to see that it was so empty. She quickly kicked off her shoes and rushed out of the room. She checked Rose's room first and was glad to see she was sleeping peacefully. She then checked the spare room, ready to feel her heart sink.

As soon as she entered, she regretted, and her heart wasn't ready for it at all.

All she saw was Ron and Anna snuggled up to each other and she gasped when she saw Anna in one of Ron's shirts. She saw Ron stir out of the corner of her eye, but her eyes were purely fixed on Anna.

"H-Hermione?" Ron sat up, his hair sticking in all directions. Hermione turned her eyes to him, refusing to blink.

"Go back to sleep, Ron," and she left, closing the door behind her quietly.

O

Ron packed up some spare things and put his suitcase by the door. He set Anna's down as well. Hermione stood there awkwardly, crossing her arms. Rose had her arms stretched out for Ron. He took her in his arms immediately and swung her round and round.

"I'll miss you, Rosie-Posie. Remember to be good for Mummy, okay?" he kissed her and set her down, feeling his stomach drop for leaving Rose, especially when she had the pouty look on his face.

"Anna, is it alright if I speak to you before you go?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron saw her and he felt his stomach dropped. She looked like she didn't have a good night's sleep. Her cheeks were puffy and she had visible dark eyes. Ron didn't really mind his night's sleep, Anna was so warm beside him, but he preferred sleeping next to Hermione. Anna flashed a quick look at Ron and straightened her back.

"Yes, of course," she smiled. She followed Hermione in the living room and she closed the door behind her.

O

_"Shit, today's been stressful," Ron collapsed onto the mattress that was laid out in the tent. Anna sat next to him, a distant look on her face. He leaned up against his elbows. "Are you alright? You seem really out of it today," She looked at him, sucking in air._

_"Hermione's lovely, Ron," she said slowly, "You should apologize for calling her a bitch," Ron sighed and ruffled his hair, sitting up._

_"I was going to, but I just couldn't do it. I'll do it when we go back though. What did she say to you?" he asked curiously._

_"She just told me she's sorry for kicking off like she did the other day, she claimed it was unacceptable of her and you can invite round anyone you want, especially when she doesn't consult you," Anna replied quietly._

_"Well why didn't she tell me that instead?" he fumed. Anna bowed her head, rubbing her eyes with the bottom of her hands. He looked at her and shuffled towards her at the end of the bed. She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know, you don't seem the type to care about what others think," he pinched her nose lightly. She looked up at him and smiled._

_"I don't, it's just... I don't know, actually. I haven't feeling the best these days. I guess I'm just feeling homesick,"_

_"Homesick, what, from America?" Ron said._

_"No, from home," she emphasised. Ron understood; she missed Cameron._

_"Did you cook him a nice meal then?" he asked. She smiled automatically._

_"His mother was out shopping so as soon as I came home I cooked, but I ended up burning everything. Cameron came home, saw the smoke and he laughed at what a state I was and how much the kitchen was in," she closed her eyes, a big grin across her face, "He helped me and he even ate the good parts of the meal. What an idiot I am. He even asked what I cooked for and to just say that I appreciate him for being here in my life," she took a deep breath. "Oh, well, just think this to yourself, Anna, it's better to have him as a friend then nothing at all," Ron felt a bit tense, especially when she was talking to herself._

_"I'm going for a shower," he announced. Even though they were in a large tent that they shared because they were partners, they still had a build-in wall that shared their privacy. Ron stood up and so did Anna. His face was a mere inch away from hers. She leaned in and Ron couldn't help but feel attracted to her._

_"I'll cook," she whispered against his ear. His eyes closed and he groaned to himself._

_Fuck, I haven't been with anyone for a long time. I just want Hermione he thought and his eyes widened._

_"G-Great," he quickly went away, feeling certain side-effects in his boxers that he didn't want._

_O_

_Ron rushed into the living room area, gripping his towel around his waist. He forgot to get his clothes and change into the bathroom. He saw Anna starting to serve up the food. There was a small chicken along with bowels of potatos, carrots, peas and a cup of gravy. His breathing caught in the back of his throat when he saw her wearing a long shirt of his again, but in a light blue colour and white socks._

_"I hope you don't mind. Your clothes comfort me," she walked up to him, her eyes raking his body._

_"No, you look amazing in them," he said boldly._

_"Well, hurry up and get dry then," she looked at the wet mess on his head, "And if you want I can cut your hair for you if you like?" she offered. Ron kept flicking his wet hair out of his eyes._

_"I'd like that," he smiled. He quickly went into the bathroom and got dressed and towel-dryed his hair while walking into the living room/dining area. Anna was cutting up the chicken and Ron had a good view of what was under the baggy top._

_"Breast?" Anna asked._

_"W-What?" Ron stuttered, his eyes quickly looking away from her chest. She straightened her back._

_"Breast? As in, chicken breast?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed and folded the towel, setting it down. "Honestly, Ron, get your mind out of the gutter," she said with an amused smile. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. Her laughter had an immediate happy effect on him. He felt so tranquil._

_"So leg then?" Anna asked. Ron's eyes automatically looked down at Anna's tall, slim and smooth-skinned legs._

_"What about them?" he stared at them._

_"Not my legs, Ron! As in, 'chicken leg'! Wow, you're so silly," Anna giggled at him. Ron picked up the towel and threw it at her, which hit her in the face. She gasped and she started to chase him around the large tent. "Get back here, Weasley!" she shouted. Ron noticed how fast she was and Ron, having nowhere else to go, tried to jump over the table full of food. Unfortunately, his large foot got caught on the edge of the table which made him fall into the food and flip the table over. He heard Anna scream and suddenly felt another body on top of him, but they rolled over for a while and he was on top. He opened his eyes and saw the table broke in half and the food all over the tent, especially the gravy staining the carpet. What was worse was that Ron, fresh out of the shower, was covered in most of the food. He looked down and saw Anna under his body. She looked up at him, her lips parted slightly and to his surprise, his hand holding both her hands up above her head. Everytime she moved her chest moved and she was wriggling against him. She was covered in gravy, his whole shirt stained._

_"You've ruined my shirt," he said in a blank voice. Anna's eyes had a sudden glint in them. She leaned her head up._

_"So punish me... Weasley," she said in a husky voice. The next thing was a complete blur - Ron grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips up to his. Anna's hands were in his hair and rubbed all over his face and her legs wrapped around his waist. Ron pulled away and ripped open his shirt that Anna was wearing. The buttons popped off everywhere and she gasped._

_"I ruined your shirt?" she raised an eyebrow. All Ron could do was stare at her perky breasts._

_"You are so fuckable," Ron kissed down her neck. Anna giggled._

_"I believe I said something along those lines when I first met you," she pointed out._

_"Well, then, let's put our 'fuckable' ways together," his hands travelled up her stomach and cupped her breasts, making her gasp. He saw her lacey white knickers that hardly covered anything and he tore it apart._

_"Ron! You could've just pulled them down, you know," she tutted. Ron kneeled up and saw Anna naked, in all glory._

_"Your body is... wow," he seemed to be in disbelief. Anna wrapped her arm around his neck and brought him down._

_"Your turn," she smirked against his mouth. She yanked down his boxers and tugged his shirt off. Ron lifted his arms up and Anna threw the shirt on the other side of the tent. Anna leaned on her elbows. "You clearly work out, Ron," she went on her knees and fell on him, straddling him._

"Ron, Ron, RON! RON, WAKE UP, WE'RE HERE!" Ron's eyes snapped open and sat up to see Anna shaking him. He groaned and stretched, his back hurting.

"Fuck, that was a long train ride. I don't understand why we couldn't just apparate to the location," Ron grumbled.

"There's potential wannabe Death Eaters apparantely surrounding the area. Harry thought it would be best to get a Key and then get a train ride and now we're here, just a mile from the location. We're making a move tomorrow early in the morning," Anna pulled him up. Ron noticed something about Anna - she didn't seem the same after her talk with Hermione and he decided not to ask questions. Even now, he couldn't bear to look at her because all he thought about was his dream and wrapped his robes more tightly around him.

"What time is it?" he asked as they strolled through the hallway of the train.

"About three in the afternoon," Anna replied.

"You are kidding me? It feels like it's eleven at night! The sky is so bloody dark," Ron grumbled.

"I don't control the time or the colour of the sky, Ron!" Anna snapped. Ron felt rigid and went quiet. Anna, who was in front of him, stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm not in the best of moods," she smiled sadly towards the floor.

"I can tell," he hooked his finger and lifted her chin up with it, kissing her forehead, "Care to tell me?"

"Not now," she took in a deep breath. Ron nodded and they continued their way out of the train and onto the platform.

O

After a half an hour introduction of what would be happening in the morning, Ron and Anna had set up their tent and laid down on the double bed. It was actually two single beds, but they pushed their beds together to make a double. Anna told Ron she loved their sleep together last night. They both sighed at the same time and smiled at each other. Ron checked his watch.

"4:30. Not bad setting up a tent in an hour," Ron said.

"I hope the others get theirs done soon. It's pitch black out there and I think it's going to rain," Anna sat up, rubbing her eyes with the bottom of her hands. The action brought Ron's dream back to memory and he got up quickly, Anna's eyes following him.

"I need a shower," he rushed out. Anna nodded slowly.

"Right! Well, I'll get a start on dinner then, you must be hungry from the ride and all that sleep, I know I am," she smiled and got up. Ron looked around the tent as he walked towards the separated bathroom and realized it was the exact one like the dream. He frowned and entered the bathroom.

O

"Shit, I forgot my clothes," Ron murmured. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel for his waist and went into the living area, seeing Anna putting food. He froze to see her put carrots, potatoes, gravy and peas on the table. He closed his eyes tightly when he saw Anna go back to the counter to pick up another dish, hoping it wasn't chicken. He opened his eyes and saw it was chicken. He groaned.

_Wait, this doesn't mean anything. It was just a dream. You control your actions and you can decide whether anything happens or not. Just be cautious_ his mind said.

"Oh, Ron, I didn't see you there," Anna clapped her hands and held her arms out. "I hope you enjoy this!" she smiled. Ron smiled back.

"I forgot to get my clothes," Ron went towards his bag and unzipped it, trying to find a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. He got them and zipped his bag up and saw Anna above him. He stood up and smiled at her.

"How is your hair not annoying you? It needs a cut, Ron!" she ran her fingers through his wet hair and her finger travelled down to his cheek, along his jawline and down the middle of his chest, making patterns. Ron gulped.

"Y-Yeah, it needs a cut," he soon came back onto the subject and then he noticed something, "Wait... you're wearing my shirt and socks..." he trailed off, his eyes fixed on her slender legs. She threw her hair back, laughing a little.

"Sorry, I just really enjoy wearing your clothes. They just... they comfort me!" she exclaimed, twirling. Ron chuckled.

"I like you in them, you look amazing," he replied. She grinned at him.

"Well, hurry up then, Weasley! I don't want this amazing feast to go cold," and she turned around and went towards the kitchen. Ron turned away and frowned to himself, wanting to know what would happen for the rest of the night.

O

"That was one of the best meals I've ever had," Ron fell back on the bed, stuffed.

"Well thanks for being the one to wash up, although I do expect for you to cook tomorrow," she crawled towards him on the bed, poking his chest.

"Of course, and I'll cook something much better than sausages and mash," Ron replied and they both grinned at each other. Anna lied on her stomach, her head in her hands and her legs crossed up in the air. "Besides, I thought you burnt the dinner you did for Cameron?" he added. Anna frowned at him.

"I... didn't tell you that I cooked him a dinner. I mean I did, like you suggested, but I didn't tell you... about it," she said, sitting up.

"Oh, shit," Ron said out loud, groaning. Now he was going to have to explain the dream to her.

"Ron, what is it?" she asked, sounding confused. He sighed and told her everything - all to the mean with Cameron, her talk with Hermione and the bit where they were about to have dinner, but ended up kissing and getting naked.

"Wow, your dreams are... crazy," she scoffed. Ron blushed, feeling his whole face heat up. "However strange that is, that is excactly what happened. My talk with Hermione, the dinner with Cameron, but I'm not sure about the last part. We'll just have to wait and see," she shrugged. Ron gaped at her slightly. He was about to ask her what she meant, but they heard noises outside. They both looked at each other and grabbed their wands. They sneaked towards the entrance and gave a nod to each other. They burst through the tent with their wands sticking out to see a few Aurors sitting around a camp fire, including Harry. The five Aurors that were there laughing at them and Anna tucked her wand at the side of her underwear. Ron put it on the side of his pajama trousers.

"Why is everyone out here at..." he checked his watch, "... 7 at night? Wow, is it really that early?" he said the last part to himself.

"Come join us if you want, Ron. We're just talking about tactics for tomorrow. The rest have gone to bed," Harry said.

"Yeah, Anna, why don't you get your fine self sat right next to me?" one of the Aurors called out.

"Shut the fuck up, Rick," Ron snarled and sat with Harry. Anna shrugged and actually went to sit next to Rick, grinning at him. Rick gave a dirty look to Ron and started whispering to Anna as she stretched her legs out in front of her. Ron felt the urge that he wanted to punch Rick, which was extreme because he never had that feeling with Rick before.

"Ron, how are you and Hermione?" Harry said quietly to him.

"What do you mean?" he turned to him.

"Have you made up yet?" Harry said, quite anxiously.

"No, but she apologized to Anna and said that she had no right to be that way," Ron sighed. He stared at Anna and she looked up from Rick and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned back to Harry to hear what he had to say.

"Just make up, Ron. Life's too short for arguing, especially when she's marrying Viktor in less than a week's time," Harry said sadly.

"We always talk about arguing less, but some shit happens and then an explosive argument happens when there's no fucking need for it," Ron huffed, hanging his head, "I just want these three days to pass so I can see Rose again," Ron rested his head in his hand, staring at the fire.

"You love her then?" Harry smiled. Ron blinked at him.

"Of course I do! As soon as I got told she was mine I felt so connected with her. It's just a shame I missed two years out on her life. At least you were there for Albus' birth, you didn't even have to finish your Auror training," Ron shook his head, sighing.

"Hermione cares for you, Ron. Don't ever think differently," Harry squeezed his shoulder. Ron gave him a small smile. Just then, Harry yawned.

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, mate," Harry got up, stretched, and went off towards his tent. Ron sighed and soon started talking to the other Aurors. Around nineish, the rest of the Aurors went to bed apart from Rick who was still talking to Anna. Ron got up and walked towards them.

"I'm off to bed now, Anna, goodnight," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him and told him she'll be there soon. As soon as he walked towards the tent, he heard Rick speak.

"Hey, ditch that Ginger prick and come back to mine instead," Ron felt anger bubble inside him and walked more slowly towards the tent, wondering what Anna would say.

"'That Ginger' has a name, a name called Ron. And he's far from a prick, he's my best friend. So if you really want to insult anyone, how about yourself? You know, has anyone ever called you Rick the Dick before? If not, why not? More people ought to say the name now," he heard Anna say, causing him to smile. However, Rick wasn't phased.

"Oh, baby, I know you're pleased with my charming ways. Just come back to my tent, alright? We'll have some fun," he heard a slap of skin which caused Ron to jolt, his fists tightening.

"I'd prefer it if you would remove your hand from my thigh," he heard Anna say in a bold voice. Ron immediately turned around to see Rick slime all over Anna, who was leaning away from him. Ron stormed towards them.

"A ginger prick, am I?" Ron grabbed Rick by the collars of his top and swung him round, throwing him to the other side of the area.

"Ron, stop," Anna said sternly, but he ignored her. He walked towards Rick and brought his face up to him.

"You fucking dirtbag. Don't you ever touch Anna, ever again, you absolute DICK," Ron shouted the last word before dropping Rick on the floor. Rick got up shakily and saw Anna stare at him. He went up in Ron's face and shoved him. Ron stumbled, but soon regained posture and balled his fist and pulled his arm back to punch him, but he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around to see Harry with ruffled hair and a sleepy look on his face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted, causing an echo around them. Ron snatched his arm from him and Rick looked at the ground. "Rick, stop being a slimeball. Anna's new, so show some respect," Harry said strictly.

"Yes, sir," Rick replied in a small voice.

"And Ron, use your violence towards people who deserve it, such as the bastards we'll be locating tomorrow, not on your own team," Harry shook his head at him.

"He called me a ginger prick, tried to get Anna to go to his tent and touched her inappropriately!" Ron shouted back at Harry. Harry gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to fucking bed," he turned to not see Anna in sight and walked past Rick, bumping shoulders with him on purpose. He entered the tent and closed it up. He saw Anna lie on the bed, her back facing him. He walked towards the bed and lied down next to her, his arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. After a few minutes passed, she stirred to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. She shook her head.

"Don't be," she rested her hand against his cheek.

"Best friend, am I?" he grinned at her.

"I don't know what I am to you, but that's what you definitely are to me," her breath tickled his face.

"You are to me, too," he voice was soon husky and he couldn't help but stare at her lips - she had such a beautiful smile.

"I'm really sorry to wake you up from your dream, Ron," she apologized. His face heated up straight away, "You haven't had any since Hermione, have you?" she asked boldly, which surprised Ron.

He sighed, "No, I haven't," he answered truthfully to her.

"Me and Cameron slept together one time, you know," she said quietly. Ron's eyes widened.

"What... really?" he asked, surprised. She nodded.

"The day I found out my results from Auror training. I passed and we both went out celebrating for the rest of the night. We came home, played a bit of strip chess while drinking Firewhisky and before we knew it... we were in bed fucking each other," she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. Ron joined her in that action.

"So why aren't you two together then?" he frowned.

"He said that as much fun as it was, it was best to forget it. He never gave me any reasons why though and I was just too insecure to ask, in fear of rejection. I guess I still am now," her chest rose and fell heavily with every word, "But I'm glad he and his mother are still living with me. They are lovely people," Ron had no words. They just laid there, quiet, their legs entwined with each other. They ended up speaking all the way through the night, especially when the rain was pouring down. They got under the covers and turned the lights off. They both said goodnight to each other. After half an hour of trying and failing to get to sleep, Ron sighed.

"Anna, are you asleep?" he awaited her response.

"Yes" she faced him, smiling. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fuck, we have to be up soon anyways," he whispered.

"Ten hours to be precise," she replied. Ron frowned and checked his bedside clock which told him it was ten excactly.

"What? It's so bloody dark out there," he exclaimed, hearing the rain pelt down heavily. He leaned back on the bed, his arm behind his head. Anna leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. His hand stroked up and down her arm tenderly, feeling content.

"You smell so nice, Ron," she nestled in his neck. He laughed.

"You smell great yourself," his cheek rested against her head. They both laid down in silence, huge smiles on their faces. "You really do need to get your haircut though," she insisted. Ron snorted and turned the light on.

"Cut my hair now if you want," he sat up. Anna held out her hands and he pulled her up. He stood up, his hands still in hers, even taking her off the bed. They stared at each other for a full minute before breaking away, blushing.

"Erm... take a chair, sit it in the middle of the tent. I'll just get some scissors, a comb and a mirror from the bathroom," she rushed away in the bathroom and Ron sat down in the middle of the tent, waiting for Anna to come back, his mind wandering back to his dream.

"Right," Anna came back, "Let's get rid your messy hair and make you look even more suave than before!" she got to work carefully on his hair, "You are keeping that stubble of yours, aren't you?"

"Why, do you want me to shave that off, too?" he joked.

"No, don't be silly. I like it... it makes you look... tough," she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his stubble, causing them to be tickled in return. Ron felt so confident and incredibly strong because of Anna.

"Wow, Anna, don't hold back," he winked. Anna blushed under his intense stare and sighed, a smile on her face. She was soon done with Ron's hair and held the mirror in front of him. He brushed the stray hairs off of his shoulders.

"I love it, you did a great job. Thanks, Anna," he stood up, took the mirror from her hands and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he suddenly swung her round, making her shriek. She automatically wrapped her legs around his body and he stared deeply in her eyes. Anna leaned in and swerved her head, her breath tickling his ear.

"Put me to bed, Ron," her teeth brushed against his earlobe lightly. Ron walked towards the bed, his eyes on Anna's lips the whole time. He felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and fell over flat. They both fell and Ron grunted while Anna gasped, her knees to her chest. Ron shook his head and saw Anna's lacey white knickers for a brief few seconds. Anna propped herself up on her elbows and stretched out her legs, smirking.

"Even though it's rainy outside, I feel hot. I'm going to go have a nice, cold shower," Anna got up, brushing past Ron's body and walked away from Ron, flashing her hair. Ron couldn't help but stare at her arse and when she was out of sight, he laid back onto the bed, groaning into a pillow.

O

The three days went by quickly. Ron had a lot of planning to do. He and Anna were getting an award at the Ministry Ball (that happened every year) for capturing Death Eaters and for Ron saving Anna before she was struck by a curse. Ron entered the flat, ready to apologize and hug Hermione tightly. He set his suitcases down and rushed into the living room. He saw Hermione washing up in the kitchen. He sneaked up behind her and then wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to shriek. She was tense, but then realized who's arms they were.

"Ron?" she called out. He kissed her temple.

"I missed you, you know," he told her. He could feel her whole body rigid.

"I missed you, too, a lot, actually," she rested against his body.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what happened back at the cafeteria. You're not a bitch. I was just surprised by what you said," he sinked into her shoulder.

"And I'm sorry, too. I was really out of order. I told Anna I was sorry as well. You can invite anyone you want round here, Ron. And I especially didn't mean what I said about your mother. That was a low blow," she rushed out quickly. Ron kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Life's too short for arguing," he rested his chin on her shoulder again. She dried the dish in the sink and washed her hands before turning the tap off and drying her own hands. She leaned back against his body and she closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

"The Ministry Ball is in two day's time," Ron pointed out.

"Urgh, I know. I need to buy a new dress. Well done for your award with Anna by the way," she turned in his arms. He smiled bashfully.

"Harry tell you?" he asked.

"He sent me a letter. I would have sent one, but I thought you'd be mad with me for even 'bothering' you," she said quietly.

"You would never 'bother' me! I would never, ever do that to you, Hermione. Even if I was so angry with you I'd still reply to you because I know I would be upset if it was the other way round and you wouldn't reply to me," Hermione smiled at his response, "Now, for the last time I'm saying this, NO MORE ARGUMENTS," they both laughed. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, damnit! I have to go and pack soon for Bulg-" she cut herself off.

"Right, yes," Ron stepped away from her and they both missed each other's body heat. "Where's Rose?" he asked.

"I put her down for her nap a few minutes before you came home," she said quickly, "Come on, I'll help you unpack," she smiled, taking his hand. She pulled him upstairs after he grabbed his bag and helped him put his clothes away. Soon, they were lying on their bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"What to do..." Ron trailed off.

"Haha, yes," Hermione laughed nervously, coughing. She laid on her side, her hands under her head. Her eyes drooped slowly and Ron couldn't help but brush the curls out of her face. She opened her eyes and gave him a smile and sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"You seem so tired," he frowned.

"Urgh, Viktor came round and stayed until three in the morning. I was just cooking and cleaning up after him and I didn't really have time to sleep because I had to get Rose to my parent's and then go to work," she yawned.

"Did he sleep round?" Ron said rigid on the bed.

"No, I wouldn't allow him," she said strongly. Ron relaxed again.

"I hope he didn't hurt you for that," he spat. Hermione ignored him.

"So, have you got a date for the Ministry Ball?" she said, nudging him.

"Nope, going on my own," he grinned, "Guess Vicky's coming along with you then?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is," she ignored Viktor's shortened name. "Ron, I was thinking about something and I really want your opinion on it..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"What is it?" he faced his body towards her. Hermione's eyes briefly went over how buff he was. She shook her head quickly and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, once I leave for Bulgaria, do you mind... if... you know what, it doesn't matter," Hermione said.

"What? Tell me, I won't laugh at you," he frowned.

"No, it's a stupid idea, you'll hate it," she looked unsure.

"I won't know until you tell me," he told her.

"Do you mind if I enroll Rose in a nursery?" she rushed out.

"A nursery... one of those places were kids Rose's age can go to play and make friends and have a good time?" he asked. Hermione nodded, feeling nervous. "A Muggle nursery?" he asked. Hermione nodded again. His face slowly broke out into a smile, "Hermione, that's a great idea!" he enthused. Hermione smiled, a bit in shock.

"What, really?" she asked.

"Yes! She's getting in touch with both sides of our world," his hand entwined with hers and she smiled bashfully. "Can you do me one favour though?" he asked.

"Yes, anything," Hermione nodded.

"Can you please stop treating me like Viktor? Everytime you say something to me or ask something from me I'm not going to say no or call you stupid or say your idea is awful or dumb or whatever the hell he says to make you feel like shit, okay? I would never, ever do that to you," he promised, trying to keep calm.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice. He took in a deep breath.

"Join me for a nap, you look really tired," he offered.

"Well, excuse me for not looking 'perfect' or 'beautiful' for when you had to come back, Ronald, but I've been extremely busy!" she snapped at him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, not this again," he rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes, this again," she got up, "I'll sleep your old room, you know, the one you and Anna shared the other night," she glared at him before trying to leave, but Ron pointed his wand at the door and locked it.

"I meant because of Viktor! Stop being so paranoid about the way you look and what I'm thinking about you, you know I would never think of you like that!" he yelled. Hermione sighed and sat on the bed, her back facing him, hunched over. He slowly walked round to face her and sat next to her and put his arm around her. She automatically put her head down on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Ron. I've just been moody these past few days. I'm tired, hungry, I want a shower..." she trailed off, her eyes drooping. Ron put his hands on her shoulders and held her from arms length.

"You're going to have a nap for three hours, then you'll have a shower and then dinner will be ready, alright? Tomorrow, after work, I'll drop Rose to my Mum's and then we can go shopping for the Ministry Ball," he told her. She grinned at him.

"That sounds wonderful, Ron, thank you," she hugged him. He picked her up, bridal style, which made her gasp and he pulled the covers back on the bed, setting her in. He tucked her in and she nestled into the bed, sighing in relief, but then opened her eyes and frowned.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she pouted slightly. Ron thought she looked so adorable.

"You want me to?" he asked, sounding hopefully.

"You suggested it first, Ron," she pulled back the covers, opening her arms out to him. He stripped down to his boxers and vest, folded his clothes quickly, set them on the bed and joined her, eager for her to be in his arms again. He breathed in the scent of her hair that he missed so much and was happy for her to be in his arms again. As much as Anna was comfortable, she was no match for Hermione, especially when she's been sleeping next to him for so long before leaving for Auror training, way before he met Anna.

"Ron?" she called out his name.

"Yes, love?" he stared into her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't see an ounce of happiness in them.

"Did... you can tell me to shut up because it's definitely none of my business anyways, but-but did you... did you like having Anna sleep next to you?" she asked in a small voice.

"It was nice," he admitted, "She asked me to in my old room, and at the mission we shared a tent with each other and we just put our beds together and... yeah..." he finished, feeling awkward.

"Did anything happen between you two?" she asked. Ron tried to detect any bitterness or anger in her voice, but all she was is blunt.

"I had a dream that Anna fell on me, we started kissing and she was naked, then she was about to unstrip me, but she woke me up as soon as we got to our location," Ron told her truthfully, wondering what was happening next.

"So you haven't kissed or anything in real life or done stuff to her?" Hermione started to get nervous. Ron felt awkward and uncomfortable, and it wasn't because of the bed.

"Hermione, no offence or anything, but it really hasn't got anything to do with you..." he trailed off, not trying to sound nasty.

"Ron, I'm just interested! I told you to ask her out, remember?" she snapped. Ron ignored the tone of her voice.

"Yes, but I told you nothing is going to happen between us, we're just _friends_ and we're going out for drinks, a meal and dancing _as friends_ the day after the Ministry Ball and work, okay?" he took a deep breath. He noticed the embarassed look on her face and sighed, "And to answer your question, we haven't done anything, but we've just... brushed against each other..." he frowned, not knowing how to describe it. A million thoughts and questions were running through her mind and she nodded. She turned around and her back faced him.

"See you in three hours, Ron," she said in a small voice and closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. She wiped them away and she bit her bottom lip before it could quiver. Ron stared at her back blankly before getting out of the bed and leaving the room, closing the door with a soft _click_ behind him. Hermione immediately sobbed freely in her pillow.

O

Ron had dinner ready, but wondered if Hermione was up. He didn't even have a three hour nap. When he left the room he just had a shower in the hallway, sneaked back in for a change of clothes and then made dinner and with the help of Rose, he made a cake. It was in the oven and he and Rose were watching television.

"Daddy?" Rose called out.

"Yes, love?"

"Will Mummy be alright?" she asked.

"How do you mean?" Ron sat up straighter, turning Rose to face him.

"She never smiles anymore and she always looks tired," she pointed out. Ron sighed and smiled at her.

"You leave Mummy to me, don't worry about her. She'll be alright," he kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

_What two-year-old worries about their parent? If anything, the parent is supposed to worry about the two-year-old _Ron looked at Rose who was happily smiling watching the television and smiled sadly to himself.

_The irony_.

O

"Ron?" Hermione called out groggily as she entered the kitchen. He turned to face her.

"Hi," he said, "You can sit down, I'm just serving the food,"

"It smells wonderful," she walked towards him slowly. Ron kept his back to her. She snaked her arm around his middle and rested her cheek against his back. Ron dropped the cutlery and turned around in her arms. He hugged her back and sighed into her damp hair.

"You had a shower then?" he asked.

"Hmm, I do listen to you, Ron," she said and reluctantly pulled away. "Ron, I'm sorry. Just-just sorry for everything. The arguing, the anger, the worry, the depression... I hate arguing with you, Ron. I'm sick of it and I hate being the cause of your anger," she said, her body shaking.

"Hermione, life is too short for all this shit. Look at me," he rested his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "You're beautiful, inside and out. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. You're not, you're far from it. Please, Hermione, just smile and be happy. Rose is worrying about you," Hermione gaped at him, "She told me you're always tired and that you never smile. What two-year-old worries about their parent? It should be-"

"The other way round," they both said together. Ron smiled at her and nodded. Hermione had tears down her face.

"You're right, you're absolutely right. I love Rose so much, Ron, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss her when I move to Bulgaria. I'm surprised she doesn't hate me," Hermione looked through the archway to see Rose giggle at the cartoons on the television and realized she would miss that laugh.

"You don't have to do this, Hermione," Ron said, seriously.

"I love him, Ron," she looked at him in the eyes. Ron tried to search for any vulnerability, sadness or any lies that was hidden in her chocolate brown eyes, but he couldn't find anything, which felt like he was stabbed a million times in the heart and he knew he had to accept that.

"Yes, because love really is when someone abuses you and underappreciates you, isn't it?" he smiled at her sarcastically.

"Ron, please," Hermione touched his arm, shaking her head.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "I'm going to serve the food now," Ron turned around, but Hermione turned him back round to face her. She went on her tip-toes and lightly pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. Ron's hand travelled up to her waist and he tilted her head, capturing her lips. Hermione slowly pulled back, sighing.

"You, Ron Weasley, are a wonderful man," she said with tears in her eyes, "Whoever you end up with, whether it's Anna-"

"I told you, I'm not going out with her," he shook his head.

"Let me finish," she put her finger to his lips, "Whether it's Anna - okay you say this now, but remember what I said back in Fourth Year? That I wouldn't date or go out with Viktor? Ron, look where we are today, and what situation I'm in," she said and Ron detected sadness in her eyes.

"Hermione, marriage isn't supposed to be classed as a situation, don't you get it? Marriage is... marriage is..." Ron trailed off, not having words to describe it, "If I was getting married to someone I love I would never class it as a situation, I'd class it was a priviledge, because I'm going to end up spending the rest of my life with the person I love, trust, adore, cherish and just... just respect! Can you honestly tell me that Viktor respects you, worships the ground you walk on and is grateful to have you in his life?" Ron asked, gripping her shoulders.

"Yes," her voice cracked and Hermione cursed herself, "Yes," she said more clearly, clearing her throat. Ron's grip loosened and his hands slipped down her arms.

"Then all I can do is wish you two a long, happy and blissful life together," his voice held no emotion which worried Hermione. Ron was such a colourful character. He was always full of emotion whether it was happy, sad, angry or even content.

"Whoever you end up with, I wish you a long, happy and blissful life together as well," she smiled up at him. Ron realized that he may never see his best friend ever again and even if he didn't like the idea of her marrying anyone else but himself, he had to accept it and be supportive. He didn't want his last few days with her to be full of arguments, anger, depression and sadness. He wanted to have fun with her, especially when he gets to witness the beautiful smile of hers that lights up a whole room. He even has a theory that it could light up the whole world.

Ron took her in her arms and kissed the corner of her mouth like she did with him and this time, Hermione tilted her head so she could capture her lips. They both considered it friendly, but Ron started to put his passion that he had built up for her ever since he was thirteen, the age he realized he cared for her more than a friend. Hermione gripped the side of his face as their lips moved frantically. Ron reluctantly pulled his face away from hers and rested his forehead on hers. Hermione moved her hands to touch his which were resting on her waist and linked their fingers together.

"You are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you different. Whenever Viktor or any other prick wants to put you down just remember that there are people who really care about you and matter in your life love you, no matter what," he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pulling away from her. He squeezed her hands before letting go and turned his back to her. "You should go and get ready for dinner, it'll be served soon," he gripped the counter tightly. Hermione walked towards him, giving a kiss in the middle of his back before leaving the kitchen and entering the living room.

Ron reheated the food which went cold as he was talking with Hermione and served it at the table, just to find Hermione and Rose cuddling each other on the couch, laughing with each other.

"Dinner's ready," Ron called. Hermione and Rose looked up. Rose ran towards the table, eagerly waiting for the food to be dished out whereas Hermione got up hesitantly and walked slowly towards the table. She sat down and waited, her hands in her lap, sitting frigidly. "So, who wants some lasagne?" Ron asked cheerfully.

"I do, I do!" Rose put her arm up in the air, waving it about, like the way Hermione used to do back when they were in Hogwarts. He smiled at himself, reminiscing. "What are you smiling about, Daddy?" Rose asked curiously.

"You just reminded me of what your mother used to do, she used to put her arm right up in the air, eager to answer all the questions in class back at Hogwarts," Ron grinned.

"I did not!" Hermione protested. Ron laughed and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he did it back. She rolled her eyes. "So childish,"

"Hey! You did it first," Ron pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you had accurate information about our childhood," she huffed. Ron started to laugh and Hermione joined in, smiling up at him. "I was such a know-it-all, wasn't I?" she snorted.

"A know-it-all that is the main reason why we're alive to this very day," Ron replied straight away. Hermione stared into his eyes, knowing what he meant about the War.

"How come Mummy is the reason why you're alive, Daddy? Did she give you some medicine earlier?" Rose asked curiously. Ron and Hermione thought Rose oozed with cuteness.

"No, Rose. We'll tell you one day, just not today," he told her. Ron served the food, giving Hermione the biggest portion out of the three. She stared at it uneasily for a few seconds and then started to eat it, along with her vegetables. A comfortable conversation was passed round the table with lots of laughter and smiles. As soon as everyone was finished, Ron collected up all the dishes and set them in the sink and was glad to see Hermione's plate cleared of food. Rose went back to watching some more television. Ron pushed up his sleeves and was about to turn on the tap to start washing up the dishes, but Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, you cooked. Let me clean up," she insisted, but Ron shook his head.

"No, I want to. You've probably been worn out these last few days. I bet you're still tired right now, right?" he guessed. Hermione nodded, smiling groggily. "Relax, spend time with Rose," he told her. She nodded and smiled and went in the living room again, putting Rose in her lap and sang the songs along with her as well as counting numbers and doing the dances. Ron grinned to himself and actually enjoyed washing up for once.

O

"I'm going to go and put Rose to bed," Hermione cradled the girl in her arms, a content look on her face. Ron relaxed into the couch.

"I'll make us some tea," he told her. Before Ron went into the kitchen, Hermione called out for him. He turned around.

"Thank you for everything, Ron," she stood up, walked over to him and kissed his forehead. He smiled at her and then saw the sleeping beauty between them. He kissed Rose's forehead and Hermione went upstairs to put her to sleep. Ron put water into the kettle and waited for it to boil. Just as Ron poured the boiling water into the cups, Hermione came into the kitchen and jumped up against the counter. Ron turned to her and handed her her tea. She thanked him and sipped on her tea, resting her head against the cupboard door, dodging her head from the handle. Ron sat down in the corner table in the kitchen and relaxed against the chair.

"Did you get nominated for anything for the Ministry Ball then?" Hermione asked, sipping on her tea.

"Anna and me are getting an award together for capturing the Leader of the pact who were trying to bring back the whole Dark Magic scene. When we were outside the area... it was just... gruesome. Blood, skulls, flesh... they were everywhere," Ron shivered, "So the Auror's were duelling those bastards and Anna grabbed me and she hid me behind a tree. She said she was going after the Leader inside the area and that I needed to have her back to run past everyone. So she ran towards the area and most spells were being shot at her, but I had her back, I supported her, I threw the spells so she could reach the destination safely. Anna's so smart and clever and quick; a Death Eater appeared right in front of her and before they could curse her she blasted them and carried on without hesitation. Finally, she got inside, but I was battling five wannabe Death Eaters at once. Harry helped me and I know we weren't in the best situations, but... but I enjoyed, you know..." he trailed off, not finding the right words.

"You liked being by his side, like it was old times, even if it lead to horrible consequences," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, excactly that," Ron nodded, "It was just that I hardly ever see Harry anymore or even spend any time with him. He has so many duties as Head Auror that even I don't see him at work most days. So I know it's not really the best way to be on a deadly mission, but me and him duelling side-by-side really felt like old times and I miss him, a lot. I wonder if he feels the same..." he said the last part quietly, but Hermione heard it.

"He does, Ron. The day before you came back from Auror mission, you should have seen him, all excited and happy to see his best friend again," Hermione drank some more tea, "And he was proud of you as well," she added.

"Why?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Because Ginny was giving birth to Albus and Harry left Auror training to be with her. When he told the company he was going back, they told him he didn't have to because he's already got a reserved spot at the Ministry," Hermione said.

"Harry told me about that through a letter and told me he asked about me as well and that they have a spot reserved for me, too," Ron said bluntly. Hermione shook her head at him.

"Ron, don't you see? Harry's proud of you because you stuck it out all the way through the end! You could have left the training and gone straight into the work with your experience, but you stuck it out and showed everyone how strong and brave and amazing you are," she drank the rest of her tea, observing Ron's face. It showed nothing. She finished the rest of her tea off and put it in the sink and sat opposite Ron. "Whenever I took Rose around The Burrow, your mother and I used to have chats about stuff in general, but everytime in the conversations she always said, 'When is Ron coming home? I miss him and can't wait until he sees his daughter,'" Hermione blushed and smiled at him. Ron gave her a small smile. Hermione tentively clasped his hand with hers, "She also used to say, 'I'm so proud of him, going through his training until the very end, but I can't help but worry that he's not eating properly. He needs regular home-cooked meals for strength and energy!'" Ron stared at Hermione and then let out a snort along with laughter. Hermione laughed along with him and glanced at the way Ron was stroking her hand with his thumb.

"That's definitely what Mum would say," he laughed for a bit more and sighed, "I just felt happy in that moment, even if it was in a really bad environment... does that make me sound strange?" Ron asked Hermione. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all, Ron," they stared at each other before Hermione felt intense under his stare, "So, tell me what else happened," Hermione was intruiged.

"So after we dealt with everyone outside, rounded them up and captured them, Harry and me went to investigate while the rest of the Aurors kept an eye on those bastards," Ron said hatefully and took a deep breath, "We went deeper and deeper in those dark, cold hallways and we heard someone spitting. We ran towards the door right at the very end of the hall and it was locked. Harry blasted it open and we saw the Leader wipe spit off of his face while his hand was wrapped tightly around Anna's neck, who was clawing at his hand, her wand laid down on the floor and her feet weren't even touching the ground. Before he saw us, I lunged towards him without a second thought and yelled at the bastard, punching him. Harry dragged me off of him. Just as we turned back to him the Leader aimed his wand at Anna who was laid weak on the floor. He-He..." he trailed off, his voice cracked. Hermione gripped his hand tighter, waiting for him to continue. He wiped the stray tears that fell down his face and Hermione was shocked; she never saw Ron show any emotion over his job, even though he's only been back for a week and not really done any heavy stuff on his job until the mission. "He was four letters off of the last work of the killing curse. Anna couldn't even protect herself. She could hardly breathe. She looked up a second before his wand pointed at her. I was struggling against Harry to get free of him. The puny prick became strong over the years," he chuckled and Hermione smiled, "We froze when we realized what he nearly said so I ran myself into him again and his wand dropped to the ground. Harry grabbed it and pocketed it quickly while I punched the Leader again. Harry let me this time while he tried to check on Anna. I heard her call out for me so with one last punch to the face I let Harry deal with him. He just tied him up and levitated him outside while I was looking after Anna," he took in a deep breath.

"That explains the cuts, scars and bruises all over your hands," Hermione's thumb brushed over on his hand repeatedly, "What happened next?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I ran to Anna as Harry was trying him up and I put her in my arms and she was just coughing and spluttering. She could hardly breathe, but she was so brave, spitting in his face like that, and her eyes didn't even show any emotion when he pointed his wand at her. She just held onto me tightly and after she regained her breath and composure, she smiled at me. Smiled! She could hardly move so I... I picked her up," he started to laugh and Hermione couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his smile is, "I picked her up bridal style and I carried her out of there and everyone was clapping for me and Anna for being so brave and for me rescuing Anna. She called me her hero in front of everyone and kissed my cheek. This was on the first actual day for our mission and because we completed it all in one day, we just had two days of fun - doing activities, exercise, running, socializing... it was really nice," Ron grinned, "So, that's why me and Anna are getting that award together, but I'm also getting another one for being a hero," Ron smiled a bit sadly to himself.

"Are you sad about it, Ron? You shouldn't be. That had to be the most terrifying thing to ever go through," Hermione came closer, her hand resting lightly on his cheek. He looked up.

"I was never expecting an award, I just wanted to get the job done. I've never really been noticed for anything, especially being a 'Hero'," he shrugged.

"Ron, you're on a bloody Chocolate Frog card for Merlin's sake! And you're also in all of the _Hogwarts: A History_ editions! You have a massive impact on all of us, Ron, so stop thinking you're worthless. Everyone who loves and cares about you thinks the opposite," she wiped his tears away with the stroke of her thumb. Ron allowed his face to be caressed by Hermione's hands; she always knew how to make him feel right. He just hoped he had the same impact with her, too.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," he gave her a wide smile, "Thank you, Hermione," he squeezed her hand, "I just hope I make you feel better, too," he blushed.

"You do. You really, really do," she gazed at him in admiration. Ron loved the stare she was giving him and it gave him confidence.

"Well, then," Ron chugged the last of his tea, "Let's go to bed!" he stood up, grinning. Hermione drank the rest of their tea and set the mugs into the sink. As soon as she turned around, Ron carried her bridal style which made her gasp and squeal.

"Ronald!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She nestled her head into his neck and closed her eyes while he carried her upstairs. He set her down gently on the bed and she opened her eyes, holding her arms out. His body fitted on top of hers perfectly and they both sighed together. He laid on top of her for ten minutes, just lying there, no interaction.

Ron felt Hermione's body convulse slightly and he lifted himself up and she coughed repeatedly. He pulled her up and she sat against the headboard. "Why didn't you tell me I was suffocating you?" he teased. She laughed.

"I liked lying there with you, silly," she crawled towards him, "You should really start working out more," she poked his stomach and all she could feel was rock hard abs underneath his shirt. He gasped.

"Oh, really?" he looked put out which made her giggle. He went on his knees and lifted up his shirt, "Does this look like I need to work out more?" Ron startled Hermione by lifting up his shirt considering Ron had a buff body, as well as muscles all in the right place. She was mesmerized before turning her head away and blushing. "Thought so," he smirked.

"You're such a prat," she hit him with a pillow around his face and laughed so hard when he fell off the bed. He shook his head and pouted, which made Hermione snort.

"You'll regret that, Miss. Granger," he leaped on her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She struggled against him, but he kept her pinned down. She stopped struggling and sighed heavily.

"You win," she pouted and he laughed, leaning in closer. Through the material of her top he could see she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples peaked through. He quickly released her and turned away, rubbing his neck. Hermione sat up slowly, backing against the headboard, feeling awkward. She decided to put on a smile and leaned forward.

"Goodnight, Ron, and thank you for everything," she paused for a second before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Ron's eyes fluttered shut, feeling Hermione's warm lips against his cheek, but it was over as soon as it started. She got under the covers and turned away from him. He turned around and slipped under the covers as well, shuffling closer to her. Hermione turned around and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Sorry for hitting you in the face," she joked, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. His whole body tingled under her touch.

"So you should be," he stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled in response.

"How was your night then?" Ron asked.

"Ron, were you not with Rose and I tonight...?" she trailed off, frowning.

"No, I mean, that night you went out with Viktor," he said quietly. A dark look fell over Hermione's face and her eyes glared slightly.

"I... he..." she was so fustrated by the mention of that night that she couldn't even form any words correctly. Ron let out a low whistle.

"That bad?" he hoped smiling at her would make her smile, but no luck. She stared at a spot past his head with such an intense stare that worried him and then that worry turned into anger because of who was the cause of her anger and upset. "Hermione, what happened?" he frowned.

"Basically, we went out for dinner and a little bit of dancing... Viktor can be so sweet and charming in front of people," she sighed, her look softening, but soon turned dark again, "And when we decided to go for a walk, he saw his friends outside this strip club I assume and told me to wait outside and that he'll be back soon. Ron... you have no idea how embarassing it was," her bottom lip quivered and she rubbed her eyes furiously, shaking her head, "I will not cry," she hissed to herself. Ron listened to every word she had to say, "People were coming up to me outside asking me if I was alright or if I was lost and the looks of pity I was recieving was just so... it was awful," she said in a low voice, but then she started to cynically laugh, "And soon Viktor came outside, drunk out of his mind and smelling of other women so I stormed off, found a spot to apparate and then I went home," she finished with a shake of the head. Ron was appalled by all the things he had just been told.

"And then you let him stay in our flat over three days, eating the food, making a mess and most of all, making you sleep deprived?" he started to fume. Hermione kept quiet, just nestling in under the covers more and more, wanting to hide herself away from the rest of the world. Ron picked her up by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm not having a go at you, it's that prick I'm angry with," his whole jaw tensed.

"Ron, relax," Hermione's finger slowly trailed down the side of his jaw, "I can handle him," she gave him a small smile. Ron shook his head.

"No! It's not good enough, Hermione! He treats you like absolute shit and you allow it!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Ron, we talked about this many times, leave it," she said in a definite voice.

"Whatever, I'm not falling out with you over that wanker, just remember what you're getting yourself into by being with a twat like him," he shrugged and went back under the covers again he faced her, but Hermione had a blank expression on her face and turned around, facing her back to him.

"Goodnight, Ron," she reached turned the lamp off, her back still facing him. He refused to go to bed in a bed mood with her, so he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her quickly towards him, causing her to lie on her back. She looked up to him in the dark and her eyes immediately fell on his lips. Ron leaned down and she instinctively closed her eyes, but he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes to have his hair tickling her whole face and it made her giggle. He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Ron wished they could stay in this position forever. Hermione fidgeted underneath Ron and he took that as a sign to be released from her. He missed the warmth of her body pressed against his. He settled back in the bed and hugged Hermione tightly to his body and he could see how tired she truely was. He stroked her hair tentively and she looked up at him, feeling shy.

"Go to sleep," he told her, his voice soothing her. She moaned quietly and nestled into the bed comfortably and fought through her heavy eyelids to look up at Ron.

"Thank you," she took his head that was resting on her waist and squeezed it, not intending to let it go.

"What for?" he asked.

"For being there, for being patient, for just... being an all-round gentleman," her voice was thick with emotion. Ron brushed a stray curl that went in front of her face.

"Never thank me for those things. You're beautiful, Hermione, inside and out and don't let anyone ever tell you different," he said with so much fierce that Hermione felt her heart squeeze at how charming and wonderful he is.

"Goodnight, Ron," she let out a yawn, keeping his body close to hers and continued to hold his hand.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione," he kissed her forehead before having another peaceful night's sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Making Timely Decisions

**A/N: After reading this chapter, please read the note at the end. Happy reading!**

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace and into the flat. He coughed and dusted himself off and ran up the stairs and set his and Hermione's bags down from the shopping they did earlier for the Ministry Ball. Ron frowned to himself when Hermione didn't let him see what dress she had chose to wear for the occasion considering Ron had let her see what he was going to wear.

_She looks beautiful in anything_ Ron thought with a lop-sided smile. He sighed and started to pack an over-night bag for him and was going to do one for Hermione as well since they were going to stay over at The Burrow with Rose, too.

Ron yawned and stretched after he changed out of his work clothes and started to pack his night bag. He frowned when his thoughts trailed towards Anna; he had hardly seen her today as she had an appointment at St. Mungos as Cameron wanted to get her checked out after she told him about what happened to her on the mission. She had a slight limp as she walked due to her left foot being slightly inflated, but convinced Ron she would be alright after his constant worrying and was sure St. Mungos would sort that out. He smiled when she was like a giddy school girl when she told Ron about Cameron's worrying towards her and how he ordered her to get checked out at St. Mungos.

_I hope Cameron likes Anna as much as Anna likes him otherwise that would just be... devestating_ Ron thought, feeling unnerved that Anna didn't have that much control of her feelings for Cameron. She was such a controlled and strong person, but when it came to Cameron, her walls just crumble down.

_I'm a hypocrite, I'm exactly the same way with Hermione_ Ron shook his head as he packed away from toiletries and zipped up his night bag. He was about to pack up Rose's, who was already at The Burrow as he and Hermione had dropped her off there in the morning as his Mum really wanted to see her granddaughter and that was when they were invited to spend the night over at The Burrow to 'catch-up' and 'put some meat on those bones, Ronald!' his mother exclaimed as he was looking thin, but Hermione had asked him to pack hers up, too as she would be coming home late as she needed to go back to the Ministry as she forgot her breifcase.

Ron got out Hermione's own nightbag and went through her drawers. He got out a pair of socks and put them in her night bag and then went into another draw of hers. He gaped a bit when he saw her bra draw. He picked one up and ran his thumb over this silkly materical, envious towards one of the bras that cups Hermione's breasts, longing for where his hands yearned to be.

He shook his head from his thoughts that Hermione would hex him into an oblivion if she knew what was going through his head and threw the bra in her nightbag, wanting to get as far away from them as possible. He slammed her bra draw fiercly and opened the next one. He groaned when he saw her silky panties and picked up the ones that matched with the gold bra. He glared at them and the rest of her underwear and couldn't believe how jealous he felt of the clothes she wore just because they touched certain places he wanted certain parts of his body to touch and how her clothes just touched her skin in general. Ron was so deep into his thoughts of wanting to burn Hermione's clothes just so she could wear nothing and hopefully use his hands to cover herself up that he didn't hear the door open and then close. The person who entered gave a polite 'mmm-hmm' which immediately drew Ron out of his daydream and gasped.

"H-H-Hermione! I wasn't... I wasn't doing anything. You asked me to pack your nightbag for you! I was just getting your underwear and... oh, no..." Ron blushed and realized he was still cligning to Hermione's knickers. He threw them in her night bag immediately and groaned. Hermione laughed.

"Ron, it's fine. Thank you for listening to me for once," she joked and rubbed his arm up and down, grinning at him. His skin tingled at her touch and moved out of the way as she went through her drawers, "Besides," she said, opening the last drawer and rummaged through it, "I usually wear your clothes when I go to bed or just want to relax and get comfortable," she picked out a pair of boxers, a pair of knee-length socks and a tatty Chudley Cannon's t-shirt that went just past her knees when she wore it. "I hope you don't mind," Hermione said, walking past him and kneeled down on the floor while she folded the clothes and put them in her night bag.

"Not at all," Ron said, surprised that she kept some of his clothes, "You look beautiful in them," he cursed himself for saying his thoughts out loud. Hermione blushed and smiled at him, but then her smile faded away.

"I'm sure you think Anna does, too, when she tries on your clothes," Hermione murmured, but Ron heard. He decided to ignore her statement instead of reply to it because he knew there would be an argument. Actually, whenever Hermione had brought up Anna's name, he felt quite giddy because it seemed as if she was jealous of his and Anna's close relationship, even when he has said time and time again that nothing will ever happen between them.

"I can't wait to eat, I haven't had anything since breakfast," Ron groaned, sitting on the bed.

"What did you do at lunchtime?" Hermione asked as she walked into their joined bathroom, grabbing her toiletries.

"Spent some time with Anna before she went to her St. Mungos appointment, that was half an hour into lunchtime and then I had some paperwork to finish," Ron yawned and stretched.

"How is Anna?" Hermione asked politely, focusing on packing, a bit too fiercely in Ron's opinion as she slammed her possessions into her nightbag.

"She said she's feeling fine, but she limps when she walks because her foot's inflated. She'll be okay. She's strong, I'm sure she'll be okay," Ron said confidently, but frowned. He knew that in some cases, an Auror could be fine after a mission, but things can suddenly take a turn for the worse and Ron definitely did not want that happening to Anna or any other Auror...

_Except Rick, the pervert_ Ron thought devishlly after remembering when he was trying to get close and personal to Anna.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione stood up after zipping her nightbag up and looked at Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine and Anna will be fine," Ron nodded and put on a smile.

"Anna will be fine, I'm sure she will be," Hermione smiled to Ron and Ron felt all of his previous fears melt away. Hermione's smile faded away after Ron turned away from her, feeling sad at how Ron could care for some other woman so quickly after meeting her.

"How come you didn't let me see what you're wearing for tomorrow night then?" Ron asked, not noticing Hermione's sudden change of facial expressions.

"It's something a bit daring from what I usually wear, formal wise. I didn't want you to see what I was wearing in case you thought I was ugly or it doesn't suit me. I'm just going for it," Hermione bit her lip, nervous at the dress she bought, staring at the bag that her dress was residing in, "You didn't take a sneak peek in the bag when I let you take it home, did you?" Hermione asked Ron.

"No, I didn't, I promise," Ron said truthfully, "But I wish I did now. I really want to see what you're wearing," Ron said as he got a coat out of his wardrobe, "And besides, I could never think you look ugly in anything you wear. If you suit wearing a tatty, old Chudley Cannon's shirt, then you suit anything," Ron gave her a lop-sided smile and blushed when he recieved a smile back from Hermione, immediately bowing his head down and focusing on button his coat up, but with no luck. His whole body became heated as he felt Hermione's intense stare on him, which made him clumsier than ever.

"Here, let me do it," Hermione said in a soft tone and approached him. She moved his incredibly soft hands and let out a little gasp, "Ron, your hands are freezing!"

_Are you sure? Because my whole body feels like it's on fire because of you_ Ron retorted in his head. Hermione buttoned his coat up, one by one. She did it slowly and carefully, but on purpose, just so she could feel close to Ron. Hermione went on her tip-toes after she went past the halfway button, her head nearly level with his. Her whole body became heated just from his stare, no words needed.

She got to the top of the button and took her time to button it. After she finished, she rested her hands on the collar on his coat and looked up at Ron, not expecting the flips in her stomach from his stare.

_I just want to kiss you so badly and recreate the night when I left for Auror training on our bed_ _right now_ Ron's thoughts screamed at him. They both waited, frightened to make a move. However, Hermione suddenly got a cramp in her leg for being on her tip-toes and lost her balance, falling towards the floor. She shrieked and grabbed onto Ron's coat collar and he yelped as he was dragged down with her. They both landed on the floor with a loud _THUD_ and groaned when they banged their heads together. Hermione was still holding onto Ron's collar tightly, his forehead pressed against hers. They both opened their eyes and Ron immediately got off of her, hoping she didn't feel his arousal. He held out his hand and Hermione took it and immediately rested on the bed.

"Sorry, my leg got a cramp," Hermione said sheepishly, rubbing her head.

"S'alright," Ron said quietly, not able to make eye contact with her.

"I hope your head's fine. Do you want me to press something cold on it? I think it may be bruised or a bump is forming," Hermione stood up, ignoring the cramp. Hermione lightly touched the purple spot forming. Ron hissed slightly.

"No, I'm fine," Ron tried to move out from her touch.

"Alright, well, if you're sure..." Hermione trailed off. Ron rubbed his head, hoping the pain would subside and the bruise clear up quickly. "If it makes you feel better, I've got one, too," Hermione tried to lighten up the situation. They both laughed. "I can't believe I dragged you down. I'm really sorry, Ron," Hermione said in disbelief and shook her head.

"It's fine. It was a reflex. I would have done the same," Ron smiled.

"You should wear a hat, too. It's very cold outside," Hermione shivered as she remembered running inside the building she and Ron lives in just to keep warm. She loved taking long strolls around the block just after finishing work, but the weather was getting harsher and colder and it was starting to become unbearable.

"Thanks," Ron said, getting out a hat and putting it on. Hermione giggled at him. "What?"

"It's on the wrong way," she walked towards him, going on her tip toes and taking the hat off. She flattened out his hair and felt her body heat up once again under Ron's stare. She quickly put his hat on and made sure it was the right way round and backed off in case they fell over again. "Much better," she breathed out quickly and turned away from him as she started taking her work robe off.

"What are you doing?" Ron cried out. Hermione jumped and turned to him, her blouse unbuttoned and she was about to take it off. Ron could see her quite toned stomach, but small frame and her white bra that did no wonders for her at all as her nipples were peaking through it.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I was getting changed. I'm just comfortable around you, I... I didn't think twice," Hermione said, embarassed. She grabbed her work robe and covered herself, closing it around her.

"It's fine. I've seen you get changed before. I don't know what's gotten into me... sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, feeling guilty. He saw Hermione's face red and was sure she was embarassed. "I'll wait downstairs," Ron grabbed their night bags and opened the door. Just as he was about the leave, he turned around and said, "Oh and Hermione," she perked up and looked at him, "You should wear a hat, too. It's very cold outside," Ron gave her a lop-sided smile and Hermione immediately eased up.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione smiled back at him and giggled to herself like a school girl once he left.

O

Ron waited for Hermione in the living room, pacing around. Hermione soon came down the stairs. As soon as their eyes met, they automatically smiled at each other. Ron was amazed at how the sight of one person could instantly make him happy and they both laughed when Hermione pointed towards the hat on her head.

"Here, I brought these just in case," Hermione walked towards him and showed him a pair of his gloves. Ron grinned.

"You think of everything," he was about to take them off of her, but she stopped him and put them on him herself. Ron felt his whole body tingle at his touch. He shivered in delight as her soft, smooth hands stroked his as she was putting his gloves on for him.

"Thank you," Ron breathed out raspily.

"You're welco-, oh!" Hermione hissed and sat down as she felt a cramp pull in the back of her leg.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, worried.

"I'm fine. It's that cramp from earlier," Hermione held her leg close to her.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" Ron asked, resting her hand on her knee. Hermione stared at him, unable to answer. Her face started to flush which made Ron feel awkward for placing his hand on her knee.

"No... thank you..." Hermione trembled, "I... I'll be fine," she gave a small smile to Ron and he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and Ron didn't let go.

"Here, let me put these on for you," Ron took Hermione's gloves and put them on quickly for her in case he made the atmosphere awkward like a few minutes ago.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione smiled, "Are we flooing or apparating?"

"Well, I was hoping we could apparate, you know like last time, and we went for that walk beforehand, but it's fine if you don't want to! I mean, if you want to go straight there then-"

"Ron, stop rambling. I'd love to go for a walk beforehand," Hermione cut him off, smiling. Ron let out a sigh of relief and got his wand out. He slipped his arm around Hermione's waist which made her shriek.

"Oh, sorry. It's just we're apparating together and you've got a cramp in your leg and with my apparating skills, I don't want you to lose a body part on the way over," Ron joked.

"You're very considerate," Hermione smiled up at him. She tightly gripped to Ron, trying to feel as much of him as she could, her arms wrapped around his waist. He performed the spell and she closed her eyes, buring her face in his chest.

"Are you alright? You didn't lose anything, did you? Ron became more serious. Hermione regretfully pulled apart from Ron and pretended to check.

"Nope. You've done good this time," Hermione teased. Ron took in a deep breath and bravely put his arm around her shoulder as they started walking. Hermione looked up at Ron in surprise, who kept his eyeline straight with a hard stare as he stared in front of him. Hermione tentively wrapped her arm around his waist, which brought them closer together. They both smiled in content and started to walk in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Hermione broke the silence.

"I can't wait to be at The Burrow," Hermione said with glee.

"Do you want to stop walking and apparate straight there then?" Ron said, slowing down their pace.

"No!" Hermione yelled, causing Ron to look at her, "I mean... no. I like our walking," Hermione looked down at the ground, smiling to herself. Ron grinned. He suddenly had an idea.

"You're it!" Ron shouted, tapping Hermione on the shoulder and then climbing over the fence they were walking besides and running on the grass.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, feeling helpless. She wanted to arrive at the Burrow with him. She chased after him, rushing to catch up with him.

O

Ron and Hermione collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Ron was in a fit of laughter while Hermione scowled.

"What was the point of me chasing you around for twenty minutes, Ronald? We could have been at the Burrow ages ago!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Lighten up, Hermione," Ron carried on laughing.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you'd like me to lighten up like Anna," Hermione murmured under her breath. Ron's laughter died down and he frowned. The first time he ignored her, but now he was bored of Hermione bringing Anna's name up and if he didn't stop her, she would bring her name up into everything.

"Are you jealous of Anna or something? You always bring her name up," Ron said, which startled Hermione as she thought he didn't hear her.

"No, I am not jealous of her!" Hermione said defensively.

"Then why do you mention her and compare herself to you then? What have you got against her?" Ron said in a quiet tone, not reacting. Hermione opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. "I thought so," Ron stood up and held out his hand. Hermione tentively took it and Ron helped her up. He walked in front of her. Hermione bit her lip and suddenly shouted out, "I am jealous!" Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to her, surprised. "I... I'm jealous," Hermione slumped back on the grass, rubbing her eyes. Ron approached her and sat down next to her.

"Why?" he asked. Hermione removed her hands from her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione started to say sarcastically, "Maybe because you're extremely close to her after knowing her for a short period of time," her voice cracked slightly, "You get on really well and we've known each other for years and... and we always argue," she swallowed her strangled sobs that were collecting at the back of her throat. Ron looked at Hermione.

"We argue, mainly because of your fiancée," Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out, "And we've always bickered, it's what we do. It doesn't mean I like you any less than Anna. You are one of the most important people in my life and you're the closest person to me that's a female I'm not related to," Hermione smiled at Ron, "And if it makes you feel better," Ron wrapped an arm around her, "I like you a lot more than I like Anna," Hermione snorted, putting her head on his shoulder. "I... I love you even," Ron whispered.

"What?" Hermione said, snuggling into Ron, her eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of being close to Ron.

"I didn't say anything," Ron feigned ignorance. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the sky. She stood up and held her hand out.

"Come on, it's going to be dark soon and I really want to be at the Burrow," Ron clasped his hand with hers and they both trailed down the hill. Ron regreted not telling Hermione his feelings. He said it, but pretended he didn't even say anything. He wanted to tell her so badly. He wanted to be with her, be inside of her, be a family with her, have more children with her, creative a sibling for Rose with her... He sighed and blinked back his tears. He started grinning and picked up speed and was soon running.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, laughing at how child-like he was. They eventually got to the fence. Ron climbed over first and lifted Hermione up, swining their bags over his shoulder. Hermione looked delighted as Ron huddled closely to her. She couldn't imagine a more content and peaceful moment like the one she was having with Ron right now. Well, she could. Sitting in front of the fireplace inside The Burrow on a cold winter's day, snuggling Ron and Rose and having the Weasleys and her parents with the Weasleys inside The Burrow, too.

_Now that's my definition of perfection_ Hermione thought happily.

O

"Where on earth have you two been? It's gotten dark! Get inside now," Ron didn't even knock on the back door of the kitchen before Molly had swung it open. Ron and Hermione stifled their laughter, but immediately had stern faces when Molly faced them after closing the door. She immediately gave Hermione a bone-crushing hug.

"Where have you two been anyways? Dinner's nearly ready!" Molly asked.

"Ron and I went for a... walk," Hermione hesitated. She didn't Ron to get into trouble for wanting to have fun.

"Well, what's done is done. Set your bags down and go in the living room. Rose has been asking for you two!" Molly went into the kitchen to finish up with dinner. Ron and Hermione beamed at each other before taking off their hats, gloves, scarves and coats. They hung them before entering the living room. Ron was immediately hit with happiness, being surrounded by Harry, George, Ginny and Rose. After Ron and Hermione gave their hellos and hugged, Hermione was sitting on the couch with Rose in her lap whilst talking to George who was visiting, but was persuaded to stay for dinner.

"Ron!" Ginny called out, immediately approaching him as he was talking to Harry. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Hi, Gin- woah!" Ginny grabbed him and Harry and dragged them to a corner of the room.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said, looking quite worried.

"Erm... okay?" Ron frowned, looking at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile, swigging his Butterbeer.

"Viktor's cheating on Hermione," Ginny burst out. Ron stared at her blankly.

"Well, of course he is. He's a famous Quidditch player and all of the women want him. That doesn't stop him while he's engaged," Ron shrugged, staring at Hermione and Rose snuggled up to each other on the other side of the room.

_She deserves much better_ Ron felt his heart break in two at the thought of Hermione standing at the altar, wearing the wedding dress he saw on her from before and saying "I do!" to Viktor before smooching him in front of everyone.

Ginny sighed.

"Yes, I know, Ron... but he's cheating with my boss!" Ginny said impatiently. Ron was taken aback.

"The one that made and printed that story of me and Hermione? What's her name... Annie Slater?" he gaped. Ginny nodded. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Ron asked casually. Ginny gaped at him.

"Ron! Can you at least show some emotion about this?" Ginny said, quite impatiently.

"Ginny, I've told her loads of times. She knows what he's like and Hermione's smart; she knows he's cheating around and yet she doesn't care. The other night they went out for dinner and he left her outside of a strip club for hours," Ron felt his temper flare up when Hermione told him what he did.

"He's sick," Harry piped in quietly.

"Isn't anyone going to tell her?" Ron asked bitterly, "She deserves so much better,"

"I don't know. I was hoping, since we're staying over night anyways, that we can place some sort of an intervention in your bedroom so no-one can hear us since we're right at the top anyways," Ginny suggested, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know, Ginny. She constantly defends him. What will be so different this time?" Ron said. Ginny shook her head.

"We have to try! Come on, Ron. Please support me on this," Ginny clutched his hand.

"Ginny, I agree with everything you've just said, but she... she's not going to leave him," Ron stared at Hermione who was already staring at him. He turned away and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Ron, I know you love her. She should be with you, not him," Ginny said in a quiet voice. Ron's temper suddenly flared and he snatched his hand back, surprising her.

"Oh, really, Ginny? Because I'm pretty sure as soon as Hermione announced her engagement you were all happy about it," Ron glared at both Harry and Ginny.

"You weren't going to make a move, Ron! You both kissed after the war and you did nothing afterwa-"

"Why should it have to be me? Why didn't she speak to me either?" Ron cut in,hissing at his sister. Ginny sighed.

"Ron, please, I don't want to argue with you. You're my brother... you're the one I'm always close to. I don't want to argue about this with you," she repeated, "Yes, we were happy for Hermione getting engaged, but that was before we realised what Viktor was like... we thought you weren't going to make a move and... she wasn't going to wait forever, Ron! He-he-he's just awful, Ron! I can't even use other words to describe him, I'm just disgusted! Please save her. She's meant to be your best friend and the love of your life. Please help her," Ginny pleaded, taking his hand tentively again.

"I've told her so many times, she needs to help herself," Ron said in a blunt voice.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Ron. This is so much to ask of you, but I know you love her, too. I do. And so does Harry and our brothers and Mum and Dad..." Ginny trailed off, looking at Harry.

"Ron, can we just have one last shot with this? And if she doesn't leave him then she doesn't, but it's worth giving a shot," Harry gripped her shoulder. Ron looked at Hermione who was glancing back and forth at him and trying to hold a conversation with George. He smiled when he thought back earlier of them running around and their heart-to-heart on the hill.

"Fine, but why is this down to me? You could've still gone ahead and had an intervention without me,"

"Because you love her and we know that you want to help her, no matter how many times she refuses or rejects," Harry replied.

"Ron, come over and talk to me, baby brother!" George called. Ron nodded to Harry and Ginny and walked over to see Hermione's eyes on him and flittering back to Harry and Ginny, who were going to wake James and Albus from their nap to tell them dinner's ready soon. Ron picked up Rose, tickling her.

"Did you miss Daddy?" Ron kissed her nose.

"Very much!" Rose giggled. Ron sat next to Hermione.

"What were you, Harry and Ginny talking about?" she asked in a barely silent voice, "It looked very serious," she fidgited.

"I'll tell you later," Ron whispered. Hermione frowned. He turned his attention to George while hugging Rose. "How have things been, baby brother?" George asked. They had a conversation for half an hour with Hermione joining in now and again.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called.

"Mum, where's Dad?" Ron asked.

"He's working quite late tonight," she looked up at the clock, sighing at seeing Arthur's face on the clock saying 'Work'. "He'll be back later," she smiled as she picked up Rose from Ron.

"Did you have a fun day with Grandma?" Ron asked, tickling Rose's foot. She giggled.

"Yeah! We made cupcakes! Can I give one to Daddy now, Grandma?"

"After dinner, Rose. That is if he's still hungry by then!" Molly exclaimed.

"Ron's always hungry," Hermione teased. Ron stuck his tongue out at her and they both laughed at their immaturity. George had a smirk on his face while staring at Ron and Hermione. Ron caught his smirk and he frowned at him.

Harry and Ginny came down with their sleepy sons and they all sat down. They dug into the huge rack of lamb Molly had prepared as long as the vegetables. Then, they ate treacle tart with vanilla ice-cream. Afterwards, Rose rushed off to play with James and Albus in the living room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny offered to clean up, but Molly would hear none of it. She said she would look after her grandchildren while the adults caught up with each other and their lives. Ginny found it a good time to take all of the adults upstairs to Ron's old room and she closed, locked the door and placed a silencing charm on it. Harry and Ron looked nervous while Hermione frowned.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked straight away, "I know you have something to tell me, you three were talking in the corner while I was talking to George,"

"Okay," Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I have something to tell you and you need to keep in mind that whatever we tell you, we tell you because we love and care for you..." she trailed off. Harry smiled at her encouragingly, "Viktor's cheating on you," she said, straight to point. Hermione stared at Ginny blankly. Ginny was surprised at her lack of reaction, "Viktor's cheating on you," she repeated, with more emphasis, "With my boss... do you remember her? The one who printed out the story of you and Ron,"

"Oh, yes, I already know this," Hermione replied with a nod. The other three adults gaped at her.

"What? And you're not angry about this?" Ginny's voice rose, shocked.

"Viktor's is an international Quidditch superstar. He's bound to get a lot of attention, especially from females," she shrugged off.

"How do you know already?" Harry frowned, surprised at what he was hearing.

"I was going for my lunch break the other day and I saw Viktor coming out of the lift. He wasn't walking towards my department, he was walking to the Department of Journalism so I followed him. He was talking to Ginny's boss and they were flirting and touching and then she grabbed him by his tie and dragged him into her office. I saw them kiss before she slammed the door shut," Hermione said with no emotion.

"And you didn't confront him about it?" Ginny said, her eyes widened.

"No, because he's an international superstar and he's bound to get a lot of female attention. Besides, they've probably spent a lot of time together since her and Viktor worked together when he printed that article of lies," Hermione said, sounding exasperated. She rolled her eyes. Ginny looked taken back.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me. You're a disgrace," Ginny lashed out. Hermione looked at her.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? You're so pathetic, Ginny. Just butt out," Hermione said, sitting down on Ron's bed, crossing her arms.

"Hermione, please don't speak to my wife like that. She's trying to help you," Harry interjected, noticing Ginny was at the point of nearly screaming at Hermione.

"Well, tell your 'wife' to not get involved. I don't need her help, your help or anybody else's help. I love Viktor. I'm marrying him and we're moving to Bulgaria and that is that. I don't care if he cheats on me," Hermione crossed her arms.

"Then that's not true love, is it? You should care if he cheats on you, hits on you and abuses you," Hermione, once again, shrugged, her nose up in the air. Harry took a different tactic, "What kind of example are you setting for Rose?" Hermione immediately turned to Harry and stood up. Ron, who was leaning against a wall in the corner with his head bowed down, looked up from the ground.

"Don't you dare bring my daughter into this!" Hermione yelled.

"You're not giving me a choice, Hermione! You're not setting a good example for Rose! What are you doing marrying that creep and ditching your daughter, Hermione? It's wrong and inappropriate!" Hermione was about to retort, but Harry added, "I would never put you down at the type of woman to choose their daughter over a man," Harry said in a quiet voice. Hermione screamed and was about to attack Harry, but Ron sprinted and picked up Hermione and turned her away. Ginny stood in front of Harry with her wand out.

"DO NOT ATTACK MY HUSBAND! HOW DARE YOU!" she bellowed. Hermione had tears down her face and collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Ron released her, standing back.

"I told you," Ron finally spoke, turning to Harry and Ginny. "She doesn't care and she won't listen,"

"Of course I care!" Hermione replied hastily, standing up and wiping her tears, "Of course I care! I never wanted to get married to Viktor. I find nothing appealing about him. The only thing I ever felt about him was as a friend, but now... I despise him! I only accepted his proposal because I thought the person who I love doesn't love me!" Hermione stared at Ron the whole time as she poured her heart out. "I...I accepted because I thought no-one else could love me like Viktor and he could provide me with everything. I don't care about the fame and money. All I care about is Rose and the person I love and... Viktor has really worked a number on me, hasn't he?" Hermione snorted through her tears, shaking her head, "By the time he proposed, he already convinced me that no-one would love me and he's the best thing I'll ever have in my life. He took advantage of my weak, vulnerable and insecure side and I... Hermione Granger, the person who fought Death Eaters and battled and survived a War and went on a deadly mission to destroy Horcruxes and is classed as the 'Brightest Witch of All Time', let him," Hermione burst out laughing at herself while Ron felt tears well up into his eyes, "I let him and I let him call... our beautiful daughter names. I'm so sorry, Rose, I hope you forgive me," she whispered to herself, more tears falling. The room filled with silence apart from Hermione's sobbing. Harry and Ginny gripped each other tightly. Ginny had tears down her eyes while Harry rested his cheek on top ofGinny's head. Ron rubbed his eyes and had one question to ask.

"Who do you love?" he asked. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then back at Ron, surprised by his bold question. Hermione's sobs quietened down.

"W-What?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Who. Do. You. Love?" Ron said each word with pause and emphasis.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same way. He never did," Hermione sounded deafeated and couldn't face Ron; she felt terrified.

"Did you ever tell him?" Hermione shook her head, "Then how do you know if he feels the way you've just said he does?" Ron stared at Hermione, hard, and that scared her.

"L-Look! It doesn't matter, Ron! That's all in the past. I'm in the present and I'm looking forward to my future," Hermione turned her back on him.

"With Viktor?" Ron clenched his fists. Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione, anxiously waiting for her answer.

"I don't know," she said in a quiet, defeated tone of voice.

"So that's it, is it? You're just going to let him control you and abuse you and allow him to cheat on you?"

"Ron, it's not as simple as you think-"

"No, what happened to being strong and brilliant and clever like everyone says you are? You are the brightest witch of your age and you're settling for a bastard - a bastard who is scum, will never care about you or love you and will always put you down. He is vile, Hermione, he is scum and he will never be good enough for you or anyone because... because he's selfish! All he cares about if fame, drugs, sex and putting others down and if you go off with him... if you abandon our daughter... then you're just as bad as he is," Ron finished. He turned to Harry and Ginny, composing himself. "Now, what happened to this being a fun night? Catching up and having a laugh? I hardly ever see you two anymore!" Ron walked towards the door and unlocked it, removed the silencing charm and opened it. "I'm going to go and spend time with the kids and Mum. Are you coming?" Harry and Ginny followed Ron. "Hermione, are you coming?" Ron asked. She shook her head and slumped on the bed. He sighed and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

O

Ron looked up when he saw Hermione, who eventually came downstairs after an hour of crying and contemplating. Her face was washed and her hair was up in a loose bun. The adults were sitting around in the living room, laughing and having fun. George was tickling Rose and Molly was snuggling James. Albus was asleep on the couch, covered by one of many Molly Weasley's blankets.

"Hermione, dear! It's so nice of you to join us finally. I hope you're okay. Ron said you weren't feeling well so you had a rest," Molly smiled warmly up at Hermione.

"Y-Yes," Hermione replied in her thick, groggy voice that she usually had after she had finished crying, "But hearing Rose laugh is making me a lot better," she took Rose off of George and carried her daughter. She sat down next to Ron on the floor, opposite Harry and Ginny.

"She looks the spitting image of you two," George said, "She's got Ron's hair colour and his eyes, but she looks exactly like Hermione and has her hair type,"

"Oh, yes!" Molly nodded with a beam.

"Not to mention Hermione's cleverness," Ron grinned at Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and blushed.

"I've missed you so much, Rose. Have you had a fun day at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house?" Hermione asked, snuggling up to Rose as much as she could.

"I had an a-a-a..." Rose trailed off into a yawn, "AN AMAZING DAY!" she finished with a loud voice and fell into a pit of laughter, making everyone laugh around her. Unfortunately, she made Albus suddenly wake up and cry.

"I think it's time for the children to go to bed," Molly said, still laughing. "I had best get to bed, too," she yawned and stood up. She looked up at the clock, sad to see Arthur still on 'work', but perked up when it said 'travelling' and then 'home'. He came out of the fireplace. His face was weary and tired, but as soon as he saw everyone he smiled.

"Hello all!" He greeted and saw Rose run towards him.

"Grandpa!" she squealed, hugging his leg. Arthur chuckled and set his briefcase down.

"Hello, Rosy-Posy!" He carried her and hugged Hermione, "How is everything?"

"Everything is fine, thank you Arthur. Are you okay? You look really tired," Hermione pointed out with concern.

"Oh, nothing a couple hours of rest won't sort out," he kissed Rose on the cheek and set her on the ground. He hugged Ron and George, who left because he only planned on seeing how everyone was, but ended up staying for hours and anymore of staying here will cause Angelina to get worried. After saying goodbye to George and goodnight and apologies for not spending enough time with everyone, Arthur and Molly went to bed while Harry, Ginny and Hermione put the three toddlers in bed. Ron went upstairs into his room and went into his night bag and started to undress. Just as he was taking his trousers off, Hermione walked in. She closed the door behind her, but then gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

"S-Sorry!" she exclaimed, turning around.

"It's fine, nothing you haven't seen before," Ron said boldly.

"Right," Hermione said with a nervous laugh. She went through her own night bag and took out Ron's shirt and socks that she packed. Ron turned away to give her privacy, but faced the mirror in the corner of the room. He moved to the side a little bit as he saw Hermione strip. She unclasped her bra, which Ron saw freed her breasts. Ron let out a little whimper and quickly got changed. He turned away from the mirror. Afterwards, he opened up the cot that Harry used to sleep in and got it comfortable and ready. He nestled in it, yawning.

"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned with a hurt look. Ron didn't reply; he was drinking in Hermione's appearance of her loose bun, his Chudley Cannons t-shirt that was way too big and his black knee-length socks.

"You can have my bed," Ron said in a confused voice.

"I thought we usually sleep together," Hermione sat down, crossing her legs. Ron could see her wearing his black silky boxers which, for some reason, made him jealous of his clothing more than anything. He sat up and faced her.

"I thought you would be mad at me because of what happened in here earlier," Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you Ron. I even apologised to Harry and Ginny before I came in here and got changed. Whatever you say, I know you care. I've got myself into a... sticky situation and... I don't know what I'm going... going to do," her voice cracked. Ron immediately got up and held her, allowing her to pour her emotions out to him. After what seemed to be forever, Hermione finally stopped crying.

"I think we should just go to bed and sleep this off," Ron said quietly.

"Only if you sleep with me," Hermione had a tight grip on his wrist.

"I thought you'd never ask," they both chuckled. Ron put the cot away and joined Hermione in his old bed. They cuddled each other and Hermione sighed into Ron's chest. Ron had a tight grip on her, as if he was her knight and trying to protect her from harms way. He looked at Hermione, who was already staring at him.

"Good night, Ron. I'm really sorry we didn't get to enjoy tonight," Hermione sighed, "I was looking forward to spend time with Harry and Ginny, too," Hermione said sadly.

"Don't be sad about it, we've got tomorrow, too," he smiled at her. He nestled into the bed, their legs entwined. Hermione's back was facing him and he enloped her in his arms. "Good night... beautiful," he whispered the last word.

"Good night, handsome," Hermione laughed. They both fell asleep.

O

Ron woke up by the sound of sniffling. He saw on his old clock on his bedside table that it was three in the morning and found it was Hermione crying and sitting on the bed already. She sat cross-legged on the bed and was deep in thought.

"'Mione?" Ron called out groggily. She turned to face him. Ron was more alert when he saw Hermione's tear stricken face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he sat up and touched her arm.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I couldn't sleep, I had too much on my mind... I-I... need to break up with him, don't I?" she said, barely a whisper. Ron held his arms open and Hermione fell into them.

"It's fine. Just tell me one thing: who do you love, Hermione? Maybe-Maybe it's not too late for you to be with him," Ron's words pained him to say; he wanted nothing but Hermione to be happy and if she was with the person she truely loved, then she would finally be complete and happy.

"Ron, please," Hermione begged, "I can't deal with crying anymore," she held onto him tighter. Ron slowly pried Hermione off of him and turned her around to face him. He held her shoulders and she bowed her head down, sniffing.

"Hey, look at me," Ron said softly. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I want nothing, but for Rose and you to be happy. You're the most wonderful, most beautiful woman in the world and you deserve to be happy. You are kind, caring, generous and loving; I'm priviledged for you to be the mother of my child," Ron said with such admiration. Hermione smiled through her puffy and tear-stricken face. "And you know what? The person who you love, and if you ever decide to tell them that you love them and they reject you, then it's their loss. They have to be mad to not love someone like you back. It's hard to get over your first love, but all you need is time and patience. Blokes would cut off their arm and leg to be with you, Hermione. You need to tell him and if he doesn't feel the same way then move on. It's the best thing you can do," Ron squeezed Hermione's hands in his. Hermione silently sobbed throughout his speech. She contemplated on admitting right there and then that she loved him, it would always be him, but she couldn't handle any response tonight.

"Thank you for all of your advice, Ron. I-I need time to think what I'm going to do next," Ron nodded at her words. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Can you join me?" Hermione asked, kicking herself for sounding more needy than she wanted to. Ron smiled and hugged her under the covers. Just as Hermione was drifting off to sleep, she heard Ron's voice.

"Whatever you decide, I'll always be here for you," Ron whispered. She smiled through her sleepiness and due to her exhaustion, all she could do was squeeze his hand and hug him tightly in response. She would always have gratitude and love for Ron in the Muggle and Wizarding world, forever and always.

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in over a year. I know, I feel extremely bad for people who read, enjoy and follow the story along as I enjoy just as much creating it, but I can't be sorry. I have a life outside of FanFiction and sometimes, life just takes you away from the keyboard. I have read some amazing stories on FanFiction where the author two years later still hasn't completed it and I completely understand; they have busy lives, we all do. One thing I will not tolerate is negative critisicm. I find it great that there are many people who read this story and, yes, I admit, this story could have been finished right back in 2009, but like I stated before, life takes you away from your keyboard. As for the negative critisicm, let me break it down:**

**If you don't like my story, don't read.  
If you don't enjoy my story, don't read.  
If you don't agree with the way things are going in my story, don't read.  
If you complain about me not updating as regularly, but you still read, then I advise you don't because I can't promise when I will finish this story.**

**If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. It's rude when people leave reviews (and it always seems to be anonymous reviews, reviews I can't reply back to because they don't have an account, go figure) complaining about my story. Instead of claiming that you can write up a better story than mine, then do it. Why are you wasting your "valuable time reading this piece of shit excuse of a story" even though you claim you can create a better one "out of your ass"? Just hit your backspace button, or click the 'Back' button and go and read another story. That's the beauty of FanFiction: there's something out there for everyone and instead of reading and complaining and then reading and complaining and then doing more reading and some more complaining about my story, then LEAVE.**

**As for the people who read my story, enjoy my story and leave postive reviews, thank you. You guys have been awesome these past four years so I thank everyone for their kindness, patience and dedication to 'I'm Back'. This was meant to be a hobby that I can always come back to when I have the time; I never expected it to get as popular or as much recognition as it has these past four years. One thing I will be sorry for is leaving a semi-negative Author's Note. If people would stop being 'trolls' then I wouldn't need to leave a A/N like this, but it had to be done and I hope you guys understand and I hope you 'trolls' (probably the same 'trolls' that leave all of this negative crap all over 'I'm Back') read this, learn from this and not do it again. It's rude and disrespectful. There's a difference between being 'constructive' and being down-right obnoxious and just hating for the sake of hating.**

**Thank you and I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! Remember to leave a review, telling me what you think. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: No More Guilt

Ron turned on the shower, blinking rapidly as he did every time his eyelids felt droopy. It was seven in the morning and he was surprised that he suddenly woke up and wasn't able to get back to sleep. He contemplated on waking Hermione up, but decided to leave her sleeping; she looked so peaceful.

He got a spare change of clothes from his night bag before tip-toeing out of his old bedroom and shut the door behind him with a soft click. He went down the stairs and went into the nearest bathroom closest to his bedroom. There were three bathrooms in The Burrow: one connecting to his parent's bedroom, one on the landing where Harry, Ginny and the children were sleeping are one nearest to Ron's bedroom. Nobody, apart from Ron, goes into that bathroom so Ron felt no need to lock the door because he doubt he would be disturbed.

He waited for a while as the water got warm. As soon as it did, he stripped and jumped into the shower, enjoying the warm sensation of the water hitting his body. He washed all over and did his hair with some shampoo that's been there since he was sixteen. He grinned to himself that some things never changed. After he was done and used up all the hot water, he turned off the shower and stepped out as he dried himself off. He put some new clothes on before going downstairs and making a start on the clothes he wanted to clean.

"Hello, Ron," Molly said as she saw her son enter.

"Hi, Mum," Ron said, putting his clothes away in the washing machine. He smiled when he saw the Muggle contraption; his Dad would forever love Muggle inventories.

"Let me do that for you, dear," Molly insisted, turning the washing machine on and putting it on the appropriate settings.

"I thought you were angry at Dad whenever he wanted a Muggle contraption in the house," Ron said.

"I was, but they've grown on me," Molly smiled and sat down at the table, sipping her tea. "Would you like me to make you anything, dear?" Ron's stomach growled right on cue. As Molly went to the stove to fix up some bacon and sausage sandwiches for Ron, she started to speak to him.

"How is everything?" Molly asked.

"Everything's... alright," Ron shrugged.

"Harry told me you're getting an award with this woman called Anna. How come I haven't met your girlfriend yet?" Molly said, quite sternly.

"Anna and I are just friends," Ron said, sounding exasperated. He was sick and tired of repeating those six words.

"Arthur and I were 'just friends' once upon a time, Harry and Ginny were 'just friends' once upon a t-"

"Yeah, I get it, Mum," he replied quickly, rolling his eyes.

"Ron, I want more grandchildren and I'm sure Rose would like a sibling, too," Molly waved her spatula towards Ron and then turning back to the stove.

"I'd like more children as well," Ron admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Then why don't you go and find yourself a girlfriend? You're financially stable, you're very fit and athletic, you've got a good job. What more could a girl want in a boyfriend or husband?" Molly grabbed some bread from the cupboard before setting it in the toaster.

"I..." Ron trailed off, not being able to reply. Molly sighed and grabbed the bread-turned-to-toast from the toaster, put some butter on it and piled on the bacon and sausage sandwich before adding tomato sauce and adding another slice of toast on top before cutting it in half triangular. She set it down and sat next to him, squeezing his arm.

"I know you love Hermione, Ron," Ron choked on his first bite of his sandwich and coughed madly. Molly patted his back before making him a cup of tea. She set it down and he took a sip out of it. "Everyone knows you do, but only you two. I really care about you, Ron and-"

"Well you don't show a good way of caring considering Viktor turned up and you let him have dinner with us," Ron retorted.

"Watch your tone with me, young man," Molly said sternly, causing Ron to apologise, "Hermione is like another daughter to me, Ron. When you two kissed, I was so excited, everyone was! We thought 'this was it, they're going to be together!', but then neither of you made the move towards each other," Molly said sadly, but perked up again, "And then you announced you were buying a flat together. We thought 'this is it, they're going to spend some time together which will hopefully become more!'" Molly's voice became solemn again, "But nothing happened," she rubbed Ron's arm up and down as he slowly ate his sandwich.

"What about when Hermione told you she was pregnant with my child?" Ron said, not able to hold back the bitter tone of his voice as he missed out two years of Rose's life. Even though he forgave her, he still felt upset about not knowing he had a daughter.

Molly had tears in her eyes. "We were ecstatic, Ron! We thought she was going to announce that you two were together, but wanted to keep it a secret, but she asked us not to tell you because it would put you off your training and-and that Viktor's her boyfriend," Molly remembered like it was yesterday when they had their weekly Weasley dinner at The Burrow every Sunday and Hermione annoucning she had some news. "George fell out with her over it,"

"Yeah, saying we should be together and that I should be able to know," Ron nodded, swallowing the last remains of his sandwich before sipping on his tea.

"If Hermione's moved on, then you should, too," Molly said softly, cupping his cheek, "I know you love her, Ron, but you can't hang around, waiting for Viktor to drop dead or for her to leave him. You need to move on," she whispered. Ron hoped Viktor would drop dead, for all the pain and hurt he caused Hermione.

"What makes you even think I love Hermione?" Ron asked. Molly smiled at him.

"I'm your mother. I know what you're feeling," Molly smiled at him.

"Good morning!" Hermione entered the kitchen brightly, but her face dropped when she saw Ron's stern face and Molly's eyes watering.

"Good morning, dear! You must be hungry," Molly wiped her eyes before kissing the top of Ron's head and heading towards the stove. "Nice clothes you have on by the way, dear," Molly smirked. Hermione looked down at her clothes and realized she was still in Ron's Chudley Cannons shirt, his black boxers and his black socks. She blushed.

"Oh, yes. Well, I can always change..." Hermione trailed off.

"Don't be silly dear, you look lovely. Ron's clothes really suit you," Molly smiled warmly at her. Hermione smiled back and sat opposite Ron. He was looking down at the table.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah. How was your sleep?" Ron replied.

"It was nice. Were you downstairs this whole time? I was surprised when I didn't see you when I woke up. We always have to be up early for woke and you didn't even take advantage of a sleep in!" Hermione exclaimed, causing Ron to laugh.

"I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep, had a shower and I just had breakfast and was speaking to Mum," Ron drank the last of his tea.

"Are we the only ones up?" Hermione looked around, finding it unusual for The Burrow to be so quiet. It was usually full of life and people coming in and out everyday and people spending time together.

"Yes we are, dear," Molly answered as she set down a bacon and sausage sandwich with a tea for her.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting this! Thank you, Mrs W... Molly," she smiled at the older woman. The older woman smiled back and took the empty teacup out of Ron's hands. Ron was already staring at Hermione, who was eyeing up the sandwich.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Ron questioned. Hermione looked up and smiled and nodded.

"If you don't like it, I can always make you something else, sweetheart," Molly called from the sink.

"No, this is wonderful! Thank you," Hermione quickly replied, not wanting the older woman to go through any trouble to make her something.

"I know why you're like that. You're getting married in a couple of days and you don't want to put any weight on. I was thinking exactly the same thing a few days before I married Arthur," Molly said Hermione's thoughts out loud and smiled at the younger woman.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, thankful for Molly understanding, "I would love to eat this, but I want to look nice for Viktor,"

"I can fix up some yoghurt and berries for you then," Molly passed Hermione's sandwich plate to Ron. "And some freshly squeezed orange juice?" Molly passed Hermione's tea over to Ron.

"Mum, I'm not a bin bag," Ron rolled his eyes, but accepted the food anyways. "I'm going to eat this in my bedroom. Thanks, Mum," Ron said grumpily and got up. He stormed out of the door and up the stairs. Hermione stared after him, biting her lip.

"Hermione, go after him dear," Molly said after whipping up Hermione's breakfast and handing it to her.

"Go after him?" Hermione questioned.

"Keep him company," she winked at him. Hermione smiled and thanked the older woman before going upstairs after Ron.

O

Ron sat at his old desk, eating his sandwich moodily.

_Why did she have to mention that prick's name? And why did she lie to my Mum for him?! 'Oh, I want to look nice for Viktor!' Why don't you just tell everyone the truth and say that he controls you and that you would love to eat this food, but he thinks you're fat?!_ Ron fumed in his head, drinking the tea in gulps, not caring that he burnt his mouth and tongue. The door opened and Ron turned around to see Hermione, but turned back, facing the wall.

"Hey," Hermione said quietly, sitting with him at his desk as there were two chairs.

"Hi," Ron breathed out heavily.

"Are you angry with me?" Hermione said tentively as she took a sip of juice. Ron sighed and ate the last of the sandwiches before turning to Hermione, shaking his head and giving her a small smile. "Good," Hermione smiled back as she ate the yoghurt and berries.

"What do you want to do with Harry, Ginny and the kids today?" Ron asked, biting back his fustration. Hermione swallowed the mouthful of berries and yoghurt in her mouth.

"I don't know. I told you I apologized to Harry and Ginny last night, but... it's going to feel awkward being around them," she said quietly.

"What's done is done. As long as they forgave you then that's all that matters. We can go for a swim in the lake, a walk, have a barbecue out back. Dad's been dying to get that out as much as he can," Ron smiled reassuringly at her.

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said happily. Ron bit his lip before looking at Hermione with a stern face.

"What are you going to do about Viktor?" Ron asked quietly, knowing it was a sensitive subject. Hermione put down the glass of orange juice she was about to sip.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully.

"Is there... is there anyway that you can tell the person you love that you love him?" Ron asked slowly, feeling an intense pain in his heart. He wanted Hermione to be happy and if that means being happy without him, then...

"Ron, the wedding's in a couple of days. I don't think I have the chance to do anything anymore," Hermione said sadly. Ron felt a desperate need to release her. She was like a prisoner and the wedding was going to be her life sentance once and for all.

"Marry me," he blurted. Hermione stared at him before nervously laughing.

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Marry me," Ron got on one of his knees and gripped her left hand. "Mum's gave me a wedding ring a couple of years ago... it was my Grandma's and she told me to give it to the woman I want to marry. I don't have it on me now, but please, Hermione, think about it. Me, you and Rose, our family," Ron held her hand tightly, beaming up at her. Hermione gaped at him. All she wanted to do was say yes, to make love to him on his bed, to be a family with Rose, but then a dark look fell over her face. He just felt sorry for her and wanted to take pity on her. She snatched her hand back.

"I don't want your pity and I certainly don't need you to feel sorry for me or you to feel like a hero and that I need to be saved," Hermione spat, causing Ron to recoil. Hermione snatched her hand back and stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, causing it to go through the whole house. He could hear her go down the stairs until the sound of her footsteps faded. Ron sat on his bed, sighing and rubbing his face. He lied back down and closed his eyes and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

O

A couple of hours later, Ron woke up. He was cold and felt a huge pain go through his head and neck, realizing he didn't sleep in a comfortable position. He checked the old clock by his bedside and saw it was one o'clock. He groaned when he realized he had to get ready for the Ministry Ball in a couple of hours; he didn't feel like being in a celebratory mood. He stood up and left his bedroom and went downstairs. He entered the living room to see Molly and Hermione gripping each other's hands tightly with tears streaming down their cheeks. They immediately composed themselves when they saw Ron enter. His heart broke in two when he saw two of the most important women in his life cry.

"Hi... is everything alright?" he asked slowly, not wanting to see anyone off again.

"Yes, thank you, dear," Molly said with a smile, but her voice broke.

"Where's Harry, Ginny and the kids?" Ron asked while staring at Hermione, whose head was bowed down.

"They're down by the lake, dear. It's a beautiful day. Hermione, go and have a nice shower. It'll make you feel better," Molly patted her hands.

"Yes, Molly," Hermione obeyed, sniffing. "Thank you for everything," she said quietly, kissing her cheek. Molly hugged the petite woman tightly.

"We're always here for you, dear. Remember that," Molly kissed the top of her head before Hermione pulled away and smiled. Unable to look at Ron, Hermione went upstairs. Ron looked at his Mum who had tears in her eyes. "Sit down, Ron," she patted the space where Hermione previously sat. Ron obeyed.

"Why are you crying?" Ron asked, heartbroken to see his mother crying. She was such a strong woman; she hardly let anyone see her cry around the time of Fred's death. She got on with it for the sake of keeping her family well.

"She told me everything, Ron," Molly said shakily.

"What did she tell you, Mum?" Ron asked, holding her hand.

"About Viktor," Ron's mouth dropped at Molly's words. "She came downstairs and sat in the living room, crying. She didn't realize I was in the kitchen and could hear everything. I comforted her and I told her to tell me what's wrong. She... she just let go," Molly sniffed, "Viktor hitting her, degrading her and Rose, treating her badly, cheating on her. And you know what, Ron? She doesn't even care that he's cheated on her. She just doesn't want to be with him and I can understand," Molly sighed, "I can't believe he has fooled everyone. He acted as if he was a lovely man... I let him eat at my own dinner table for Merlin's sake!" Molly sounded very angry with herself.

"It's not like you knew," Ron said softly, but knew himself that he was also angry at the way Viktor sat around his family's table, acting as if he was an amazing and loving man to Hermione.

"And then we got onto you," Molly smiled, releasing their hands from each other and patted his cheek.

"Me?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Ron, that's what I just said," Molly squeezed his cheek affectionately.

"Why?" Ron asked, feeling unnerved about Hermione talking about him. He wanted to be positive in her eyes, but doubted it from what happened a couple of hours earlier...

"Hermione said how wonderful you've been. To Rose, her... she said you've been very supportive and have given lots of advice. She even told me that Viktor lied when the story inside the Daily Prophet about you beating Viktor up when it came out. You did it because he's been hurting Hermione," Ron nodded in comfirmation. "And you also proposed to her?" Ron blushed and rubbed his neck.

"You gave me Grandma's ring a couple of years ago, just before Hermione and I moved into our new flat and told me to propose to the girl I love. I've still got it, but it's not on me," Ron replied, sighing.

"Why did you propose to her?" Molly asked.

"Because I want her to get away from that prick!" Ron burst out angrily. Molly waited patiently for Ron to calm down. "Sorry... I-I just don't want her with him. She deserves better. She deserves someone who can treat her right and make her smile and laugh and happy. Viktor does none of those things," Ron clenched his jaw.

"Who do you think can make her happy?" Molly asked.

"Me!" Ron scoffed, as if that was the obvious answer. Molly stared at her son with a smile, causing Ron to groan.

"Everyone knows you love her. You need to tell her, Ron," Molly advised.

"She doesn't feel the same way. She even told me in front of Harry and Ginny she only accepted Viktor's engagement because the person she loves doesn't love her back," Ron said quietly.

"Has she told him?" Ron shook his head. "Then how do you know that she doesn't love you?" Molly asked.

"Because she doesn't. She considers me as a friend," Ron's voice cracked. He hated voicing his thoughts, it made him feel more insecure than ever. Molly was upset to see her son being stubborn and allowing himself to let the love of his life slip away from his hands.

"Go and join her," Molly said.

"She's in the shower..." he trailed off, his eyes widening. Molly smirked. "Mum!"

"I'm a mother and I can tell when I see any of my children in love. You love her," Molly stated the obvious.

"But she doesn't love me!" Ron said, getting fed up, "She'll kick me out of the shower and-"

"You never know unless you try," Molly shrugged, wiping her eyes and getting up, "Listen to your mother; go and join her," Molly got up and went into the kitchen, humming as she prepared lunch. Ron couldn't believe what his mother just told him to do, but then he felt adrelanine pump through him. He listened to his mother so he was going to do what she told him to do.

O

Ron checked the shower on the floor where Harry, Ginny and the kids where sleeping and saw she wasn't in that one. She doubt she was in his parent's so he entered the one near his bedroom. He was welcome with the sight of steam and quickly closed the door behind him. He casted a locking and silencing charm on the door before stripping, extremely nervous.

_I hope this works out... _Ron thought, extremely nervous. He stripped and heard Hermione sniffing. He felt sad to hear her cry. He walked towards the shower and opened the door and quickly closed it, wrapping his arms around Hermione. He felt her become ridged, but she made no movement.

"R-Ron?" Ron felt a burst of happiness go through him that she called his name.

"Hi," he whispered, kissing her shoulder, causing her to let out a little sound.

"W-What are you doing here?" she stammered, loving the feeling of his body pressing up against hers.

"To make you feel better. I'm sorry about earlier. Although I hate the situation you're in, I would never pity you. You're a strong enough person for the both of us put together," Ron kissed her shoulder again.

"Oh, Ron," she moaned, making his cock have a semi, "I'm sorry, too. I know what you were doing was out of the kindness of your heart,"

"Let's not talk about that now. I'm here to make you feel better," his hand travelled down to her thighs.

"Ron?" she gasped, but made no movement to pull away.

"I'm here for you... well, until the water goes cold," his words caused her to snort, "Don't cry," he snaked his head round and kissed her cheek. "Do you give me permission to do whatever I want to make you feel better?"

"Yes! Yes, Ron, yes," she replied immediately, with a croaked voice. She parted her legs slightly, allowing Ron's fingers access. She melted into his body when his fingers slipped between into her folds, gently prying in and out of her.

"You're so tight," Ron nibbled her ear lobe.

"I've missed you so much," she cried, "I've missed this," her voice went quiet. Ron could already feel her juices dripping down his fingers. Her pupils started to dilate and her toes curled when she felt an overwhelming sensation come over her. She had Ron nibbling her earlobe, his hardness pressing into her and his magic touch working her. His dominant hand went to her clit and rubbed it in circles. "Ron!" she screamed out, clamping her hand on his wrist tightly as she was about to on his fingers. He continued to rub her clit as she rode out her orgasm, making it last longer and more intense. When Ron saw Hermione's body go limp, he stopped. She turned in his arms, breathing heavily. "Thank you so much, Ron," she kissed him deeply, not feeling ashamed of what happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues were soon in a battle for authority over each other's tongues. They sank under the hot water until Ron pulled away.

"I hope you're feeling better about yourself," Ron said, his mouth starting to latch on her neck, kissing it up and down. Hermione moaned as he hit all of the good points.

She sighed contently. "I am. Thank you, Ron. You're the best," she looked down at his rock hard cock that was pressed against her thigh, "Are you sure you don't want to feel better about yourself?"

"Seeing you better about yourself is all I need," Ron smiled, cursing himself for not taking up an offer like that from the love of his life. He squeezd her hands affectionately. "You should enjoy your shower. I'll be by the lake," Ron slowly leaned in, quite hesitant and kissed her on the mouth, omitting pleasure to both of them. Hermione smiled into his mouth. He pulled away before staring deeply into her chocolatey, earthy brown eyes. "All I want is for you to be happy," he left the shower, grabbed his things and unlocked the door and removed the silencing charms before leaving. Hermione smiled contently before collapsing against the cool shower tiled wall, giddy about what just happened. She carried on chanting over and over until she felt the pleasurable sensations passed.

"Weasley is _my_ King."

O

Ron ran towards Rose and swung her round and round.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hello, beautiful," Ron kissed Rose before setting her down. He held her hand and walked towards Harry and Ginny, who were resting against the tree, cuddling each other, watching James and Albus playing. Rose joined them and Ron sat with them.

"Hi, mate," Harry said as he saw Ron.

"Hi," Ron sat down.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked lazily, yawning.

"She's in the shower," Ron stretched, resting against the tree.

"Your hair's wet," Ginny said suspiciously.

"I had a shower before Hermione," Ron said, telling the truth. He did in the morning! He just ended up having two...

"She apologized to me last night," Harry sighed.

"She told me. She was really upset," Ron replied.

"What is she going to do about Viktor?" Ginny sat up, concerned.

"She doesn't know," Ron rubbed his neck, "Mum knows about everything," Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then back at Ron, shocked. Ron told them the part where they were eating breakfast in his room, he proposed to her and then when she stormed out and told Molly everything.

"Wow... what did Mum say about it?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"She was devestated. They were both crying and holding each other when I came into the living room," Ron saw Hermione walking towards them. She had a spring in her step and approached them happily and confidently.

"Hi," she said cheerfully and went to hug Harry and Ginny. She sat next to Ron, beaming at him. It perked Ron up to see Hermione happy.

"Nice shower?" Ginny asked.

"It was lovely," Hermione leaned against the huge tree trunk, becoming closer to Ron. She saw James, Albus and Rose playing and giggling in the distance, feeling her heart warm. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny started to fall into their usual banter filled with chatting, bickering and laughter. Soon after, Molly called everyone inside for lunch. Everyone went inside and saw the huge lunch that Molly had prepared. There were homemade juices and smoothies, lots of fresh fruit and leafy green salads, sandwiches, crisps, tarts, cakes and lemonade.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Ron's eyes widened at all the food laid out in front of him. Everyone laughed.

"All the leftovers can go to Ron," Harry teased. Ron pretended to punch him. They all sat down.

"Thank you, Grandma!" Rose said as she sat in her own chair.

"You're welcome, dear," Molly kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, kids, what do you say to Grandma?" Ginny said to her sons.

"Thank you, Grandma!" they exclaimed, eager to dig into the food. Molly kissed them as well. Ron and Hermione sat opposite each other and so did Harry and Ginny. Molly stood at the sink, washing up.

"Mum, come and join us!" Ginny couldn't believe her Mum was cleaning up.

"No, I'm fine, dear. I'm not hungry," Molly waved off. Everyone frowned at each other.

"We'll see you and Arthur at the Ball tonight, won't we?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, we're not going tonight. We just didn't want to through all the fuss and bother of dressing up and then coming home late at night. No, we'll be spending our night here," Molly smiled, "So if you want to keep the children here for a sleepover, Arthur and I will be more than happy to babysit!" Molly said warmly.

"Are you sure, Mum?" Ron asked, biting into a sandwich.

"Yes, dear. There's nowhere else I would rather be than be in The Burrow and surrounded by family," Molly turned to Hermione, "I hope you'll still come and visit us if you move to Bulgaria and if you decide to marry Viktor," Hermione's smile left her face.

"Of course I will," she replied tentively.

"Are you sure, Hermione? Because if you're leaving your daughter behind and forget about her then you'll leave us behind and forget about us, too," Molly said as she washed the dishes. Everyone was stiff. Hermione let out a choked sound before going through the back door and closed it behind her.

"Mum, that was inappropriate. You were comforting her a couple of hours ago! How could you say something like that to Hermione, someone you consider as a second daughter?" Ron's temper flared.

"I regret what I just said. I just see all of you together and I get happy, but after what Hermione told me today, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll never see her ever again. She's become such a huge part of the family, but then... I'm angry at her. I'm angry because she's leaving her own daughter behind to go and be with someone abusive and horrible towards her," Molly turned the taps off and dried her hands. She had tears in her eyes and saw out of the kitchen window Hermione sitting at the tree she sat earlier, her head in her knees and staring at the lake.

"I said something like that to Hermione last night when we told her Viktor was cheating on her with Ginny's boss. She nearly attacked me. She does care about her daughter. I think Viktor's manipulated her and her self-esteem is so low, she just can't say no to him. It's like she's convinced Viktor is the only man who will ever love and care and cherish her," Harry explained which made the adults agree.

Ron got up from his seat. "I'm going to check on her. I hope you say sorry, Mum,"

"I will. I really regret it," Molly cried when she saw Hermione in the distance cry. Ron left the kitchen and walked towards Hermione.

O

"Hey," Ron said softly as he approached her. Hermione sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"She hates me," she cried out.

"Mum does not hate you," Ron sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"I feel so humiliated and angry and upset, but not with her, with myself," Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, don't you see? Viktor is making you sad more than happy. No-one in the family likes him and if your parents found out, they wouldn't like him either. You don't love him, Hermione! You shouldn't settle for second-best. Not that he is second-best. He isn't even 'best'. He's a prick," Ron said.

"Yes, he is," she agreed, making Ron surprised as she always stuck up for him. "What should I do, Ron?" she whispered, her tear-stricken face glistening in the sun. Ron's mouth opened and closed. "Give it to me straight. Tell me the truth. What should I do?" she gripped his arm tightly. Ron took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"You want the truth? Fine. You should leave him. He doesn't love you. You don't love him. You cringe everytime he's even near you and he belittles Rose. Tell Viktor that you're leaving him. Leave him to his own glamorous lifestyle full of slags, drugs, money and diseases. Call off the wedding. Carry on with your life as usual. Go to work with your head held high, but most of all..." Ron said confidently, but then started to speak shakily, "Tell-tell the man that you love that you love him. Like I said last night: if he rejects you, it's his loss. I promise you, there are men out there who would cut off their left arm and leg just to kiss you, Hermione Granger," Ron's hands cupped her face and he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "No matter what happens, we're all here for you," he said sincerely.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione smiled through her tears. Ron released her face and opened his arms to her. She immediately dived into them and he held her for what seemed like forever. They just stared out at the lake, seeing how beautiful the day was and how beautiful the lake looked like in daylight. Ron nestled his cheek in her hair, causing her to sigh contently. Ron wanted to ask her what she was going to do, but he didn't want to mention Viktor or even bring up his name. It was all down to her now.

Ron reluctantly pulled himself away from her. "Come on, let's have something to eat," Ron stood up with Hermione.

"Before we go back inside, can I ask you something, Ron?" Hermione fidgited on the spot.

"You just did," Ron teased, causing her to ease up and smile.

"You don't regret what you just did to me in the shower earlier?" she asked shyly, blushing madly.

Ron's eyes widened. "Of course not! Why? Do you regret it?"

Hermione immediately turned her head side to side, her damp curls swinging wildly. "No, not at all! That felt amazing, Ron. It released so much stress you wouldn't believe. I don't believe that you haven't been involved in any sexual activity for two years,"

"I haven't!" Ron said defensively.

"Ron, calm down! I meant it as a compliment. You know, you were so good what you did and you haven't done anything else with anyone for two years," Hermione smiled in bewilderment. Ron nodded his head slowly and finally understood what she meant.

"Sorry about that, I didn't understand what you meant. I thought you were accusing me of lying. Wow, what a compliment! Thank you," Ron smiled bashfully and blushed.

"No problem. I hope I wasn't bad for you or anything. You even said that I was tight and I already felt juices coming out of me and I feel like I came too quick-" she cut herself off, laughing into her hands.

"Don't be embarassed! I enjoyed giving you pleasure just as much as you recieved it. Don't feel bad. Whatever your body did was natural, it's fine," Ron shrugged and smiled. He thought she was so cute when she got embarassed over little things.

"One last question, Ron... you don't feel guilty do you? I ask this because usually when we kiss or-or touch, you feel bad afterwards, like you're doing something wrong. You push yourself away and remove yourself from the situation. Is it because I'm engaged?" The word 'engaged' sliced through Ron, causing him to wince.

"I used to feel guilty. I just thought that you-you're getting married and... and it's wrong of us to kiss and touch and... you know," the tip of Ron's ears turned red, "But Viktor doesn't feel guilty when he's cheating on you. I don't consider you cheating anyways. Anything you do, you do it with me. You trust me so much and I've never given you any reason not to. So I guess I don't feel bad anymore," Ron said truthfully.

_Viktor is a stupid fucking prick for doing what he's doing to you by the way. If you were engaged to me, I wouldn't even leave the bedroom with you_ Ron thought fiercely.

Hermione bit her lip nervously before replying. "That makes sense. Thank you anyways, Ron. If you ever want me to do the same for you..." she tried to make it sound like it was a joke, but knew herself that she meant it seriously; she would do anything with Ron.

"I might just take you up on that," Ron joked along with her, trying to ease the mood. They both grinned, but felt a sense of seriousness behind their words.

"Come on, we should get back inside," Ron said in a low voice, giving her a small smile and held out his hand.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled. She accepted his hand and they walked back to the kitchen. Ron held the door open for Hermione to enter first and he went in afterwards.

"Hermione, dear, I am so sorry," Molly immediately said as she saw Hermione walk through the door.

"It's fine," Hermione said with a small smile, feeling much better after her talk with Ron.

"No, it's not. It was completely inappropriate of me, but you're like a second daughter to me. You're a grown woman who can make your own choices and decisions, but as a family, you're supposed to try and help and give advice. What I said came out harshly and for that, I am sorry, dear," Molly wiped her cheeks with a tissue.

"So, you actually meant what you said?" Hermione's brows furrowed together. Molly hesitated, looking around the room nervously.

"In a way... yes," Hermione recoiled slightly, "I just mean that you shouldn't be leaving Rose without a mother while you swan off to Bulgaria!" Molly defended herself.

"I am not 'swanning off' to Bulgaria! I will visit Rose! Just... Christmases and birthdays," Hermione realized how pathetic she sounded. She looked at Rose, who was busy eating a bakewell tart, and felt her heart sink. She was a creation of half her and half Ron - she was one of the two most important people in her life that she loves and cares for. She felt like a terrible mother for allowing herself to be more distant from her daughter than ever. She wouldn't blame Rose if she turned out to hate her and never want to see her again. The looks of disappointment she was recieving made her feel much more worse.

"The idea of never seeing James and Albus ever again kills me. I don't know how I'll cope when we send them off to Hogwarts," Ginny said in a small voice, clutching Harry's hand, who squeezed it back in return.

"I don't want to argue with you, dear. We all love and care for you. It's up to you what you want to do. I... I'm going for a nap," Molly said before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs. Hermione felt disappointed and ashamed with herself.

"Come on, let's eat," Ron smiled hopefully at Hermione.

"N-No... no thank you. I'm going to go home and get ready for the Ministry Ball," Hermione said in a distant voice. Hermione walked over to Rose and kissed the top of head head, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rose. Be good for Grandpa and Grandma Weasley!" Hermione tried to muster up a happy voice, but Rose frowned.

"Mummy, your voice is breaking. Do you want me to fix it for you?" Rose asked, pretending she had an invisible wand in her hand and pointed it at Hermione's throat. "Fixbrokenvoiceamorous!" Rose boomed like a mad magician, causing Ron and the rest of the adults to laugh and smile heartily.

"Oh!" Hermione swallowed down her broken voice, sounding much more happier, "You fixed it! You're a clever witch, Rose, I'm so proud of you," Hermione cuddled Rose in her arms tightly, stroking her hair. She pulled away reluctantly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she smiled through her teary eyes.

"I love you, too, Mummy," Rose beamed. Hermione gave goodbyes to James and Albus and then gave quiet ones to the adults.

"I'll bring the clothes home," Ron told her.

"Thank you," she replied as she slumped towards the fireplace. She entered it and called out the address of the flat and disappeared into a whoosh of green flames.

"This was a disaster," Harry said after she left. Ron sat down, staring at all the delicious food in front of him, but had no appetite.

"You should eat, Ron. Here," Ginny passed him a plate that she already filled when he was outside talking to Hermione.

"I feel sick," Ron stared at the plate full of food.

"You're going to be starving, so eat," Ginny said sternly. Ron didn't want any more arguments so he complied.

"What were you talking about out there?" Harry asked.

"She just asked me what to do and I gave her some advice: she should leave him and tell the person who she loves that she loves him," Ron replied, feeling jealousy surge through him; whoever the guy that Hermione loves is lucky. He should love her back. How could he not? Hermione was the most loveable person on the planet in Ron's eyes.

"Mate?" Harry asked, frowning at his dazed look.

"I'm sorry, mate, I can't concentrate. I need to see if she's okay. I'm going to get our things and apparate from my old bedroom," Ron pushed his half-eaten plate away. He saw Rose and picked her up.

"I'll see you later, Rose, okay? Be good for Grandpa and Grandma Weasley. I love you," he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I love you, too, Daddy. See you tomorrow!" he set her back down before saying goodbye to his newphews and Harry and Ginny. He went upstairs to his old bedroom, grabbed his things and apparated back to the flat.

O

Ron opened his eyes and was in his and Hermione's bedroom. He looked around and didn't see Hermione. He set their nightbags down and went downstairs. He found her in the kitchen, slowly sipping a cup of tea, her eyes red and bloodshot.

"Hey," he said. She looked up.

"Oh, hello," she sniffed and blew her nose. "Do you want some tea?"

"No, it's alright," Ron sat down at the table. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Nothing a cup of tea can't sort out," she smiled and sipped her tea again.

"If you want to cry, it's okay," Ron said tentively, reaching for her hand. Hermione's breathing deepened and tears immediately fell from her chocolatey, earthy brown eyes. She set her tea down, shaking her head.

"I am Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake!" she stood up, causing Ron to lean back from her sudden outburst, "I fought against Death Eaters and-and Voldemort! I should be able to leave him! He wouldn't even care if I did, so why should I get myself worked up?" Hermione said angrily, pacing around the kitchen. "And Harry's right! What kind of example am I setting to Rose? Me swanning off with some man and leaving her behind. I would never want her to do that with her own child," Hermione rubbed her eyes. She took in several deep breaths and released them, one by one and slowly. "I'm sorry," Hermione slumped back into her chair.

"S'alright," Ron said quietly in pain, not knowing what to do to make Hermione feel better.

"I'm going to go and have a shower," Hermione announced flatly after a moment of silence.

"You had one today already," Ron raised his eyebrow.

"And you had two," Hermione replied in a lighter tone of voice cheekily. Ron stuck his tongue out at her which prompted Hermione to mock rolling her eyes at him. They both laughed. She stood up and faced him. "Can I ask for a favour, Ron? And you have every right to say no!"

"Anything for you," Ron stood up, smiling beneath her.

"Can-Can you hold me in the shower? After what you did earlier felt good and you comforted me so much, but all I need now is someone to hold me," she admitted, her light mood falling and was nearly sobbing as well as completely flustered. Ron's whole body felt heated. To answer her, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs and into their bathroom, having his third shower of the day.

O

Ron waited downstairs for Hermione, fully dressed for the Ministry Ball. He wore a smart black suit with a black waistcoat underneath his blazer and wore an orange tie with it. Hermione told him to wear it as it would match her dress, so Ron got an indication her dress would be orange, his favourite colour.

He heard footsteps come down the stairs and he immediately stood up, excited to see what she was wearing. She could wear a potato sack and still look amazing. His breath got caught in his voice when his eyes landed on her.

Her hair was straight and sleeky slicked back, but with a side parting. She had nude orange lipstick on and simple eye make-up which consisted of earthy colours such as brown and gold and had a light coloured bronzer on her cheeks. Her dress was lacy at the top, but flowed down into orange silkiness which puffed out. She wore a nude bra underneath which blended into her pale and creamy smooth skintone. She wore nude heels with quite a tall heel.

"Ron?" Hermione said softly, nervous.

"You... you look beautiful," he breathed out.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself, although your tie is messed up," she lied, his tie was in perfection condition, but she wanted - no, _needed_ an excuse to touch him. She approached him slowly and her fingers lightly rested upon the silky, orange material. His breathing hitched when her fingers ran down his tie, carefully and slowly untying it and then putting it back together. Hermione looked up at him for a split second and saw that he was already looking down. Hermione was done long ago with his tie, but loved the feeling she got when their proximities were close. She finally pulled away after a while. "I'm actually wearing this colour for you," Hermione cleared her throat, feeling the heavy, somewhat sexual, tension in the air.

Ron cleared his throat after he felt it clogged up. "Really? Why?"

"Because orange is your favourite colour and it probably doesn't look nice on me, but I wanted to wear this for you. You've been considerate and kind. Every woman needs a best friend like you," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"It suits you so much. You look... I can't describe how lovely you look, how lovely you are in general. And thank you, 'Mione. You know I'd do anything for you," Ron said softly, drinking in her appearance. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, Ron," she beamed up at him, "And thanks for holding me in the shower, it was nice," she said, barely above a whisper, feeling heated at remembering Ron's solid, hard body pressed up against her small framed, holding her as she cried and made her feel better than before by just standing there and embracing her.

"Anytime," Ron smiled, wanting to do it all over again. "So, are we waiting for Viktor?" Ron said, a dark look falling over him.

"No, I'm meeting him at the Ministry Ball. We should apparate now," Hermione held her hand out. Ron took it and he got his wand out.

"Promise me you'll dance with me?" Ron asked before performing the charm.

"I promise," Hermione said with a pleasant expression before they both whooshed away to the event.

**A/N: You're probably thinking two things:**

**1.) HOLY CRAP, wow60 UPDATED TWICE IN A MATTER OF DAYS! - I know, but I told you guys, I'm dedicated to finish this story!**

**2.) Wow, more-or-less a sex scene between Ron and Hermione! - Good old, Molly Weasely, giving Ron a push in the right direction. If anyone can set other people straight, Molly Weasley can. I know it may seem unexpected to throw those two together in a shower, but for me it works. Besides, 'I'm Back' is an M-rated story after all and there's hardly any action going on between them. That must be changed!**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chapter. Remember to leave review, telling me what you think. Thanks and happy reading! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Ministry Ball

Ron and Hermione arrived just behind the building of the Ministry of Magic. They could already see flashing lights and many people arriving along with journalists from the Department of Journalism. As soon as Ron and Hermione were in view, they immediately started to turn to Ron and Hermione. They ignored all of the journalists apart from one called Annie Slater, who stood out to Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger! A quick word, please?" she smiled innocently. Ron looked at Hermione, anxious to see what she would do. Hermione may have let herself be pushed around these last two years, but now she should make a move.

"Of course," Hermione said sweetly and approached her. Ron followed. A few journalists surrounded Annie, hoping to hear in.

"How are things going in your relationship between yourself and international Quidditch superstar Viktor Krum?" Annie pried.

"Why don't you ask him? Considering you've been sleeping with him I'm sure you two have gotten quite close together!" Hermione said loudly. Everyone gasped and were shocked at what Hermione had just said. Ron burst out laughing while Annie turned a deep shade of red. Hermione flashed a sweet smile to the cameras and joined Ron to enter the Ministry.

"That. Was. Bloody. Brilliant," Ron paused between each word for emphasis. They both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Hermione felt heated all over and pumped with adrenaline.

"How many gallons are you willing to bet that you're going to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow?" Ron asked rhetorically and grinned down at her as they walked towards the main hall where the event was being held.

Hermione smiled up at him, enjoying the friendly and flirtatious banter between them. They immediately spotted Harry and Ginny in the crowd and joined them.

"Hello," they greeted. They exchanged kisses on the cheeks, hugs and compliments.

"I've just heard that you tore Annie Slater a new one!" Harry laughed, illustrating that others from outside ran in to tell other people what had happened.

"It was amazing. She was classy and said it so simply. She didn't even get wound up over it!" Hermione blushed at Ron complimenting her.

"Well done, Hermione," Ginny complimented. Hermione smiled at the younger woman who has been there for her. Hermione hugged Ginny again and thanked her and Harry for all of their support. After a short and emotional moment, they ended up having their own conversation. Hermione hoped that after all of this, she would be able to continue her life just like she did before Ron went off for Auror training and as a much stronger person. She wanted that with Ron, Rose, his family and her family.

"Ron!" Ron turned around to see Anna walk towards him. His eyes widened: she wore a sleek yellow dress with a slit on the right hand side, showing her toned, long, slim and tanned right leg. She wore small black pumps and silver diamond bracelets. Her cosmetics consisted of no eye make-up, but had a soft pink lipstick on as well as a pair of false eyelashes and wore a pink blush. Hermione saw Anna and felt her confidence and self-esteem plummet. She was the one who made an effort and wore Ron's favorite color whereas Anna hardly made any effort at all! To her, it looked like Ron was mesmerized with Anna. Hermione looked around and saw a lot of men looking at her in awe and most women looking at her with envy and jealousy.

"Anna, you look amazing," Ron kissed her cheeks and hugged her.

"You look gorgeous!" she took in his appearance, "If you don't get laid after tonight, something's not right," Ron loved Anna's outrageous attitude.

"How come you're by yourself? I thought Cameron was coming with you?" Anna's happy face fell.

"He... he has a date with some woman who came into the bookshop he works at today. He told me today when he came with me to St. Mungos today, that's why he isn't here with me tonight," Anna's voice broke slightly, but she immediately smiled.

"Wow, I'm sorry... what a dickhead," Ron frowned. He couldn't believe that Cameron gave up his night with Anna for some date with some stranger.

Anna shrugged. "He's not that bad. Sometimes putting on a brave face when all you want to do is cry and breakdown is what you have to do," Ron hugged her tightly. The bell rang, telling the workers to get to their seats. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Anna sat on their own round table.

"Hermione, Ginny, you both look great," Anna complimented them.

"Thank you, Anna," Ginny smiled.

"You as well," Hermione replied politely, noticing the spare seats next to Anna and herself.

"Viktor's here now," Harry informed the group, seeing him at the entrance. Viktor saw them at the table and stormed over, sitting next to Hermione.

"Herm-own-ninny, vhat is this I've been hearing ov you embarassing Annie?!" Viktor hissed at her, causing everyone's temper to rise.

"You've been cheating on me with her! You've been cheating on me with anything that has a pulse!" Hermione fought back. Ron felt incredibly happy for Hermione finally standing up for herself, "I'm not going to take this anymore, Viktor," she bellowed suddenly, causing everyone to look at her, "I'm leaving you!" she tossed her engagement ring from him back, "Give it to one of your whores and go off and be happy with her, you woman beater!" Hermione's words caused everyone to gasp and have shocked murmurs. Viktor's face turned red.

"You vill regret this!" he yelled.

"No, I won't. You disgust and repulse me. If you ever come near me again or even touch me, I will hex you into the next century," Hermione said in a deadpan voice. Viktor gulped and stormed out of the hall and left. Hermione couldn't believe what she just did. People were talking around her.

"I can't believe you left him," Harry said in disbelief.

"You better believe it!" Hermione said, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Looking back, she started to laugh at herself. She just left Viktor! She left the horrible, abusive being who has been mentally, physically and verbally abusing her for the past two years. She glanced at Ron, hoping he knew how grateful she was for all the help he has given her. He gave her so much courage. Hermione started to kick herself; she should have left Viktor ages ago! Way before he had a vice grip on her thoughts and feelings.

"I can't believe he did that to you," Anna put a hand on her chest, "You should promote awareness for domestic violence. You're Hermione Granger, one of the strongest females I know and the fact that something like this happened to you... it just shows that you're human and incredibly strong for what you've been through," Hermione was surprised by Anna's kind words and felt bad for all the nasty thoughts she thought about her.

"Thank you, Anna, that's incredibly kind of you," Hermione smiled. She looked down at her ring finger, showing the dent from the ring fade away.

"It's like the ring was your own personal Horcrux that made you unhappy and now that you've taken it off, you seem much better," Ron observed.

"I do, don't I?" they both smiled at each other.

"We should celebrate," Ginny opened up one of the bottles of wine on the table and poured it into everyone's glasses. They all 'cheers'ed each other. Ron and Hermione stared at each other while their glasses clinked and stared at each other as they sipped their drink. Ron's eyes tore away from Hermione's when he saw Anna chug down her glass instead of sip it.

"Woo, that wine's gone straight to my head," Anna blinked rapidly, "Part-aaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she cheered, causing a few looks to turn her way. She poured herself more wine. Everyone looked concernedly at Ron, who shook his head and they all waited for the ceremony to start.

O

After accepting the awards (a quick sobering charm was performed on Anna) the music was booming and the food was served.

"What do you plan on doing now, Hermione? Are you going to go into a n-new," Anna hiccuped, "Oh, excuse me! Are you g-g-going into a new relationship now?" the sobering charm weared off and Anna's speech started to slur.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet," Hermione said, taking a small sip of her own glass while staring at Ron. Ron noticed she always did that; whenever she drank, she stared at him.

"Come on, Anna. I know you're hurt by Cameron ditching you tonight-" Ron tried to take the glass out of Anna's hands, but she immediately snapped at him.

"Don't even mention that-that-that... that prick's name!" some wine from her glass fell out as she sloshed it around.

"Come on, let's dance," Ron suggested, taking the glass out of her hands and setting it down. Luckily, it was a slow song so there wasn't much movement to do. Anna wrapped her toned arms around Ron's neck and his hands slipped around her waist. They turned to the music slowly.

"I'm so sorry. I must be embarrassing," she groaned, resting her forehead into his chest.

"You're upset, it's understandable, but drinking yourself silly isn't the answer," Ron smiled down at her.

"You're right, she steadied herself on his broad shoulders, "You're absolutely - _hiccup_ - right!" Ron smiled amusedly at her attempts to be sober, "What I need is a... how do you Brits put it? A shag!" Ron's smile dropped and he gaped at her, "Hmm, now, where's Rick the Dick? He seemed interested..." she trailed off, staring around the room. "Oh, there he is! If you'll excuse me-" Ron swung her round quickly and bent her down, causing her to giggle. "Ron! Let me go," she said more sternly. He slowly lifted her up.

"You are not having a one-night stand either," Ron shook his head, going back to their normal pace.

"Ron, I have a lot of tension and I need release. Cameron will be getting his release tonight," Anna said with a dark look.

Ron said his words to Anna strictly. "Anna, no. This isn't about point scoring or getting back at each other. You need to calm down and have fun. We got given an award together. We've only been here a short space of time," Ron tried to cheer her up, "You're a dedicated hard worker and I'm not letting you get upset over him. We've got a few hours left and those few hours will be of fun!" Ron said with enthusiasm, causing Anna to smile at him. She lifted her head up and kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet, Ron," she sighed contently, "I hope you and Hermione get together now that she's ditched that prick," Ron grinned into her hair.

"I hope so, too," Ron twirled Anna around. The song ended and they got back to the table.

"You two looked like you were having fun," Harry pointed out.

"We did, Ron's such a good dancer," Anna squeezed his arm affectionately.

"Hey Anna," everyone turned their heads to see Rick approaching the table.

"Oh, hello, Rick," Anna smiled politely at him, followed by a hiccup which made Rick chuckle, "Oh, sorry,"

"No, it's fine," Rick flashed her a smile, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for my behavior at the mission, it was inexcusable, but I hope you can forgive me anyways. I hope you can accept my apology with a dance?" he held his hand out to her. She looked at Ron, who mouthed '_Just have fun_'. She looked up at Rick and smiled, taking his hand and allowed Rick to lead her to the dance floor, where a high fast-paced song was now on.

"Come on, Harry, let's dance!" Ginny said gleefully. Harry and Ginny got up to dance, leaving Ron and Hermione the only ones at the table.

"So... you and Anna looked quite cozy," Hermione said, pursing her lips.

"No, I was just comforting her. Her best friend was supposed to be here tonight and he stood her up, but you already knew that, didn't you? You were eavesdropping into our conversation, hmm?" Ron smiled cheekily at her.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Ronald Billius Weasley?" Hermione smiled, but her face turned quite stern again, "You bent her over and swung her round. Unusual for a slow song," Hermione said in a nonchalant voice.

"She was actually looking for Rick, she wanted to spend some time with him..." he trailed off, hoping she got what he meant. Hermione's eyes widened, showing she did, "I just told her not to do something silly like that. She'll end up regretting it and feeling worse than before," Ron smiled to himself when he saw Anna laugh as Rick spun her round and round. She was so confident and light and happy, but deep down inside, he could tell she was hurt and saddened that Cameron had chosen a date over her. "You two actually have a lot in common," Ron said, causing Hermione to frown.

"How so?" she scoffed, feeling the complete opposite of Anna, staring at her, but felt her self-esteem drop, so she stared into Ron's eyes.

"You both feel like the persons you love don't love you back," he observed.

"That's not something that's nice to have in common with, Ronald," she rolled her eyes.

Ron huffed at her. "There's no need that for. All I'm saying is that maybe you two could talk to each other about it, help one another and just share some feelings and help each other feel better," Hermione gave him an apologetic look.

"Ron, I'm sorry for rolling my eyes at you, that was uncalled for. And... I don't know. I just don't feel like Anna's a person I could ever get along with," she glanced at the stunning, toned and curvacious blonde and all of a sudden feeling fat and frumpy in her orange dress. "Urgh, I must look like a plump pumpkin," she set down her wine.

"Don't be silly. You're the most beautiful woman in the room tonight, in the world even," Ron and Hermione stared at each other, both grinning at each other. "I really do love what you're wearing. Seeing you in orange, my favorite color, wow..." Ron trailed off, quite breathless.

"If you think my dress is good, you should see what I'm wearing underneath," she said quite seductively, running her index finger around the rim of her wine glass, staring deeply at him. Ron started to heat up, trying to vanish the dirty thoughts of him and Hermione getting it on in the Ministry's toilets, bending her over from behind and-

"Wow, that was fun!" Anna said breathlessly and laughed as she approached the table with Rick behind her. Ron and Hermione broke their intense gaze and looked up at Anna.

"I'm glad you had fun," Ron said, happy for Anna.

"Hermione, you haven't got up once yet! You should go for a dance with Ron, it's super fun!" Anna said eccentrically, sitting down in her seat.

"If you insist. We'll leave you two it," Hermione got up. Anna leaned over to Ron.

"You should be happy, too," she said matter-of-factly. They both smiled at each other before Ron got up and approached Hermione, who was waiting for him. The song started was a middle-paced song, which caused Ron to twirl Hermione and then slow down and speed up again.

"I know I've already said this, but you look handsome tonight, Ron," Hermione complimented him confidently as her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"You look beautiful yourself," he grinned at her, his hands resting on her waist, frowning a little bit to himself. She felt so small in his large hands.

"I plan on gaining weight," Hermione said quickly, as if she was able to read his thoughts.

"You're beautiful any way you are, Hermione, but healthy is the best look on you," Ron said in a simple voice, causing Hermione to blush and smile.

"Anna and that man with her seem to be hitting it off," Hermione said and turned them around so Ron could see discreetly. He saw Anna laughing with Rick and her hand on his leg.

"I hope she knows what she's doing. Rick's an okay guy, I just don't want her to get hurt," Ron turned them around again, not wanting to see them.

"Why did he apologize to her?" Hermione asked curiously and Ron told her about the time when they were outside and Rick touched up Anna and him and Rick got into a sort-of fight.

"Wow, that seems slimy! Not as slimy as Viktor, but close enough," they both chuckled, "Well, if he's being nice..." she trailed off. Ron nodded.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I'm really glad you're not getting married to Viktor anymore," Ron said sincerely. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Me, too, Ron," she rested her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Hermione frowned as his heart usually lulled her, but it was fast and hard. She decided not to question him; he was probably flustered due to the dancing and heat. After the song finished, Ron and Hermione released each other reluctantly and walked back to the table. They sat down in their seats.

"So, Hermione, is Ron a great dancer or is Ron a great dancer?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

"He's brilliant," Hermione sipped her drink, feeling flushed.

"I'm going to get some drinks from the bar. Does anyone want one?" Rick asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads and Anna asked for a coffee. Rick went off and Anna immediately turned to them.

"Rick is actually really sweet and charming! I'm thinking of even spending the night with him," Anna said anxiously, biting her lip.

Ron nearly spat out the drink he was sipping on. "What?! Anna, what about-"

"Don't even mention him," Anna said coldy.

"You're going to end up regretting it in the morning if you do is all I'm trying to say," Ron said dismissively.

"I don't care. Right now I just want some fun. I'm stressed out and I'm really upset. I need some lovin' for the night. I don't care if it leads to anything more. What do you think, Hermione?" Hermione was surprised to see Anna ask for her opinion.

"Well... one-night stands... I would never do one myself personally..."

"You did one with Ron," Anna raised her eyebrow at her.

"Well, yes, but Ron and I are best friends. We talk everyday and we have a child together. Will you still be able to talk to Rick afterwards?" Hermione tried to talk reasonably to an upset Anna.

"Well, we work in the same department. I don't mind if we don't talk anymore, but he seems nice enough to be a friend with," Anna contemplated, "You know what, you only live once! I'm going to do it," Anna said confidently.

"Anna, if you're doing this to get back at Cam-"

"I'm doing this for myself," Anna said definitely. Ron sighed, just giving her a small smile.

"Are you going to go home and do it now or...?" Hermione asked, trailing off.

"After I drink my coffee, I'm going to take him to my office and do it there," Anna said simply, causing Ron to stare at Anna.

Anna looked at Ron with an exasperated look. "Look, I know that you're thinking I'm doing the wrong thing-"

"I'm worried about you. You shouldn't be doing things like this. You're being passive aggressive. Just be forward with Cam-"

"Stop mentioning his name!" Anna yelled, causing a few faces to look at her. Rick came back with the coffee.

"I'm just saying, you're making a huge mistake," Ron said quietly.

"Do you think he gives a fuck about me when he's fucking around with other women that he goes on dates with? Errrr, no," Anna looked up at Rick, "Rick, is it okay if we have this in my office? It's loud in here and I'm tired," Rick helped Anna up and she turned to Ron, but had nothing to say. Just as she was about to leave with Rick, a voice called out to her.

"Anna!" everyone turned around to see a light-browned hair man with dark gray eyes carrying a bouquet of tulips. He handed them to Anna.

Anna's face dropped straight away and she mindlessly accepted the tulips. "C-Cameron! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to accompany you, remember? You asked me," he looked surprised at her question.

"You ditched me for a woman you met in the bookshop you work at," she snapped, causing him to recoil.

"Okay, two things. One: I work in the bookshop part-time to earn money while I'm training to be a Healer and two: I never ditched you! I asked you and you said it was okay so I don't see what the problem is," Cameron looked at the other three adults staring at them argue.

"I asked you to come with me. I'm your best friend and you ditch me as soon as you get a date. This is the millionth time you've done this, I can't force you to come somewhere with me even though you said yes!" Anna cried angrily.

"Oh, yeah, because two times is a millionth," Cameron rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't care how many times! It shouldn't have even got to one! I'm supposed to be your best friend. You-You shouldn't ditch your best friend," Anna's voice quivered slightly. Cameron felt bad as soon as he saw Anna have tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Cameron said softly, hoping that talking quietly would calm her down. Anna furiously wiped her eyes and stared at him with a glare.

"Not that big of a deal? I asked you to be my date in one of the most important events of my life and you 'don't think it's that big of a deal'? You missed my award acceptance and you think-you think you can waltz in here with your crappy flowers and a cheap apology!" Anna slammed the flowers down to the ground, causing the petals to separate and the stems snap.

"What did you do that for?! I asked my Mum hand-pick these for you especially! You know she grows her own flowers and I even picked out your favourites - tulips," Cameron was shocked by Anna's actions.

"Oh," Anna's voice softened at the mention of Cameron's mother. There was a moment of silence until Cameron spoke again.

"I don't know why you're being like this and I don't know why you're seeing this as a date. You never asked me as a date. We're friends, you asked me as a friend" he said, shrugging and shaking his head.

"I'm being like this because I asked you to come with me and you said yes! What was so special about those other women that you put your best friend behind? You know I would never do that to you," Anna hissed, "And I did ask you as a date! Oh, so it's alright for you to just drop me because you thought I just _invited_ you?"

"Okay, yeah, what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done it - _twice_. I even cut my date early because I felt bad for abandoning you. I went home, my Mum was disgusted that I did it again and gave me some flowers to give it you, after I told her what was your favourite," Anna's eyes softened at Cameron, but then they became hard again.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you have a conscience, really," Anna replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you being stubborn?!" Cameron got impatient with her attitude.

"You just... you just don't get it, Cam," Anna turned away from him, trying to show him she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Cameron's voice softened, but he still sounded impatient.

"You're not going to get it, you'll never be able to get it. Just... leave," Anna said sounded worn out.

"No, I'm not going to. You think you're stubborn, well two can play at that game," Cameron crossed his arms over his chest. Anna didn't reply for a couple of minutes. She opened and closed her mouth until she said what she said.

"You know what, I'm going to tell you the truth. I was so hurt that you ditched me once again for another person - no, _stranger_ would be more appropriate, that I was going to have a one-night stand. So can you leave because you're making it hard to get back to the task in hand," Anna said and smiled sweetly.

"You are not fucking doing that!" Cameron growled. Ron was surprised by his sudden reaction. If he ditched her, why does he care with whatever she wants to do?

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Anna retorted, getting up face-to-face with Cameron.

"Because... because..." Cameron spluttered, "Because you're not! That's that,"

"Oh, really?" Anna had her hips on her hands. They both glared at each other before Anna smirked and turned away from him. She approached Ron. Ron's eyes widened and saw Cameron fume when Anna cupped his face in his hands. Anna's eyes squeezed shut and went forward to kiss him. Ron moved his head backwards, but she already felt someone yank her arm and pull her back.

"Get off of me!" Anna screamed, punching Cameron's chest. Cameron set her down and grabbed her arms tightly.

"Stop it! Just stop being stupid! Stop making it a big deal that I ditched you for another woman. I want to find love, you know! I want a fucking family. Stop acting like a fucking child!" Cameron shouted. Anna's whole body stiffened. They both stared at each other intensely before Anna kicked him in the knee. Cameron buckled over, groaning. He released her and fell to the ground. She looked down at him before storming out of the Great Hall.

Rick left the table, muttering about 'crazy women'. Ron and Hermione went over and helped Cameron up.

"Do you love her?" The American immediately asked Ron.

"As a friend," Ron said, straight into his eyes.

"Then why was she about to kiss you?" Cameron sat down, rubbing his knee.

Ron shrugged. "Probably to piss you off. You shouldn't have accepted her invitation and then dropped her when some skirt came along,"

"I know, I know, I know. I know I shouldn't have! Okay? I know. I feel horrible," he huffed. There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke.

"Would you have kissed her if she put her lips on yours?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hermione, she wouldn't have had a chance to do that. I moved when she started to lean forward. We've never kissed. We're not going to kiss," Ron said to her, surprised to see Hermione's face fall.

"But I thought she wanted to have a one-night stand with Rick! Why did she go to you to kiss you instead of him?" Hermione asked, a bit bitterly.

"I don't know," Ron replied truthfully, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione sighed.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"How did you know that she was going to have a one-night stand?" Cameron piped up.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione spoke. "Well... she asked us for advice. She was upset and she had all of these emotions and thoughts and wanted to sleep with the guy that was on our table earlier,"

Cameron growled. Ron rolled his eyes. "Listen, mate, you have no right to be angry at her. You're not even together so you can't decide what she does and doesn't do. You're the one that fucking ditched her - _twice_ - she has every reason to be upset! She invited you to share this special moment with her and you dropped her for some randomer you saw in the bookshop you work in,"

Cameron opened and closed his mouth to retort. "You're probably her boyfriend defending her and-"

"For the last _fucking _time... I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH ANNA!" Ron shouted, causing everyone around them to jump. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I care for Anna as a friend, we just don't see each other in that way. I find it as weird as you do that she tried to kiss me. She's lovely, but considering you're her best friend, you should be the one around her. I'm sure if she had to choose between the two of us, she'd much rather be with you,"

Cameron smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I don't know why I'm having a go at you. You're right. I was wrong to do what I did and I know that now. I... I love her so much, she doesn't even realize it," Ron and Hermione looked on in shock as Cameron sobbed in his hands, shaking violently.

"In what way do you love her?" asked Hermione boldly. Ron felt it was an invasion of privacy to ask that, but he was wondering, too.

"Look at me! I'm a wreck! I love her so fucking much... more than a friend!" Ron felt a shiver go down his spine at his words.

"Why did you ditch her then?" Ron asked quickly.

"Because I'm pushing her away! I'm pushing her away because she doesn't care for me the way I do," Cameron rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"But... but after you slept with her, you told it's best to just be friends," Ron blurted out, thoroughly confused. Cameron looked up.

"How do you know that?" his face dropped.

"Anna told me," Ron admitted reluctantly, "I don't get you, Cameron. How do you know she doesn't care for you the way you do for her?"

"Because... she's stunning! She's strong-willed, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's passionate... she wouldn't go for someone like me," he groaned.

"Go and tell her. Tell her how you feel. Find her and as soon as you do, tell her how you feel," Ron commanded immediately.

"Why? So I can get laughed at and shot down?" Cameron shook his head, sighing. Ron was about to have a go at him, to be a man and not a coward, to just admit your feelings to her, but he stopped himself. Everything Cameron said was exactly how Ron felt and to hear someone else say it outloud... Ron admitted he sounded pathetic.

"Cameron, trust me on this, mate. Go and find her and as soon as you do, tell her. Check her office, check your home, check wherever, but don't give up," Ron said, gripping his shoulder. Cameron took in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"You're right. Okay... I'll find her. I don't think she went home, she wouldn't want my Mum to see her in a wreck, especially over me. I-I think she'll be in her office..." he trailed off and stared at the scattered tulips on the floor. He used his wand to repair them and picked them up. He turned around to Ron and Hermione. "I'm really sorry for having a go at you. Truth is, I was jealous when Anna kept talking about you and how amazing you are. She even told me you shared a bed with each other during the mission you two went on. I felt sick to my stomach and distraught to be honest," Hermione had tears in her eyes when she heard Cameron's speech; she felt exactly the same way. "When I said I want to find love and have a family, I meant with her," Cameron admitted quietly.

"Think of this as an incentive: the sooner you get with her, you never have to worry about me sharing a bed with her ever again," Ron joked. He didn't care if he slept next to Anna or not. He knew nothing was going to happen between them ever. He looked at Hermione and always knew he would much rather be with her than any other woman in the world. "You should really tell her how you feel," Ron advised while he was still staring at Hermione. Cameron didn't reply, he just stared at the ground, deep in thought.

Hermione noticed Ron staring at her and smiled up at him, feeling unnerved under his stare. She planned on becoming a better and stronger person, but when it came to Ron... she felt different, she felt her senses were inhibited, she felt as if she lost all control when it came to Ron. And it scared her. It _terrified_ her, how one person could let her lose all control. With Viktor it was different, with Viktor it was forced, with Viktor it didn't feel natural, but with Ron... Ron was different in every single way and even though Hermione was scared of her loss of senses and will power around him, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Ron beamed back at her. He could stare at her all day long, but he became worried when he saw her eyes glossed over. She looked deep in thought and scared. Ron wanted to ask her what was wrong, to see if he was the problem, she usually was the problem... but Cameron and Anna needed sorting out.

"It's now or never, are you going to tell her or not?" Ron gave Cameron the ultimatum. Cameron saw some firewhisky on the table. He poured some and gulped it down.

"Thanks for everything, Ron, and I'm sorry for having a go at you," was all Cameron said before leaving with the tulips.

Ron turned to Hermione and let out a big sigh. "What a crazy fucking night,"

"Don't swear, Ron," Hermione said mindlessly and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded slowly.

"We can check on them after the ball ends if you're still feeling worried about them?" Hermione suggested suddenly.

"Is that okay? I mean, you can go home if you want-"

"No, it's fine. I'm worried about them myself. We'll check Anna's office and if they're not there, then we should go home." Hermione said in a distant voice. Ron looked on worriedly and poured himself a glass of firewhisky before downing it. The atmosphere felt awkward.

"Ron, what would you do if I wanted a one-night stand?" Hermione asked and looked at Ron shyly, "What would you think of me if I did something like that?" Ron looked at Hermione, surprised she suddenly asked a question like that. His eyes widened as he was deep in thought. He would feel angry, hurt, betrayed, even if they weren't going out. He would be so upset with her actions that she would go to some random person for some easy stress release when she could just come to him instead...

"Whatever problems you have, whatever you feel, you know you can always come and talk to me about them," Ron said, avoiding the question. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him to answer the question properly, but Harry and Ginny came back and approached the table, laughing.

"Come on, you two! You've been sitting there for ages. Hey, where's Anna? We saw some arguing earlier with another man and Rick leaving," Harry's laughter died down. Ron told him and Ginny what happened.

"We miss all of the fun," Harry pouted.

"I hope they're okay, but come on, let's dance!" Ginny said ecstatically. The rest of the night consisted of dancing, drinking and just having fun. Hermione had a lot of reporters coming up to her about her relationship with Viktor and what she planned to do next, but she ignored them. Everyone was starting to leave after around midnight. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and apparated home. Ron and Hermione went to the Auror department, seeing it was dark and empty.

"Where's Anna's office?" Hermione whispered.

"Over here," Ron approached the office door next to his. He stopped dead in his tracks when he could hear moaning coming from the other side. Hermione gasped, causing Ron to clasp a hand around her mouth in case they were heard.

"Do you think they're doing it?" Hermione asked, feeling giddy. She felt happy for Cameron and Anna. She hoped that what they were doing in her office was out of love and affection for each other and that they were now officially a couple.

"I think they forgot the silencing charm," Ron said in a bare whisper. Hermione removed his hand from her mouth and kneeled in front of the door, looking into the keyhole. Her mouth opened in shock. Ron kneeled next to her, trying to see what she could see. Hermione moved out of the way, rubbing her eyes. Ron's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Anna was sprawled out on the floor with Cameron kneeled over her, pounding into her over and over with his hands keeping her thighs away from each other. Anna was gripping his arms tightly and she was moaning loudly. She was in her bra and heels and her tits spilled out of her bra, bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts. All Ron could hear was the words coming from Anna's mouth. "Fuuuuuck! Merlin, Cam! I've wanted this for soooooooooo long!"

Hermione pulled Ron back, mouthing "Let's go." Ron stood up, his mind in disbelief. They stepped out of the department.

"Do you think they're together now?" Ron asked happily. He saw Anna's emotions of sadness. He wanted her to experience Cameron loving her just as much as she loved him.

"I hope so! I don't think Anna would have sex with someone for no reason... would she?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, his glossy red hair swinging as he did. "Nah, she's not like that. I mean, I know what she said earlier can make her look hypocritical, but she said it out of sadness. She wasn't rational," They started to walk down the hall in silence. It was dark, but the lights were on and they were dim.

"Were you turned on by that?" Hermione asked abruptly. Ron's eyes widened at her question.

"No!" Ron thought that Anna had an amazing body and she seemed to be good at what she was doing, but he couldn't think of her that way. "Why, are you?" Ron teased her as they walked out of the department.

"Not at all," Hermione turned a deep shade of red. Ron stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"You are, aren't you?" he laughed.

Hermione stammered. "I-I'm not! It's just... oh, come on, Ron, you've never been turned on by porn or any sexual acts?" Hermione scoffed.

"Don't turn this on me! And yeah, I have, but only if it involves-" Ron caught himself.

"Involves?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, let's just go home. Cameron and Anna seem fine. I hope they're a couple now," Ron started to walk ahead, but Hermione, pumped with adrenaline and alcohol, grabbed Ron's shoulder and spun him around.

"Stop avoiding the question!" she hissed at him, "You avoided my question earlier if I had a one-night stand and you're avoiding me now! Just tell it to me straight!" Ron stared at Hermione, hard.

"You know what? Fuck it. Fine. I would be upset if you had a one-night stand with someone. Devastated, even. You could always come to me and if you went and found comfort in the arms of a stranger instead of me, then I would be torn a-apart..." he trailed off, his voice hitched. "And as for me being turned on if it involved someone? That someone would be you. You don't understand how incredible you are to me, Hermione. You're intelligent, beautiful, wise and you have this confidence that you don't know about that makes you noticeably sexy and that, to me, is incredibly sexy," Ron said bluntly. If Cameron was brave enough to tell his feelings to the person he loved, then he should be able to as well. "So there, now you know. Can we just go home no...-mmm..." Ron was cut off when Hermione jumped on him and kissed him. He carried on talking into her mouth, but relaxed into the kiss. Their hands roamed all over, trying to pry each others clothes off. Ron turned Hermione on the wall and hitched her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips.

"No, not here. H-Home," Hermione breathed out every time their lips were apart through their kisses. Ron let Hermione down and fumbled for his wand, anxious to get home. They latched onto each other tightly as Ron performed the spell and apparated them home.

**A/N: I might turn off anonymous reviewing. I have said before that if you don't like my story, you shouldn't read it. Yet I keep getting anonymous reviews saying things about how my story doesn't make any sense, the characters are 'OOC' and how it makes no sense, but they continue to read and review and carry on flaming. It's anonymous, too, so I can't even reply try to and help the anonymous reviewer(s) understand so that 'I'm Back' makes sense! Even though I have told you guys time and time again to 'let me know what you think', this isn't 'letting me know what you think'. There's a difference between being constructive and then there's being down-right rude.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave a review, telling me what you think. Thank you and happy reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Finally Feeling Free

As soon as they got home, Ron and Hermione immediately got back to embracing each other. They stumbled into the living room. Hermione pushed Ron's blazer off of his shoulders and Ron tore Hermione's dress open, causing her cleveage to bust out underneath.

"Stop," Hermione commanded. Ron's whole body went stiff as he wondered if she was having second thoughts. Hermione got out her wand and waved it around, causing them to appear in their underwear. Ron was about to pounce on Hermione, but stopped in his tracks. He saw her underwear. His mind seeped in the image of her in her underwear - she was wearing silky orange panties which matched her orange dress beautifully. Ron realized how much he missed her and if they rushed into things just because they were hormonal sexually, it would be fun, but it would be better to talk about things first. As much as he wanted Hermione, Ron felt it was wrong to do anything without speaking first. He already had sex with her once without telling her how he felt about her, he didn't want to do it again.

Hermione fidgeted nervously under Ron's stare. "Ron?" she called out, approaching him. She reached out and touched his face, bringing it down to hers. She captured his lips in a searing kiss, causing them to melt into each other. Ron wrapped his arms around her back and pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against hers.

"We can't," he whispered.

"Is it about Viktor? You shouldn't feel guilty about 'cheating' or anything, I'm never going to get back with him. Your family and especially you have shown me the light," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"They're your family, too," Ron stroked her cheek with his thumb. "And don't mention him anymore. He's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore and I'll make sure he won't," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Then what is it? Why don't you want to be with me?" Hermione said, sounding a bit whiny than she liked.

"I do. I want you so badly, but we can't until we've talked about-about... things..." Ron trailed off into a yawn.

"Well, what should we do? Should we go to bed or start talking?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron could hardly keep his eyes open. With all the strength he had left, he picked Hermione up who instictively wrapped her legs around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and lazily used her wand to accio their clothes and shoes and carry them neatly upstairs as Ron carried her. They immediately nestled into the bed as soon as Ron set her down. Hermione yawned, not realizing how tired she was until her head hit the pillow.

"Aren't you going to take your make-up off?" Ron asked. Hermione used her wand to take off her make-up, causing Ron to smile. "You're lazy tonight,"

"No, just tired," she took his hand and entwined it with hers which made Ron smile. "Do you think Anna's alright?"

"She seemed it," Ron said, his smile transformed into a boggled look.

"She looked like she was having a lot of fun," Hermione said with a spaced look in her eyes.

"You wanted to be in her position?" Ron asked, loving to tease her.

"I could have been right now," Hermione said, dead into his eyes. Ron let out a groan, mainly due to Hermione's boldness, but was fustrated that he wasn't in the position they both wanted to be.

_I hate you, conscience_ Ron thought bitterly.

"Can we talk after work? Please?" Ron asked, his eyes drooping down.

"I'd like that," Hermione turned off her bedside lamp, causing the room to fall into darkness. "Goodnight, Ron," Hermione had her back to Ron.

"Goodnight, love," Ron kissed her bare shoulder and wrapped his arm around her middle. As happy and content they were holding each other, they both fell asleep with a lot on their mind.

O

Ron woke up with a pounding headache and in a bad mood. He hated going to sleep with a head full of thoughts because it made him feel worse in the morning. He heard Hermione move around downstairs and thought that having a shower would make him feel better.

After having a shower - that hardly changed his mood at all - and getting dressed for work, Ron went downstairs to see Hermione humming to herself as she made breakfast. Ron paused in the doorway, feeling a little better by seeing Hermione happily dancing and carefree when just twenty four hours ago she was busy crying and worrying what to do. She paused when she saw Ron stare at her.

"Oh, hello!" she blushed and beamed at him, "How are you?"

"Not great," he admitted as he sat down, his head throbbing, "I hardly drank anything at all last night and my head is pounding,"

"I know. Me, too. I think it's because we went to bed with a lot on our minds. I made you a Pepper-up potion. I had one earlier," Hermione handed Ron a vial and he accepted it gratefully. A huge relief washed over him and he sighed.

"Hermione, you're amazing," he smiled lazily at her, causing her blush to deepen.

"Here," she passed him a bowl of yoghurt with granola and mixed berries in it. Ron looked at it in surprise. Hermione sat next to him with a plate full of grilled bacon, sausages, tomatos, beans and eggs.

"To being healthy," Hermione lifted up her hand squeezed orange juice. Ron joined her.

"I plan on talking to you," Ron said while halfway through eating breakfast.

"I do, too," she said softly after swallowing a mouthful of her breakfast, "After work - before we pick up Rose?"

"No, I want to see her. It feels like I haven't seen her for ages. I miss her. Maybe we can talk in our old bedroom in The Burrow?" Ron suggested.

"That sounds goo-... our bedroom?" Hermione said in a tone of surprise.

"Well, my old bedroom, but I consider it ours. Remember when you came to The Burrow a few weeks earlier than Harry and we spent late nights talking, laughing, worrying, bickering and sometimes you even used to sleep there?" Hermione nodded with a huge smile, remembering fond memories, "That's why I consider it our bedroom," the tip of Ron's ears turned red when he saw Hermione stare at him warmly. She boldly leaned over and gave a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"It's a date," she confirmed, causing him to give her his infamous lop-sided smile. A moment of silence passed until Ron piped up again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I still can't believe you're not getting engaged to Vicky. This feels like a dream. I'm glad you're not with him anymore though,"

Hermione didn't bother to correct Ron about Viktor's name and looked delighted as much as he did. "You have no idea how much I agree,"

O

Ron and Hermione walked into the Ministry to have stares shot at them and whispers and murmurs. They sighed and brushed it off.

A red-headed girl rushed towards them.

"Hello!" Ginny said cheerfully, carrying today's Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Oh, here we go," Ron joked with an eye-roll. Ginny pretended to punch him in the arm, causing Ron to pout and them both to laugh. Ginny handed Ron and Hermione the paper and they read it together.

_EXCLUSIVE: HERMIONE GRANGER HAS BROKE OFF HER ENGAGEMENT WITH QUIDDITCH STAR VIKTOR KRUM DUE TO ALLEGATIONS OF HER CHEATING ON HIM WITH ANNIE SLATER, THE HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT OF JOURNALISM  
by Ginny Weasley_

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed.

"Just read," she replied gleefully.

_Last night at the Ministry Ball event, Hermione Granger said outloud in front of everyone that Annie Slater was sleeping with her ex-fiancée Viktor Krum. Viktor then stormed into the ball and Hermione confronted him. She threw the ring in his face and has called the whole wedding off. Allegations were also made that he has been abusing Hermione Granger in their two-year relationship. It has also been admitted that he was lying when Ron Weasley, father of Rose Weasley, his and Hermione's daughter, beat him up for no reason. The real reason was that Krum beat up Granger and when Weasley found out, it made Ron want to beat Viktor up. Mr. Krum is now known as a liar and a cheat and did not stay at the Ministry Ball after the whole ordeal last night. More on this story later._

"That's my first piece of work," Ginny said proudly.

"Gin, I'm proud of you and all... but did you have to mention him abusing me?" Hermione turned red, looking around to see people giving her sympathetic looks.

"I know, I should have ran that by you. I'm really sorry, Hermione, but you are a strong, confident and beautiful woman. Who cares if people know? As long as you don't let it happen again, it's all good. Beside, you're raising awareness. You'll probably have a lot of women, or even men, coming up to you and trying to talk to you. Isn't that what becoming a lawyer was all about? Helping others?" Ginny reasoned. Hermione smiled at the younger woman and hugged her.

"This was an excellent piece of work, Ginny. Of all the people who covered this, I'm glad it was you. Thank you so much for being here for me, Harry as well," Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes, "I need to go to work. Ron, I'll see you later when we go and pick up Rose," Hermione squeezed his hand before saying goodbye, wiped her eyes and walked away. Ron stared after her longingly.

"Ron, you need to tell her how she feels before she gets with someone new," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"I know. I-I'm going to do it today," he stammered slightly, feeling nauseated at the thought of confessing his feelings for Hermione and then for her to just laugh at him and throw it back in his face.

"Oh, Merlin! Ron, that's great!" Ginny said ecstatically, hugging her older brother.

"Gin, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked after hugging her back. She released him and smiled up at him.

"You just did," they stuck their tongues out at each other, "Go ahead," Ginny replied seriously with a smile.

"How... how did you and Harry get together? I mean, no-one even asked if you two were together. You just sort of clicked and got together straight away..." Ron trailed off, rubbing his neck. Ginny clucked her tongue, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Well, the night Harry and I got together was in the Great Hall in Hogwarts, the night the War was over," they both smiled sadly at the thought of everyone who risked their lives and didn't survive. Their eyes instantly glossed over at the thought of Fred, "Anyways," she cleared her throat, rubbing her eyes, "He approached me and sat opposite me. We talked for hours on end, all through the night and into the early hours of the morning. He told me everything about the mission you three went on and I told him everything that happened at Hogwarts. Then we got onto the subject of us. We admitted we loved each other, still after all this time. He told me that he used to look at me on the Mauders' map, it was strange, actually, because I told him I always felt as if he was watching over me... looking at me..." Ginny smiled to herself, "I love him so much. I wouldn't give up James, Albus and Harry for anything in the world. We didn't even have to explain it to anyone, until now like I am with you. We just got together and we were all hoping you and Hermione would do the same thing," A moment of silence passed. Ron felt angry with himself for not being with Hermione. What did she jump on him and kiss _him_ for then? She didn't do that with Harry!

Ginny spoke up again. "Now that she's broken up with him, you can admit your feelings for her. Everyone can see that you love each other, but for some stupid and strange reason you both can't see it with each other," Ginny said with a quizzical expression and sighed. She checked her watch, "Damn, I need to get back to work. You should go, too. I love you, Ron. Good luck with everything," Ron and Ginny kissed each other's cheeks before heading off to the opposite direction. Ron took in all of Ginny's words and walked more confidently and had a smile.

O

Ron strided into the Auror department. He walked towards his office door before someone called his name. He turned around and saw Anna approach him.

"Hi," she said with a wide and happy expression.

"Hello. Why are you in such a happy mood?" Ron asked, even though he knew the answer. He opened his office door, allowing her to walk in first.

"Thank you," Anna said. Ron closed his office door behind him. "I suppose you want to know what happened last night then?" They both sat at his desk.

Ron bit back a smile. "Yeah,"

"Well, we were argued for hours. I shouted at him for neglecting me and just throwing me aside, he argued that why should I care? We're best friends and should respect each other's feelings on love and dating, but I told him it hurt me and he said he was sorry and then-" Anna cut herself off, tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face, "He told me he loved me. He's always loved me. Ever since we've been best friends and he loves how his Mom considers me a daughter and-and I just burst out that I loved him! It was so..." Anna tried to find the correct word for it, "Emotional. I was crying and there was so much tension and we were arguing and the next thing I knew is that he confessed he loves me! I was never expecting for him to tell me he loves me... Ron, MY BEST FRIEND LOVES ME!" Ron laughed at Anna's outburst. "He loved the night where I found out I passed my Auror training and we went out, got pissed and had sex. He remembers that night so clearly and so do I. He doesn't even regret it! He just said it's better not to do anything else because he thought I didn't want to do anything else with him," she snorted, "We're so silly," she smiled to herself, but started to blush. "And then we-"

"And that's when you shagged in the middle of your office floor," Ron finished for her. Anna looked shocked. "I saw you,"

"Ron, you pervert! Why?" she put her face in her hands.

"Me and Hermione wanted to check if you were okay. We heard some noises and Hermione looked first, looked shocked, it worried me so I looked, too. Haven't you ever head of silencing charms?" Ron teased her slightly, causing her to moan.

"That's sooooo embarassing," she whined.

"I'm glad for you, Anna," Ron gave her a small smile, feeling down about Hermione. What if Hermione didn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't love him the way he loves her?

Anna's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'm sorry for grabbing your face and trying to kiss you, Ron. I don't know why I did that, it would've made more sense to kiss Rick. Cameron asks a lot of questions about you whenever I mention you so I thought, 'What the hell? I might as well try and kiss Ron and make him jealous!'. Hermione must hate me for trying to make a move on you," Anna said apologetically.

"It's fine, Anna. I wouldn't have kissed you anyways. Not that you're not good-looking or anything! You're gorgeous, but... I'll always be faithful to Hermione," Ron said quietly, his eyes becoming glossy. Anna reached out and held Ron's hand, who gripped it back tightly. After a moment of silence, Anna spoke.

"So, you and Hermione? You two looked close last night. What happened after you went home?" Anna asked. Ron turned red. "Did you two get it on as well?" Anna said excitedly. Ron told her what happened when he and Hermione kissed. He stopped them because he wanted to actually have a conversation with her about feelings.

"I sound like a right sappy twat, but... she's so beautiful! I didn't want to sleep with her again without telling each other how we feel. I should have just taken her right there and then," Ron said with a groan.

Anna touched his arm. "You're a good guy, Ron. You're so amazing. You're actually waiting to make things better between the two of you. I actually think that's good that you're waiting to talk instead of getting into it straight away. You've got a lovely conscience and I really believe that good things are going to happen to you," Anna leaned towards him and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. Ron had tears in his eyes and stared at Anna. She was a lovely woman and he noticed there was a light behind her eyes that was only recently ignitated by Cameron.

"I'm glad you're with Cameron. Even... even if you didn't get together with him, would you move on?" Anna's smile turned to a sad and hurt facial expression.

"I would be heartbroken, but I would... I would move on. I'd give my love to someone else. It's not fair for me to drive myself to insanity just because Cameron doesn't love me. Everyone deserves love. Even though I would never be able to get over Cameron, I would move on and I'm sure he'd do the same thing, too," Anna stared at Ron, hard, "Don't be insecure, Ron, and don't ask questions like that. I know you're scared. I was last night, too, but whatever happens, happens and I hope you get the result you want," Anna squeezed his arm affectionately.

"I'm scared," he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, Ron, don't be. It'll be okay," Anna hugged him tightly. He rested his head into her shoulder. She stroked his hair which soothed him a great amount.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder and pulled away from her, "You should be happy that you're with Cameron and yet I'm bringing your mood down," he rubbed his tired and wet eyes.

"Oh, Ron, don't be silly. I've done it to you plenty of times," Anna held his hand. Ron squeezed it in return affectionately. "Besides, Hermione must be barking mad not to love you. If I didn't know Cameron, I would definitely try to make a move on you," Ron laughed through his tears and Anna joined in with the laughter.

They spent the rest of their time talking about things in general, Cameron and Anna's relationship and just having a laugh in general.

O

After the day was over and he said his goodbye to Anna, Ron walked towards the Department of Law Enforcement. He entered and approached Hermione's office door. He knocked on it and waited patiently. As soon as he heard her voice, "Come in!" Ron entered Hermione's office. She looked up from her desk and immediately smiled.

"Hi, Ron! Come in, I'm really happy to see you," Hermione said immediately with a smile. Ron closed the door slowly behind him.

"Why?" Ron smiled quizzically.

"Because I just am," she admitted with a blush.

"I'm happy to see you, too," Ron said with his infamous lop-sided. Hermione's blush deepened; it was the smile that drove her to insanity.

"I've had the busiest day ever. Since Ginny printed the story, I've had a lot of people in abusive marriages and relationships coming in to talk to me and want some advice. Ginny was right when she said it would raise awareness," Hermione said in disbelief.

"Wow, you must have a lot of cases then," Ron said, surprised.

Hermione nodded. "I do! I'm... I don't know. I'm really surprised. Most of them admitted to me that this is the first time they've tried to reach out for help and some have even left, but their partner has said 'Oh, I've changed. I love you!' so they immediately go running back. It's just... it's just a mess. How can someone have a hold over someone psychologically to the point where they can control them and do whatever they want to them?" Hermione said in a distant voice, tears welling up in her eyes. Ron's facial expression softened. He knew Hermione was a caring person. She would go out of her way to protect anyone she thought deserves protecting.

"Why did you let Viktor do that to you then?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione pursed her lips.

"I let Viktor control and abuse me because he made me think that there's no-one else out there for me, that no-one else will love me or appreciate me the way he loves me. I love someone so much and I-I-" Hermione broke herself off, swallowed her tears and stared hard at Ron, "I felt terrified to admit my feelings to _him_ - the person I love - so I started to believe Viktor that I wasn't good enough, that _he_ would never love me. I should have thought better; I fought dark lords and I'm the cleverest witch of my age. I'm disappointed with myself and I hope that I can be a better role model for Rose," Hermione whimpered. Ron walked around her desk and lifted her up. He sat on her chair and brought her to his lap. She gripped to him tightly, her body in a ball as she rested against him. She cried into his chest as Ron stroked her hair.

"He can't hurt you anymore. I promise he won't," Hermione looked up at him, smiling through her tears. Ron used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears trickling down her cheeks, "And you'll be the best role model for Rose that she'll ever have. She's going to look up at you and aspire to be you, too,"

"Do you really mean that?" Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"Of course I do," Ron hugged her tightly, breathing in her freshly scented smell of kiwi and vanilla in her hair. He noticed it was different; it was usually strawberry. Ron smiled at himself for noticing small things like that about Hermione. They stayed in that position of what seemed like forever.

"Do you want to go to The Burrow now?" Ron mumbled into her hair. Hermione got up and Ron followed suit.

"Yes, but I'm scared to see your family, especially Molly," Hermione fidgited nervously on the spot, biting her lip.

"Don't be. She loves and supports you no matter what. What about your parents?" Ron asked, picking up her briefcase for her.

"Oh, no," Hermione groaned into her hands, "My parents always get a copy of the Daily Prophet every day to keep in touch of the wizarding world. They'll be bound to see Ginny's article..." she trailed off, nervous.

"That's a bad thing?" Ron said quizzically.

"They don't know Viktor has done all that to me. They like - or should I say _liked_ - Viktor a lot. I should probably see them first," Hermione said quietly, "I know this is probably a lot to ask, but please can you come with me?"

"Of course I will," Ron said, holding her hands, "I'm with you every step of the way. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it," Ron picked up her briefcase and handed it to her.

"Can we apparate there right now then?" she asked meekly. Ron nodded and held his hand out. After locking her office and performed protective charms and spells, she immediately held Ron's hand in hers and felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. Before Ron performed the spell, Hermione spoke.

"Ron, I just want you to know... thank you for everything. I hope you don't think I have no appreciation for you... because I do! You have no idea how much I appreciate you for being in my life. You go above and beyond for what you do for me. Please don't ever think I don't care about whatever you have to say because I do. You're my hero and you, Ron Weasley, are definitely a King. _My_ King... Weasley is _my_ King," Ron was surprised by Hermione's words. He hugged her tightly in response. They stood there hugging each other for what seemed like forever. Ron pulled away, his hands cupped Hermione's face. Ron couldn't help himself; he leaned in and placed his lips tenderly on Hermione's. She sighed into his mouth. Before Hermione could deepen the kiss, Ron pulled away, much to both of their dismay.

"You don't need to tell me anything or even explain anything to me because I know you do. You're _my_ Queen," they both laughed at Ron's short, yet incredibly sweet speech.

"Thank you for everything, Ron," Hermione gripped his hands that were touching her face ever so gently.

"No problem, 'Mione," Ron said with a wide smile.

O

After their small, emotional moment, Ron apparated them both to Hermione's parents house and were standing in front of Hermione's parents' door. Hermione composed herself before knocking. The waited for a few seconds and saw Hermione's mother.

"Hermione!" she immediately said, enveloping her daughter into a tight hug.

"Hey, Mum," Hermione said weakly.

"Come in, come in, come in!" Jean ushered the younger adults in. Her face was wet and sticky with tears.

"Have you been crying, Mum?" Hermione felt a pang of guilt smack her right in the face.

"Don't worry about me. How are you, darling? How come you never told me this has been going on for-for two years?" Jean wailed, sitting on the couch with her daughter and clutching her tightly. They stayed in that position of what seemed like forever, just crying and holding each other. Ron sat on the other couch silently. He looked up when he saw another figure enter the living room. He saw Mr. Granger and was about to stand up, but he ushered him down. Jean saw her husband.

"Oh, William," she wiped her tears away. Hermione looked up.

"Hello, Dad," she said meekly. William held his hand out and Hermione took it, unable to look at him. He hugged his daughter.

"Oh, Hermione. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. I don't want you to get back with him ever again," William said sternly. Hermione pulled away from him.

"I don't want to get back with him, Dad! I've never loved him," she protested, rubbing her eyes.

"Good. I don't want to see my little girl with someone like that anymore. Ron and I are going to go into my office and leave you to talk with your mother. She has a lot more to say to you than I do," he kissed the top of Hermione's head and nodded at Ron to follow him. Ron smiled at Hermione and followed William out of the living room, leaving Jean and Hermione alone.

O

Ron entered after William into his office. He looked around the dark leathery and mahogany room. He saw the alcohol tray full of whisky and other drinks. William walked over and poured himself a drink.

"Can you do me a favour Ron and perform one of those silence-thingy charms on the door? I don't want the women to hear us while we talk," Ron performed one, frowning at how calm he was about Hermione being abused. If it was Rose, Ron would want blood.

"Want one? And sit down," Ron complied.

"No thank you," Ron replied, feeling uneasy.

"So, how long have you known what Viktor had been doing to Hermione?" William questioned immediately. Ron felt intimidated and the roles were reversed; William was the strong Auror and Ron was the terrified prisoner.

"I didn't know until I came back from Auror training and even then Hermione didn't even tell me anything. She kept it from me for a while until I heard her and Harry talk about it in her office..." Ron trailed off, remembering the sickening feeling in his stomach when he found out.

"So is that why you had that fight with him? When Viktor lied and said that you're a violent man?" William sloshed round his whisky before taking a sip. Ron nodded.

"She had bruises all over her body, she-" Ron broke off, feeling uncomfortable to continue.

"Go on," William pressed on. Ron saw his knuckles go white around his whisky glass, afraid it was going to break and cut through his skin.

"I don't think it's right that we talk about th- ARGH!" Ron yelled when William threw his whisky glass across the office and grabbed him by his robes and pushed him up against the wall. Ron could easily push William off of him, but could feel his pain and anger radiate onto him; he understood what it was about and why he did what he just did.

"How could you allow him to do something like that to my-to my little girl?" William sobbed out suddenly. His fists loosened around his robes and he moved off of him, collapsing onto one of the leather couches in his offices. Ron breathed heavily, staying still unless William lashed out again.

"I didn't know, Mr. Granger, and you know that I had a fight with Viktor and that was as soon as I found out. He will never lay a finger on her again, I promise you that," Ron said in a deadly voice. William wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, son. Hermione would kill me if she found out I did that to you. She adores you, that girl," Ron sat down opposite him, surprised.

"Adores?" Ron looked surprised. William chuckled through his tears.

"When I first heard about you, Ron, was in her letters when she was in Hogwarts. You were both in your first year and she used to ramble on about you. How rude and horrible you were, but after you saved her from a troll... oh, the troll incident, Jean nearly had a heart attack when Hermione wrote to her all about it! Anyways, after that, her letters were... they had a nicer tone about you. She said some warm things about you," William smiled to himself and got up. "Drink?" he offered.

"Yeah," Ron said spacily, biting back a smile. He accepted the whisky and gulped most of it, grimacing.

"Lightweight," William laughed at him.

"I'll stick to butterbeer from now on, thanks very much!" They clinked their glasses together before finishing off their whiskies.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, you and Hermione. The second year and third year, it was more or less the same. Fallouts, bickering, arguing, making up, same old, same old. When it got to Fourth Year, it got really interesting," Ron shuddered, knowing what was coming next.

"The Yule Ball," they both said together.

"The bloody Yule Ball," Ron grumbled.

"Sounds like you hated it as much as Hermione did," William got up to pour himself another glass.

"Hermione hated the Yule Ball?" Ron asked, surprised. "But she... she looked so beautiful! She was dressed up and all eyes were on her and-"

"Probably due to the fact that you argued with her at the end of the night?" William teased.

"Don't remind me," Ron said gruffly. "So, she adores me then?"

"Hmm," William nodded, taking it more easy while drinking his whisky. "I always thought you two would get together. I hoped, actually. When Hermione told us she was engaged, we were happy for her, but we didn't know what Viktor was doing to her," Ron saw William's knuckles go white again against his whisky glass, but soon loosed his grip. "Why didn't you get with her? You kissed each other, you moved in together, you have a daughter together..." William said increduously, shaking his head.

"Ha, you sound just like my Mum," Ron guffawed, remembering what his Mum said to him.

A moment of silence passed through the office until William spoke again. "Do you love my daughter, Ron?"

"Yes," he answered straight away, not suring if it was the best idea to tell the person he loves father.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Hermione's father suggested.

"Because she loves someone else and I don't want to ruin my friendship with her," Ron leaned back, feeling a bit more comfortable around William.

"Don't you think you've already ruined the 'friendship' with each other when you both slept together and have a child together?" William questioned smartly. Ron couldn't find a reply in his mind to answer the question. William sighed. "Have you ever thought that Hermione loves you?" the older man asked bluntly. Ron opened his mouth and closed it.

"I... doubt it," he said slowly. William huffed and sat his glass down on the coffee table between them.

"Why do you two just pussyfoot around the issue? Admit your feelings to each other, get together, be happy, get married and have more bloody children! My wife and I are getting older and aren't going to live forever, so I would like more grandchildren if you don't mind," William said impatiently, huffing. Ron stared amusedly at the older man, but was happy that William wanted what his family wanted for him. Ron wanted that for himself, too. It was the matter of what Hermione wanted and if she did want the same thing, was it with Ron or someone different?

William rubbed his face in exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Ron. That was inappropriate of me. We love Rose very much and we can't stand the thought of being an only child,"

"I agree. I'd love for Rose to have a sibling," Ron said as he slumped back into the couch.

"Hermione was an only child and no matter how bright and independent she is, it would have been nice for her to have a sibling. We were very busy people, her mother and I, always at denist conventions and work was very important. We were surprised when Jean discovered she was pregnant with Hermione. Don't get me wrong, we never neglected her in any way. We love Hermione very much, but she was independent at a very young age. I doubt she even felt a difference when she went off to Hogwarts on her own," William sighed. "I don't want the same for my granddaughter to be alone, I want her surrounded by family, and I'm sure you want that for Rose, too,"

"I do," Ron said mindlessly, deep in thought of what William had just said to him. After a while of silence, William spoke.

"Make my daughter happy, Ron, and don't be so insecure about yourself. The person Hermione loves might just be you, you know, but your insecurities make you think differently," William gulped the rest of his whisky and set the glass down again. "I really enjoy your company, Ron. I can see why Hermione's infatuated with you," William complimented him.

"First it was adore and now it's infatuated?" Ron raised his eyebrows with a wide smile.

"She has strong feelings for you, anybody can see that. I know that you do for her, too," William gripped his shoulder. "You make my daughter happy and to me, that's all that matters,"

"Thank you, sir. I mean no disrespect when I ask this, but weren't you also 'happy' when Hermione announced her engagement to you and Jean?" Ron felt a flash of anger, imagining his family and Hermione's family joined together in a group as Viktor and Hermione announce their engagement and everyone is happy and cheering for them.

"I'm not going to lie to you, son. We were, but that was before we knew what he was like and the way he was treating our... our little girl," tears welled up again in William's eyes. "Jean and I always preferred you though," William gave a reassuring squeeze on Ron's shoulder.

"Do you think Hermione loves me then?" Ron asked, sounding more needy than he liked.

"I think it's more better hearing it from her, especially since it's taken you two so bloody long to get together!" William roared with laughter whereas Ron mustered up a weak chuckle. He longed to hear those three little words from Hermione that had big meaning to Ron, but was terrified that she would never say them when it came to him.

_You're going to laugh yourself silly if she says those words to you and you've basically got yourself wound up over nothing, you wanker_ Ron thought to himself.

_Yeah, emphasis on the __IF_Ron retorted to himself.

"Stop having a mental battle with yourself, boy," William said sternly, "Are you going to admit to my daughter you love her or not?"

"Yes, yes I am," Ron said with a shaking confidence. "Loads of people are telling me 'Oh, we can tell she loves you, just admit your feelings to each other!', but what if she doesn't? Fuck, this is messed up," Ron breathed out heavily. "Sorry for swearing, sir," William smiled at the young lad.

"Son, call me William. Regardless whether Hermione loves you or not, you'll always be family to us. Just remember that," Ron smiled up at the older man, feeling at ease and comforted, "Besides, I don't blame you swearing. I was a nervous wreck when Jean and I went for our first date!" Ron laughed.

"I really enjoy your company, William," Ron admitted. He was terrified of Hermione's parents, especially her father, but after spending some time with him, he realized he wasn't that bad.

"I enjoy yours, too, Ron. You're like a son to me," William had tears streaming down his cheeks, "Gawd, look what you've reduced me to! You and my daughter need to get your acts together and fast!"

Ron felt an uncomfortable churn in his stomach. "I'll try," he replied weakly.

O

William and Ron joined the women in the living room. They weren't surprised to see their faces all blotched and wet from crying, but were smiling by the end of it.

"...mise me you'll admit your feelings to him," Ron heard Jean say to her daughter.

"I'll try," he heard Hermione reply. Ron felt his stomach sink.

_They must have been talking about the 'love of Hermione's life'_ Ron thought with a grumble.

"How are two out of the three most important girls in my life?" William greeted, putting his arms around his wife and daughter.

"Who's the third, love?" Jean kissed her husband's cheek affectionately.

"Rose, of course," Hermione answered.

"Correct, dear," William looked at his daughter with wide eyes. "Hermione, I know you're very upset right now and you're probably thinking that I don't care about what you're going through considering I'm hardly showing any emotion, but I do care. I care so much. You know me; I'm the joker, I'm the person who keeps the situation light and fun. I know domestic abuse isn't something to be 'light' and 'fun' about, but I'm just trying to make you happy and-and I don't want you to think-" William cut himself off as his voice went pitchy and his bottom lip quivered.

"Dad, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I know you care. I can tell you just want to go round to Viktor's and give him a few 'lessons', but that's not the answer and I'm glad you're not upset. I've just dealt with one parent, I don't want to deal with you, too," Hermione said softly, hugging her father.

"I feel as if this all my fault though. I didn't even give him a proper 'If you hurt my daughter...' talk! I knew there was something wrong with him! I didn't even feel it was right to give him that talk. He's not the one for you, Hermione," William said definitively.

"You didn't need to, Dad, and you're right, he isn't the one for me," Hermione pulled away. William held his daughter's hands.

"Promise me you'll give me the opportunity to give that talk one day," William said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but meant it.

"Dad!" Hermione rolled her eyes, but sighed and smiled, "I promise to give you the opportunity to give the 'If you hurt my daughter' talk,"

"Atta girl," William rubbed his eyes and turned to his wife. "Jean, what's done is done. Time to trust Hermione's judgement and accept that she's a big girl and she's old enough to make her own decisions, regardless if we agree with them or not," Hermione smiled at her father's words.

"I know, love, but I wish you told us, Hermione," Jean felt another wave of tears well up in her eyes.

"Mum, stop crying! We've just stopped crying! Now you're going to set me off," Hermione's voice went higher with every word.

"Enough!" William shouted, causing everyone to go still and rigid. "That's enough. I'm not going to see my girls cry anymore over this. Hermione," William turned to his daughter, "We are always here for you, but you have to understand that your mother is devestated. She brought you into the Muggle world and Wizarding world to do great things and you've done exactly that, but say if Rose was being abused the way you have been, wouldn't you be devestated?" Ron's eyes widened, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought.

"Dad, don't say that!" Hermione choked and whimpered at the same time.

"Well, there you go. Now you know how your mother feels, sweetheart," William kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Your father's right," Jean wiped away her tears and put on a smile. Hermione mimicked her mother and looked at the clock.

"Merlin, look at the time! Ron and I were supposed to be at The Burrow nearly three hours ago!" Hermione stood up and turned to Ron, seeing his distraught face. "R-Ron, are you alright?" she asked tentively.

"Just what your Dad said about Rose being abused," Ron mumbled in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Sorry, son, just trying to make my daughter understand," William apologized, kissing Hermione's temple.

"Is it alright if we use the fireplace? I think I'd end up losing a body part if I apparate. I'm too emotional," Hermione sniffed.

"Of course you can! Hermione, you're silly for even asking that," Jean tutted. Hermione smiled bashfully.

"Look after my daughter will you, Ron?" William winked at him.

Hermione blushed. "Dad!"

Ron tentively put his arm around Hermione, who automatically nestled into his chest. He looked down at her. "Of course I will. I always do," she gazed up at him, smiling. Ron saw William staring at him, who winked at him. Ron grinned under his stare; it was nice to know that the father of the person he loves approved of his love for his daughter.

Jean swooned. "What a lovely gentleman you are, Ron. If I was only ten years younger and wasn't married..."

"Hey!" William pouted, causing the adults to laugh. Jean put his arm around his small, buldged stomach and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Have a safe Floo you two," Jean smiled warmly.

"And can we have you two and our granddaughter over for dinner tomorrow? It feels like we haven't seen you all in centuries!" William exclaimed just before they floo'd away. Hermione rolled her eyes are her father's exaggeration, but ended up smiling at her parents.

"Sure, Dad," Hermione replied before Ron shouted, "The Burrow!" and were enveloped into the green flames.

**A/N: I honestly felt as though when Hermione's broken-off engagement with Viktor came out in the open, there was a heart-to-heart due for Ron and Hermione's father. I've tried to make it as emotional with equal lightness at the same time.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave a review, telling me what you think. Thank you and happy reading! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Opposite Views and Opinons

Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace together as they had their arms wrapped around each other. They coughed and wheezed until the ash disappeared. They saw that the living room was empty, but heard noises in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione automatically smiled at the sight of Rose sitting on Arthur's lap, Arthur feeding her and bouncing her up and down on his knee and Molly sitting at the table, smiling as she talked to Arthur and Rose.

"Hi, everyone," Ron greeted. He kissed and hugged his parents before getting to Rose. "If you don't mind, Dad, I'd like to hold my daughter if that's alright with you,"

Arthur sat up, his hands in the air. "That's fine by me, son. Hello Hermione, dear. Come and sit down and have something to eat!" Hermione kissed and hugged the two people she wished that she wanted as parents-in-law and sat down next to Molly and stared at Ron swinging Rose around. Hermione opened her mouth automatically to reprimand him, but closed it, enjoying the sight of Ron and Rose laughing together.

"I have so many leftovers from yesterday, you wouldn't believe, dear," Molly told Hermione.

"That means less cooking these next few days, right?" Hermione smiled at the older woman.

"Well, when Ron's about..." Molly and Hermione fell into a pit of laughter.

"I heard my name," Ron sat next to Hermione, who sat Rose on his lap, cuddling his and Hermione's little girl.

"We were just talking about how you're going to eat all of the leftovers from yesterday," Molly got up and kissed the top of her son's head before going to get some savoury and sweet dishes for them.

"You're trying to make those facts sound like insults," Ron faked shock. Hermione looked at Ron and laughed. One of the many things about him that she loved was his sense of humour; he never took himself seriously and always makes everybody laugh.

"So, Hermione, we read the Prophet this morning," Arthur said quietly.

Hermione's smile fell and looked uneasy. "I thought you might have,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I won't talk about it-"

"No, Arthur, it's absolutely fine. I know that I have to talk about it with you, but I've just been dreading it. We've just spent nearly three hours at my parents' house; Ron was speaking to my Dad while my Mum and I were crying together," Hermione stroked Rose's hair as she spoke.

"Don't cry, Mummy," Rose pouted up at her.

"I won't, especially when I have you to keep be happy!" Hermione nestled her cheek into Rose's hair as the little girl rested her head on her shoulder.

"Rose has kept me busy all day, haven't you?" Arthur reached over, pinching Rose's cheeks gently. "My only day off in ages and I want to relax, but no! She has me chasing after her and taking her to my toolshed and working with her!" Arthur faked grumpiness and exasperation.

"Sorry, G-G-Grandpa," Rose yawned, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"I hope she hasn't been too much of a handful," Hermione looked down at the little girl with a huge beam.

"Of course not, I'm only joking! She's such a delight, as are all of our grandchildren, right, Molly?" Arthur called.

"Right, dear," Molly set down dinner in front of the younger adults.

Ron looked down gleefully at the feast in front of them. "Mum, you're the best,"

"Thank you so much, Molly," Hermione said incredulously as soon as she saw the huge feast she set down; as if she was expecting two people to eat all of that! "I'm going to put Rose down in the living room for a nap. She seems exhausted," Hermione got up and went into the living room, tucking Rose in with a blanket and positioned her head comfortably with a cushion. She sat with Rose until she drifted of to sleep. Hermione kissed Rose gently to not disturb her and sat back next to Ron and saw that Ron had already dug himself into half of the feast already.

"Hermione, if the food is too much for you I can always put some away or just let Ron eat it?" Hermione grinned at Molly's suggestion.

"I'm fine, thank you, Molly. From now on, I'm going to eat what I want, when I want," she said definitively. Ron gulped down his food and gazed at Hermione in amazement. After they ate and thanked Molly, Arthur brought up Viktor again.

"Molly only told me last night after you left and I came home from work that evening. Why didn't you tell us?" Arthur said sadly.

"I didn't want to involve you into something horrible. I-I didn't want you to feel ashamed of me, to see me as weak or pathetic or..." Hermione scoffed at her own words, "Looking back, I feel ridiculous for even thinking such thoughts," she shook her head, vowing to herself to have no more of those thoughts. She spent hours talking and crying with Arthur and Molly. They gripped her hands and they sobbed with her. Ron saw that his Dad was quite opposite to Hermione's, but he knew that William was probably at home, crying with Jean as he thought of him right now. Ron sat quietly in the chair, staring and listening at how much his parents care so much for Hermione. He bit back a smile; he knew they wanted Hermione as their daughter-in-law.

"Well, I'm happy you broke up with him. You did it in a dignified and elegant manner and I couldn't be more proud of you," Molly finished their emotional triade with a simple compliment and a kiss on Hermione's head.

"Don't ever feel like you can't talk to us about anything. Even if you feel it's something small, please talk to us. We don't want you to suffer in silence anymore," Arthur got up and hugged the petite woman. Hermione hugged him back and Arthur pulled away after a couple of seconds, "You're like a second daughter to us - _never_ forget that," Arthur said fiercely before rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you, Arthur," Hermione smiled bashfully through her tears.

"Please stay over for the night," Molly pleaded with a huge smile. Ron and Hermione looked at each other for the first time in a couple of hours, missing each other's gazing.

"Sure. I actually have a day off tomorrow so I can stay and keep you company all day long," Ron put his arm around his Mum and kissed her cheek. She patted his cheek affectionately before he pulled away.

"I have a day off, too!" Hermione said, a little bit more excitedly than usual. She loved it when her and Ron's work had more or less the same timetable of work.

Ron grinned at her. "That'll be fun. Another day at The Burrow! I think Rose has actually forgotten what her bedroom looks like," Ron looked through the archway to see Rose sleeping peacefully with a small smile. He loved how his daughter was so happy and full of life. He wanted her to be like that every single day of her life.

Hermione figited nervously. "Ron, should we have that talk now?"

Ron's heart started to beat faster and his whole body become sweaty. "Oh, right... right, yeah," he tried to mentally calm himself down, but to no avail, "We'll be upstairs in our old room if you need us," Ron said to his parents in a high, pitchy voice.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked, going up to her son and touching his forehead.

Ron swatted her hand's away from his face. "Yes, Mum, I'm fine!" he turned red. Hermione smiled affectionately.

"That's fine if you want to go upstairs, son. We'll be downstairs watching the television!" Arthur said excitedly.

Molly rolled her eyes as the two young adults left the room. "You and your obsession with Muggle contraptions..."

"Mummy? Daddy?" Rose called out groggily as Ron and Hermione set their feet on the stairs. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We should talk later," Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Let's spend time with Rose," They went off of the stairs and sat next to Rose on either side. Molly made tea and set it down. She poured Ron and Hermione a cup of tea each and passed one to Hermione as Ron said he will drink his later.

"Are you alright, Rosie-Posie?" Ron asked and picked her up, cuddling her.

"Yezzz, Daddy," Rose said in her sleepy voice. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I have a brother?" Rose said, her eyes drooping down, but then opening widely. Hermione choked on her tea which she was slowly sipping on. She coughed and spluttered. Ron's arm reached over and patted her back until she calmed down.

"A-A brother?" she stuttered, her breathing suddenly became deep and heavy.

"Yes, Mummy, a brother. Can I have one? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ase!" Arthur and Molly smiled knowingly at each other while Ron and Hermione blushed. They stared at each other until Hermione pulled away, feeling flushed and heated.

"What about a sister, Rose?" Arthur called across the room and grinned at his wife.

"Dad!" Ron frowned. He was already in an awkward situation with his relationship with Hermione and their situation with Rose, he didn't even know how to answer Rose to give her a baby brother.

"No, I don't want a sister, Grandpa! I want a brother. Please can I have a brother?" Rose pouted up at Ron.

Ron stared at Rose and his frown turned into a warm smile. Deep in thought, he wanted another child with Hermione. He wanted Rose to have a sibling. He wanted another creation that was half him, half the love of his life. He was a sibling of seven, he didn't want Rose to be alone. Ron looked over at Hermione and saw her staring at him again. He knew he had to eventually admit his feelings for her, no matter how broken he would be if she didn't feel the same way.

"We'll see," Ron's mouth opened, but no words came out. He looked over at Hermione, who was staring down at Rose with a smile.

"Yay! Thanks, Mummy!" Rose crawled onto Hermione's lap and hugged her middle.

"That wasn't a 'yes', Rose!" Hermione laughed. She hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Why do you want a brother anyways, sweetheart? You get a lot of attention when you're an only child!" Molly Weasley told her two-year-old grandchild.

"I feel lonely without one," Ron felt his heart break into a million pieces at the sound of Rose's words. Hermione's bemused features softened at Rose's speech.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Hermione asked, her voice low.

"You have a lot going on, Mummy. You're marrying Vickytor, so you'll have children with him and forget about me when you go to Bulgaria," Rose said sadly.

Hermione gaped at Rose's words. "No, no, sweetheart! I'm not marrying him anymore. I called the wedding off. I gave the ring back to him. I never wanted to leave you, dear!" Hermione said frantically. She was surprised at how her two-year-old daughter could take so much in mentally.

"No moving to Bulgaria?" Rose looked up with hopeful eyes.

"No, sweetheart. I'll never leave you," Hermione's tears had unvolunatrily fallen down her cheeks as she hugged Rose tightly and cradled her back and forth. She planted her face in Rose's hair and felt completely embarassed and disgusted with herself for nearly getting to the point where she was going to marry Viktor and leave Rose and hardly ever see her.

Ron looked at Hermione hugging Rose tightly. He could see that Hermione regretted being with Viktor. She looked worn out and drained from energy.

"Come on, Arthur. We should go to bed," Molly's voice filled the room after a long moment of silence.

"Alright, dear," they both stood up. Hermione finally pulled away from Rose and wiped her eyes.

"Are you going to be alright, Hermione?" Molly asked worridly.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she smiled. Everyone stood up and hugged and kissed each other good night. Arthur and Molly went upstairs.

"Come on, we should get you to bed, Rosie-Posie," Ron picked Rose up. "Is it okay if you sleep in another room tonight while Mummy and I talk?" Rose nodded, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Rose, I love you," Hermione stood up and stroked her hair.

"I love you, too, Mummy," Rose smiled sleepily. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I'll see you upstairs," Hermione said quietly.

Ron's heart pounded. "Yeah,"

Hermione smiled at him before kissing Rose's head and walking upstairs. Ron sighed and carried Rose upstairs. He read her a bedtime story and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She soon drifted off to sleep.

O

Ron took in a deep breath before entering his bedroom door. He opened the door and shut it softly behind him. He paused at the sight in front of him and smiled: Hermione was asleep on his old bed, wearing his old spare clothes of a long t-shirt. Ron got undressed slowly and quietly, careful not to wake Hermione. He stripped down to his boxers and found an old t-shirt in his old chest of drawers. He folded up his work clothes next to Hermione's and woke her up so he can get her in a comfortable position in the bed.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, shaking her, "Hermione, wake up," Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She gave a small smile at the sight of Ron.

"Hi," she reached out and touched his face, using her thumb to stroke his cheek. Ron nestled his face in her cupped hand. He noticed that her face was wet.

"Have you been crying?" he asked softly. Hermione sniffed and smiled through her teary eyes.

"I'm fine now," she said, cursing herself that her voice cracked. Ron put his hand in hers and removed it from his face reluctantly, but entwined their hands together.

"Talk to me," Ron said, his eyes drooping down slowly.

"You're tired, let's go to sleep," Hermione ignored him.

Ron shook his head. "No! Tell me, Hermione. Why were you crying?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not crying anymore, Ron. P-Please, I don't want to talk about it. A lot has gone on today. I've had so many people coming to see me at work, I had a long conversation with my Mum and-and I feel like I've abandoned Rose in s-so many ways. Please, Ron, let me sleep," Hermione's voice broke in her speech and tears slipped down her cheeks.

Everything suddenly clicked for Ron. "You're upset because Rose thought you were going to forget about her when you married Viktor, aren't you?"

"Oh, well done, Ronald! Fifty points to Gryffindor for excellent observation," Hermione replied in a sarcastically cold voice. Ron didn't reply; he tried to remove his limp hand from Hermione, but she immediately held onto it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," she rushed, her face falling.

"It's alright," he replied quietly. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Hermione's sniffling was only heard in the room.

"I am a terrible mother," Hermione's voice finally filled in the awkward silence. Ron stared at her. "This isn't another speech of self-pity. I am a horrible human being and Rose deserves to have a better mother. When you were putting her to bed, all I could think about was how stupid and pathetic I was to allow myself to nearly get to the point where I was going to get married to Viktor and move away to a different country and leave my daughter beh-..." Hermione was unable to finish her sentence and bowed her head.

"'Mione, the important thing is that you didn't follow through with it. You didn't marry him and you didn't leave her," Ron tried to reassure her, but to no avail.

"She's two-years-old, Ron! She's two-years-old and she remembers all of this! She should remember happy things like-like riding a bike for the first time and-and learning how to fly a broom, not about her mother going to Bulgaria and ditching her for a man! That goes against everything I stand for!" Hermione yelled. "She's taken so much in and I know that when she's older, she will never forgive me,"

"Hermione, she's not going to forgive you because there's nothing to forgive! She knows you love her and won't leave her. You're a wonderful mother. She's such a credit to you. Two years you've brought her up by yourself and you've done a fantastic job. You're not a terrible mother at all," Ron said sincerely.

Hermione rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "What did you think of me moving to Bulgaria and hardly ever seeing Rose?"

Ron opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to be truthful, but he didn't want to be hurtful either, but the truth hurts and Hermione needed to know it straight instead of getting told what she wanted to hear to make her feel better. She needed the truth - her sanity depended on it. He took in a deep breath before answering. "At first... at first I thought, 'What the bloody fucking hell are you doing, Hermione? This is your daughter! How could you leave your own flesh and blood?'" Ron's words caused Hermione's eyes to form tears again. "But I knew you were the way you were because of that fucking pumpkin-headed prick. The chances are that if you did marry him, you wouldn't have stayed away. Vicky's lifestyle consists of partying, drinking, doing drugs and fucking around... his lifestyle won't stop or slow down for anyone and especially not for marriage. You would have been able to see Rose. You would have been able to floo or apparate over when you weren't getting beaten up in between visits," Ron's blunt words were like pouring salt onto deep wounds to Hermione. She winced at his words; she knew he was right in every single way. "So even if you did ever marry him, you would have still seen Rose," his voice softened.

"So Rose doesn't hate me?" she asked, her throat welled up.

"No, love, she doesn't," Ron squeezed her hand reassuringly, "And you're not a terrible mother, okay? I don't want to hear you say that ever again," Hermione snorted and shook her head, her curly hair swinging around.

"I was about to leave my daughter and move to a different country, that in itself makes me a horrible human being," Hermione replied, her face completely fallen.

"You even said Viktor manipulated you and-"

"Yes, Ron, yes! Yes, he did manipulate me!" Hermione shouted at him. Ron winced at her suddenly loud voice. Hermione sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm lashing out at you. I'm in a terrible mood and I shouldn't take it out on you when all you do is help me, but all I'm saying is-is... my love for my daughter should have conquered over that... I don't know what's wrong with me to allow that to nearly happen," a fresh wave of tears erupted behind Hermione's eyes. Hermione's whole body slumped as she cried. Ron stopped her from falling face-first into his bed by wrapping an arm around her and brought her closer to him. She collapsed into his chest and tightly gripped his old t-shirt. Her tears soaked through his shirt, but Ron didn't mind one bit. He rubbed her back soothingly and rested his cheek against her head.

After a while, Hermione stopped crying, but carried on having her arms wrapped around Ron's middle. He released her gently so he could look at her in the face while he spoke. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her stray tears.

"What's done is done. Everyone knows that you're a fantastic mother to Rose and you need to as well. Why do you keep doubting yourself? Okay, you made a couple of mistakes by letting Viktor take over your thoughts and actions, but you didn't go through with it! That's the most important thing about this, Hermione, you didn't go through with it!" Hermione smiled at Ron's enthusiastic words.

"I'm never going to leave Rose for anyone. I am never going to get into a relationship where I have to leave Rose behind. I will _never_ leave her behind. Not for anyone. I love my daughter," Hermione said with such force.

"I know you do. You're amazing," Ron whispered, his hot breath tickling Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled up at Ron. All she could do was stare at him. She didn't have a response. Ron could tell she was still feeling down about everything.

"We should go to bed," Ron averted his gaze from Hermione's, feeling hot all of a sudden. He removed his hands from her cheeks and moved to get off of her, but Hermione rested her hand on his thigh.

"What about giving Rose a brother?" Hermione said in a low voice, biting her lip.

"Hermione, we can't," he put his hand on top of hers to stop her hand travelling up his thigh.

"Why can't we? She wants a brother, Ron, and I'm going to give her a brother," she used her free hand to tug on his boxers, but Ron flinched.

"Hermione, stop," he commanded, but she didn't listen. He used both of his hands to try and stop her, but he was pushed back on the bed. She straddled him, leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Fuck," Ron breathed out, wanting to be in this position for so long, but he had to stop this. She was emotional and feeling guilty about everything. She wanted to give Rose everything she could, but Ron knew that it was wrong to go through with this and he knew that she knew, too.

"It's not right to have a child just to please Rose. We can't do this," Ron sat up and removed Hermione off of him. She sat opposite him, huffing.

"Why can't we do this, Ron? We were about to last night!" she said haughtily.

Ron swallowed his suddenly dry mouth. "That was different and you know it. That was in the moment. You just feel bad about the thought of nearly leaving Rose so you're trying to give her what she wants. You can't have a baby just to please somebody else, Hermione!"

"It's not just that, Ron! I want Rose to have a sibling. I'd like more children. I don't want her to feel alone anymore, Ron," Hermione explained.

Ron slowly moved his head side to side. "It's just going to complicate things between us even more. It's not right that we have another child when-... we're not even together!" Ron burst out suddenly, frowning. "It's fucking mental to even have this conversation about thinking about having another child together when we're not-not even together!" Ron spluttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ron, you heard Rose, she's lonely without one and-"

"I know that, Hermione. _I fucking know that_! It was horrible to hear my little girl say what she felt. I want Rose to have a brother and I want to have more kids myself and it makes me fucking _sick_ to my stomach that she's two-years-old and she feels lonely; no two-year-old should _ever_ feel lonely, but we _can't_, Hermione, alright? We fucking _can't_," Ron said in a definite tone.

"Why can't we?" she asked, swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

"Because we're not together! We shouldn't bring a life into this world just to give Rose a sibling because she's lon-"

"You even said so yourself that you want more children! I want more children so why not, Ron? This baby, regardless if it's a boy or girl, will be loved with all of our hearts and will be another wonderful addition to this forever expanding family," Hermione gave him a small smile.

Ron admitted to himself that Hermione made sense, but it felt wrong to him to have another child with Hermione when they're not together as a couple; it would just complicate the situation between them. They haven't even had their 'talk' yet! Ron opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before closing it for good.

Hermione sighed, knowing that they were not going to make any progress on the topic. "Please, Ron. At least think about it,"

Ron stared at her and finally said something. "Why do you want a child with me? Why don't you get yourself another boyfriend and have a child with him?" he asked bitterly.

Hermione gaped at his sudden attitude. "B-Because! Because you're Rose's father and I think it makes sense to have a child with the same person. I don't plan on getting with anyone else anytime soon," she replied bluntly. "Besides, you even said so yourself at the night of the Ministry Ball that you would rather me come to you for comfort or for anything else than go to anybody else,"

"W-Well... yeah..." Ron trailed off, unable to reply. Hermione bit back a smirk. Ron could see Hermione feeling triumphant. "You only want another child because you feel guilty about Rose. You've never wanted to have another kid with me before until Rose said she feels lonely without a sibling," Ron snapped at her. Hermione's face fell. "You feel guilty about your past actions and that's why you want this," Hermione wanted to scream at him, to tell him that's not true, that she has always wanted to have a family with him, but she held herself back, knowing that if she said that then a whole knew topic would have to come up and she knew they both didn't have the energy to do that right now. One argument at a time...

"Why are you picking on me, Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly broken.

"I'm not, Hermione. You're meant to be the logical one out of us two. You honestly think it's a good idea to bring another life just because you feel upset about Rose? You're not thinking rationally-"

"I am, Ron! We both want more children-"

"That doesn't make it okay! For fu-... look, we're going round in circles. Let's just sleep this off. I'm tired, we've both had long days and we've still got some things we need to sort out, we don't need to talk about having anymore kids," Ron ended the subject by getting under the covers. Hermione stared at him with a hurt expression on her face. Ron sighed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if you're hurt, but you should be the one saying these things, not me. You're the rational and clever one, you should understand where I'm coming from," Ron laid back. "Are you coming to bed?" Hermione looked at Ron and suddenly snorted. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

"'Are you coming to bed?'" she repeated, her eyebrows raised.

"That's what I just asked, yeah," Ron said impatiently, wanting her to get to the point.

"We may not be a couple, but the way we speak to each other and the conversations we have... we definitely sound like we're one," Hermione said seriously, her smile fell from her face.

"'Mione," Ron called out for her, but she refused to look at him.

"We should go to bed," she moved her head so he couldn't see her face as she wiped away the stray tears. She joined him underneath the covers, but she had her back to him. Her body was slumped into almost a ball. Ron used his wand to turn the lights off. He set his wand down and nestled comfortably into his old bed. He faced Hermione and wrapped his arm around her middle and brought her closer to him. He kissed her shoulder.

"Goodnight, 'Mione," he said outloud into the darkness before drifting off into sleep.

"Goodnight," she whispered back, a fresh set of tears fallen down her face.

O

Ron woke up from his unconcious slumber when he felt the person shake next to him. His eyes opened slowly and he had to blink repeatedly to remember where he was and what he was doing. He turned his head and saw his alarm clock say 4:13 A.M. and remembered Hermione was next to him. He was sure she was crying right now.

Ron was about to reach out and hold her, but stopped himself. He wanted to take the time to think about their conversation they had before they went to bed. Ron wanted more children, Hermione wanted more children and they both wanted Rose to have a sibling, but Ron wanted them to be a couple. He didn't want them to have a child just because Rose felt lonely. Ron would love Rose to have a sibling. He was a sibling and he loved being a sibling and wanted Rose to enjoy having a sibling, too, but not because she was lonely, but because Ron wanted to have a family... with Hermione.

The thought of building a family with Hermione drove Ron crazy. He wanted to be with Hermione 24/7 and having a family would ensure that. Ron wanted to be inside Hermione all of the time and wanted to have more than seven children with her (he knew Hermione would object to that amount). Ron felt a stir in his boxers and he groaned silently to himself. He liked the idea of creating another life with Hermione. He liked that idea very much. The thought of her protuding stomach getting bigger every month and him wrapping his arms around her stomach and having crazy hormonal pregnancy sex because of Hermione's hormones made Ron smile.

Hermione's crying brought Ron back to his senses and he turned his head. He took in a deep breath before reaching out to touch Hermione. He touched her shoulder and brought her on her back. She shrieked in response.

"Ron?" she called out.

"Who else is it going to be, love?" he replied. The window in his old bedroom brought some light in as the full moon was out tonight and it caused a beautiful and natural dim light to fill the room. Ron and Hermione could make each other out in the siholuette of the moonlight just about. Ron nestled himself on top of Hermione. She automatically opened her legs for him. She gasped when he planted kisses from her neck and started to kiss downwards.

"Ron," she half-moaned and half-sniffed. She rubbed her eyes with the balls of her hands. She was nervous at what he was going to do next. His body moved downwards, but stopped when his lips came across her stomach. He lifted the baggy t-shirt of his that she was wearing and lifted it up just until he saw a bit of her breasts. Her nipples were hard and stiff and Ron resisted as much as he could to not brush his fingertips against them. Hermione hissed when the cool air came in contact to the bare part of her body.

Ron bowed his head and planted kisses all over her stomach. He looked up to see Hermione already staring down at him, her mouth slightly open. Her mouth couldn't contain the moans that were bubbling inside of her.

"What are you doing, Ron?" she questioned throatily, but made no move to stop him.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you would look pregnant, a life that's made of half me and half you growing inside of you," Ron started to say, kissing her stomach, "But then I got really randy at the thought of you and me getting to the part of creating a sibling for Rose, a child for us," Ron said suggestively.

"Merlin, Ron! I do, too, but what does this mean?" Hermione cried out, desperate for his touch.

Ron stopped caressing her stomach and looked up at her with a glint in his eyes. "You get randy at the thought, too, do you, of us getting it on?"

Hermione wasn't going to allow Ron to get the upper hand; she was going to play him at his own game. "If you don't believe me, feel how wet my knickers are," she said boldly. A silence filled the room and she felt Ron stiffen against her. Hermione's heart pounded in his chest, wondering if she had just made a complete idiot of herself or not.

However, Ron lifted himself up and pulled down her boxers. Hermione immediately lifted up her hips which gave Ron access to wiggle his boxers that she was wearing down her creamy, smooth legs and set them aside. His hands slowly travelled up her thighs. Hermione gripped the bedsheets tightly.

"Ron, please," she pleaded raspily.

"Please what?" he asked innocently as he traced patterns on the inside of her thighs with the brush of his light fingertips.

"Roooooooon, please," she whined. She didn't want to give into him, but Ron was a powerful master in the bedroom. She only slept with him once, but could tell if it was a regular thing - and she was hoping it would start to become a regular thing - he would be dominating, powerful and overall a King.

Ron leaned down slowly and kissed her stomach again. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. She enjoyed the soft kisses Ron was placing upon her stomach, as if she was actually pregnant.

"Are you enjoying that, love?" Ron placed a kiss in between each word he said.

"Yes," she arched her back slightly. "Does this mean we're going to have another child together?" Hermione whispered.

A silence came over the room and Hermione was worried. She looked down to see Ron stare at her stomach.

"We still have some things we need to sort out," he said quietly.

"Of course," Hermione replied. She looked up at the ceiling and blinked, causing tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Why're you crying?" Ron sat up immediately and leaned over her. Hermione's breathing stopped. They both stared at each other until Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and kissed Ron's cheek.

"You're an amazing man, Ron," she whispered while staring at his lips.

"Why're you crying?" Ron rested his hand on the side of her hip. Hermione laid back down.

"I'm... I know we already spoke about this, but I feel devestated about Rose. I already let her down once, maybe if we don't have another child together then she would feel like I failed her again. I don't want that," Hermione's breathing was shaken. She sat up and reached for Ron's boxers and put them back on. She laid back down and Ron moved next to her.

"Hermione, we need to sort things out first. I know you want another child, I definitely do, but don't have one out of guilt. We would both love our child more than anything, we both know that, but it's not right and you're basically exploiting a life for another person's means," Ron tried to ration with her, hoping she would understand.

Hermione stared at Ron. "When did you get so clever and understanding?"

Ron chuckled. "You've definitely rubbed off on me," he lied down next to her. "And judging by the knickers comment you made earlier, I've rubbed off on you, too,"

Hermione snorted, causing Ron to laugh loudly, but stifled it as it was too loud and would probably wake his parents and Rose up.

"Oh, Merlin... I can't believe I even made a comment like that," Hermione said in total disbelief.

"Don't be embarassed, it was fucking hot," Ron replied immediately.

"Ron!" Hermione swatted at his arm, but grinned to herself. They both laughed for what seemed like forever until they calmed down.

"I really enjoy my time at The Burrow. Every family dinner, every gathering, every visit..." Hermione trailed off, sighing contently.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, smiling.

They laid there in silence, allowing their minds to wander.

Ron thought about wanting to be with Hermione. They always did things together like best friends, like a couple, like lovers... so why weren't they together? Ron swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He felt like a complete coward not being able to admit his feelings to her. She had her arm wrapped around his middle and he could feel her awake, but he had no voice to be able to admit his feelings to her. He was terrified that one day he would be too late to admit anything to her, that she would move on to someone who would treat her right, someone who would be another Dad to Rose.

Ron's mind wandered whether or not Hermione ever felt attracted to any of his brothers. He felt an intense wave of jealousy smack him in his head and heart. He started to get paranoid. He always felt inadequate to his brothers, Hermione knew that and she had reassured him before that he should never feel that way. Ron remembered coming to The Burrow for the first time in two years a couple of nights ago and when Charlie greeted Hermione, he picked her up and swung her round and round and all she did was giggle and smile. Ron's whole body tensed and his arms loosened around Hermione's body. He wondered if she ever thought about Bill in a sexual way, Charlie in a sexual way, Percy in a sexual way, Fred and George in a sexual way and... possibly Ginny... in a sexual way.

Ron cursed himself silently. Why was he thinking this way? He was going to drive himself mad!

"Ron?" Hermione called out quietly, causing Ron's thoughts to get cut off.

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice heavy with emotion.

"What's wrong? You seem tense and your body... you seem angry," Hermione lifted her body up, staring at him with a worried expression on her face.

"It's nothing," he snapped, causing Hermione to recoil.

"Ron... what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Ron persisted.

"Ron, you are always here for me, let me be here for you, too," Hermione smiled at him through the darkness of the room.

Ron didn't want to say anything to her. He didn't want a potential argument at nearly six o'clock in the morning, but he couldn't contain his thoughts and emotions anymore.

"Have you ever thought about any of my brothers or Ginny in a sexual way?" he let out hastily, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he was able to stop them.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth repeatedly.

"Well?" Ron barked, his insecurities taking over his rational side, the rational side that he used with Hermione earlier.

"Well, no-... not-not... not really," Hermione said slowly, frowning. "Ron, what-... why are you asking me this?"

"Because! Because..." Ron trailed off, trying to word this thoughts correctly before he spoke outloud in case he seemed like an idiot for what he was thinking. "That night we came to The Burrow and I brought Rose her toy broom, I swung Rose around and you had a go at me for doing that, but when Charlie did it to you, you giggled and smiled and you didn't have a go at him," he tried to sound calm, but the bitterness in his voice was obvious to detect.

"Ron, are you jealous?" Hermione asked. Ron could see her trying to keep her lips tightly pursed to avoid grinning, but he could see it.

"No!" he said defensively.

"Then why do you care who I fantasize about and whether or not if it's with your brothers or Ginny?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Just answer the question, Hermione!" Ron demanded.

"Ron, I haven't! I've never thought about your brothers and Ginny that way. I consider your siblings as my siblings and I have not once thought about being with them in a sexual manner," Hermione said confidently. Ron sighed and rubbed his face. His tall, stiff demeanour slumped.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He cursed himself under his breath repeatedly. "That was fucking inappropriate, I'm sorry,"

Hermione frowned. "I have to admit, it was strange that you asked that. What are you thinking about?" Ron didn't reply. "All because Charlie swung me around... Charlie swings everybody around, Ron," Hermione said, followed by a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know, he does," he sighed, knowing her point was valid. Ron had seen Charlie countless of times when he has tackled his brothers and puts Ginny over his shoulders and swing round and round until they fell over into a pit of laughter.

"You're very careful and considerate with Rose, no-one can deny that. When you swung her around, my motherly instincts kicked in. I shouldn't have had a go at you over that and I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione apologized.

"S'alright," he mumbled. Hermione bit her lip nervously before approaching a sensitive subject.

"Are you still feeling insecure about how you feel within the family? We had a talk in our bathroom back in the flat, remember? I've never liked your brothers in that way and especially not Ginny! What made you think I ever thought of Ginny in that way, too?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"You used to share a room together whenever you stayed in the Burrow," he muttered, but Hermione heard. Ron could see Hermione's mouth stretch into a smile. "Yeah, I know, I'm fucking pathetic," he lied back down onto the bed, wishing the mattress would absorb him right there and then.

"I have never thought of Ginny that way. We used to share a room and talk about many things that regular teenage girls used to talk about and we still have conversations about _adult_ things, but not once have we ever done things like that together and not once have I ever thought of her that way," Hermione said strictly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Ron said quietly. He felt embarassed and angry with himself for even asking a question like that. He let his emotions and anger at the thought of Hermione with his brothers and even his sister get the better of him and he didn't know why. He hated feeling insecure. He seemed like an emotionally stable person, but when it came to Hermione...

_Fuck. I hate having these stupid fucking embarassing emotions when it comes to her. Stupid fucking insecurities. I've made myself look like a right fucking tit to her. She's probably fucking laughing at me right now. I'm a fucking Auror for Merlin's sake! I've learned to fucking read people and know what they're thinking so what the fuck did I just ask that for?! Why do I fucking let my fucking insecurities and fucking paranoia control me? This is going to be my fucking downfall; being a stupid fuck and an insecure and paranoid prick. Stupid fucking fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! I am so fucking pathetic. I fucking hate feeling like this. This is fucking stupid. I've made myself out to look like a stupid fuck... AGAIN. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUUU-_

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, her smile fell into a worried face. She could see his face screwed into deep concentration, the same face she had when she was trying to work out a particular problem in her head or having a mental battle with herself. After the question he asked her and how embarassed he felt, she guessed it was the latter. However, Hermione would be lying to herself if she didn't get giddy and excited over the thought of Ron being jealous over who Hermione fancies or fantasizes about. She just hoped Ron's jealousy wouldn't spiral out of control even after she reassured him in case he did lash out at any of his siblings.

Ron looked at Hermione, giving her a small smile. "Sorry for having a go at you. It's... it's your choice who you go out with, regardless if it's my brothers or my sister or anyone else," it pained Ron for him to say those words, but he wanted to look mature in front of Hermione, he wanted to prove to her that he hasn't got an emotional range of a teaspoon, he wanted to prove that he was capable of accepting certain events, even if it pained him and he would never be able to move on.

Hermione felt her vision blur with tears. She felt terrible for feeling giddy over Ron's insecurities. They were genuine and all she wanted to do was to talk to him, to hold him, the way he had done for her many, many times. Hermione saw that the war had changed Ron - well, it had changed all of them - but it changed Ron in so many ways. He became more mature, more rational, more concerned and he definitely, _definitely_ did not have the emotional range of a teaspoon to Hermione.

"Ron, your brothers and sister are lovely. I consider them as my own brothers and sister, just like I consider Harry as a brother. I have not once been attracted to them or fantasized about them in any way. It's making me feel sick just feel talking about it," Hermione cringed mid-sentence, "And I know it would be my choice who I go out with, but with love... love is different. With love, I don't really think you get a choice in love. I never loved Viktor, no matter how many times I tried to convince myself otherwise. I thought of him as a friend before all of the things he did and even then I never liked him like that. I had my first kiss with him, well he kissed me actually and he did it completely off guard, as if to make the 'kiss' more intense, but it wasn't. You hear stories about how your first kiss is supposed to be magical and heartwarming and fireworks are going off inside your head and butterflies are fluttering around in your stomach... I didn't feel like that at all. My breath wasn't 'taken away' and I certainly didn't feel 'light headed' and 'dizzy'," Hermione paused for a while and Ron was worried that she was going to cry again, but her voice filled the silence of the room. "All I'm saying is... is that you don't really get a choice in who you fall in love with as well as if you don't and it's not always a fairytale. Some are manipulated into love and-and not everyone is as lucky as me to escape their way out after so long and survive it," Ron listened to every word Hermione was saying, nodding along and agreed with everything she said. "Besides, if love _was_ a choice, I definitely would not choose to fall in love with any of your siblings. That would be beyond awkward and... incestuous," Hermione cringed again. Ron chuckled which Hermione joined in with.

"We accept the love we think we deserve," Ron said quietly without thinking. The words just came out and they both knew that it linked in with Hermione's thoughts and the reasons on why she stayed in such an abusive relationship for so long. "You're better than that to think you deserve any less than the best," Ron said breathily. He sat up and reached out to touch Hermione's face. He brushed a stray curl behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. They both laid down together, Hermione's head on Ron's chest and her arm across his body while his arm was around her and his hand playing with her hair.

"We still need to talk you know," Ron said, breaking the contented silence.

"I know we do," Hermione said, her voice thick with fatigue.

Ron yawned. He wanted to sleep, but his conscience was keeping him awake. "I'm sorry for what I asked earlier about my brothers and sister, 'Mione. It was rude and-"

"Ron, shh," Hermione cut in, "It's fine. You're the only Weasley ever in my fantasies," Hermione said bravely. Ron grinned to himself. "Did I make a fool of myself again?" Hermione asked, followed by a small laugh.

"No, love, you never do," Ron kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione entwined her hand with his.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ron squeezed it gently before they both fell into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: I know a lot of you guys were expecting Ron and Hermione to get togetherin this chapter. I wanted that to happen, too, but I didn't feel like it was right for them to get together straight after Hermione broke off her enagement. They want to be together, there's no denying that, but they still have a lot of issues they need to sort out and clear the air so when they do get together, there will be less worries and problems to deal with afterwards.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited 'I'm Back'. It means a lot to me. It's encouraging and I appreciate it. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy *insert Holiday here* and I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year, too. :)**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave a review, telling me what you think. Thank you and happy reading! :)**


End file.
